Little Leonard
by LittleFinny5
Summary: In the modern world, those who can shift forms between feline and human are regarded as precious objects...to be owned by humans. Those creatures without an owner are little more than strays, living in disguise to escape the 'bondage' of a human master. (FYI I will be using most all of the characters from the story, but don't expect them to be the same AT ALL. It just saved time.)
1. Alone in the World

1

Ciel shivered under the dripping edge of a cardboard box, watching the rain beat down upon the cold concrete sidewalk. The passing _sssshissssh_ of a car occasionally deafened him, making him cringe. The flash of headlights, misty with the downpour, would wash over his hiding place briefly before moving on. Thanks to the four thin walls his dark grey fur was damp now rather than wet, but his tail drooped and his ears were turned down as he coughed and shook; it was so cold. He shifted on his white paws to keep them from going numb, rubbing one against his small nose every now and again.

'_And this is supposedly April!'_ He thought, sneezing.

He was glad the box had been left there on its side, if only to give him a few minutes respite from the harsh weather. It was always easier to find shelter in his feline-form. At fourteen, he was small in his human form as well, but as a cat he could find more roomy spots to spend the night. There were many places to hide here in the back alleys of London, but tonight he happened to find a box right on the street. It was not the best he could do, it was drafty and cold, but when he had been caught in the deluge he had settled for the first object he had seen that served as a roof.

'_What a life.'_ Ciel thought to himself. _'Why do I have to be so damn proud? Why couldn't I just be a mindless pet with a comfy home? If only I'd been born stupid I'd be curled up warm in some humans' house right now. Too bad I can think for myself. Too bad I have to be my own boss.'_

He often had these thoughts when the weather turned foul. His discomfort would make him question his decision to be a stray, to live his life on the run.

He was a Leonard, a being that could take the form of a human or a feline. There were many other names for what he was: Areli, Othniel, Haidar, Neko, Lavi, there were countless titles from many different areas of the world. According to folklore, he was magic, though he could never feel that he was anything more than extremely fortunate to be alive. For creatures that were apparently magical, it was unfortunate that they had to live the way that they did.

At some point in history humankind decided that Leonards were inferior creatures, as their animalistic instincts were very strong and could overrule their human intellect at times. Being so in tune with their feline-forms left little choice in the matter. It was simply a part of their nature. Even in human-form their ears and tails remained. It was impossible to remove the cat in them.

Ciel was certainly aware of that primal nature that flowed through his own veins. He could not control himself when it came to milk, he always purred when he was comfortable or pleased despite what form he took, and he sometimes felt a strong urge to bat at anything that floated tauntingly overhead. The hardest urge to deal with was the one that seized him when he glimpsed another of his kind; he would run to them and at once engage in a game of chase and play. Both he and the stranger would greet each other this way in their feline forms, unable to stop the instinctual joy in their meeting.

These tendencies in his kind had eventually left them under the rule of mankind when a new social system developed. For decades Leonards could not be granted citizenship in most countries unless they were owned by a human. Like common cats they were considered pets, and made to live as such. All their rights depended on their owners, as did their happiness. They were intelligent, they were still human, and yet were still considered subservient.

Young as he was, Ciel had never thought that one human owning another was right, and he was just as firm on the issue of a human owning a being with the same mental capacities.

Ciel had been left in the care of a Leonard Shelter when he was born. He had never really known why, but it was easy to assume that the reason was the same as it was for most of his fellow Leonards; his parents' owner had not wanted him.

One glitch in the system of Leonard ownership was the infants. A Leonard child grew at the same slow pace as a human one, however, at three years of age the child would begin to shift forms. While a kitten was easily cared for, it was a heavy task to raise one who would shift back into the form of a helpless baby whenever it pleased. It could actually be dangerous unless the parents were paying attention. Only Leonard parents had the innate talent to raise these younglings without fault. It was built into their bones. While there were kind-hearted owners who let their pets raise their own children, more often than naught they would send them to a Shelter.

The Shelter System had been slapped together when the problem of Leonard offspring became apparent. A Shelter was supposed to utilize the expertise to raise and educate Leonard children until they were old enough to be adopted. The humans who developed this system would not even offer the courtesy of calling these institutions orphanages. They were Shelters, indicating the 'pet' status of all the Leonard children who grew up in them.

The Shelter workers were supposed to be made up of both humans and Leonards, so that the children would receive the best upbringing, but for everything standard there is a low. There were many Shelters without the proper training or funding, leaving the children to suffer physically and emotionally. The teachers in the adjoining schools were underpaid and therefore hard to hire. These kinds of Shelters were where the lower classes could find themselves a pet at a more 'reasonable' price.

Ciel had been raised in such a Shelter. The humans had not necessarily been unkind, but he had always felt that they treated him like an object. The lack of interest in his person for any other reason than being a good pet was humiliating. He knew he was smart; school had been his favorite part of the day. He often read far ahead of the requirements, and would constantly ask the teachers questions.

Many times they would become impatient with him and remind him that his main role was to be a compliant pet to a human, and everything else he learned was for his owner's benefit. It confused him. One minute they were being taught that humans wanted a mindless pet that looked pretty and thought very little, and the next they were being made to solve math problems that addled his young brain because a different human might want a Leonard for help in the office.

Ciel wanted to hate humans. He wanted to whole-heartedly believe that they were all monsters, but…he couldn't believe that in his core. It was his damn instincts. There was something about humans that all felines enjoyed. Something about their fawning nature that made even a Leonard crave their attention and care. Ciel had gone to pieces numerous times when he was petted or scratched behind the ears.

At times he could clearly see why mankind had made the choice to own his kind. It was true; he would lose himself in pure feelings at times, and he could not control it. Even so, the idea of belonging to a human had disturbed him. He had heard enough horror stories from his schoolmates about Leonards that were abused. Even though he knew that most of them were older and just trying to frighten him he could not get the stories of beatings, collars, and occult sacrifices out of his head.

When he finally reached the age of ten, he had begun having adoption interviews. They were not all bad, but many of the humans thought he was too smart for the pet they had in mind. He felt helpless to control what was going to happen to him, and the more interviews he had, the more helpless, angry, and frightened he became. What right did they have to think they could own him?

Finally the last straw was drawn. A man came to interview him. A man who did not smile. He did not even seem to hear Ciel and his sharp eyes seemed to go right through him. He demanded to see both of Ciel's forms. Even as a cat Ciel did not like the way the man touched him. It felt wrong. When the man wanted to take him, he decided to run.

The adoption process was a long one, as the human wanting to adopt needed to pass background checks and inspections to ensure that the Leonard was going to a caring home. At least in that way the system acknowledged that it was a human pet that was being taken in. After that it was as simple as signing a few papers and replacing the thin identification band around his wrist with one bearing his new owner's name.

When he was told that the man was going to adopt him, he went to his room, cut off his I.D. band and then ran. His slender cat body was able to easily slip under the gate, and then he ran for his life. At eleven years old, he began his life as a stray.

It was easy enough to blend in with normal street cats as long as he didn't speak in his feline-form. When it came to feeding his human side, however, a hat was always required if he wanted to avoid the possibility of discovery. A Leonard on its own was not an uncommon sight, as long as they could flash their wrist and show their I.D. band they could go wherever they pleased with their owner's permission.

Without a thin band of identification around his wrist he was little better than an animal in the eyes of the law. No owner. No rights. No power. He would be dragged to the nearest shelter and dumped there before he could blink twice. It was much better for Ciel to charade as a human when he needed human food. It was easy enough to stuff his tail into his trousers, albeit not as comfortable as he would have liked. Part of the magic that came with shifting forms was the clothes that would appear on him when he did so.

As long as he acted confidant he was able to walk freely through the streets and into establishments, though it was still risky. He was still slave to his instincts and there were times when they took him over and nearly got him caught. He always managed to escape though, due to his cunning.

He was now fourteen and thievery was a way of life for him. It was easy to get food when you were a small cat with the brain of a human, but the difficulty was feeding both his feline and human forms separately. His feline form rarely suffered for food, but the small human boy often found his stomach aching with hunger. There had been desperate times when he had to take advantage of the human homeless kitchens in order to stay alive. The human workers in these kind places could have cared less what he was, as they served all. He found that he had to be grateful to them, but he still never risked revealing what he was.

Life was a constant struggle, but through it all the one assurance that kept him going, kept him strong, was that he was free. He was not under anyone's thumb. He may be cold and hungry, but he was his own person. That was what drove him onward.


	2. Sebastian

Ciel coughed in the cold air. It sounded nastier when he was a cat than it would have as a human. Water began to seep through the cardboard roof above him and a drop fell on his small grey nose. Ciel began considering dashing back out into the rain to find a better shelter, when a shadow blocked out the streetlight. Someone was leaning down to look into the box. Ciel realized then that he had been meowing loudly, and must have attracted attention. Damn instincts. The face of a man showed at the opening of the box. His face was rather angular and handsome, with a few strands of long black hair overhanging his warm eyes.

Ciel arched his back sharply, the fur spiking along his spine. He retreated to the corner of the box, staring up at the man warningly.

The warm eyes widened, the full mouth parted and the man looked at him like he was the very first kitten he had ever seen in his life.

"Lovely blue eyes…soft grey fur…such defiance in the face of adversity…" The man mumbled in a soft tone of fascination.

'_Terrific, he's mad.'_ Ciel thought to himself, growling a little. His tough front was shattered by another harsh cough. Before he could recover from the spasm that shook his tiny body a hand reached out to touch him. He hissed loudly and tried to squirm away, but he was too small and tired to fight for long. He was wrangled into the man's grasp and then lifted up and held close to a warm chest.

"Easy now," The man crooned. "You sound like you're sick. Don't you want to be warm and dry?"

'_Oh no of course not!'_ Ciel thought angrily, hating it sometimes when humans spoke down to him, _'Why would I want to be warm and dry when I could be freezing and wet?!'_

"Come on, little thing, let's get you home."

The man held an umbrella in one hand, and as he started walking Ciel had to admit that it felt nice to be completely shielded from the rain, and yet it had been so long since he had let a human touch or hold him that he felt uneasy. The man's gait made him nervous, and he continued to squirm a bit, meowing every few seconds. Finally though, he resigned himself to sitting still in the man's grasp.

"There, now, you see?" The man asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ciel was still wary, but decided that some food and a place to stay might not be so bad for a while, as long as the man did not discover what he was. The only complication would come with feeding his human body. Ciel decided that he would keep his guard up and worry about that later.

The man must have been a businessman of some sort. He wore an expensive leather coat and Ciel could smell high-end cologne. Something about the scent soothed him, as if it was something he associated with his long-forgotten father. He had to wonder what a man with apparent wealth was doing walking home in the rain instead of driving, or being driven.

After a while he pawed about in the man's arm, finding the warm shelter of his bent elbow. He poked his face into the crevice and stayed like that, hoping that all would be well.

"Hiding, are you?" The man chuckled. "Well, I suppose that is the warmest place. Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

Ciel growled. _'And he's also one of those who speaks to animals at length. Lucky me.'_

Ciel's hiding place was disturbed a long while later when the man closed his umbrella. He peeked out and saw that the man was opening glass doors that led into a very nice lobby. This must be an expensive apartment building. It looked more like a hotel. The first sound he heard was that of a violin being tuned.

"Ah, Sebastian, you left your car at work on a night like this?" A voice called from the other end of the lobby. Ciel caught sight of a man wearing a fedora, sitting in one of the lobby chairs. He was the one tuning a violin. He looked an odd character with his sweeping silvery bangs, obscuring most of his face. He didn't appear to be old enough to have hair that color naturally.

"Quite the opposite actually," Responded the man, Sebastian, who was holding Ciel. "I left my car here when I left for work this morning. Thankfully the office has umbrellas."

He shook the umbrella a little, and Ciel squirmed as a few drops flew from it and hit his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry little thing." Sebastian said, rubbing his cheek a bit with a finger.

"And what do you have there, Sebastian?" The man asked, lowering his bow to stand.

"A kitten. Well, an older kitten, but I just found him out in the rain."

The silver-haired man bent over him to inspect him with his hidden eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be a fine cat once he doesn't look like a drowned rat."

'_Say that to my human face, you bum!'_ Ciel thought angrily.

"Yes, I'm going to clean him up now. I'll let you come over and see him sometime."

"It's a good thing that the building doesn't ban pets."

"Yes, quite. Goodnight, Laurence."

The odd man hummed in response and went back to tuning his violin.

'_Obviously the wealthy can afford to be weird.'_ Ciel grumbled in his head.

Sebastian took an elevator, and Ciel watched the numbers light up all the way to the number six. Then Sebastian got out. He went down a very nice hallway and stopped before door 606.

When he unlocked and entered the apartment, Ciel's huge blue kitten eyes widened at the sight. It was a penthouse. The décor was a mix of modern and classic, with extensively tasteful use of black, white, and red.

He only saw the huge main room as a swiftly moving panorama as the man carried him through it to a set of stairs. Wrought iron staircase with thick padding on the steps. No human with this kind of house would risk owning a cat. It made no sense.

"Now, we'll just go in here…" Sebastian continued to murmur to him, softly narrating everything he did. "Just let me get my briefcase put away…I also have to get out of this coat…"

Ciel squirmed as Sebastian shifted his tiny body from the crook of an arm to one of his large hands as he shirked out of the coat. Ciel began to meow loudly again.

"Don't be like that, now." Sebastian said, drawing him close to his chest once more. "I'm going to take care of you. We'll get you some milk in a moment." The man carried him to an exquisite bathroom, kicking the door shut as he entered.

"There you are, little thing…" He said, placing Ciel on the floor at last.

Ciel stood, unsure of himself as the man carefully stepped over him to get to the sink. After a second or two he began to slink along the wall, eyeing the man. He had taken off his suit jacket and was rolling up his sleeves, letting the water run in the sink. Ciel had a sinking suspicion he knew why the water was running.

His suspicions were confirmed as Sebastian turned to find him. He had tucked his long black hair behind one ear, showing more of his pale face. He smiled and leaned down to pick Ciel up.

Ciel scampered quickly, paws slipping on the black marble floor as he darted beneath the claw-foot bathtub.

'_This is how a cat should react. This is how a cat should react. This is how a cat would react.'_ Ciel kept repeating to himself. He wanted to be clean very badly, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Come now, little thing, you're filthy from being on the streets…" He let the huge hand catch him and neatly lift him out from his hiding place.

Ciel knew he was in a dilemma; in truth he wanted to be clean more than anything else, and yet he could only pass himself off as a real cat by acting like he was being dunked in acid. So as he was lowered into the mini pool of warm water filling the spacious sink, he jerked and yowled and spat. Sebastian did not appear to mind being splashed, and continued to coo to him while holding him firmly by his scruff.

"There now…the worst is over…it's alright…" Ciel eventually stopped struggling. He was unsure if a real cat would have been won over, but he could not help himself; the water felt so wonderful he couldn't fight it anymore. He was sure to school his cat-expression to look lost and confused, as if he had just tired out.

"That's it." The man said, and began to gently scrub him. Ciel feigned weak attempts at escape every now and again just to keep up his charade, but he felt like he was in heaven. Once Sebastian had fully soaked his fur he poured a small amount of soap onto his back and rubbed it on his whole body.

Ciel had been bathed by a human when he was a cat many times. It was a strange and yet pleasant experience. Just the feel of all the filth from the street being scrubbed off him to his skin was enough to make him want to love this human. In the back of his mind, however, he knew that his human body was still just as dirty. He let the thought pass as Sebastian ran the faucet over him, rinsing him. He pretended to fight, but the water was turned off by and by. He was then lifted out and bundled into a towel.

"That must feel so much better, eh? Even if you really do look like a drowned rat." Sebastian laughed, not seeming to be surprised that Ciel let him dry him without any complaints.

'_If this didn't feel so good I'd scratch you for saying that.'_ Ciel coughed a few times without warning, and Sebastian clicked his tongue.

"That'll go away after a while, I daresay. Once you've had a warm house, warm food, and warm care to tend to it. I can get some medicine as well."

Ciel's eyelids began to droop a bit as the man's drying turned to more of a massage, rubbing long his back, his cheeks, the crown of his head. His fur began to dry and fluff out ridiculously.

He had been exhausted when Sebastian found him, but now he felt like he could fall asleep on the spot. Despite his view on humans, he knew he owed this one. He began to purr deeply as contentment spread through him.

Unexpectedly, he was lifted up from the towel and Sebastian placed his ear right against Ciel's warm, fluffy side.

"Mmm…you're happy, aren't you, little thing?" Ciel could not stop his purring despite the man's action, and let Sebastian hold him like that and enjoy the sound.

"Well, you'll be happier once you've drunk your milk."

The words made Ciel's ears prick up, and he did not struggle as Sebastian picked him up and carried him back down the spiral staircase. Once more Ciel was dazzled by the mere size of the place, as they headed to the kitchen. There the man placed him gently on the ground. Ciel watched him with unblinking eyes as he poured milk into a bowl and warmed it in the microwave.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Sebastian asked, smiling down at him as he drew it out and stirred it. As he lowered it to the floor Ciel pranced right up to it and began lapping hungrily. He lost himself. It was so good. His empty stomach sang as it was filled with the warm, creamy substance. He didn't even care that the man stroked his back every now and again as he drank, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed himself, purring as loud as he could.

He tried to ignored the awareness of his human body, which was still hungry, dirty, and unwanted.


	3. Morning Milk

3

It was easy to fall asleep, despite being in a strange house with a strange human who spoke to him constantly. The pile of blankets that had been mounded up for him at the foot of the man's bed had seen to that. It had been so very long since Ciel had felt such wonderful fabric that he merely curled up on it and purred himself to sleep.

He was awakened by the sound of an alarm beeping, and his head jolted upward. For a terrifying moment he did not know where he was; the room was almost entirely dark, the faint blue light of early morning fringing the curtains. As he heard a soft groan from the bed above him, and the alarm was turned off, it all came back.

In the same instant a deep ache tore through his stomach, and he recognized it as the familiar pain of starvation. Blurrily he thought that he should feel fine after the milk the night before.

A lamp was switched on behind him, and he heard a muffled yawn.

It was then that Ciel realized he had been rubbing his face with his hand. His human hand. Shock ripped through him and he quickly shifted back into his cat form. He lay there, trembling as the stranger's slippered foot landed softly next to him a split second later. Could he have seen?

No, Sebastian was still too disoriented from sleep, if his deep yawns and slightly swaying gait were any indicator. Ciel relaxed as the man entered his bathroom and closed the door.

So his human form had crept up on him in his sleep...well, he thought, it was known to happen if one of his forms was left for too long in a state of need. It must to be attended to, and it was letting him know that. If he did not eat something as a human, and soon, then that form would die, and he would remain a cat for the rest of his life.

'_Nine lives indeed'_, Ciel thought. _'try constant gambling with death.'_

This was not really the case with all of his kind, only those like him who lived without owners. While Leonards could lose one or other of their forms by neglecting them, Ciel had never considered either alternate form a 'backup life'. Most Leonards who were close to the age of seventy or eighty would make the choice to let their human form die, as old age was much better in feline-form. It was the choice of those who were at the end of their rope. Ciel would never take that chance at such a young age. He had survived this long, barely managing to keep both of his forms alive and breathing. He was not about to stop now.

He heard Sebastian's shower running, and decided that he could not wait. He shifted so that he could open and close the bedroom door, and then darted down to the kitchen. He knew he had very little time. Ignoring the desire to stop and stare at the evident richness around him, he stealthily tore through the kitchen.

He knew he could not take a noticeable amount of food, so he settled on a single slice of bread, a gulp of milk straight from the carton, and several small slivers of cheese from a pre-sliced wedge. It was all so delicious to him, though he knew it was a shame to have to tuck it away without deep regard to taste. As soon as he was finished he dashed silently back to the bedroom.

He listened carefully outside the door. He had not been gone for more than 5 to 6 minutes, and he could still hear the water of the shower running. He slipped back inside and was a cat again as soon as the door was closed. He felt profound relief wash over him; even in this form he could sense the contentment of the other. This enabled him to poke around the plush room and satisfy his genuine curiosity.

In the growing light from the curtained windows and the golden light shed by the bed-side lamp, Ciel observed the room. There were a few bookshelves lining the walls, and he leapt up on one of the them to look at the framed pictures. Sebastian appeared in only a few of them, the rest must have been family members and friends. He was a bit surprised to see a few Leonards in the photos as well. He wasn't sure if that lowered or raised his opinion of this man in his eyes.

Upon exploring the next shelf up Ciel saw that it was filled with awards. There were a few framed certificates from business universities along with a glass plaque. The plaque was what caught Ciel's eyes; the large letters _CEO_ _Awards _were in the center, and beneath it read: _Most Respected Management Thinker. Sebastian Michealis._

Sebastian Michealis. Ciel let the full name roll off his tongue quietly, despite being in his feline-form. It was just such a smooth name that reading it was not enough.

'_A CEO, eh? That makes sense, looking around this place.'_ He thought, and upon further reading he discovered that this Sebastian's company was called Funtom, and it was a chocolate company. The company crest made him smile; it was the silhouette of a proud-looking cat wearing a crown, surrounded by a decoratively Victorian oval frame.

'_This Sebastian must truly love cats…'_ Ciel thought, just as he heard the water switch off in the bathroom.

'_I must decide what to do. I can't stay here…or can I?_'

Ciel's mind began whirring. He could tell that Sebastian wanted to take care of him, but he knew things would be different if the man knew what he really was. His first instinct was to escape as soon as he could. And yet…the milk had been delightful…and it felt so good to be clean…and the man's voice so soft and caring…Ciel sighed. It had been years since he had anywhere to call his home, and after just one night in this place he felt his childishness crying out for the comforts it offered. To have a steady flow of food and hot water…love…

Ciel scoffed. Love, in this sense of the word would be a human loving their pet, fawning and petting and caring for something they believed to be below their intelligence. It was not what he really wanted, and yet…it had still felt…good.

Sebastian came out of the bathroom, drying his hair and wrapped in a robe. Ciel meowed to get his attention, and a brilliant smile was his reward.

"What are you doing up there, my little explorer?" The smooth voice asked him. Ciel meowed again, slightly annoyed that the man always spoke to him thinking he could not speak back.

"You know, I'll have to give you a name." Sebastian said lightly as he began sifting through his closet. Ciel dropped down from the shelf and darted over to the bed, jumping up on it and kneading the soft sheets. They were still warm.

He had to move over a second later when the man laid his clothes out on the mattress.

"Let's see, well, you're gray…" Ciel pretended to be fascinated with the ornate headboard as Sebastian began pulling on his clothes. "And you have those lovely blue eyes…" Sebastian sat down on the mattress a few moments later to put on his socks and shoes.

"Hmmm…" Sebastian stared at him while tying up his shiny black shoes. "You are a frisky little thing…"

A second later he reached for him, holding him up to look at him more closely. Ciel was still so unused to being handled, but Sebastian was gentle.

Up-close, his eyes were a warm russet, the highlight brighter than it had looked the night before. Ciel stared straight into them, the human and cat observing one another openly.

"Cinder." Sebastian said suddenly.

Ciel felt his heart flop over slightly. To his fourteen-year-old brain the name sounded…cool.

"That's it; Cinder."

He nuzzled Ciel's fur for a second before tucking him into his elbow. He gathered his briefcase and suit jacket and carried them all, along with Ciel, down to the main floor. He put Ciel down and laid the rest of his things in a chair by the door. Ciel scampered around like any other kitten, eager to explore while Sebastian made himself coffee and switched on the huge plasma screen that stood in the living area.

Above the morning news Ciel heard Sebastian calling him.

"Come here, Cinder. Morning milk!"

Without thinking, Ciel came to him at once, and was pleased to find that the milk this time had a hint of honey in it.

"Drink up. I'll buy you some proper cat-food after work today. Maybe I should pick up a few toys too…don't really care if you scratch something up, but still…"

Sebastian left him to his breakfast and made his own by simply heating up a bagel and spreading cream cheese and strawberry jam over it. Ciel finished his milk and watched Sebastian eat. He wondered how in the world he was going to figure out this situation. He found the man pleasant for a human, and he could obviously afford to take very good care of him. He decided that for now, he would remain where he was. He could go out during the day to feed his human form, and return before Sebastian was home from work.

He would stay…for a while.


	4. Hot Water

"I'm off to work, little Cinder." Sebastian cooed to him as he pulled on his coat. "Be good, explore as much as you want, and I'll be home before you know it."

'_Oh my heart weeps.'_

Ciel thought, turning his back on the man and sniffing at the leg of a nearby chair, pretending it held his fascination. A huge hand patted him softly and then the door opened and closed, leaving him alone. He heard the key in the lock turning to secure the apartment.

He quickly scampered to the door and listened to Sebastian's retreating footsteps. He heard the faint 'ding' of the elevator and then the sound of the doors sliding closed. It was several moments before he dashed to jump up on the windowsill and look down at the street. He stared for a long time but couldn't catch sight of Sebastian. The car park must be on the other side of the building, and he had not been able to see Sebastian leaving. Just to be safe he waited a little while longer before shifting forms.

Ciel grinned when he saw the magic had not bothered with materializing clothes for him. His most immediate need was for a bath, and somehow his magic knew that. It confused him at times. He looked down at his pale arms, sneering at the patches of grime. Even without the magic he knew that the first order of business was a good cleansing.

He climbed the staircase and made his way back into Sebastian's bedroom. He had noticed a bathroom on the first floor, but the upper floor would give him more time to react if someone did come to the door. He switched on the hot water in the shower, and sighed, just inhaling the steam.

He could have felt guilty about this, but he had lied and stolen his way to survive for enough years that guilt was quickly suppressed in light of his needs.

He stepped into the tub, moving under the stream of hot water. It was like life itself was being infused into his limbs, and he purred at once, just letting it pour down his body. It was several moments before he used the shampoo, conditioner, and soap that was standing ready in the stall. They all carried a heavy, masculine fragrance that Ciel felt was far too mature for him. Not that he cared much, he was just so happy. He purred louder than ever as he applied the shampoo almost violently through his hair, scratching along his scalp and both sets of ears.

His wet tail was flicking back and forth with enjoyment as he scrubbed the soap hard against his skin, making it turn red in patches with the force he was using. He wanted to be clean so badly he didn't care.

It had been weeks since he had swallowed his pride and made use of a homeless shelter for a bath. The rest of the time he would just sponge off as best he could in public restrooms. This was divine in comparison.

He gently cleaned the fur along his tail, and then rinsed his whole body with almost-cold water, having learned long ago that it made him feel refreshed after being under hot water so long. He switched it off then, stripping the water was his slender arms and legs, wringing it from his hair, ears, and tail before reaching for one of Sebastian's used towels. He cared not it the man had used them just a half-hour before. He was definitely not going to use fresh towels. Then he would have to find some way to dry them. Better to go the safe route.

The towels were damp already, of course, but they served his needs. He had not stopped purring since he stepped into the shower, and it continued as he dried off. Once that was dry he hung the towels up and poked around the cabinets, curious if the man even had—aha, there it was. A blow dryer.

He had not thought that an apparent bachelor would own one, but it seemed that he was wrong. Ciel took great pleasure in drying his hair and tail. The hot air always felt amazing to him. When he finally removed all trace that he had been there, he materialized a set of clothes for himself, complete with a hat, for he intended to go out.

This would be tricky, he knew, as he assumed Sebastian would not be home until five in the evening or thereabouts, but he was not sure. He went down to the first floor once again, and examined the door. He would need to leave himself a way in. Sebastian had locked the door, and he thought about just leaving it unlocked, but then there was always the possibility of a break-in if he did that. Ciel suddenly scoffed. Sebastian was obviously rich enough to replace anything that might be stolen.

He unlocked the door and quickly went out, closing it behind him. He glanced up and down the hallways, and seeing a door that led to the stairs, decided to head toward it. Easier to slip past unnoticed on the stairs. He met no one as he descended six floors to the lobby. Unlike a hotel, there was no desk and no one standing guard over the door. He was easily able to just walk out.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was time for a proper meal, and right now there was only one place he could think of that would enable him to get it quick enough.


	5. Bard

"Good morning, Mr. Michealis." Sebastian's secretary welcomed him as he walked into his outer office.

"Good morning, May. What's my schedule like today?"

She held up a clipboard that was thick with papers.

"Very busy, I'm afraid, sir. There is the contract from First Choice to be finalized, you have to meet with the CEO of Gracious Chocolates to discuss their proposal of a merger, and there are several lesser meetings and paperwork that require your attention."

Sebastian sighed.

"Looks like I'll be earning my paycheck today then."

"Firstly, though, Mr. Michealis, you have Bardroy Collins waiting to speak with you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at the giant, ornate clock on the wall.

"He certainly turned out very early just to speak with me. It must be important."

"I believe so sir, he seemed very excited." Sebastian smiled. He always enjoyed seeing his old friend. Bardroy had been in many of Sebastian's business classes at university.

"Very well, I'll see him. Could you bring in some tea-"

"Already done, sir." Sebastian reached out and pinched her cheek playfully.

"That's why I love you, my dear." He walked past her to the door of his main office, pretending not to notice the blush that had crept over her pretty cheeks behind her glasses, or how her furry ears had turned down slightly with embarrassment.

As Sebastian entered, he caught sight of the man sitting in the chair to one side of his huge desk.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Bard? It's not often that you come to visit me in my actual office." The man continued to drink his tea, looking up almost disinterestedly.

"Well, y'know, I figure I should at least drop in every now and again to see whether you still remember me." The tall blonde man gestured to the office. "You're such a big shot now it seems like it would be an easy thing to do, even if we did just see each other a few weeks back."

Sebastian smiled as well and slapped him warmly on the shoulder.

"Nonsense. How could I forget the man who only passed his business courses with my help?"

"Come on now, is that really the only reason you can come up with to remember me? I think you'll remember that I was the one who brought you your ehem…proficient…little secretary?" Bard winked, and Sebastian punched him lightly in the chest.

"May has proven to be extremely efficient, thank you, Bard. Now," Sebastian seated himself behind his desk, "I know you came here to talk to me about other matters, so out with it."

"Whatever would make you think that?" Bard asked as he took a long sip of tea, rolling his eyes coyly toward the ceiling.

"Because you are here so early." Sebastian stated, pouring a cup of tea for himself as well. Bard took another short, rather loud sip before saying,

"You might not believe this, but Shelter work wakes me up pretty early _every_ day. Lots of little ones to look after, you know. You should be glad I got away in order to come see you."

Sebastian made a noncommittal sound and began sweetening his tea with sugar.

"How is the Shelter these days?"

Bard's false bored expression shattered into one of engaged interest and pride as he spoke,

"Thriving. There has been an astonishing increase in adoptions lately, more than we've ever seen in years previous."

"Oh?" Sebastian leaned back to look at his friend. "Why do you think that is?" Bardroy shrugged.

"I really can't say. All I know is that the kids are going like hotcakes. We just can't keep them in for very long. The most encouraging part is that it's the good families that are adopting; they pass every inspection, they are kind, and for the most part, have the means to keep the kids in relative comfort and for companionship rather than work. I can't say that I've seen such a wave of good intention since I started Angel Wing."

Sebastian hummed a bit and tasted his tea. Finding it sweetened to his satisfaction, he looked thoughtful as he asked,

"Do you think it could be because of the new proposal that was just announced in parliament about the equalization of Leonards?"

"That could be it…" Bard seemed irritated for a split second before moving on, "I like to think that the quality of education that my kids receive opens doors for much nicer homes, and that is the reason for the increase, rather than the prospect of people trying to own a Leonard before the law gives them citizenship rights. I tend to believe that it is because Angel Wing is now established as one of the most reputable Shelters available."

"That is wonderful to hear, my friend." Sebastian said, his face aglow with genuine pride to hear of Bard's success.

"Yes it is," Bard said, "However...you are right, I haven't come to talk about any of that." Sebastian placed his tea cup on the table and leaned forward.

"So then..?"

Bard looked slightly nervous for a second, and Sebastian picked up on it at once as only a good friend could.

"You see…there is this lad, the best you could ever meet, you _have_ met him actually…He's been with Angel Wing since before I rebuilt it after father passed away. He was only a little thing then, but he was old enough to remember his mother…at one point he suffered abuse in another Shelter, but that's a different story. In a way, we were both struggling with loneliness and mistrust. Anyway…over the years he's grown quite attached to…that is to say, we've both become quite attached to each other and …well, I am pretty sure I am going to adopt him myself."

Sebastian smiled wide.

"Bardroy Collins, you bastard, why on earth didn't you tell me before?!" Sebastian stood up and pulled Bard out of his chair into a strong hug. When he pulled back they were both laughing and smiling.

"It is a big decision to make, Sebastian. I wanted to be sure it was what Finny wanted first."

"So it's little Finny after all, oh Bard that boy adores you." Bard rubbed the back of his neck, a grin on his face.

"Well, I've been helping to raise him for more than ten years, I should hope I've had an impact on him. But I did kind of promise him a long time ago that we would stay together. Now the paperwork is in order, and even I have to pass the background inspection before taking him home."

"I wondered why you continued to let him turn down opportunities for adoption." Sebastian said, "Not many Shelter Heads would do that."

Bard shrugged.

"I have never been able to resist anything that boy asks of me; just one look into those big innocent eyes and I'm a lost man. Sometimes I swear he's the little brother I never had. Now, he can be for real, and legally. At least…as legal as a pet can be." Bard's face fell a bit. "It would be nice, though, if he could be recognized as an actual part of my family."

Sebastian's own smile faded. He was well aware of the struggle in his friend right now. He clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Time changes everything, perhaps this new law will be passed any day now, and then all your Leonards in Angel Wing will be seen as human equals. The old law will be reversed."

Bard scoffed.

"No one sees them as equals now, what makes you think that a law will truly change people's minds?"

Sebastian always found it fascinating how quickly Bard's mood could change if this subject was brought up. One second he was filled with joy, the next the topic of Leonard equality was inserted into the conversation and he was suddenly dark and serious. He took a soft breath and tried to speak slowly to ease his friend.

"I think you're wrong; more people out there believe as you and I do, and already see the Leonards as equals, and besides, don't you want this law to pass?"

"Of course I do…I just worry about how it may affect my little ones. All the kids that are in homes right now…where will they go if their masters are no longer their masters?"

There was a short pause before Sebastian spoke again.

"Well, either way, you have to bring Finny around so I can congratulate both of you properly. I might even…throw a bit of a celebratory dinner."

Bard's expressions lightened considerably.

"You can't be serious."

"I think I am."

"Well, putting that aside for now, bringing Finny around is precisely why I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh? You didn't just want to tell me the good news then?" Bard shook his head.

"No, in fact, I was hoping to ask for your help."

"It would be my pleasure. Just name it."

"You see, Finny just turned sixteen a while back. He's very good at anything he puts his mind to, he's actually finished with school already,"

"At sixteen?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Yup. That boy has a better brain on him than most humans ever have in their lifetime. He acts as a teacher's assistant already, but that doesn't pay very well and…I was wondering…if you might find him a position somewhere in Funtom? Like you did for May out there. She's worked out well, hasn't she?"

Sebastian smiled at Bard's concern for the well-being of his dear Leonard, soon to be his adopted brother.

"Of course I can find something for him. Perhaps May could actually use an assistant. She has been dealing with an awful lot for me."

Bard took Sebastian's hand and squeezed it very hard.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you so much."

"From what you've said it sounds like I'm the one who should be thanking you for the addition of such a bright young worker. Don't think of it."

"I must! What can I do to repay you?" Sebastian thought for a second before saying,

"You can bring that charming boy of yours over to my place tomorrow night. I'll whip us up some dinner, and we can discuss the future."

"That sounds marvelous, Sebastian. We'll both be there."

"Excellent."


	6. Pawn Shop

Ciel breathed in the cool morning air as he strolled down the sidewalk. The rain from the previous night had washed the streets clean, and now the pale sun was drying everything slowly through a layer of clouds. Despite the cold air, winter was on its way out, and the birds had taken to singing happily. The trees that grew in the parks and on the sidewalks were beginning to bud with the promise of green leaves. There was the scent of spring in the air.

Ciel could not remember the last time he had felt so clean and refreshed. This only strengthened his creeping suspicion that staying with Sebastian would be the best decision he could make at this point. He comforted himself with the knowledge that he could leave anytime he wanted, but for now he would take advantage of the man's wealth and kindness.

This very moment, however, Ciel was on his own again. He couldn't get away with just stealing a small amount of food here or there anymore. He had a time limit now. It was crucial that he be back in the apartment before Sebastian came home. Ciel took a chance on the assumption that Sebastian would not go all the way home for lunch, and so he had until later that day to slip back into the apartment, lock the door, and shift to his cat-form. Sebastian would be none the wise.

Ciel needed to eat a full meal at least once every day now were he to keep his plan running smoothly, without his human form overcoming him from its hunger, like it had that morning. For today at least, there was one way he could ensure this. It was not his favorite option, but it was one that had paid off in the past, every time he chose to take it.

So as he approached the tiny pawn shop he braced himself for the what he knew was waiting inside. A small bell tolled his entry into the shop, and he expertly weaved his way through the cramped maze of pawned items toward the little counter he knew to be in the back. The familiar smell of cheap cigarettes reached his nostrils as he approached, and the sound of deep, dark music playing on a dingy little radio hit his ears.

"Well, look who we have here!" A shrill voice almost sang. "I was beginning to think that you'd curled up and died in an alley somewhere."

Ciel's lips curled slightly as long, red-nailed fingers reached out across the counter and stroked his chin lightly.

"Hmm…we are looking a bit thinner than usual, aren't we?"

Ciel jerked his chin away from the offending fingers, glaring at the grinning man behind the counter. He was a flamboyant transvestite, his face clearly masculine despite slightly feminine features. He wore a hideously fluffy red feather boa by hooking it over his elbows and letting it hang behind him like a sash. The false eyelashes and red lipstick only added to his disturbing appearance, although it was rounded out completely by the bright eye-watering red of his hair. Ciel sometimes had to admire his commitment; that hair dye must do terrible damage to his brain.

"Save it, Grell, you know why I'm here. Now get on with it." Ciel said.

"Oh, so cold you are, PrettyPaws!" The man said, with a dramatic tossing of his artificially red head. "Not even a hello, after all these months? Not even a simple, 'good morning Grell, how are you?'" Ciel's frown deepened.

"I just need to make a sale."

Grell pulled a sad face and pursed his lips.

"Of course, PrettyPaws. Might I ask…"

Those fingers reached out for him once more, and Ciel stiffened as they pulled off his hat and ran carefully along one of his cat-ears. "how in the world did you manage to get so clean? You are practically glowingly beautiful!"

Grell used the end of his boa to tickle Ciel's cheek.

"Did you finally kick that infernal pride of yours on its ass and join a Shelter?"

Ciel hissed and Grell pulled back without looking the least put out.

"I'll take that as a 'no', but then how did you get so clean?"

"If you let me make the sale, then I will tell you." Ciel said harshly, pulling his hat on once more to hide his ears.

"Oh, you naughty boy, tempting me with such wagers." Grell said in his sing-song voice, his words as always, making Ciel uncomfortable. "What man alive could resist such a charmingly serious expression, those eyes piercing me like blue knives?" Ciel set his jaw, and Grell got the message.

He leaned against the counter with a deflated, bored expression, tilting his head to the side and lighting a cigarette. He made sure to take a few drawls and then blow out a long stream of smoke toward the ceiling before saying,

"Very well, let's see that jacket of yours."

Ciel shrugged it off and placed it on the counter. It was a deep red, so he knew that Grell would not refuse it, not that he had ever refused any jacket that Ciel had sold him.

"I just made it this morning, so it's brand new as you can see." Grell ran his hands over and through it, stopping a second to sigh and say, "Ah, still warm…" before continuing with his inspection.

"I think the usual price then?" He asked, and Ciel nodded. Grell opened his cash register, which was one of the few things behind the counter besides Grell himself that was actually gleaming, it was so well attended.

"You know," Grell said, "I was thinking, while this is a hefty price to pay for just an ordinary jacket, yours are always created by magic, aren't they?"

He gave a small wink at Ciel through his sickly false lashes, and Ciel shuddered slightly and put out his hand at once for the money.

"Wait just a moment, PrettyPaws, I seem to remember you saying something about telling me why you are so clean, if I bought your jacket. Aren't you going to tell me now, or are you unfaithful to your promises?"

Ciel growled slightly but answered in a quick rush,

"A man took me off the street last night and-"

"Oh my, that's how all the best stories begin!" Grell interrupted, leaning his head on his hand as his green eyes grew huge and expectant to hear the rest, as he puffed away at his cigarette.

Ignoring the comment Ciel continued,

"I couldn't exactly get away so I waited until he left this morning and took a shower before I snuck out."

Grell laughed and waved the notes as though to fan himself.

"Oh my, bathing in a stranger's house without their knowledge, how incredibly naughty of you!"

"There, I told you, now give me the money, Grell." Ciel said wearily, holding out his hand once more.

"No fun, are you PrettyPaws? Well, never mind, here you are." Grell counted out the notes into Ciel's waiting hand, being sure to cup it when he was done and say, "doing business with you was, as always, a _pleasure_."

Ciel tugged his hand away angrily and turned to leave. A few steps away he stopped briefly.

"Thank you, Grell." A soft utterance, and then he was out the door.

It had always been that way, ever since he and Grell first met. While Ciel did not particularly like Grell as a person, he was the only one in the whole of this country that Ciel considered an almost-friend. Grell was his go-to if things got so bad he had no other options. He hated to admit it to himself, but Grell had saved him more than once.

The first time had been when Ciel had darted into the shop as a kitten to escape the cold. He had been able to hide out for a long time before exhaustion took him over and he fell asleep on one of the cluttered shelves. When he awoke he was curled in Grell's lap, with those polished fingers petting him gently. He had struggled, hissed, and spat, but Grell had not let him go even when he had scratched and bitten his perfectly manicured hands. Grell's strangely lilting voice had told him that there was nothing to fear, but Ciel had not believed a word, he had just wanted to escape the disturbing man.

Finally, he had shifted forms, leaving Grell holding one of his arms and looking very startled. This time when he struggled, he escaped, but had pulled away too hard and fell against one of the cramped shelves, causing a small avalanche to come down atop him before he could stop it. He had cut his leg badly, and Grell, with much coaxing and reassuring, had bandaged him up. The man seemed not to care that Ciel was what he was, or that he had partially wrecked his shop. He had been genuinely kind in his own flamboyant fashion.

In the end he offered to buy Ciel's jacket to give him enough cash for a hot meal. Ciel had jumped on the opportunity. Since then, he had tentatively returned if ever he was teetering on the brink of complete starvation. Grell had always paid more than what his jackets were worth, and Ciel had even slept in the shop several times just as he had the first time he came to it, curled on one of the shelves among the long lost treasures.

He would never, ever admit to himself that he actually held a sort of fondness for Grell in his heart. The man was following a very unconventional lifestyle, and seemed very happy. Part of Ciel's discomfort around Grell was for the simple fact that he was jealous of the man. Grell was doing exactly what Ciel wished he could; being his true self, despite what society thought. Ciel could not help but admire him somewhere in the recesses of his heart.

Ciel made his way discretely down the streets, now more crowded as the morning went on. He passed by a few of the cafés, and the smell of coffee and hot chocolate drove him wild. But he decided to go right for the breakfast restaurants instead. He always had to play the part of everyday normal human boy when he did this; make eye contact, act confidant and relaxed, and of course, never let his tail or ears become visible.

He had stealing down to a science, but lying was a different matter. He was talented at it, but the lie could fall apart at any time.

He stepped into the restaurant, and went right up to the sit-down bar. The waitress came over to him and he gave his order quickly,

"The breakfast combo with bacon, cinnamon cakes, and make the eggs scrambled please. Oh, and a glass of milk—you know, just make it orange juice." Ciel had managed to catch himself; had he been confronted with a glass of milk the rapidity with which he would have drunk it down would have undoubtedly caused suspicion.

The waitress smiled at him as she left. Ciel had found that those humans who were not suspicious of him found him endearing. He was only fourteen, and while children was his age being independent enough to go around by themselves were not uncommon, some people enjoyed them.

For Ciel, the waiting for the food to arrive was the most nerve-wracking part. He felt as though everyone was watching him, suspecting him. This was not true, of course, as he glanced around he noticed that there wasn't a single person looking in his direction. This helped him relax a bit. He tried to focus on something else, so he watched the TV screen that hung on one wall.

Another debate about the new proposal. Ciel had heard enough to know about it; equalization of Leonards. He wished with all his heart for the law to be passed, and yet he was afraid of what he would do if it did. Would anyone truly take care of his kind? He was most worried for all those who were kept as pets or companions; if the law passed, what would become of them? They would no longer be considered property. There were so many possible outcomes if it did pass, both positive and negative, that it made Ciel's brain hurt just thinking through each one.

After his orange juice came he had to sit and listen to the higher ups on the screen bickering for almost twenty minutes before his food arrived. He could not help but listen, and form his own opinions.

As he hungrily devoured his breakfast, he felt the war within him simmer for the moment. He was clean, eating the best food he'd had in weeks, and he had a place to go home to. At least for now, what more could he ask for?


	7. Secret Swing

When Ciel finished his breakfast, it was just past mid-morning. It was strange for him to feel the pressure of having to be somewhere by a particular time. Normally it was just a matter of survival and then whatever free time he had would be spent resting or scouting out places to sleep that night. If he ever had the luxury of stopping his constant search for sustenance, he would go to a little park that he had found a while back.

At least, it used to be a park. Now it was just a set of swings that stood hidden by the thick trees and surrounded by the rusty remnants of the other playground attractions that had not weathered as well. For whatever reason the swingset was still clean and functional.

Ciel loved coming here when he could; he had never seen another soul in that spot since he had discovered it a year ago. It was so secluded from the rest of the city that, apart from the sounds of traffic, he could almost imagine that it was not in the city at all. He felt so comfortable and safe here that he would actually take off his hat and let his tail free. He doubted anyone else even remembered that this little place was here.

His hat was tossed to the ground and he quickly tugged his tail free of his clothing, and swished it happily as he mounted the second swing. It was his favorite, for it squeaked less than the other two. He kicked off and as the wind hit his face with his ascent he smiled. He could always smile here, when it felt as if he could lift off the face of the earth and leave all his cares behind him. The wind always felt so good, even when it was too hot or too cold it thrilled him.

This place was one of the only ones left to him that allowed him to feel like the child he was. He would smile, he would even laugh if his joy was deep enough. He could never explain to himself why something so simple brought him such happiness. Just the motion of rocking backward and forward higher and higher put him in some strange, almost hypnotic state of bliss. It had always been that way. He loved to swing, as if it separated him from the reality of his situation.

Because of this, Ciel normally lost track of the time he spent there, just swinging back and forth, back and forth like a never-ending pendulum of childish joy. This day was different, however, and he forced himself to check his watch every now and again. His survival instincts must have known he would need it today, and so it had materialized on his wrist when his clothes had. Magic was only as useful as what he needed clothing-wise, he assumed. Many times Ciel wondered why he could not simply reach into the pockets of his clothes and pull out money for his needs.

Apparently the magic didn't work that way. He did not know; there had been no one to tell him.

His enjoyment was dimmed as he coughed a little. He could sense the discomfort and illness of his other form. That nasty cough had not gone away, and even now in his human form the cold was tweaking his lungs a bit. This brought him back to the reality that he needed to stay in the warmth of Sebastian's home at least until he was well enough to venture back out as a cat again. He hated agreeing with humans, but he had to admit that Sebastian was right; a few days of good food and warmth and he would be perfectly fine once more.

He sighed and kicked at the air a bit as he swung upward. The more time passed for him, the more he began to question his own convictions. Was this really the life he wanted? He was only fourteen and he had no idea what the future held for him. Any Leonard's future depended on whether or not they had a master.

Ciel never wanted a master. Never. However, he did wish for a future. It was a cruel world, he thought sometimes, to complicate the life of someone his age.

Living on the streets had granted him much time to think, but also little room for anything but survival. Always there was a constant fear of capture hanging over his head. He had often thought about what his course of action would be if he were captured and taken to a shelter. His first instinct, of course, was to try and escape again, despite the close watch that he knew would be kept on him.

Other thoughts began to form over the years that were less hostile; if he did have a master, what future would he pursue? Where did his interests lie? He knew, of course, that life would be far easier. He would have a home, good food, and in the best case, someone who cared for him.

The problem was, not all masters treated their Leonards with kindness. Ciel shivered a bit as he remembered the boys at his school telling him that some humans adopted Leonards simply for the purpose of sacrificing them in occult meetings, as they had hundreds of years ago. They always went into graphic detail describing what might be done to him.

He had been a young child. Of course he had believed them and feared their words. Now that he had grown a little he sometimes wondered if he'd made the wrong choice.

Whenever he began second-guessing himself, the same truth always strengthened his resolve to remain a stray; he was free. Even if he had a comfortable home, his life would not be his own. He would belong to someone just as if he were a possession. That was not what he wanted.

Ciel coughed a bit and slowed down his swinging to rub his chest. Regardless of what he wanted, his body was telling him it was time to seek the help of a human. His needs stamped out what he wanted, and right now, it was Sebastian's warm apartment that he needed.


	8. A 'Gracious' Man

"Mr. Michealis, The CEO of Gracious Chocolates is here to meet with you."

May's voice came over the intercom and Sebastian answered,

"Thank you, May."

He clicked the intercom off and braced himself with a huge sigh. This was one meeting he wished he could have passed off onto one of his subordinates. He had, time after time, but now there was no more evading the inevitable. He would have to face the unpleasant man and be stone-faced about not accepting his merger proposal. Funtom had been a prestigious family-owned company for generations, and he was not about to water that down by combining business interests with a lesser company.

So as the CEO walked through the door Sebastian rose from his desk, put on his most neutral smile, and held out his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Claude Faustus, how are you?"

His hand was taken in a firm grip by the man who entered.

"Mr. Michealis. I am doing well. How about yourself?"

The tone in which he asked did not show he really cared, as he strode right past him and seated himself in front of Sebastian's desk without waiting to be invited in.

Sebastian kept his expression friendly as he rounded his desk and gestured to the tea set sitting there.

"Tea?"

"No thank you, though my pet might like some. I left him in the outer office with your secretary. I trust she will offer him some?"

"Yes, of course." Sebastian said, finding it very hard to keep the smile on his face at that comment, thinking to himself. _'You've had him for how many years and you still call him 'pet'? He has a name.'_

Sebastian sat himself behind his desk and folded his hands. Unable to resist irking the man a bit, he asked,

"How is he, anyway? Is he excited about the proposition of the new law?"

Sebastian knew what the answer would be, but he delighted in the terse look that flashed across that handsome, but expressionless, face.

"I do not know, nor do I care how my pet views current events. It is no concern of his and no interest of mine to know what he may think."

"I would say that this particular matter concerns him very closely," Sebastian went on, keeping his tone matter-of-fact, "him and his entire race."

Claude sounded almost bored as he said,

"If the law is passed, yes, but it is for humans to decide. Personally, I hope to heaven that our government is not daft enough to actually pass such a law. I can't imagine the damage that will be done if hundreds upon thousands of humans have to release their Leonard pets. Where will they all live, in the street? What in the world will become of our economy? The order will be a shambles for a long time if they go through with this."

"I tend to disagree, but that's just my opinion." Sebastian said, again enjoying the disdain that flashed for a split second behind the very business-styled glasses.

"I can see that clearly; you have a Leonard for a secretary. She and my pet went right into their feline forms and chased one another around the office for a whole minute before they calmed down. Most distasteful. Especially in a business such as this."

Sebastian sat up a little straighter, ready to defend May and all Leonards, to the end.

"That is just an instinctual trait. It is no different than the two of us shaking hands when we met. Perfectly natural."

"Natural for a wild animal perhaps." Claude muttered. Sebastian had a hard time keeping back a sharp remark, but he managed to keep the smile on his face and keep speaking,

"Besides, May does a superb job. Actually, I have many Leonards in my employ. I find they consistently do good work."

"If they can stop gallivanting around long enough to get any work done."

They had not been in the room together for more than a minute and already they were having a disagreement. Sebastian hoped this meeting would not last very long. There was a short pause before Claude said,

"Initial banter aside, Mr. Michealis, you know why I am here. I wish to discuss the benefits of merging our two companies."

"Very well, Mr. Faustus, make your case. Again." Sebastian said, leaning back in his chair, preparing to zone out while acting like he was listening intently.

It was an old role when it came to Claude Faustus. The man had proposed a merger twice a year for the past three years, and Sebastian had refused him every time. The most ironic aspect of these meetings was that the man didn't seem to really care about what he was proposing. He did not seem passionate enough for the idea to really have merit to him. He almost seemed like he was just going through the motions. It was a mystery that Sebastian had never been able to solve.

"Gracious Chocolates may not be as old or prestigious as Funtom," Claude began, his tone sounding mechanical. "But we are a quality company, and our products are sold around the world. Our focus is more toward the younger generation, with confections that appeal to those with less cash in their pockets…"

Sebastian was no longer listening. He knew exactly what Claude was going to say; combining the fine chocolates of Funtom with the cheaper, more decorated and commercial chocolate products sold by Gracious would create more sales opportunities for the both of them, and create a unique product that people from all walks of life could enjoy.

The idea itself was not a bad one, but Sebastian was convinced that the products would not mix well. The difference was just too great. His company utilized high quality ingredients, the equipment, staff, quality testing, everything was top notch and expensive, while Claude's company utilized a cheaper route that resulted in lower quality confections.

Aside from their products not mixing well, Sebastian was opposed to working with the man himself. Claude Faustus was a hard man, ruthless in the business world, relentless with his pursuits regardless of what they were. Above all, Sebastian knew that the young Leonard male he owned was treated as nothing more than a decoration that he carried around with him. He took the lad with him everywhere he went.

At first Sebastian tried to think of this as Claude's own way of showing how much he cared, but as the years went by and the name Claude Faustus became more readily heard, it became clear that his Leonard was simply his pet. He hardly even called him by his name. This, more than anything, made Sebastian loathe the man.

Sebastian had thought many times about adopting a Leonard, but he knew he had no time to raise one like he would want. Especially one that had so many animal instincts that he could not understand.

Bard was the one who knew all about Leonards. It was one of the reasons that Sebastian had taken such a shine to him in university. Over the years he had shared bits and pieces of what he knew and what he was learning about the magical race. The more Sebastian heard, the more he wondered why in the world these beings had been put under human rule. Who were humans, to think that they had the power to control something so ethereal?

Even so, if he could not adopt a Leonard, he had thought time and again about getting a cat. He had restrained himself, with great effort, due to the same issue of the time he spent in the office. His love for cats was known to everyone; it was impossible not to know since the very logo for his company utilized a cat. That logo had been created a few years back when he decided the entire advertizing and branding campaign needed a fresh look. He was much happier with it now.

He smiled to himself, even as he appeared to be smiling at Claude, who was still talking. He had a little cat at home now. He wished he could leave work early to go home and see Cinder. It was bad for the kitten to be alone for so long. He still had that cough too. Sebastian mused to himself. He needed to pick up some feline medication on his way home…and some proper cat food. He couldn't nurse the poor thing back to health on milk alone.

"…so that is why it would be to our mutual benefit." Claude finished, and Sebastian ended his zoning out. He nodded thoughtfully, stroking his chin as if thinking seriously.

"Well, Claude, as always, very admirable presentation. However, you have not addressed the issue of how you intend to raise the quality of your own product without costing my company. I'm sorry, but until you can find a solution to this problem, I will have to reject your proposal."

It was hard to gauge Claude's reaction, as his face always remained like that of a statue. He stood stiffly and extended his hand to Sebastian.

"I will try to find the solution. Thank you for your time." Sebastian shook his hand.

"I'll see you out." He said, walking Claude to the door. When he opened it he caught sight of Claude's Leonard sipping tea beside May's desk. Sebastian couldn't deny that the boy was very beautiful. He had intriguing blue eyes, and hair so blond it was almost white. Claude had dressed him well, in the most trendy fashion of the day, and this added to his almost model-like appearance. He had been smiling at May, flashing two rows of pristinely white teeth and probably engaged in conversation before the two men walked out.

As soon as he saw Claude, however, he stood up, put the tea cup down and bowed his head slightly, the smile wiped off his face.

Sebastian had seen this too many times to be surprised by it, but it still made his blood boil. The boy practically glowed whenever his master was out of the room, but the light seemed to be snuffed out as soon as Claude came near him. For one who seemed to independent and beautiful, it was shame to see, especially in one so young. Sebastian had assumed he was close to sixteen.

This behavior also made Sebastian wonder what went on when they were alone. He sometimes wondered if Claude beat the boy, but he never saw any bruises…at least not on his face, where all could see. Claude was too concerned about appearances to allow that even if he did strike him. Everything with Claude was precise and calculated, and a bruised pet added up to a negative image.

"Come, pet, we are leaving." Claude said in his soft, even voice. He knelt down with the best possible posture and held out one of his arms like a man summoning a falcon. The boy instantly shifted into a lovely young cat, his glossy orange and white fur seeming to gleam like water in the light. He walked quickly on his mismatched white and orange paws to his master and climbed into his arm.

Claude then rose with just as much grace as he had knelt, and strode with great dignity out of the office, the cat perched on his arm.

"Goodbye, Alois…" May called after them.

The orange cat poked it's head around his master's elbow briefly, and blew her a kiss with his paw. Then they were gone.

"That poor boy." Sebastian said quietly.

"I know." May agreed. "He was all smiles when it was just the two of us. He was very talkative and lively. Then he just…went to pieces. It's so sad."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have to tell you, May, that the world we live in is far from just. I fear too many of you incredible creatures are mistreated because of the unfounded rules of our society."

May nodded, adjusting her glasses for something to do. Then she said,

"I could never imagine having a master like that. At least my owners are kind to me. Bard saw to that."

Sebastian nodded. May's owners were both in the medical field, meaning they were both gone much of the time, but were able to support her well. They were an older couple in their fifties now, and they care for her very much.

"Well, speaking of Bard," Sebastian said, sensing that he needed to lighten her mood, "he informed me this morning that he is planning on adopting a certain young Leonard from his own shelter."

May perked up at once, as he had planned. Her mood tended to change with the circumstances. He knew she had a very soft heart.

"Oh my goodness! Bard's adopting Finny?!" She nearly shrieked, then clamped her hands over her mouth as if to take back the loud sound, even though she was smiling broadly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sebastian replied, catching her smile and letting it rise to his own eyes. "You know Finny, then?"

"Are you kidding?" May asked, cocking her head, "When I was six I asked him to marry me, I did." She giggled to herself. "He was so much younger than me, but I was still too young to know or care about that. All I saw where those big, pretty eyes and all that adorable hair…"

May sighed for old time's sake.

"I didn't realize that you grew up with him." Sebastian said with interest. "I feel ridiculous now, knowing you came from Angel Wing as well."

"Well, I was adopted when I had just turned ten, so I didn't really 'grow up' with him, but I did know him for a few years. It's so wonderful for both of them that Bard's adopting him."

"Yes it is. I'm having them over for dinner tomorrow night to congratulate them. Bard has also asked me to hire Finny. Perhaps he could help you out with all of your work?"

May's face brightened so much that he wouldn't be surprised if she began shining.

"That would be lovely. I'd love the chance to see if he remembers me at all."

Sebastian smiled again.

"Then it's settled; The Funtom Company will have yet another Leonard employee. And we'll be so much better for it."


	9. One-Sided Bickering

Ciel hurried along the crowded streets, his heart pounding. It was close to five. How had that happened?

He had spent a long time in the park after his breakfast, then he had spent a few more pounds for a light lunch, and gone back to the park to split the food between his human and cat forms in the privacy it provided. After that he had waited for the food to settle a bit before he swung some more. It could have been hours before he curled up under a bush for a quick nap. It must have been, he always lost track of time when he was swinging.

When he woke up the sun was beginning to set. His watch had told him it was almost five. He should have already been back in the apartment. His stomach was growling and he was very much aware that if he didn't manage to get back in without being seen that he would go hungry and his feline-form would grow even more ill.

So he rushed without trying to look like he was rushing as he made his way back. The streets were busy now with the flow of people who had just left work. This was what frightened Ciel the most. What if he entered the apartment and Sebastian was already there? What if he was caught? It was a risk he was willing to take after experiencing the comfort of an actual home.

When he finally reached the building it was quarter after, and his heart was pounding harder than ever. He took the stairs two at a time instead of taking the elevator, even though he knew how puffed he would be when he reached the top. It was six floors up on the ten-floor building, but Ciel was strong for his age.

Finally, he was standing in the hallway before the door. The number 606 stared back at him as he stood, panting and trying to calm his breathing. He slowly reached out and tried to knob. It was unlocked, just as he had left it. He peeked in cautiously, and let his breath out in relief and slipped inside. The lights were all off, the only illumination coming from the bright glare of the setting sun, and there was no sign of Sebastian being there.

He locked the door and shifted at once, then scampered over to the window. A quick leap and he was on the sill like any typical cat, gazing down at the comings and goings of the car and people, and the flash of the traffic lights. He enjoyed watching traffic sometimes; it was soothing to simply get lost in the flow of cars. He realized in that moment that just like the swing in the playground, he had found many things within the rush of the city, that could be calming.

He smiled to himself. With the life he led he needed something soothing every now and again. Just as he thought this he coughed roughly. Again, he was disgusted by how awful it sounded in this form. It was more like a loud sneeze, and it hurt his throat and his nose. He was definitely worse than last night, not surprising considering that his much-needed sleep as a feline had been interrupted by his needy human body showing up. Each form needed their own resting cycles. It didn't matter if it was six hours straight or just several naps over the course of a few days, as long as each form was rested.

This had always complicated Ciel's life in hiding. It was easy to curl up and sleep as a cat, not so much as a boy. But he had managed. He had sometimes thought how ironic it was that he only took 'catnaps' in his human form, as this was the one in which it was harder to get a full cycle of sleep. The human homeless shelters had taken him in several times, even though he despised using them. Sometimes he just had no choice; if he had neglected to sleep in his human form for too long then it would do exactly what it did this morning and show up at a time when he was not prepared to hide it.

The sound of keys jangling near the door made him look toward it. He waited, but soon realized that the keys must have belonged to another tenant either across or down the hall. The sound of a door opening and closing confirmed this. He relaxed, wondering why he was so tense. He had made it, he would be fine.

His stomach growled, and he told himself to be patient. The man doted on him already, he was sure to have a good dinner.

It was only ten minutes or so later when the sound of keys was at the door of 606, and Sebastian came in, precariously balancing grocery bags and a few boxes that looked like cat-related items. He obviously stopped at the store. This explained why Ciel had been able to make it back before him. However, Ciel was a little startled by how close he had cut it.

Sebastian flipped on the lights with his free hand and left the boxes in the entranceway, disappearing into the kitchen with the bags, all the while humming softly to himself. Ciel considered whether he should remain aloof, or play at the man's heartstrings like he had that morning. As the rustle of plastic bags came from the kitchen, he decided he would stay put until Sebastian settled in. No doubt he would be sought out very soon, by the looks of his purchases.

As Ciel sat in the window and waited, he heard the man's voice rising in song. Ciel was surprised to hear what a good voice he had. It was a simple song, but he was able to reach a pitch with his voice that impressed Ciel. He found himself listening intently and enjoying the sound. He had not had much of an opportunity to listen to music or keep up with what songs or CD's were out, and he realized just how long it had been since he had heard something so lovely. Not a shabby tune for putting away groceries.

Humans. Ciel thought. He may not like them, but they were full of surprises.

Sebastian's voice came closer as he strolled out into the main area. He sang a few lines more as he went, until stopping and calling,

"Cinder! Where are you, little thing?" He clucked his tongue a few times and began to look around. Ciel watched him, amused, for a few minutes as he moved from room to room, making the same little sounds that all humans used to call an animal to them. Finally he jumped down from the windowsill when he was sure Sebastian would see him.

"There you are, my little Cinder." Sebastian said, his face lighting up. Ciel felt like rolling his eyes as the man approached him gently. Didn't he even want to get out of that suit before saying hello to a cat?

'_Apparently not.'_ Ciel thought, as Sebastian carefully picked him up.

"You're in much better spirits today." Sebastian said, holding him up in front of his face to look at him. "None of that hissing nonsense from last night, but then I guess you know I'm not going to hurt you now."

'_As if._'

Sebastian pulled him closer to hold him against his chest for a moment, as Ciel played the part of the innocent kitten, looking around at everything with his wide blue eyes, appearing fascinated by his surroundings.

"Guess what I picked up for you at the store?" Sebastian asked, turning toward the cardboard boxes.

'_If it's a litter box, I'm going to kill you._'

"A litter box…"

'_Wanker._'

"…and a scratching post…"

'_Oh I'm overjoyed._'

"…and here are a few plastic balls for you to chase around. You'll like that."

'_You assume I like balls, do you? Who am I, Grell?'_

Ciel laughed inside his head at this thought. He knew he was too young for such jokes, but he didn't care. He knew that in all reality he would utilize every one of these items, as he did have feline instincts. He would chase whatever was rushing by him, and he loved scratching his claws on anything and everything. He would also be lying to himself if he thought the litter box would not come in handy in his position.

Sebastian put him down and opened the scratching post box, setting it in front of him.

"Why don't you investigate this while I go change, all right?"

'_I don't know, why don't I?_'

Ciel thought, as Sebastian climbed the stairs and left him alone with the scratching post. He did eye it for a while, thinking about going back to the window. But soon he really began to feel drawn to it.

By the time Sebastian came down the staircase, dressed in a pair of loose black pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt, Ciel was scratching away at it with pleasure. He hooked his claws on the thick rope of the post over and over, loving the feel of rending the threads with their sharpness. It made him feel strong in some way.

"Well, well, well, look who loves his present." Sebastian said, with another of those sappy, too-happy expressions on his handsome face.

'W_ell, well, well, look who has eyes in his head._'

Ciel grumbled inwardly, continuing to enjoy the scratching post as Sebastian moved past him into the kitchen.

'_You'd better be making my dinner in there, I'm not going at this all evening on an empty stomach.'_

Ciel thought, knowing that most likely this was what he would be doing until he tired out. It was hypnotic, just like the swing or the traffic. He wondered if it was his feline side that made him became easily enthralled with simple things. Whether it was or not, this aspect of his personality was partially what had enabled him to survive; to separate himself from the reality of his situation when he really needed to.

He lost track of time until he heard Sebastian's voice above him saying just the words he wanted to hear.

"Dinner time, Cinder." He pretended not to understand, as no cat would suddenly stop what they were doing at the words. He waited until the small dish was waved directly beside him to get his attention. He then stopped, and looked at it with wide eyes as if not knowing what it was, but suspecting it was something. Then he stepped forward, feigning interest.

The dish was obviously new as well, a small green tin plate that was semi-deep like a bowl. Little silver paw prints decorated the sides, making him think how ridiculous Sebastian might have looked standing in the check-out queue with it in his hand.

"That's it, you know what this is, don't you?" Sebastian said in a coaxing manner, placing the dish down on the floor for him as he came closer.

'_Oh no, I have lost my sense of smell and sight, and am sooo curious about this new and mysterious wonder in a dish_!'

Ciel had no problem with eating cat food, but he found at once that this was high quality gourmet stuff that was almost good enough for humans to eat. He tucked in at once, and his stomach rejoiced. The delicious taste was ruined momentarily when he had to cough, choking a bit in the process.

"Aw, my poor Cinder…" Sebastian cooed, stroking his head with his fingertips. "There's medicine in there to take that away, so eat up and you'll be all better soon."

'_I would have guessed there was a catch_.'

Sebastian watched him eat for a few more minutes, and then got up to prepare himself a meal. By the time Ciel was done eating, he was heading to the sofa with a sandwich. Ciel felt like sniggering when he saw the glass of wine in his hand. He would have known that the simple dinner was _too_ simple.

As Sebastian switched on the TV, Ciel caught sight of something he had set down outside the kitchen. The green dish had a twin, and it held water for him. He pattered over to it at once and lapped up cooling mouthfuls. The sound of the TV attracted him over to the sofa when he was finished, and he sat next to it so Sebastian could not see him, and watched it.

Some sort of documentary about elephants in Africa. Obviously this Sebastian was fond of any kind of animal. Ciel was quickly bored hearing about how elephants visit the bones of their dead, and he returned to the scratching post.

This occupied him until he felt his muscles getting sore, and he noticed Sebastian watching him. He was finished with his dinner, and his empty wine glass sat on the coffee table. Sebastian noticed Ciel looking at him, and he automatically spoke to him,

"Tired out, little Cinder?"

'_what do you think, moron?_'

Ciel was getting tired of being spoken to like he was a dumb animal, even though he knew this was a good sign. He was deceiving the man well.

The rest of the evening was rather boring for Ciel, just watching whatever Sebastian was watching on the TV, enduring the condescending, if somewhat precious one-sided conversations about every little move he made. By the time a few hours had gone by and Sebastian retired for bed, Ciel was almost ready to go back to the streets. He had evaded Sebastian's attempts to catch and hold him while he was watching the TV, but when Sebastian explained to him that it was 'bed time', he allowed himself to be picked up and carried up the stairs.

They settled in just like the previous night; Sebastian in his bed, and Ciel curled up at the foot of it. The difference was that now Ciel was in a plush little kitty bed that Sebastian had purchased for him.

As he yawned and let sleep overtake him, he felt no fear of his human form overtaking him this night. He was too well fed, too comfortable, and too…cared for.


	10. Another Lonely Soul

Alois lay stretched out on his bed, staring at the intricately carved ceiling above him. The bright digital clock on his bedside table read 2:00 a.m. The antique clock on his high-ceilinged wall ticked in the darkness, and he knew it read the same time despite its age.

His room was large and decorated with posters of popular rock bands, lovely photography with inspiring captions, and even a few of lovely human women. He had his own desk with a computer, and a dresser with a pricey stereo on it, next to which sat his sizable collection of CD's. There was a flatscreen on the wall in one corner of the room, and a gaming station beneath it.

It was a room to make any teenage boy drool with jealousy. Equipped with everything that could entertain a young mind.

But Alois could not be entertained by it right now. He kept tossing back and forth to try and get comfortable. The back of his neck was sore from where his master's fingers had gripped it hard enough to leave bruises. It was his reward for daring to follow his instincts and prance around the Funtom Company CEO's office with said CEO's secretary. It had hit him out of nowhere just like always; how was he to know she was a Leonard like him? She had not been working there the last time they visited a year ago.

His master's punishments were never particularly violent. There was never any yelling or chasing. It was always quiet, cold, and quick. So it had been when they came home that afternoon. Alois had known that Claude would punish him somehow, and he had braced for it. When they arrived at the old mansion they called home, and pulled up to the door, Claude had put the car in park.

_"Alois."_

_Just one word, but a deadly one for him. Claude never used his name unless he was in serious trouble._

_"Yes, master?"_

_Claude did not even look at him, but reached out and gently lay his hand on the back of Alois' neck._

_"You embarrassed me today." Alois fidgeted slightly, unable to look at Claude as he said,_

_"Y-yes, master, I know..."_

_"I was quite surprised, but I don't know why. It's not like this is the first time you have disobeyed me."_

_The fingers tightened on him, and his slender shoulders tensed up. Claude stared ahead with an almost bored expression as he continued,_

_"I thought that I have told you numerous times before to rein in that infernal instinct of yours when we are in public."_

_The fingers tightened further, and Alois began to tremble._

_"I know, sir." He said in a whisper._

_"Then why," The fingers clenched down hard, suddenly, as if to snap his spine, and the boy yelped, "do you insist upon making me punish you?" _

_Claude's voice remained soft and even, never changing despite the action of his hand._

_Alois felt tears forming in his eyes as he squirmed beneath the bruising force of his master's hand._

_"Stop, please! Let me go!" He begged, but Claude did not._

_"A pet does not command his master, Alois." He said, "Now, what should you say in this situation?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Alois cried out, distress evident in his voice._

_"What else?"_

_"I'm sorry and…forgive me…" _

_ The hand gave him one last hard squeeze and then released him. As he trembled through the aftershock of such pain, Claude's hand drifted up to pet his hair gently in disturbing contrast to the force he had just used upon the boy._

_"Good pet. You know it does not please me to hurt you. How else am I to make you learn?"_

_Alois sobbed a little and Claude clicked his tongue slightly._

_"Come here, pet." Alois obeyed his master's outstretched hand and shifted forms to crawl into his lap. Claude stroked his back for a while before saying, _

_"You know this means no dinner for your feline-form."_

_"Yes, master." Alois answered, hiding his face in Claude's elbow, ironic as it was Claude he was trying to hide from._

The scene echoed in Alois' mind as he lay in bed, the discomfort of his neck outweighing the hunger he felt from his other form. How many times had he lain here like this? Hungry, hurting, or both, because of his master? In the four years since Claude had adopted him, or in Alois' mind, 'purchased' him, he had warranted his anger too many times to count. At least, Alois assumed it was anger.

No matter what he did, Claude's expression had never changed. Whether he was punishing him, being embarrassed or angered by him, praising him, or bored with him, his face was always a cold, if handsome, mask. Alois had learned that his golden eyes could show the emotion his face withheld, but it was slight and even after all these years he had trouble reading them.

The man was a mystery. A painful, frightening mystery. He made seemingly kind gestures many times that confused Alois. His room, for example. Over the years his master had asked him what he wanted and had bought it for him, regardless of price. In this way he allowed Alois to indulge any interest he wanted, and yet he would treat Alois as if he didn't have the mental capacity to tie his own shoes.

The inconsistency in Claude's actions, coupled with the constant neutrality of his mannerisms ensured that Alois never perfected how he was to perform. Alois' life was a constant struggle to please Claude; either to avoid punishment, or to receive at least one ounce of approval. He hated both reasons. It just made Alois loath and love his master. He was his provider, his guide, the one who was supposed to take care of him...and yet he was the one who hurt him most.

Alois knew it was not supposed to be this way. The shelter from which he had come had assured him that he would be adopted by a kind, loving person or family. When Claude had decided to adopt him on the spot after meeting him, Alois' heart had soared. He had known that there were many inspections to be passed before any human could adopt one of his kind. But it had not taken him long to realize that Claude had taken him in to be his pet, and nothing more. A fancy decoration that he carried around with him to all his various business dealings, making others 'ooh' and 'aah' at him.

Leonard or human, no one ever wanted to be treated less than what they were. Alois was no different, and the pain and loneliness of his life crept upon him most in these nightly hours he spent without the distractions of the technology in his room. He missed interacting with people, he missed his little brother. The pain of living without Luka was terrible. He had left him in the hands of the Shelter when Claude adopted him. He had only been eight and the laws were that Leonards could not be adopted under the age of ten. Claude had assured him that he would adopt Luka as well once he reached ten. However, after two years passed, Alois had questioned him excitedly about it, only to have his questions shut down. Claude had become irritated and finally slapped him, demanding that he not bring the subject up again.

That was the moment that Alois knew through and through that he belonged to a heartless man. He had been allowed to keep a photograph of Luka on the mantelpiece in the drawing room, and it was the closest he ever got to seeing him again.

Sometimes he would have nightmares about Luka belonging to someone like Claude, and he would wake up crying. Other times he thanked God that Luka had not been adopted by Claude. He couldn't imagine how they would have both been treated together. However, he still longed for the companionship of his little brother.

So tonight, like so many nights before, the blond teen had to weep for a long while before the soothing arms of sleep answered his prayers and embraced him.


	11. A Boredom-Driven Visit

It was only day two and Ciel was glad that he had decided to stick with Sebastian for a while. He was out on the street again, the morning passing much as it had yesterday, with the exception of waking up in a human form. Thanks to Sebastian buying plenty of groceries, and his own careful thievery both of his stomachs were full. The air was clear and crisp, carrying the scent of spring again. He felt very happy, thinking he may just have found the secret to a good life.

Only now, he had virtually nothing to do all day. There was no need, at least not for several hours, to hunt for food, and so he allowed himself to simply stroll down the street, watching and listening, hidden in plain sight. It was strange for him to feel so carefree, and while he enjoyed it, he wasn't sure he should. It was all because of a human, after all.

"_I'm so sorry I have to leave you all alone again today, Cinder_." Sebastian had said before he left, only moments ago. _"Maybe I should find you a sitter."_

Ciel shuddered to think of what that would be like; cooped up all day with yet another stranger, forced to act like a dumb beast…but he knew that his recovery was dependant on his ruse.

He wandered around, peering into shop windows and even scuttling down a few alleys as a cat just to engage in that form for a while. After an hour he was thoroughly bored. It was not as if he had not fought boredom before. Even when things were bad there was little to do in between the meager meals that he managed to steal.

He thought about going back to the park, but then reconsidered. Then a mad idea came to him. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, what could have driven him to walk down _that _street, but he let his feet carry him closer. Soon he was standing outside the little pawn shop, shaking his head at himself.

"Why in the world did I come here, to see _him_?" He mumbled out loud to himself.

Just as he said it, the truth hit him. He was…lonely…he had not actually spoken aloud to someone since the last time he was here, and Sebastian was good company only if you enjoyed listening to the man talk. He sighed. He hadn't even thought of an excuse to give himself before he pushed the door open. He even smiled as he heard the little chime.

Were he to be honest with himself, the familiarity of the place comforted him. The cluttered shelves held the most interesting things, the walls were lined with old and new posters or calendars that were also for sale, and the pattern of the floor was an old one that was not seen in most buildings anymore. It was like a refuge, a safe haven that Ciel had utilized enough times to call it a sort-of nostalgic place.

He heard Grell speaking to a customer in the back, and decided to shift forms. He pattered stealthily along the floor until he could peek around a shelf and see the two men talking. Whether Grell had heard the little chime or not, he was making no effort to glance away from his current customer's face to see who had entered. He was in full sales mode, meaning that he seemed almost masculine, his voice it's natural deeper tone, only flaring into the airy lilt when he felt he needed to lighten the tension of the haggling.

From his vantage point Ciel could not see the item of said haggling, but he assumed it was expensive, as Grell was driving a hard bargain.

"I really couldn't let it go for any less." Grell said, without any characteristic eye-batting or cheeky facial expressions. He was being serious for once. Ciel had only seen him like this once or twice before, and it always amused him.

He could only see the back of the man who stood at the counter, but he looked stiff with his black suit and severely combed black hair. His voice sounded slightly lethargic and bored as he responded to Grell,

"That price is outrageous." He stated simply.

"Did you think I would grant you special discounts just because of your position?" Grell asked, a little bit of flare entering his words as he winked at the man.

"I don't think you are taking who I am inter consideration at all; the price is far too high for anyone to take seriously, regardless of who they are."

"Well, this is a very special item, after all, I have to be sure that-"

At that moment Ciel was seized by a fit of coughing, and Grell stopped speaking. Ciel panicked as both men turned to look at him. He tried to back away quickly, but bumped into a stand of umbrellas and knocked several of them over instead. They barred his immediate escape route.

"Ah! Look who has come back to see me!" Grell said, rounding the corner and coming to him quickly. "Always making a mess in my store, aren't you, PrettyPaws?"

Ciel felt himself lightly snatched up and the next second he was staring right into those green, falsely-lashed eyes. He hissed, lashing out with one paw, brushing Grell's nose briefly.

"Don't tell me you missed me already?" Grell asked with a flattered expression.

"Piss off!" Ciel cried, squirming in the man's hands. "Put me down!"

"What in the world?" The man at the counter asked, but in that same tone that sounded like he could care less.

Ciel froze. In the excitement he had forgotten about him, and had spoken. Now that he could see the man's face he was surprised; despite the slow, sleepy drawl of his voice, there was an intensity in his bright green eyes that startled Ciel. Even behind those severely black-rimmed glasses he could see how lively they were.

"Oh, this little fellow?" Grell rubbed his cheek against Ciel's side, and Ciel responded by pushing violently against the powdered cheek with his front paws. "He's a Leonard friend of mine. Every now and again he comes in to visit, that's all."

"I see." The black-haired man said, pushing up his glasses. "So…he's a stray?"

"Yes," Grell said, running one hand along Ciel's head while the Leonard continued to wriggle in his hands,

"GRELL!" Ciel hissed, completely stunned that after all this time the man would just blurt out the truth like that.

"Oh, relax, PrettyPaws, he won't tell on you."

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CROSSDRESSING SIDESHOW FREAK! I SWEAR IT!" Ciel cried directly in the man's grinning face.

"Come noooww," Grell said, pouting and turning to Will, "You'll keep his secret, won't you?"

"I have no reason to do otherwise." William said, waving his hand dismissively. "The Shelter System needs to be burned to the ground and rebuilt correctly anyway. It's ridiculous to assume that humans are superior to beings with magical powers. If he's surviving on the streets, then I applaud his resourcefulness."

Grell smiled broadly and said in a proud voice,

"_I_ am one of his resources; I help him out every now and again and I do believe he's become rather fond of me."

"In your dreams, you flaming queen!" Ciel snapped, still squirming.

"Charming." The strange man said, raising an eyebrow at Ciel's words. "I daresay he likes you even more than I do." Ciel felt like laughing at the way the man had deadpanned the joke. He was relieved as well to hear that, at the very least, he would not try to turn him in.

"Oh, dear cousin," Grell said, moving behind the counter again, "you make my heart bleed." He took one hand off Ciel so he could slap it over his chest.

"Cousin?!" Ciel asked, managing to escape and drop down onto the counter between the two men, shaking himself slightly. He knocked over a chess piece from an ancient-looking wooden chess board that was spread out on the spotty glass of the counter. Obviously this was what the two men had been haggling over.

"Indeed, young one." The man said, reaching at once to right the chess piece and staring down at him with interest. "This outrageous man is my cousin. We're also roommates now."

Ciel looked up at Grell questioningly and asked sarcastically,

"I thought you only took in men who paid you in body glitter."

Grell feigned a look of hurt, but Ciel heard his cousin give a small cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"What can I do?" Grell responded, "Rent is due, and I am barely making ends meet as it is. William here has just transferred to London from his other company branch, and until he finds an apartment grand enough for his taste, I offered to share my place with him."

"How charitable of you, Grell." Ciel said, "Of course, you're always offering your home to one man or another." The expected chuckle did not come from William this time. Instead his tone was slightly more soft, more interested, than it normally sounded.

"Despite his sickening appearance, Grell here has always had a kind heart. So I am thankful for that."

"I suppose…that's true." Ciel said, flicking his tail and putting back his ears at the admission.

"Oh, PrettyPaws, you do care!" Grell squealed, reaching for him once more. Ciel jumped instinctively and ended up leaping onto William's shoulder, scattering a few more chess pieces. The man showed no reaction whatsoever, just turned his head disinterestedly to stare at Ciel. Those green eyes seemed so familiar, so like…Grell's. '_So this is what his eyes would look like without those hideous eyelashes' _Ciel thought to himself as he balanced on the broad shoulder.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" William asked.

"Rufus Runaround." Ciel said with his nose in the air.

Grell gave a rather girlish laugh and reached up to William's shoulder to try and poke Ciel, who crawled quickly and gracefully onto a shelf beside the man.

"Good luck getting that out of him, Will. I've been trying to get him to tell me his real name for years." Ciel hissed and said,

"He's been calling me that horrid nickname 'PrettyPaws' for ages."

"It's a true name." Grell pouted. Ciel felt comfortable enough to flop down casually onto his stomach.

"If you truly hate it," William said, "perhaps I can think of a better one for you?"

Ciel shrugged his furry shoulders and crossed his front paws.

"Be my guest." Ciel was liking this William, despite his policy on hating humans in general, and it felt refreshing to speak at length with someone while in his feline form. It had been a long time since he had let himself do that, and it was lifting his spirits immensely.

"I don't usually think of nicknames for anyone." William said, "But you look like a little grey cloud…how about the name 'Thunder?'" Ciel thought this over as Grell exclaimed,

"Oh dear, thunder is such a nasty thing! And just look at him; he's all soft and sweet! Not to mention that he hates storms." Ciel growled at him. "Now don't you go pretending it's not true; I've found you shivering your little tail off on one of my shelves during a storm often enough to know that you hate them! 'PrettyPaws' suits you much better."

"Bleh." Ciel said.

"But," William interjected, "thunder is not always fierce, it can be gentle as well. If you are frightened of storms, however, perhaps I'll just call you 'Ash'. You look like ashes, at any rate."

Before Ciel could decide how he felt about that comment, Grell gave a dramatic wail or horror at the new name. William reached out and calmly, but forcefully, smacked him his head, silencing him. Ciel smiled. He and this William could get along very well.

"So, Ash, how old are you anyway?" William asked, though his voice alone did not convince Ciel he really cared. The sincerity of his curiosity showed in his eyes. "You seem young to be a stray."

"I'm old enough to make it on my own." Ciel replied, rolling onto his side and batting at the straw skirt of the hula-girl figurine that sat next to him.

"I see." William said, "Have you ever been caught before?"

"Once," He said proudly, "but I was able to get away before they took me to a shelter. "

"Clever, I suppose." William said.

"I do wish he'd turn himself in sometimes so that I could adopt him." Grell chimed in, "I would simply looove to have a pretty little pet like him around to liven up the shop."

Ciel lost interest in the hula figurine and glared at Grell.

"Call me a pet one more time and I'll kill you in your sleep by strangling you with your own boa."

William gave the barest hint of a smile by a little twitch at the corners of his mouth. Grell rolled his eyes at Ciel and asked cheekily,

"How do you know that's not my ideal way to go? Hm?"

It was Ciel's turn to roll his eyes.

"This Boa and I have been through a lot, you know." Grell said, reaching up to stroke it lovingly. "I tend to it carefully every night to keep it looking this good."

"What he means by 'tending'," William said, "is lying face down while a stranger seizes those long red feathers for leverage."

Ciel burst out laughing before he could stop himself. It was too amusing how William could say everything with such a disinterested voice. But his laughing soon turned into another fit of coughing.

"Poor PrettyPaws. That sounds really bad."

"I know, but it will get better soon."

"How do you know that?" William asked, "You should really try and get some medicine for a cough like that."

There was a pause, in which Ciel considered whether or not to tell the truth, but finally, with a sigh, he said,

"I'm already taking medicine. I just started on it last night so it's not doing a lot of good yet, but it will."

"Medicine is an expensive thing to steal." Grell said, seriously, "How are you managing it?"

"Well…" Ciel rolled back onto his feet and shook the dust from his fur before saying, "the man…the one who took me in (against my will) during that last storm? Well…I…I'm staying with him for a while. He doesn't know what I am, though and—"

He was interrupted by a squeak that had taken a few seconds to reach a level that human ears were capable of hearing. Grell's face was elated. He moved quicker than Ciel would have ever thought he could, darting past William and grabbing him from the shelf. He was smothered instantly by the force of happy petting.

"Oh, PrettyPaws, I'm so happy for you! A man has finally drawn you into the warmth of human companionship! I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"Let him go, Grell, for goodness' sake." William drawled, and with another smack, made Grell drop Ciel onto the counter again.

This time Ciel hopped down onto the floor.

"It's not like that!" He said loudly. "I'm just staying there for a few days, until the medicine he's giving me works and I'm well enough to be on the streets again."

"So you're taking advantage." William stated.

"Exactly." Ciel replied.

"That's PrettyPaws for you; he's been taking advantage of my good nature for years." Grell chuckled. "But now it seems he's found himself a regular sugar daddy."

Ciel shifted forms at once and launched himself at the counter, seizing Grell's shirt and drawing him in so they were nose-to-nose. For some reason, that last comment had angered him greatly.

"Call him that one more time." He hissed, "I dare you."

Grell, as always, was unfazed by his sudden passion. He had seen Ciel get angry at him nearly every time the Leonard came in. He patted Ciel's cheek lightly and said,

"Well, if that's not what he is to you, then what else would you call him, PrettyPaws?" Ciel glared at him for a few more seconds before letting him go and stepping back.

"He's…he's…just a decent man…I think." Ciel said weakly, his anger draining away quickly as it always did, leaving him feeling foolish. "I don't know if he really is or not. It would depend on how he reacted to finding out what I truly was."

"With all due respect." William said, "He would have to be mad not to continue caring for you after he saw you in this form." Ciel nearly jumped. He had been so angry when he shifted he had not thought about what he was doing. William was now looking him over with interest, his green eyes lingering on his cat-ears and his twitching tail. "You seem a passionate sort of fellow, I doubt this man would kick you out once he glimpsed the blue fire in those eyes."

Ciel blushed slightly, feeling awkward and wondering if the knack for saying uncomfortable things was just a family trait. William had no idea how much like Grell he had just sounded. Ciel felt like smiling when he thought about how William might react to that observation.

"Thank you I guess." He said softly, "But I'm not going to give him a chance to kick me out or keep me. I'm leaving as soon as I can. It's already hard enough risking leaving his apartment to go out and find food. I don't want to be caught before I'm fully well."

"What a shame." Grell said, "I imagine he'll be very downhearted once you disappear forever. He'll have no idea what's become of you."

"I imagine your right; he's already bought me a little bed and food dishes and everything." Ciel said, almost more to himself than anyone.

"Has he bought you a litter box?" Grell asked with his annoying lilt.

"Don't make me carry out that threat to strangle you." Ciel answered testily. "because I have to go anyway."

"Aw, can't you stay a while longer, you'll leave just me and the stiff if you go." Grell said, poking William without seeing any reaction.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me." Ciel said, tucking in his tail and pulling on his hat.

"I can, but that maaan of yours may not." Grell called after him.

"Screw you, Grell." Ciel said tiredly.

"It was good to meet you, Ash." William said. "I would go so far as to say, I hope we meet again."

"Possibly," Ciel said, his hand on the doorknob, "Keep him in line, will you?" He said with a small smirk at Grell's pouting face. He was rewarded with another hint of a smile as William bowed slightly.

"It would be my pleasure."

Ciel pulled the door open and left, the chime giving him his last farewell.


	12. Life as a Pet

Alois was awoken by the feel of fingers through his hair. He turned over and yawned, blinking in the light from the window. His alarm had not gone off.

"Luka?" He murmured. His eyes opened and he realized it was the farthest person from his little brother.

"Get up, pet, we have a busy day today." Claude's voice was soft as usual, and Alois took it to be a comforting tone. In his sleepy state he chose to interpret it as such. This happened every now and again; Claude would turn off his alarm for him and wake him up instead.

He never had any idea why Claude did this. It was just one more aspect of his behavior that confused young Alois. To him, this always seemed like an endearing action.

He rolled toward Claude, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, and sleepily rubbed the side of his head against his leg. Claude's fingers continued to pet his hair.

"What time is it?" Alois asked, purring lightly.

"7:00. Be dressed in fifteen minutes." Claude's hand withdrew and he stood up. "I daresay your other form is hungry. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. After you've finished, come to the table."

"Yes, Master Claude." Alois yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His master was already out the door. Alois yawned again and then groaned a bit as he climbed out of bed. His neck was stiff and sore as ever.

He stumbled straight to his stereo and began playing one of his favorite CD's, turning the volume knob up very loud. The repetitive, heavy beat helped him to wake up, fueling his energy. He nodded his head slightly to the music as he searched through his closet. His clothes were arranged according to outfit rather than article. One outfit hung on each hanger, complete with accessories. He had learned that he usually needed to dress quickly in the mornings, and so he had arranged his clothes as such shortly after being punished several times in succession for being late, shortly after he had come to live here. Claude did not like the idea of Alois using his magic to create his own clothes. When Alois had explained to him that he could create any outfit he wanted any day of the week, Claude had promptly forbidden him to do so. Alois thought that it was a waste of Claude's money to buy a whole wardrobe, as well as a suppression of his own abilities, but he had no further say in the matter.

He picked a mostly green outfit at random, tossing it onto his bed as he stripped off his pajamas and went to his bathroom. He sang along with his music more strongly as he began going through his morning routine. He liked the lyrics to this song; it was all about rebellion for the sake of freedom. Typical teenage music, but for him the meaning was deeper.

He went back to his bed and pulled on the jeans and green shirt, fastening the flashy studded belt at his waist. He pondered at how he had to pull it a few notches tighter than the last time he had worn it. Had his master been starving him that much? He shrugged on the accompanying stylish jacket after slipping on his socks and sneakers, then ran a comb quickly through his hair. It never took long to do; his hair was straight as a rod and very easily managed.

He turned off his stereo a bit sadly, but snatched up his small MP3 player with his earphones and crammed them into his pocket. At least, if Claude left him alone outside during one of his meetings he would have something to occupy him.

He left his room, the sound of his door closing echoing in the wide halls of the old building. It had been in Claude's family for generations, but with Claude having no children it was rather empty. Alois sometimes thought of it as the ultimate bachelor retreat; nothing but long passages, staircases, and lots of unused rooms. There was even a little tower at the back of it. It was also in the country, just a short drive from the city.

He had enjoyed prowling around the entire place in both of his forms, especially loving the roof. From there you could look down to see the stretch of land and the old abandoned gardens. No one had kept the grounds in line for years, and it had a wild look to it.

Alois walked quickly to get to the kitchen, which was at the other end of the house. He had to go down three staircases and several hallways before reaching the ground-level kitchen. When he reached it he found that Claude had put out a can of cat food for him in his dish. He shifted forms at once and began eating. Having been deprived of dinner the night before, his feline-form was delighted. He ate a bit too quickly and ended up with a bad case of hiccups. He lapped a bit of water to stifle them and then shifted into his human form once more, heading now for the table in the dining room.

Claude was there, eating his breakfast and watching the morning news. He had put out a plate for Alois at the place across from his own. Today was the cook's day off, and Claude had simply tossed a few slices of toast and some fruit onto the plate with a cup of coffee, the same breakfast he was having. Alois found it amusing to see what his master could come up with food-wise when Mrs. Wilkerson wasn't there.

He went to his spot quickly and began to eat. Claude ignored him as usual, watching the TV and sipping his coffee, occasionally taking a bite of toast or fruit.

Alois had learned quite a lot about the world just from these breakfasts; the news seemed to be the only broadcast that his master ever wanted to watch, at least, when Alois was around. He wasn't sure if Claude ever watched anything normal like movies or other TV programs when he wasn't there.

After a silent breakfast, bar the sound of the TV, Claude rose and turned to leave.

"Come along, pet." He said without looking back at him.

Alois gulped the last of his coffee and got up to follow him at once. He might as well have been on an invisible leash. They passed their maid, Reeda, on the way out, who was going in to collect the dishes. She smiled at Alois like she always did, and he winked back at her. She was only a few years older than himself, and was a good friend to him. Sometimes she was all that could lift his spirits when he Claude really put him down.

Alois and Claude rode in silence toward the city, Alois yawning every now and again. As they entered the city, Alois asked,

"Master, may I put my earphones in? I want to listen to my music."

Claude merely nodded. Alois did so at once, being sure not to turn it up loud enough for Claude to hear. He really loved music. It was one of the most enjoyable escapes that he had. So he did escaped, putting his head back against the leather headrest and closing his eyes, letting it take him away to a world where he could actually stand up to Claude and gain his freedom.

A half-hour later, he felt them slowing down. He opened his eyes and saw that they were by the docks. It seemed darker here somehow. As he made to get out, Claude stopped him.

"You stay here. This won't take long." Alois nodded, relaxing back into the seat. He watched his master's straight back as he walked toward a sort of alley created by the massive crates, and then disappeared from view. He certainly was confident. Alois sometimes wondered why in the world the head of a chocolate company would need to meet with so many people everyday, and in so many places. During the four years he had belonged to Claude they had travelled to businesses, to private homes of the very wealthy, to restaurants, to just about every place in the city, and Alois had no idea why. Claude never told him what the meetings were about.

Many times he was allowed to be by Claude's side while the hosts greeted them, and after his presence had thoroughly impressed them, Claude would have him wait in a hallway or in another room. Only a handful of times had Claude allowed him into a meeting, and he never understood what they were saying in those meetings; all their discussions seemed to be in code, that he guessed was business talk. Always about numbers and shipments, and he would zone out while sitting on Claude's lap as a cat and being stroked by those big hands.

Claude reappeared from around the crate, and Alois thought he saw him adjust his glasses as if they were askew. He sat up a little; his master only seemed to do that when he was angry about something. When he got back into the car and pulled away he said nothing, as usual, but Alois saw that his face seemed to be flushed.

"Master?" Alois asked tentatively, "are you alright? You seem a bit upset."

There was a pause before Claude said,

"If I'm upset it's because my pet is asking me irritating questions."

Alois shut his mouth. Usually Claude didn't snap at him that quickly. Something was definitely wrong, but Alois was not about to ask again.


	13. Dinner Guests

Ciel sniffed deeply from his perch upon the windowsill. All evening he had been smelling Sebastian's dinner preparations in the kitchen. The man had walked in, changed clothes, and headed promptly to the kitchen, giving only a small pat to Ciel's head.

It had been a pretty uneventful day; Ciel had used the last of his money to eat lunch at the park again, and had come back to the apartment early for lack of something better to do. He had taken time to really explore this time. He looked at the art on the walls, poked his head into every room, and of course, flipped on the TV. He had found a channel he enjoyed, all cartoons, of course, but entertaining for him. He had not had the chance to watch anything on TV in a very long time. He had kept a close eye on his watch, being sure to turn off the TV when it got close to 5:00.

It was well that he did, because Sebastian had come home early.

"_We have company over tonight, Cinder."_ He had explained, and Ciel felt tension tying itself into knots in his stomach. More people. That's all he needed.

He had followed Sebastian into the kitchen to watch him for a while. From his investigations he found that Sebastian was making salmon, vegetables, and even baking his own bread.

Ciel had quickly become bored with watching the man from the level of the floor. While he had known what was most likely to happen, he went ahead and leapt upon the counter. Sebastian had not seen him for a few moments, but when he had pattered on over to sniff at the pile of carrots, broccoli, and zucchini, then Sebastian had spotted him.

"_Cinder, off the counter!"_ He had said in an affectionate voice. _"I don't want my guests choking on fur." _

Ciel had been dumped unceremoniously onto the floor again. He had tried again, this time jumping onto the opposite counter that overlooked the sink. Certainly this wouldn't be a problem, there was no food here.

"_Cinder, no!"_ Sebastian had scolded softly, tossing him down again. _"Don't look at me like that,"_ He had said with much less softness in his tone than usual when Ciel cast him a hurt, innocent expression. _"My kitchen is sacred to me, and as much as I love your little paws, I don't want them tracking all over the counters where I prepare food, understand? Run along and use your scratching post or something, alright?"_

Ciel had decided to give it up, and he went back to his normal spot on the windowsill, watching traffic.

Now, however, it was an hour later and much more difficult to keep his mouth from watering. The smell of any food was enough to make Ciel's stomach growl with hunger, it was a sensation he was used to, but this was just the kind of meal that he craved the most. He loved fish of any kind.

He finally decided to try and appeal to the man's sensitive side to get some early tidbits. He leapt down from the shelf and pranced into the kitchen, approaching Sebastian's feet with purpose. Sebastian did not even notice him, he was so intent on frying the fish.

Ciel brushed himself along Sebastian's ankles, meowing softly and looking up at him with a curious expression. At first this did nothing, and he became frustrated. How could anyone, especially this cat-crazed maniac, resist the charms of a kitten begging for attention? He continued to weave himself between Sebastian's legs, back and forth, rubbing his sides against him and mewling loudly.

"Well look who came to see me." Sebastian said, finally, kneeling down to pet him. "You probably want to know why I haven't fed you. The smell must be driving you crazy, hm, little Cinder?" Ciel meowed, rubbing his face against the long fingers. He was quickly finding that it was not hard to butter this man up.

"Well, Cinder, when our guests arrive, you'll get a little plate of this delicious meal as well. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out." Ciel meowed for good measure, and Sebastian made such a face of blissful admiration that Ciel nearly laughed at him.

"I would pick you up and cuddle you right this second, Cinder, but I am dealing with food after all." Sebastian stood back up and went back to his frying. Ciel stared up at him indignantly for a few seconds before turning to leave.

Ciel slunk back into the spacious living room, hopping up on the windowsill yet again and gazing at the lights of traffic below. A second later he looked back toward the kitchen, where sounds of sizzling could still be heard. Sebastian seemed a fine man; just from the few days he had been with him Ciel could tell that. However, would that goodness extent to a Leonard living in his house, _a stray_ no less? Ciel was nowhere near ready to consider revealing himself. But another part of him began to wish that he could.

He was glad when the doorbell rang and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Sebastian called, and appeared a second later wiping his hands on a towel as he went to the door and opened it.

"Bard, come right in. Hello, Finny."

Ciel hid behind the curtain that hung over the window, peeking out from behind it to observe the newcomers.

A very tall blond man entered first. He looked middle-aged, slightly rugged with a line of stubble down his chin and broad shoulders. His face was somehow stern and yet happy. The person who followed him was completely different; he was short, with light tawny hair. He was very young and his entire physique was different than the man Sebastian had called Bard. He was slender and seemed at once to give off an air of youthful sweetness, partly on account of his wide, innocent eyes.

Ciel only vaguely noticed these aspects of his appearance, however, when he saw Finny. What he noticed first were the white-tipped ears on his head, and the cream-blond tail swishing behind him. Ciel had to hold in a gasp; Finny was a Leonard, like him.

At once Ciel wanted to race to him. It was a familiar urge that seized him whenever he saw one of his own kind. It was in his blood. Through the veins of every Leonard ran the animalistic need to socialize and bond. Therefore whenever two Leonards met, a happy, cat-like greeting always followed with much prancing and playing in their feline form.

It had been very hard to fight this urge in Ciel's years on the street, especially since Leonards themselves were not rare. He just tried to avoid them so as to not get mixed up with their masters. It was difficult though, and more than once he had lost the battle and ended up prancing around on four paws with another Leonard doing just the same, both of them excited to see each other. The next second he would have to run for it or his fellow's master might discover that he was a stray.

This was certainly the last thing he wanted when he was squatting in Sebastian's house. Ciel shrunk back behind the curtain, wondering how in the world he would get through this evening.

"Thank you so much for having us over, Mr. Sebastian." Finny said, his voice every ounce as sweet as his face.

"No thanks necessary, Finny, my boy. Please, allow me to be the first one to congratulate you on the upcoming adoption. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Finny smiled, and looked up at Bard.

"Well, we've been like brothers all these years, why not make it official?" Bard answered, clapping a hand on Finny's shoulder.

Ciel felt his stomach turn slightly. This bit of information distracting him from his struggle. _Brothers_? Is that what they would call each other when this young man was Bard's property?

"Well, why don't you both sit down while I finalize the dinner?" Sebastian said, gesturing to the plush furniture in the main room.

"_Finalize_?" Bard laughed, "Sebastian, my friend, you have been hanging around your office too much."

"Your apartment is so nice." Finny said as they moved further into the living space.

"Thank you, Finny. Please, make yourselves at home. Bard knows his way around. I can't believe I've never had you here before."

Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen and his two guests seated themselves on the sofa. A second later, however, Finny jumped right back up.

"Bard, look!" He said excitedly, pointing to the window. "You can see Big Ben from here!"

Ciel's heart raced as Finny came closer to his hiding place. His scent, his energy, all called out to Ciel. All he could do to fight it was try and stay frozen. Finny moved his face right up against the glass like a child, and Ciel realized that he was little better than one. He could not be more than a few years older than Ciel himself.

Finny suddenly made a puzzled face, and sniffed a bit. Ciel felt his heart drop. Finny could…smell him? The boy's head turned to look at the curtain, and he instantly saw Ciel, where he sat behind it. His big teal eyes grew even bigger with excitement.

"Hello there!" Finny cried, reaching out and snatching him up carefully. "Oh, you're so cute! I didn't see you there before! What's your name?"

Before Ciel could even consider what to do, and before Finny was even finished with his last sentence, the blond boy dropped to the floor and rolled, instantly shifting forms. The next second Ciel was pinned beneath a fluffy tawny body, with a white paw batting playfully at him.

His resolve broke and he instantly began wriggling, managed to escape, and then joined Finny in a quick jolt of chasing around the room.

"Well, well." Bard said, watching with an expression that indicated he had seen this plenty of times. "Looks like good old Sebastian has been hiding something from me."

Ciel caught up with Finny somewhere around the staircase, and then the tag switched and Finny was chasing him. Instinctual happiness washed over Ciel as they played in this way for a few seconds longer before they both ran under Sebastian's feet as he came out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Oh my goodness…" Sebastian said, as two furry balls of blond and grey shot past him, and then turned sharply to dart back into the main room. "So cute together…such playful expressions…" He sighed to himself and continued on.

In the main room Ciel had just tackled Finny, and began chewing his ear. Finny rolled onto his back and pawed at him. All the while Bard was watching with a thoughtful expression.

"Dinner is served," Sebastian called, laying the tray down onto the table a few yards away from the sitting area. "That is, if Finny can tear himself away from playtime with my little Cinder." He blushed ever so slightly at the sight of them.

Finny shifted forms at once, holding Ciel in his lap and petting him.

"Mr. Sebastian, Bard never told me you had a-" Finny was interrupted by a sharp hiss. He looked down into Ciel's eyes, and saw the fear there. Now that the greeting had worn off, Ciel was more in control. Finny could see at once what he was trying to say.

"Oh, sorry about that Finny, he is still a bit touchy at times, I don't think he's that used to people."

Before Finny could react, Bard stood up and all but bellowed,

"Sebastian, when in the world were you going to tell me? I mean, you know what I do; I could've helped you! When did you get a-."

"A CAT!" Finny cut in at once, pushing past Bard and holding Ciel up for all to see, speaking far too fast, "An adorable cat, Mr. Sebastian, really! You hardly see ordinary kittens that look this cute," He turned to face Bard, saying pointedly, with an even more pointed look, "don't you think so, Bard? Isn't he cute, for a _cat_?"

Bard looked rather startled, but saw the determined look in Finny's big teal eyes, and took the hint. Bard, of course, had worked with Leonards enough years to know what it looked like when two of them met. He knew Finny was asking him to lie, and he had no idea why. He was more concerned by the fact that Sebastian was keeping a Leonard in his house without having a clue.

"Yea…" He said a bit weakly, looking at Ciel directly. "Yea he certainly is a fine…cat."

Finny's eyes softened to show his gratitude and he pulled Ciel in close to his chest, kissing the top of his head. Bard cleared his throat and asked in a stronger voice,

"When were you planning on telling me?"

Sebastian had missed the interchange between his two guests. He had been too busy arranging the table with the plates from his tray. He was just finishing and turned to smile at Bard.

"I was hoping to surprise you with the news when you came over. I only found him a few days ago." Sebastian's face dropped as if in despair. "The poor thing was crying under a cardboard box in the _rain_. Can you imagine being so alone and helpless?"

"I don't have to…" Finny said softly. Both men turned to look at him. He jumped a bit, as if startled that he had actually spoken his thoughts aloud.

"I mean…that is…"

"It's alright, lad, just put Sebastian's cat down and eat your dinner." Bard said, waving him to sit down.

"Yes mother." Finny said sarcastically, and from the look on Bard's face he wasn't sure if the boy was somehow offended or not. Finny put Ciel on the floor carefully.

Ciel made himself stay still, despite wanting to dash away at once. He felt humiliated that he had succumb to rolling around on the floor with this stranger, Finny, even if he did seem a nice chap. He was still fearful that Bard might give him away, since he seemed to know exactly what he was at once. He was consoled by the fact that the man had gone along with Finny and had done his best to conceal him. For that Ciel knew he owed both of them.

"This salmon looks delicious." Bard said. "And your homemade bread?! I am not worthy."

"I made sure to prepare it with care, knowing you three would be eating it."

"Three?" Bard asked.

"Oh yes, since poor Cinder had to smell me cooking it for so long I promised him a portion as well. I have a feeling he has quite an appetite. It's only been a few days and I can see it already."

"Is that so?" Bard asked, turning his eyes to Ciel suspiciously, who glared back at him.

When Sebastian was turned away to fetch Ciel's small dish from the tray, Finny hit Bard with the back of his hand, glaring at him. Bard put on a slightly injured face but just resigned himself. He knew that Finny would be sure to explain the situation later.

"Here you are, Cinder. Eat up at last."

Sebastian placed the dish on the floor next to his own seat. Ciel went up to it at once. He didn't even bother to sniff the salmon, he just bit right into it, his taste buds singing. It was hot and delicious and it melted in his mouth like butter. He turned his full attention to it, and for the next several minutes he was unaware of the conversation taking place above him at the table.

He vaguely heard the clink of utensils against plates, a word or two about the taste of the meal, but beyond that he was completely enraptured with his dinner. What a man Sebastian was, to feed food such as this to a cat. Ciel wondered how a man this kind would react if he knew the truth about the animal he was feeding.

As the meal continued, Sebastian fell into the habit of dropping him little bits of bread or vegetables. Ciel gladly ate them all. When he had finished his dish, he paced expectantly beneath Sebastian's chair, waiting for more scraps. They always came.

As he paced he was able to actually listen to what was being said. Bard's deep, slightly gruff voice was speaking at the moment.

"So, she's just been brought in off the street, just enrolled in our school, and already she has a family lined up to adopt her. She'll stay in school of course, but she'll have the support of her owners to help her through everything." Bard's voice sounded proud as he continued, "That's not something that you used to see. It used to take forever to get some of these kids out into the world."

"I've heard it's because they run away, or they're scared." Sebastian replied, dropping a hunk of bread for Ciel.

"Of course they're scared." Finny piped in, "If you don't have a band around your wrist indicating you have an owner, you are as good as a criminal. You'll be caught and forced into a shelter."

"But the shelters help your kind, Finny."

The boy's voice was stronger as he replied,

"Bard's shelter does, but there are a lot of them that don't really know how to care for us, or who sell us for…other purposes. Either way, a shelter can be seen as a prison or a door to a miserable life."

Sebastian nodded, admiring the boy's insight.

"I suppose you're right." He said, "The system needs to be changed, starting with that law being passed." Finny nodded emphatically before going on,

"Personally, I can thank the system because I met Bard through it, but I do want that law to be put into place. We need to be seen as equals again, like we were before. We haven't been this degraded since the 13th century. It would open up so many opportunities…" Finny's voice sounded excited as he continued, "Those who were adopted as pets could change their adoption status to 'family member'. So many of us could get jobs without the restriction of a master deciding whether or not we work, or forcing us to. It would just be a wonderful change that would advance the entire culture."

Sebastian nodded heartily, impressed with Finny's beliefs. Bard had been absolutely right about him being smart.

"I agree with you, Finny. While it is a stretch to call the relationship between humans and Leonards slavery, I am still against how it is handled for the most part."

"I don't think it's a stretch." Finny said.

The scraps had stopped coming to Ciel as Sebastian listened to the young man, and Ciel had stopped pacing and waiting for them to do the same. He could not stop his heart from pounding as he heard how in favor they both were of the new law.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Finny answered slowly, "There are so many humans out there who use their ownership to abuse the ones they own. Not all humans are like that, of course, but there will always be those who are. Bard and his shelter are an exception. I am conflicted at times because for me, without the shelter system and Bard, I would have never found happiness. But that's just how it worked out for us. We're a few of the lucky ones. But not everyone has a success story like ours."

There was a long pause before Bard said,

"Speaking of us, to change the subject, would you like to tell Finny what we discussed the other day, Sebastian?"

"Of course I would." Sebastian said, the mood lightening at once, "Finny, how would you like to work for me?"

Finny's fork paused on his plate, his expression was clearly confused, and he glanced at Bard questioningly before looking back to Sebastian.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, my secretary, May, has been quite overwhelmed of late. She could use an assistant. Bard asked me if you would like to come and work for us at Funtom."

There was a silence, in which it was obvious that Finny was not enthusiastic about the idea, but was trying to find a way to respond politely.

"I would like that, Sebastian…" Finny began carefully, once more looking over at Bard, who seemed a bit peeved at his behavior, "But, I already have a job at Angel Wing, and I don't really…"

Bard cleared his throat and said,

"I thought you wanted to go beyond Shelter work, Finny…" Bard said, his tone quiet and obviously embarrassed.

Finny took in a calming breath, almost as though he were trying to restrain himself, and he answered,

"I meant branching out to other Shelters who needed better care. I didn't mean a new job. The one I have suits me perfectly, monetarily and mentally…I am sorry, Sebastian, but I cannot except the job. Thank you very much for being kind enough to offer it to me, though."

"Finny," Bard said quietly, "Sebastian is being generous in offering you this kind of position."

"I am grateful for that, Bard," Finny's voice was quiet as well, "but I never asked him or you to offer any kind of position to me other than the one I already have."

Bard's brows drew together in an expression that was half-angry, half hurt. Finny distinctively avoided looking at him. Sebastian cleared his throat and reached down and plucked up the little waiting cat. He held him in his lap and stroked his head. Ciel could hardly complain when he was full of salmon and feeling content enough to purr, despite how tense the air had just become in the room.

"Well, perhaps…just perhaps, you could help me out with something else, Finny. If you're willing." Sebastian said cautiously.

"What would that be?"

"You see, I have to leave Cinder alone here all day while I'm at work, and I'm too far away to come back and see him for any length of time during the day…"

Finny's eyes widened only slightly with realization.

"You…want me to watch him?" As he said the words, he seemed to be thinking intensely about something.

Bard cleared his throat a bit this time.

"Now, Sebastian, it's no better than robbery to ask you to pay a full week's wages for Finny to just scamper around the house with your cat every day."

Finny frowned openly at him, not caring whether Sebastian looked concerned or not.

"I wouldn't just be scampering around, thank you…" he said tightly, fighting to keep his tone calm through the undercurrent of frustration. "I feel like that would actually be a good use of my time."

"What?" Bard asked, pitching all front of caution, "You turn down a premier secretary position, but are willing to work as a pet sitter?"

Finny turned on him just as quickly,

"And just who was it who took his business classes and became the head of a Shelter, for _Leonards_, Bard?"

Bard looked completely floored by the vehemence in Finny's words. Obviously words would need to pass between them soon, but for now Bard kept silent, deciding to let the scene play out just as Sebastian had been doing. Finny turned back to Sebastian, switching on a smile again as he said,

"Who better to understand a cat than someone with as much experience as I?"

"That settles it then!" Sebastian said, obviously happy to have the conflict as least masked for the time being, "Finny, I don't want to interfere with your other job, so why don't we say just a few days a week? You can come in the mornings for a bit, and then leave if you have other pressing matters. I just want Cinder to have someone to look after him for some time while I'm not here."

"That sounds perfectly fine." Finny said,

Bard still looked unhappy and Ciel was glaring at Finny as well. The boy was only too aware of the anger they must both feel toward him. He glossed it over by looking at Ciel, smiling again and asking,

"Would you like that, Cinder? Would you like Finny to come and play with you?"

Finny read in his blue feline-eyes as clearly as if Ciel had spoken the words:

"_Go to hell." _


	14. The Confidant

"I suppose you ran out of time to bake soufflé for us yourself, eh, Sebastian?" Bard asked, taking a bite of the Funtom Chocolate cake that he had been served. Sebastian chuckled and sipped his coffee before answering,

"Well, I did swing by one of my own shops on the way home to pick it up. In a way, you could say that I _did_ make it."

They were all sitting in the living area now on the plush sofas, eating the cake and drinking coffee. The dark mood that had erupted during the previous conversation had not dispersed entirely, as Finny and Bard still either avoided each other's eyes or cast suspicious glares back and forth. It was greatly lightened, however, by the change of scenery, menu, and conversation. For a while at least, they were pretending that they did not have an issue that needed dealing with, and soon.

Ciel wanted to be pouting in a corner, but Sebastian had picked him up right after he brought out the cake. He now sat cradled in the man's lap, trying to be grumpy but failing under the calming strokes of Sebastian's hand.

"How do you like your tea, Finny?" Sebastian asked.

"It's lovely with the cake. Thank you." Finny answered. He had decided on orange tea rather than coffee.

"I'm glad. I've had that tea for a while now. I'm partial to heavy black teas myself, so I don't drink citrus teas unlike I catch a cold."

"Ah, lemon tea with tons of honey!" Finny sighed, "For some reason I can only enjoy it when I'm sick. Don't ask me why, it just doesn't taste the same regularly. I guess without the sore throat it's not as soothing."

"Indeed." Sebastian said, taking another sip of coffee.

Finny glanced at Bard, who looked away quickly. Finny frowned slightly to himself in return. Ciel could see that Bard was still greatly irked at Finny for his earlier behavior. Ciel was irked at Finny himself. How dare the little punk volunteer to be his babysitter?! What was he thinking? He clearly knew that Ciel was a Leonard, so what? He just wanted a playmate?

Ciel scowled inwardly, but Sebastian's gentle hands felt so good running along his back and his head that his eyes began to droop, and soon the voices were just white noise to him.

"Aw, listen…" Sebastian said, leaning his head down awkwardly over Ciel. "Cinder's purring!" He smiled up at the other two, as if it was the most incredible thing in the world. "Aw, he's just purring away like a little tiger…"

Bard looked at Finny now, who looked back at him, both of their faces equally worried, tension forgotten in the face of such gushing. Sebastian was a clever man, a successful CEO, and a charming person, but when it came to cats he really could be quite brainless. In this case, however, the cat was a Leonard.

"He is a cute one." Finny said, causing Sebastian to hum in acknowledgement as he rubbed a finger along Ciel's soft cheek. "Can I hold him?"

"Now, Finny," Bard chimed in, clearing his throat, "he's Sebastian's after all, er, I mean…he sort of is, that is…"

"Oh stop babbling, Bard!" Sebastian said with a small chuckle. "Of course you may hold him, Finny. You're going to be taking care of him, after all. You two should get to know each other."

"I thought they did enough of that when they were scuttling around an hour ago." Bard muttered, making Finny's smile turn somewhat devious as he got up to retrieve Ciel.

Sebastian carefully eased the sleepy cat into Finny's arms, and Ciel blinked lethargically a few times, not really sure what was going on. Finny sat back down, cradling Ciel against his chest.

"He's really sleepy. He's not fidgeting or anything." He said in a soft voice, like one who was trying to avoid waking a sleeping infant.

"It's all that salmon." Sebastian said, picking up Finny's tone. Finny leaned his chin down to rest on top of Ciel's head.

"'s alright, Cinder. You just rest right there, eh? That's a good lad." Ciel had stopped purring when he felt the switch, and wanted to sink his claws right into Finny's slender hands, but they were so careful with him, and his tone was so gentle that he couldn't find it in his heart to do it. He started purring again, and yawned, his little pink tongue curling.

Sebastian's adoring expression at this action was enough to make Bard laugh.

"Look at yourself," He said, trying to muffle his laughter, "you're a grown man but that look on your face, ha!" He had to stop again and laugh a few more times before going on, "You look like a twelve-year-old girl!"

Sebastian smiled genuinely. His friend had often teased him about how he reacted to cats.

"Come, now, Bard. Cut me some slack. Just look at him; he's almost too adorable to believe."

At that moment Ciel coughed loudly, making Finny jump.

"Adorable." Bard said sarcastically. Sebastian looked affronted.

"Poor thing was sick when I found him. I've been putting medicine in his food, though, so it should clear up soon. He's not coughing nearly as much as he was two days ago."

Finny was running a hand down Ciel's sides as he wheezed slightly to recover. While Bard and Sebastian were talking, he whispered into Ciel's ear,

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry, and don't run away before I have a chance to talk to you."

Ciel took the risk, with the cover of Bard's laughter, to whisper back drowsily,

"OK, fine." Finny kissed him gently on top of his head, and Ciel instinctively began kneading his chest and continued to purr, soothed by the presence of his own race.

"It's a good thing Sebastian was the one to find you." Finny said in a normal voice, "Not many men would have been so kind to you as he's been."

"Who wouldn't be kind to such a sweet little thing like that?" Sebastian asked genuinely upon overhearing him, "If I live to be a hundred there will be nothing that can move my heart more than the helpless mewl of a lost kitten. I'm surprised he's the first I've brought home."

"As am I." Bard said, downing the last of his coffee and smacking his lips. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, tearing his eyes away from Ciel and looking at his best friend.

"Well, you're at work most of the time, and even with Finny looking after him, he'll still be here in the apartment. If he's used to being outside then it may be hard for him." Sebastian thought seriously about this for a moment, frowning hard before his face lightened and he said,

"Well, then, Finny, you'll just have to take him outside. If you can manage him, and not lose him of course." Sebastian's voice sounded slightly stern on the last part. Finny nodded, with a sly smile.

"Trust me, Mr. Sebastian, I could never lose him."

Ciel kneaded Finny's shirt a little sharply, catching him with a claw. Finny just patted his head and smiled.


	15. Melancholy

Alois knew his master had had a tough day, meaning he had as well. The first meeting at the docks had obviously not gone as Claude had planned, and the other four meetings in the day took much longer than they normally did, even though Alois had never met any of the people before.

He had never liked the people Claude met with; they always looked him over with expressions that made Alois uncomfortable. Every single one, regardless of where they went to meet, seemed to gaze at him as if summing him up, and it made Alois hate his master's job. He understood from day one that he was just a bobble for his master to flash around at everyone, but he never understood exactly why. Alois could, however, realize that while Leonards were not exactly rare, that they were still valued as exotic among humans. Of course owning one would make Claude more prestigious.

By the time they stopped to eat lunch, Claude's expressionless face was cold as ever, his body language speaking for him. He was not as stiff as usual, his shoulders had a slight hunch, and he began to twitch his leg up and down slowly as if something was bothering him.

Alois knew better than to ask what was wrong again. The entire day had seemed to wear Claude down, which meant Alois was even more on edge trying to stay out of his way. His MP3 player had died during Claude's second to last meeting, but he had contained his boredom being a charming smile or a bowed head. Like a good pet.

When they reached the mansion that evening, Claude parked the car and got out to stretch wearily.

"Pet, do as you wish for dinner."

With that, Claude went inside. Alois stared after him, feeling the usual sense of loss and anger. Claude had been with him all day, and that was only the fourth time he had spoken to him. Alois shifted into his cat form and dashed into the back garden. It was still light enough for him to see, and he huddled beneath one of the bushy evergreen trees. There he let himself cry a little. Angry tears, sorrowful tears, tears that he could affix no emotion to but that needed to be shed.

"Alois? Where are you, sweetie?" Reeda's soft voice came to him from the kitchen door. She was coming out into the garden. "Come on, now, don't hide from me."

Alois crawled out from under the evergreen almost sulkily, and she immediately went to him.

"What do you think you're doing? You've gotten your fur all dirty." She said softly, the reproach hardly sounding like one. She knelt right down onto the ground next to him, and picked him up. He buried his face into the side of her neck, ears laid back, tail laying limp in her lap. She said nothing, but pet his fur and rocked him slightly.

This was not a new occurrence; Reeda had comforted him many times, and every time he was thankful to her. He was convinced that life would be completely unbearable without her. Finally she spoke,

"How bad was it today?" Alois sniffed and said,

"He dragged me all over the city, but he barely even spoke to me all day. Something pissed him off in his first meeting and when I asked what was wrong he snapped at me. He was wound up tight ever since then. Even when we ate lunch…" Alois trailed off.

"What happened?" Reeda prompted gently.

"Well, I asked Claude if I could order for my feline-form too. I always ask him that, every time we eat out, and every time he normally lets me as long as I eat on the seat and not the table, but…this time…" Alois stopped again, holding back a little sob.

"Tell me, Alois." Reeda said. Alois took a deep breath and continued,

"Well, I asked him, like I'm supposed to, and he just slapped the back of my head. Really hard. Like I was some kind of moron! And it…it really hurt."

"Do you need some ice?" Reeda asked, concerned.

"No, I mean it didn't hurt like that." Alois clarified softly, "I mean the blow did land hard, but it made everyone stop and look at me like I was some kind of freak show. And Claude was just staring at his menu like nothing had happened, and it..it hurt."

Reeda made a small sound of understanding.

"I'm sorry, Alois."

"I hate him." Alois sobbed suddenly, his voice muffled as he burrowed into Reeda's neck. "I really hate him. He doesn't even see me! And when he does, it's just to point out what I've done wrong. I can't take it! What do I have to do to make him see that I'm a real person? He's the inhuman one!"

Alois' voice broke and he let himself cry freely, Reeda stroking his fur and rocking him back and forth. How many times she had heard this she could not count. It broke her heart a little more every time, but there was nothing more she could do than hold the boy and then try to lift his spirits.

"I want Luka." Alois whispered after a while, "I just want to see him again. He's all I have left, and I can't even get to him. I almost…I mean, I would forget what he looks like if I didn't have that photo."

Alois' sobs were quieted, and Reeda said softly,

"The sky's getting dark. We'd better go inside; it's supposed to storm tonight." She stood up, carrying Alois toward the kitchen door. "Plus," She said with a lighter tone, "you need a bath, mister cat."

Alois mustered up a weak chuckle for her sake more than his, and sighed, feeling worn out. It was a wonder, he thought to himself, that he had not aged twenty years after spending four under the ownership of Clause Faustus.


	16. A Rift is Torn

Bard and Finny were silent as they rode home that evening. It had been a wonderful visit with Sebastian, but also stressful for them both. As soon as they were out the door the icy silence had fallen between them, with both guessing exactly what the other was thinking, but not wanting to discuss it. The situation was delicate, and in the light of the new future they were starting together, the last thing either of them wanted was a disagreement.

However, the rift was there, staring both of them in the face with every second they passed in silence.

Finally, Finny couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked softly. Bard waited a few long seconds before huffing out a sigh and mumbling,

"I need a smoke."

"I'm serious, Bard."

"So am I, kid."

The silence resumed, this time awkward, which was worse.

"I'll tell you why." Bard said at last, his voice shaking a bit, "Because my closest friend is willing to do both of us a favor and give you a job, and you repay that kindness by lying to his face and making me lie to him as well."

"Bard," Finny began slowly, not wanting the discussion to escalate into yelling, "I want to be thankful that you tried to get me another job, but you know that I enjoy the job I have now. I am helping people, and I enjoy it. What more do you want me to do?"

Bard had no answer, so Finny continued,

"I find it…insulting…that you thought you had to _arrange_ a job for me…"

"Insulting?" Bard asked with a short breath, "I was trying…trying to show you that I care."

"I can understand that, I suppose, but if you really cared then you would understand that I'm happy helping you at the Shelter and I don't want anything else. Plus, you wouldn't be acting all…embarrassed that I have mind enough to turn down offers that _you_ make for me."

Bard again said nothing, and Finny decided, having made a point, to continue on to the next,

"Bard, that Leonard he has is a stray. If Sebastian found out what he was-."

"What, Finny? What do you think Sebastian would do?!" Bard asked. "Just throw him back out onto the street? For goodness' sake, the man melts at the sight of cats, do you really think he would do something so cruel?"

Finny's heart pounded as Bard's tone became louder suddenly. He fought to keep his own voice even, despite how tight his words became. He understood that Bard's vehemence had nothing to do with the situation with Cinder, and that right now, it was just one more issue through which to channel his feelings.

"I'm not thinking about Sebastian, or even you and me. I'm thinking about Cinder. He's a stray and he's obviously at the end of his rope if he didn't leave Sebastian the second he could. He must have his reasons. I can help him live on his own perhaps if-"

"Finny, that's what _I_ do. I take care of the strays that need homes. I could take him to Angel Wing, and he would be able to learn kindness, just as all the others have."

"It's not that easy, Bard." Finny said, his voice louder as well, "If he's off the street and hates humans, he must have a reason for it, I of all people can relate to that, and you should to. Sticking him in a shelter, even one as wonderful as Angel Wing would only make him hate your kind all the more. We need to get him to trust us."

"I know, Finny, but we should do that once we've put him in the shelter. Good care is the first thing he needs, and then we can-"

It was Finny's turn to interrupt.

"Good care is exactly what he's getting with Sebastian! Obviously he has decided to trust him at least a little bit, and if we just ripped him away from Sebastian now, he might make up his mind at once to never trust another human again. I know I wouldn't."

"It's not you we're talking about here," Bard said, "It's a stray Leonard living in Sebastian's house without his knowledge, taking advantage of his good nature. I'm his friend, I'm sure he would want me to tell him, and then take control of the situation."

"It sounds like it's you we're talking about now." Finny said angrily, not having meant for the words to escape him. Bard slammed on the breaks as he nearly missed a stop sign.

"Dealing with Leonards is what I do, Finny. It's my life. Do you forget how I was the one who raised you? The one who nurtured you and showed you all the love and kindness that you could never have found as a stray?"

Finny curled his hands into fists as he fought to keep from snapping out a very angry remark. He could have, with what Bard had just said, he could have.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Bard, but that's exactly what makes Cinder different from me; he needs that nurturing badly, but only if he's drawn to it, like I was to you. I hated you in the beginning, you know that. Young as I was, I still remember how much I wanted to get away, and I did, didn't I? If you hadn't kept after me, I would never have come to care so much for you. Cinder needs to be kept after too, but in the environment that he has chosen."

Bard seemed to be only half-listening to Finny.

"You were in Angel Wing, Finny, and that's always the best place for young strays. I've seen this before, you've seen this before, how a bitter stray can turn around and become the sweetest person under the Shelter's guidance."

Bard turned to look at Finny for the first time since they left.

"You know this. Don't _you_ trust me?"

Finny bit his lip, the question both angering and hurting him. When he didn't answer, Bard swore and turned his attention back to the street.

"I really need a smoke."

Finny swallowed and they rode in silence again for a few moments before he spoke,

"I do trust you, Bard, but this time, for once…I need you to trust me. I've been through a lot, and I know how my own race thinks. All I'm asking is that you let me try. Just give me a chance. If you can't do that, then…then I don't see how…"

Finny stopped, his voice breaking as this very thought caused tears to burn his eyes. Bard was quiet, tense, waiting for him to finish.

"…how you could see me as an equal." He finished softly.

In the screaming pause that followed Finny thought his heart would explode, it was thumping hard enough to make breathing difficult. His chest ached from it, and he had to keep swallowing over and over to keep from bursting into tears.

"Is that what you think of me?" Bard asked finally, in a strained, quiet tone. "After all this time, and all that we've shared together? You think that I consider myself your master?"

"No," Finny said at once, voice cracking, his distress obvious, "but I'm asking you to prove it me; no making arrangements for me, no getting angry when I disagree with you. Prove it to me, so I…never have to think of you that way when..when you _own_ me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing from you." Bard said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything." Finny said in a whisper, "not to Sebastian, not to anyone, until I can win Cinder over. Bard, I _know_ this is the best choice."

"But how can you know that? You're a very smart lad, Finny, but you've never done anything like this outside Angel Wing before."

Finny could not help himself; he was too caught up in the whirl of emotions inside his heart that the words slipped out effortlessly, and with vile malice,

"I suppose you're the only one who really knows what's best…as the master."

Bard made a short, angry sound, but then cut himself off.

Finny wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. His heartbeat sped up so fast that he felt dizzy. He knew he had hurt Bard, possibly worse than Bard had hurt him, but he could not find it in his heart to apologize. Not now.

He stared out his window for the rest of the trip, swiping away the occasional angry tear that would course down his cheek. Bard stared at the road, saying nothing.

When they reached the shelter, Finny got out at once, slamming his car door.

"Finny…"

Bard started to say as he climbed out of the car himself, but Finny walked quickly to the back door of the Shelter and went in.

He broke into a run as he closed it behind him, passing rows of doors and climbing two sets of stairs to get to his room. He locked his door and began pacing angrily, tears flowing freely down his face now. He looked out his window at one point, seeing Bard still sitting in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette and rubbing his eyes. A few raindrops hit the glass as Finny watched him. When Bard finished his smoke the rain was starting to fall harder, and he got back in the car and drove away in the direction of his own house.

Finny's heart ached just as it had in the car. He had been angry, of course, but he had half-hoped that Bard would come after him. He curled up on his bed and wept, wishing that he could stop the argument from replaying over and over in his head.

More than anything he wished that he could erase it entirely.

"Cinder..." He whispered to himself between sobs, "I really hope you're worth this."


	17. Thunder

Ciel glanced the rain outside the window nervously as Sebastian washed up the dinner dishes. He had never liked storms. Even Grell, the one human whom he saw very rarely, had been able to pick up on that fact. Hopefully this was just a little rain like the night Sebastian found him, and nothing more.

He distracted himself by wondering how in the world Finny and Bard were dealing with themselves. It was obvious that Bard wanted to tell Sebastian about him, and that Finny did not. Ciel grinned to himself. Wouldn't he like to be a fly on the wall to hear the conversation they must be having right now. He hoped that Bard was not an overbearing human. Finny seemed too good a Leonard to be treated badly. Then again, many Leonards were, but that did not stop their masters.

Ciel hoped that Finny was not going to try and get him to join the Shelter that Bard apparently ran. Of course, what else would he want to 'talk' to him about? What would they do period when Finny came over? Perhaps having another of his kind around would not be so very bad, as long as he did not give him up, and as long as he could go outside with him…it might actually be a nice change of pace.

These last two days had been a change of pace, alright. It already seemed like a lifetime ago he was living in alleyways and invading grocery stores in both forms to steal food. It was amazing to him that such a short period of time could accustom him to having a place to go every night, someone with whom to pass the evenings, and food, laced with medicine for his sickness. If only…there were a way that this could work as a human…he let himself consider the possibility. Actually speaking _with _Sebastian rather than Sebastian speaking _at_ him. Of course, would Sebastian speak to him at all if he knew?

Ciel waved the thoughts away. He was too comfortable to let himself think on such troubling things.

He was still curled up on the sofa, drowsy from all the fawning and petting he had received that evening. It made him think of the days before he had been driven away from humanity; he had been used to being handled and squealed over then. He had loved it. Being touched, being loved. Most cats did, and that was a part of his blood that he could not change.

Sebastian was singing again in the kitchen. It was a soft, almost sad song. It was pleasant and soothing…he fell asleep thinking, against his better judgment, that it had not been such a bad experience…for once in a while. His sleep was disturbed slightly when he felt himself being carried in a big hand, and then laid in his bed. He yawned, pawed at the cushioned lining, and was asleep again.

_Craaack!_

Ciel bolted awake, staring into the darkness with a pounding heart. What had just happened? He sat there, staring for a second, before the bedroom lit up brilliantly with the flashing of lightning.

_Craaack! _

Ciel jumped, huddling down in his bed and shaking at once. He knew that he would be alright. Logically, he knew that, but…it might have been part of the feline in him; storms just frightened him to death. He shuddered as thunder rolled very close, loud enough to shake the ground. Another sound reached his ears; Sebastian shifting in bed. The storm must have been keeping him awake as well. An idea came to Ciel, a warm, safe idea.

'_What in the world am I thinking?!'_ Ciel thought, trying to shake off his fear as there was a lull in the lightning.

'_There's no way that I could ever actually consider-' _

_Craaack!_

Ciel acted without thinking, jumping upward onto the bed and diving against the shadowy mass of Sebastian's body. He hid his face into the first part of Sebastian's body he could reach, which just happened to be the back of his knees. He was lying on his side. The living wall moved slightly, and he followed it, trying to keep his face hidden.

A sleep-laden voice came gently through the darkness,

"Cinder? Is that… Sebastian's hand came down to find him, touching his trembling body with care, "Oh, Cinder…poor thing, you're shaking. Is the storm scaring you?"

'_No you idiot, I just decided to attack you in your sleep!'_ Ciel thought, though his fear was still great. He was lifted carefully, his little furry body stiff and trembling with fear.

"Come here, little thing." Sebastian said softly, sleepily. Lightning brightened the room for a second, and Ciel meowed loudly. As the thunder followed, Sebastian lay back, holding Ciel on his chest.

"It's ok, little thing, it's ok." He cooed, "I've got you now, here…" He pulled the blanket up and over Ciel so he was completely covered. "You don't have to see the lightning now."

Sebastian's hands were cupping his back and head, rubbing him carefully and soothingly. The steady beat of his heart was very loud just beneath Ciel's paws. He lowered his trembling head to listen to it. The reassuring sound drowned out the terror of the thunder. As moments of the deep, primal sound passed, Ciel began to relax.

"That's it," Sebastian said around a yawn, "I won't let anything happen to you. It's alright. I'm here, I'm right here."

Something in Ciel's heart seemed to stir, and he believed Sebastian. Even if it was only his feline-form that he was speaking the words to, Ceil believed that Sebastian would do anything in his power to keep him safe.

After several long moments of calming strokes and short promises of safety and reassurance, Sebastian carefully turned onto his side once more. He placed Ciel right up against his chest on the mattress. Ciel gladly snuggled his head against the man, the weight of his hand like his own living blanket.

"Night, Cinder…" Sebastian said, drifting off to sleep. "You're ok now…"

Sebastian's hand slackened over him, and he was dead to the world. Ciel smiled tiredly to himself as he followed right after him.

At least for now, for this one moment, Sebastian was the one who Ciel felt like loving the most.


	18. Evan

Finny awoke feeling sore. He felt emotionally exhausted, therefore, his body was as well. He groaned as he drug himself off his bed. He opened his curtains to a world of grey water. The lighting and thunder had not let up, and neither had the rain. He knew the weather has just one more contributing factor to his glum mood.

He went into the bathroom that joined his room with another. The shelter used to be an old boarding school, so all the rooms were set up suite-style even after the remodel. He and the boy he shared the bathroom with were long-term shelter members, so neither of them had roommates, only each other. He splashed his face and looked blearily at his reflection. His brilliant teal eyes were slightly puffy due to his crying the night before.

"Finny, you in there?" A voice came to him from the door set in the other end of the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm almost done, come on in." Finny called back, startled at how hoarse his voice sounded.

The door opened and a head peeked in from around it. Bright green eyes took in the state of his face at once.

"Whoa…you looked toasted, man."

Finny smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for that, Evan. The mirror and my own eyes weren't enough to tell me that I look like crap."

"Of course not, why else would you keep me around if not to tell you the truth?" Evan said, leaning against the doorframe, still wearing his pajama pants, but his well-muscled chest was bare.

"Because I can't get rid of you, because no one wants to adopt a smartass." Finny shot back at him, still smiling. Evan shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a bad boy through and through. Folks going to an adoption interview should know what they're getting, right?"

Evan had been Finny's friend for three years and his suite-mate for the last two. He was a slender seventeen-year-old calico whose human form mimicked his feline one by way of his two-toned hair. The top half of his head was a dark red-blonde, and the bottom half was a stark black. This made him appear attractive to the visitors, and yet when they interviewed him they would find that he was a prankster and a know-it-all. He had been in the shelter since he was nine, and had never shown the slightest intention of wanting to leave.

"You've been letting people know 'what they're getting' for the past six years, and you're still stuck here with me." Finny said, patting his face dry with his towel.

"Oh well," Evan said, sauntering in and shouldering his way past Finny to dowse his own face. "At least I never lie."

Finny laughed a little. "Of course not, you're too busy questioning the interviewees about themselves."

"Hey, fair is fair." Evan sputtered, shutting off the tap. "They ask all about me, why can't I ask about them?"

"It's too early to go into all that." Finny said wearily as Evan snatched his towel from him and dried his own face with it.

"I can see that. You're not usually up this early, especially on a weekend. What's wrong?"

Finny gave a great sigh.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Evan said, tossing the towel toward the drying bar and making a dissatisfied sound when it failed to catch there.

"Yea…me and Bard got into a…I guess you could call it a fight..more like a heated disagreement."

Evan left the towel on the floor and turned to Finny.

"A 'heated disagreement' sounds like a fight to me. What happened?" Finny opened his mouth to speak, when Evan held up a hand. "Come on into my room first and you can tell me all about it."

Finny followed him into his room. It was very much like any typical teenage boy's room; posters of girls, bands, and a few psychedelic art works. Finny dropped down comfortably on the unmade mess of Evan's bed and began telling him about his conversation with Bard while Evan dressed. He made sure to leave out the specifics of who they had visited, just to protect Sebastian's identity. He trusted Evan, but he didn't want to risk it if the boy let it slip out.

Even only stopped him a few times to ask questions, but let Finny tell the rest of the story without interruptions. This was why he liked Evan. As much as he loved Bard, the man sometimes had trouble just sitting and listening, even though he had done it for so many in his line of work. He liked to get in a good word whenever he could. Being the head of the shelter made him assertive, and that meant that he sometimes talked more than he listened.

Finny knew that he and Bard needed to talk this all out again, this time with more apologetic mindsets. He hated fighting with Bard, it reminded him of when he had first come to the shelter.

"Man, that's intense." Evan said, finally completing his outfit with a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses. They were not prescription, but he wore them all the same.

"I know." Finny said, letting himself fall sideways on the bed. "I need to tell him I'm sorry, but…I kind of want to hear him say it first."

"I'm there with you, man." Evan said, plopping down on the floor by the bed to pull on his shoes. "It sounds like you were both a little wrong, and a little right at the same time. That's the worst kind of argument to have. You can't be sorry for everything you said, only parts. You just have to hope that the other person feels just as sorry for those exact same parts."

"Evan, that actually made sense." Finny said.

"I do occasionally give good advice." Evan said, "and right now I'd say call Bard up and ask him to come over, or better yet, suggest you go out somewhere to talk male-to-male."

"ok…ok, yea, that's what I'll do." Finny said.

"Right then now that's decided," Evan said, standing once again and pulling Finny to his feet. "Come on now, go get dressed so we can go down to breakfast."

"You can go without me, you know." Finny said as he was shoved into the bathroom and then his own room.

"Yes, but the experience is so much pleasanter with you there." Evan said in a sappy voice. "Now don't make me wait too long."

"Fine." Finny said, and shut the bathroom door on Evan. He started dressing quickly, feeling much better. Evan had a way of changing his moods with common sense advice. It was just ironic that he couldn't apply it to himself and find a good home.

Finny took a second to fish out his phone from the pocket of the jeans he had worn yesterday. His heart sank a bit when he flipped it open. Bard had tried to call him late last night, probably a few hours after Finny had fallen asleep. He texted him quickly.

_Sry I missed u. Meet up l8er? Mayb for lunch?_

He stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket as he went back into Evan's room. The boy was sitting at his desk, feet crossed upon it, plucking at a guitar. There were always a few instruments on loan to the older members of the shelter.

"Well, I asked him, and I'm just waiting for the response." Finny said.

"'atta boy!" Evan said, standing up and laying the guitar reverently on his bed. "He'll say 'yes', and all your problems will be solved by lunchtime, just you watch."

"I should hope so, that's when I asked to meet." The two Leonards left Evan's room and went out into the hallway.

"Trust me, my boy, your Bard cares too much about you to let either of you stay miserable for long."

"How come you call me 'boy' when I'm a year older than you?" Finny asked. Before Evan could answer, a loud buzzing came from Finny's pocket, and he stopped to look at the text.

_B there to pick u up at 1. _

Finny's smile told Evan all that he needed to know, and he grinned in return, throwing at arm around him as they continued downstairs.

"'atta boy."


	19. Breakfast and Bard

'_Where am I? Everything feels…so nice…'_

Ciel felt like he was being embraced by soft clouds that seemed to throb in a pleasantly soothing rhythm. His body felt heavy. It was a wonderful heaviness that came with deep sleep.

Light filtered through his sleepy eyes. He felt his surroundings shift, and he stretched out his furry limbs to ease that lovely heaviness, with a yawn that curled his tongue. When he relaxed a soft voice came to him, directly over his head.

"Morning, Cinder." A gentle kiss was placed on his head, and then his back was being stroked gently. He arched slightly into the touch, and then opened his eyes completely. It had not been clouds he was lying on, it was Sebastian's bed. The throbbing had been the man's steady heartbeat. Ciel's head was nestled against his chest and the sound was very loud.

It all came back to him in a flash. He had jumped up here last night during the storm. The chance to be within the safety of Sebastian's hands had driven him to it.

From the 'plop plop' sounds on the window, it was still raining heavily. He shivered when a rumble of thunder reached his ears. The storm was still continuing.

'_I can't believe this, I spent the night next to this guy and now I just know I'll be clinging to him the rest of the day.'_

Ciel resigned himself to this fact and curled up again, close to Sebastian's body.

"Don't worry, Cinder, the storm can't hurt you." Sebastian picked him up and held him against his chest, petting his head with a few fingers. Ciel relaxed, still drowsy, and purred deeply. Sebastian enjoyed the sound for a minute, and then placed the little cat back on the mattress. It was still warm. Ciel stood there for a second before letting himself fall over onto his side, stretching again and rolling over one way and then the other.

"You're so adorable." Sebastian said, stretching out one of his arms for a moment and then getting out of bed. "It's just a good thing that it's Saturday. I couldn't bear to leave you alone and go to work again."

'_Crap. The weekends…I didn't think about that.'_ Ciel was suddenly panicked. He had not kept track of days for a long time, and this was something he had completely overlooked. Of course, Sebastian did not work on Saturday or Sunday. While Sebastian was there, how would he feed his human form? He would have to think of something…

He watched Sebastian upside down as he entered the bathroom, leaving the door open as he went inside and brushed his teeth. Ciel flipped over and then dropped down onto the floor, stretching out his back legs one at a time. He was yawning again when thunder rumbled nearby.

He darted beneath the bed, feeling somehow safer there. While he sat there waiting for the thunder to fade completely, he began thinking hard. Unless Sebastian went out for something there was very small chance of his human form getting anything to eat before Monday. He knew that it would take more than two days without food for his human form to show itself spontaneously, and yet he hated the discomfort of knowing it was in need. He had been through much worse, though, and decided that the only real threat was most likely going to come from boredom.

'_That or a heart attack from this storm.'_ Ciel thought, as another rumble of thunder made him shudder. He could deal with storms much better during the day, but he still didn't like them.

Sebastian began singing to himself again as he dressed, and Ciel closed his eyes to listen. He was coming to enjoy the sound very much. The songs Sebastian chose to sing seemed to be all over the radar style-wise, which only impressed Ciel more. He obviously had a very good range.

Once Sebastian had chosen a soft grey sweater and jeans, he slipped his feet into a pair of plain black slippers.

He didn't even call Ciel as he left the room. It was as if he had absolute confidence that he would follow. This annoyed Ciel slightly, mostly because the infernal man was right, and he came slinking after him, urged on by the hint of lightning he caught out of the corner of his blue eyes.

'_Déjà vu.'_ Ciel thought as he lapped at his water dish and waited for Sebastian to bring him his food. 'My life is becoming a cycle of eating and sleeping…not so bad, I guess.' He almost broke his mindless-cat character and grinned, but Sebastian was rounding the corner from the kitchen with his food dish.

"Eat up! Just a few more days and the medicine will be gone. Haven't heard you cough yet today, so that's a good sign, yes?"

'_It's just a little cold you maniac. I'd like to see how you'd react if I started spouting blood.'_ Ciel thought cheekily, '_you might die on the spot yourself from the sight.'_

Ciel eagerly began eating his delicious breakfast of shredded chicken and lamb, remembering again why he acted like a dumb cat for this airhead. This kind of food made it all worthwhile. The sound of music reached his ears suddenly, making him jump in surprise. The music was loud and Sebastian's voice began to rise and fall with the song.

'_That man must be different when he's at work. How else could someone like him become a CEO?' _

When Ciel was finished with his dish he went to investigate the sizzling sounds that had started coming from the kitchen. Sebastian had donned a red apron, and was standing over the stove with a long stainless steel spatula. The scent of bacon wafted down to Ciel's little feline nose and despite having just eaten, he licked his lips with hunger. No creature alive could resist that smell.

Sebastian had flipped on the radio, and was singing along with it like a teenager, stopping every now and again to make a flamboyant wave with the spatula as if he were drumming or even playing it like a guitar. Ciel felt like laughing at him, but more out of affection than the hilarity of his actions.

He knew there was probably very little chance of Sebastian actually feeding him bacon, as the man probably thought that it would harm him, but he decided to go ahead and try anyway. Just like before, he moved in close to Sebastian's feet, having to be more careful this time since they were shifting back and forth in time with the fast beat of the song. When he did manage to squeeze in close, he rubbed his sides along Sebastian's ankles and meowed loudly.

"Oh no you don't, you little beggar." Sebastian said with a laugh, reaching down to scoop him up. "You just had your breakfast, and this wouldn't be good for you. This is people food." Ciel felt slightly irked at this statement, but forgave Sebastian since he had no idea what he was implying. From the conversation he had overheard the night before he knew where Sebastian stood now on the subject of Leonards, so he decided to cut the man some slack.

Ciel meowed loudly as Sebastian held him against his shoulder with one hand, pushing the nearly-raw bacon around in the skillet with the other, still swaying to the music. Sebastian unexpectedly hit a high note along with the song, and ended it with a ridiculously boyish laugh.

"Not bad for someone who sits behind a desk most of the time, eh, Cinder?"

He asked, nuzzling him with his chin. Ciel felt an overwhelming sense of belonging at that moment. It hit him out of nowhere, but being with Sebastian like this, being a part of this simple joy of cooking and enjoying music, something so _human_…it meant a lot to him. For the first time he wished that he was able to tell Sebastian how much his kindness touched him.

"Alright, down you go little thing. Why don't you go play with your scratching post? This will take a while."

Ciel pouted inwardly when he was put on the floor again, and then he decided that he would actually take Sebastian's suggestion. He scampered out into the living area and there he attacked the scratching post without the normal stare-down and gentle batting of his paws.

He was so occupied that it was several long moments before he was aware that the storm had produced another round of lighting and thunder. When the apartment shook a bit with the strength of a single rumble, Ciel let go of the post and stood with his paws spread out as if trying to find his balance. It was a defensive posture that he took at times, and when the threat was gone, he returned at once to the kitchen.

Sebastian did not seem surprised to see him, actually giving him a sorrowful expression.

"Scared of the thunder, are you, Cinder?" Ciel meowed, rubbing his face against Sebastian's slipper. "Here's an idea, but I don't know if you'll like this or not."

Sebastian lifted him up and gently slid him into the giant pocket in the chest of the apron. Ciel barely fit so it was a bit snug, but he was no uncomfortable.

'_Perhaps he really is a genius after all.'_ Ciel laughed inside at how such a small action had caused him to reach this conclusion. He poked his head and front paws out of the top of the pocket, watching as Sebastian flipped the bacon and then gracefully cracked a few eggs into the skillet. He admired the skill that allowed Sebastian to leave every yolk intact even when he flipped them twice.

"This is working out well." Sebastian said, rubbing his chin along Ciel's head.

'_You should add more pepper.'_ Ciel thought, remembering how his Shelter had always peppered eggs heavily.

Sebastian was just depositing his breakfast onto a plate when the doorbell rang, barely audible over Sebastian's radio. He turned it down quickly before going to the door. He cracked it, and then opened it wide.

"Come to finish that cake?" Sebastian asked as the visitor came into view. It was Bard. He had obviously forgotten his umbrella and he was very wet. His lumpy hat looked like a drooping sponge on his head. "Or perhaps you'd like to borrow my umbrella?" Sebastian said, after taking in the state of him. Bard smiled wearily, and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry for just dropping by like this, and before noon on a Saturday too, but…" Bard stopped and did a short double take at the sight of the small cat in Sebastian's front apron pocket, before raising an eyebrow and continuing, "Um…I need some advice."

"Not a problem, come right in. I'm about to eat breakfast though and I'm afraid I did not make enough for two."

"I'd never dream of assuming that you were clairvoyant enough to predict I'd be coming and make enough for both of us." Bard said, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him. He slipped out of his wet shoes and then hung up his equally wet coat on the sleek black metal coat tree.

"Clairvoyance doesn't run in the family." Sebastian called over his shoulder as he went to retrieve his plate from the kitchen.

Ciel was pulled gently out of the pocket and cradled in Sebastian's elbow as he took the apron off and picked up his plate, snatching a fork and knife as well.

Bard had seated himself at the table, and pulled out a chair for Sebastian when he saw how laden he was.

"Why in the world would you carry that cat around with you while you're cooking?" Bard asked as Sebastian took his seat.

"Because the poor thing is frightened of the storm. He doesn't seem to want to be away from me."

Before Bard could react, Sebastian reached out to him and plopped Ciel in his lap.

"But even if that's true I can't hold him while I'm eating, so you'll have to keep him safe for me."

Bard's hands lifted halfway into the air as if Ciel might attack him, and Ciel stared up at him with intense eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Bard," Sebastian said as he cut his eggs, "he's a cat, not a ticking bomb."

"Um…right…" Bard said, carefully putting his hands on the small cat. Ciel sat unmoving in his lap, not knowing how to react. Bard tore his eyes away from Ciels', looking back to his friend. "So, I need to ask you-"

"So sorry, Bard, but I forgot milk. Can you hold that thought? I'll be right back." Sebastian got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Bard and Ciel alone. The man looked down at him at once.

"Scared of storms, eh?" He asked in a whisper. "That's too bad."

"Bite me." Ciel said, just as quietly, shrugging Bard's hands from him. "Are you going to turn me in? Is that why you're here?"

"No." Bard said, his tone sincere. Ciel hopped up on the table to face the man.

"You expect me to believe you? You were certainly after my blood last night."

"That is a very unfair statement. I _take care_ of your kind, that's my job and my joy, so don't go thinking I'm some kind of villain in this scenario. I just don't like the idea of you deceiving my friend."

Ciel snorted slightly, but just then a rumble of thunder made his eyes pop with fear, and without thinking he threw himself forward and into Bard's lap.

"Cinder won't have liked that!" Sebastian's voice rang from the kitchen. "Keep him close, will you? I'm going to go ahead and make some tea for us."

Ciel felt slightly humiliated that he had reacted the way that he had, but with his face hidden in Bard's waist there was very little he could do now to salvage his pride. Bard laid one of his big, rough hands on Ciel's head.

"Don't worry about me turning you in. I promise I won't."

Ciel lifted his head from his hiding place, tossing Bard's hand aside slightly.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing how you and that Finny butted heads last night. It was obvious you were at odds. Sebastian seems to be the only one who didn't-"

"Finny and I are going to sort that out, and soon." Bard said, "That's why I came over. I want Sebastian's advice on what to say when I take him out to lunch later."

"Why do you need to know what to say?" Ciel asked.

"Because…we had a…disagreement last night on the way home. I ended up saying some stupid things that made him think that I wanted to be seen as his master rather than his big brother, and we just sort of…left it that way…I need to set it straight and apologize to him."

"That's…actually kind of good of you." Ciel admitted, flicking his tail a bit. "That sounds like the right choice."

There was a short pause in which Bard seemed to be thinking something over, staring at Ciel hard. Finally he spoke.

"If you were Finny…" He began, before scoffing a bit.

"Don't tell me you want my advice as well?" Ciel asked, feeling an inkling of satisfaction.

"Well, I might as well get your opinion." Bard said, "you and Finny share the bond of your race, therefore you might have some insight for me. So, if you were in Finny's shoes, what would you want to hear from me?"

"I don't exactly know what you guys argued about," Ciel said, shivering a little at a distant roll of thunder, "but I would want to hear that you trusted me as a person. Not just as some pet. I'd want to have a say in my own life, you know? But…if my pride wasn't so inhibiting….I'd probably also do some apologizing of my own. More than likely if it were me I would have said something to you I didn't mean to…because I'd get angry."

Bard thought about Ciel's words, and smiled.

"You know, I think we understand each other, little one."

Ciel felt a little less inclined to trust him right away, but he smiled up at him slightly.

"Let's hope you can understand Finny as well."

"The tea is all finished!" Sebastian's voice came from the kitchen again, and Ciel ducked his head into Bard's elbow to hide, as if afraid that he had been caught. Sebastian came in carrying a tray with two mugs of tea and one glass of milk.

"Why is it that every time I'm over here you end up carrying a tray of something toward me?" Bard asked as Sebastian put the tray down. "You look like an old-fashioned butler or something."

Sebastian laughed.

"And these those old-fashioned butlers were hospitable, which is all I'm trying to be."

"I appreciate that, Sebastian, but I have to leave."

Sebastian looked up, surprised.

"What? You're joking right? You just got here…and I just made tea for you!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to um…" Bard stood up and carefully deposited Ciel into Sebastian's arms, "I have to go and see Finny. Enjoy your breakfast, go ahead and drink my tea for me!"

With that Bard whipped on his coat and shoes and was out the door, leaving Sebastian with an incredulous expression on his face, Ciel hanging in his grasp with a small hidden grin on his face.


	20. A Rift Repaired

Bard entered Angel Wing Shelter with a thumping heart. For whatever reason he wanted to go to Finny instead of waiting for him out in the car. He stopped at the front desk to pull out his phone. He had to at least let Finny know that he was there.

"No loitering, sir." Came a cheeky female voice from behind the counter. "It is against policy to let loiterers inside the building."

"Pipe down, sweat heart." Bard said without even looking up from his phone. "I own the place, I can loiter wherever and whenever I want."

"Someone's fiery today." The voice shot back at him.

"You're the redhead here and you're calling me fiery?" Bard asked.

"I guess I was just begging for that retort, now wasn't I?"

This comment tugged a grin from Bard's mouth, and he finished texting Finny and looked up at the speaker.

"Now, Anne, what are you doing here filling in as receptionist? That's not in your job description, unless the phone is suffering a heart attack and needs you to perform CPR."

The pretty older woman shrugged, tossing her short red hair a little as she answered,

"Diane had to run off to give a tour unexpectedly to a few folks who dropped by, and Timothy was on his break, so I volunteered to cover for them. I worked as a secretary before I became a doctor, you know. Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Perhaps I would If I was dying." Bard muttered, still staring at his phone, waiting for Finny's response. "Or if there was a real emergency where one of the kids was trying to scratch the other to death. Besides that, I don't even know why I keep you around."

"Your jabs aren't quite as painful as they normally are, Bardroy." Anne observed, sitting up to lean her elbows on the counter and rest her chin on her hands. "It's almost as though your phone has your undivided attention. It's like it's pulling your focus off of me entirely!" She pouted a little, and Bard looked up to frown at her.

"The only women I focus on are ones who aren't old enough to be my mother."

"Harsh, Bardroy. Your acid supply isn't depleted after all. I'm hardly that old. Maybe a younger aunt, but never your mother." She winked at him. "So, why is your phone distracting you so today?"

"I'm taking Finny out to lunch, I just needed to tell him I was here. I'm waiting for an answer."

"Hm…" Anne said, sliding back into the office chair behind the counter.

"'Hm' what?" Bard asked.

"Well, it's just that Finny looked like he needed some cheering up this morning when I saw him."

"Why'd you see him?" Bard asked, his tone slightly suspicious. "Was he feeling ill? Did he stop by the clinic?"

"No, I just passed him in the hallway when he and Evan were on their way to breakfast. His eyes looked like he'd been crying."

"I see…" Bard said, turning his back on her and leaning back against the counter.

Anne made a small sound of interest before she stood up once more and leaned on the counter again right beside him.

"You didn't make him sad now, did you? Break his heart with some nonsensical comment you let slip out in the heat of the moment?"

"He told you that?" Bard said, whipping around and finding himself nose-to-nose with the redhead, who smiled up to her eyes and said,

"Of course not, but it's fairly obvious."

"You are the most annoying person in my life, you know that?" Bard asked rhetorically, narrowing his eyes. Just then his phone buzzed and he flipped it open almost frantically, like it might explode at any moment if he didn't get to the message in the nick of time. His eyes scanned the screen briefly, and then he let out a small breath and closed the phone.

"Well, what's the word, is he finally wising up and ditching you?" Anne asked.

"I've had just about as much of you as I can handle in one morning." Bard said, slipping the phone into his pocket. "He's coming down to meet me. Everything will be fine soon."

There was a short pause before Anne spoke again, in a slightly more serious tone.

"Look, Bardroy, you and Finny are both at a very critical point in your relationship. You're about to take a very big step here." Bard slumped onto the counter again.

"You make it sound like we're getting married or something you sicko." He said, "And besides, you're a doctor, not a psychiatrist! Keep your pretty little nose out of other people's business."

"Was that a gender jab?" She asked, a slightly irritated edge to her voice. Bard was never able to answer her, for at that moment Finny came around the corner.

"Morning." He said softly, a hesitant grin on his face. Bard saw at once what Anne had meant; Finny's eyes seemed to be a little pink and puffy. His tail was not twitching around like it normally did, and his ears weren't standing up straight either.

"Morning, Finny darling!" Anne called to him.

"Yea, g'morning." Bard replied. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Bard cleared his throat.

"Well, Finny, where would you like to go to eat?"

"Where did you want to go?" Finny asked.

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Well, what do feel like?"

"I'm asking you."

"I could go for anything I guess."

"Me too."

"For heaven's sake you two are impossible." Anne said with a great sigh before turning to the young Leonard. "Finny, Bardroy wants to take you somewhere for a nice lunch to make up for whatever stupid thing it is he did, so just tell the man where you'd like to go so he can ease his guilty conscious by treating you."

Finny blushed deeply, while smiling at Anne's boldness. He had always liked that about her.

"You stay out of this!" Bard said a little tightly. "Infernal woman!"

"You're calling me infernal?! You're the one who did something to make this sweet little boy cry!"

"Why do you think I'm taking him out for lunch!?" Bard asked loudly, leaning over the counter towards her as he spoke.

"Like I said; to ease your own guilty conscious!" Anne shot back, leaning forward as well so they were nose-to nose again.

"My motives aren't as selfish as that, you hard-hearted, nosey—"

"Benny's." Finny's voice cut into their arguing.

"What?" They both asked at once, turning to look at him. Finny seemed like he was about to burst out laughing from watching them.

"For lunch. I like the fish and chips at Benny's Restaurant." He clarified, and Bard relaxed when he saw his long creamy tail twitching with happiness.

"Perfect." He said, pulling back from his stare-down with Anne. "That sounds perfect."

"Have fun you two." Anne called after them as they moved toward the door.

"Oh, get back to the clinic and waste that charm of yours on the patients!" Bard shot at her over his shoulder.

"I don't have any patients, which means it's a good day!" She responded, and then Bard shut the front door.

The man and the Leonard had to run to Bard's little car through the rain, and Bard cursed as he fumbled for his keys. When he unlocked the doors they slid in quickly, both of them laughing a little as they shook their damp heads.

"I should have brought an umbrella." Bard grumbled as he started the engine.

"Well, you know what they say," Finny said, brushing water droplets off his tail, "There's nothing like a thunderstorm to wash away yesterday."

The atmosphere returned to being awkward suddenly, and Bard cleared his throat a few times as if he was about to say something, before loosing his nerve and remaining silent. As they began driving Finny just sat with his hands in his lap, his slender shoulders stiff and his tail still again. They drove for several minutes without speaking. They were at a stop light when Finny spoke first.

"I'm sorry for last night." He said in a soft tone. Bard responded at once with,

"Me too. I was an idiot."

"No, you had a good point." Finny conceded. Bard chuckled slightly.

"Just one, eh?"

"Oh! That's not what I meant!" Finny said, his eyes suddenly wide and his ears folding down a bit. Then he caught sight of Bard's face, and the smile on it.

"I know what you meant, kid. But listen, I want you to know that I think it was good that we had the conversation we did."

"You do?" Finny asked, cocking his head in a very feline manner. "Why?"

"Because it enabled us to raise some questions that, like it or not, our current society forces us to think about and answer. If we just tried to ignore those questions, well…" Bard pulled out into traffic again as the light turned green. "At some point we'd blow up. And it would be far worse than last night. You see what I'm saying?"

Finny nodded.

"You are absolutely right. To think back on it, I have never had a legitimate reason to be angry at you enough to argue like that before last night."

"Thanks, kid."

"I'm serious," Finny said, suppressing a chuckle, "Just think about it; you were trying to give what you thought to be a kind gesture, but because of our new situation I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry for that. I know you would never treat me like your property…or a pet."

Bard breathed out a small sigh of relief, saying,

"Yea, and I was thinking that I was doing something special for you, I didn't even think about the possibility that it might be insulting to you. I thought I was helping you to become more integrated with the human world, but by trying to help you be independent…well I guess you can't be independent if someone helps you. I just didn't want you to feel like you always had to be tied to the Shelter your entire life…That I supported you branching off into other interests and opportunities."

Bard was silent once more before saying,

"When I adopt you, I will treat you just as I always have. You know that right?" Bard seemed urgent for an answer even though he was speaking softly, "You know that I'd never demean you or restrict your life in any way, right?"

Finny was watching him with an almost pained expression. He nodded slowly.

"Of course, I never doubted that really…never…"

"Because I want you to tell me if ever I act like I'm even beginning to cross a line that offends you in any way." Bard said seriously. "I never want a misunderstanding like what we had last night. Arguments, fights even are ok, but I never want a misunderstanding if I can avoid it."

"I'll do my best." Finny said, "If you promise to do the same."

"Deal."

"So in a nut shell…" Finny began, "By trying to show me you don't control my life you ended making it look like you did. And by me lashing out at you I looked like I wasn't trusting or grateful."

"That's pretty much it."

"Then…what about our argument concerning Cinder?"

There was a pause in which Bard realized what a vital and valid question this was.

"I…didn't really think about that much…I guess I just sort of lumped it in with the other issues."

"Yea, it probably was the worst time to discuss it, with both of our emotions flying out of control and all…"

Bard hummed his agreement.

"I just used my opinion about him as a way to prove my trustworthiness to you. I mean, I have so much experience with your kind, and I guess I thought that if I could get you to agree with me somehow it would…prove something?" Bard gave a short chuckle, "How childish and stupid…That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does." Finny agreed, "By trying to convince me that you were right about how to handle Cinder's situation, you unconsciously thought you could show me that you were right about what was best for me as well."

"You sure do have a way of making me feel even stupider sometimes."

"By telling you how you're not?" Finny asked, smiling.

"Yea, somehow that makes sense. But don't explain to me how or I'll feel stupid again, you damn brat." Bard said, smiling as well.

"So…we should talk about it now, then." Finny said. "What to do about Cinder, I mean."

"Yea…we really do, Finny." Bard started, but then again left the subject hang. Finny picked it up and charged ahead, confidence restored in wake of their resolution,

"I know that you are right about Angel Wing being one of the best places for a stray Leonard, Bard. You know that I believe in all that we do there one hundred percent, but…Cinder…is a different case, I think."

"Oh, how so?" Bard asked slowly, determined to take the time to listen to what Finny had to say. He may have become angry last night, but he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt how very wise Finny was for his age, and his insight into his own kind could simply not be overruled.

"For whatever reason, Cinder has decided to trust Sebastian."

"By…living in his house, eating his food…behind his back?" Bard asked cautiously, not wanting to sound pessimistic but needing the question answered. Finny understood.

"It's much more complicated than it sounds. The benefits of food and shelter in Cinder's case are far more difficult than you can see at first glance. Cinder has to play dumb all the time, and somehow be cunning enough to feed and rest his human form as well, without Sebastian noticing. While I can come up with some ideas of how he could do that, all of them are very risky. He is probably more on edge than he would be on the streets, even though there are more comforts for his troubles."

"Wow…I've never heard of a Leonard doing something like this before."

"Maybe not, but you know it has to happen sometime. I just don't think the secret can be kept long-term so the stray returns to the streets. Cinder, though…like I said, he trusts Sebastian. It is more than just using a human to stay alive at this point, I think."

"How do you know?"

Finny shrugged.

"Insight. You know that's one of my gifts. I can tell that Cinder is just young and impressionable enough to begin to care about the human who's taking care of him, even if he was on the streets because he hated them to being with, which is what I think happened."

"Again, how can you know that?"

"Because he's hiding. He doesn't want to have an owner. He wants to be his own person or to be seen as an equal. The only way one of those things can happen is if he lives as a stray; he may be starving most of the time, but at least he's independent."

"So then why is he hiding in Sebastian's house if he doesn't want to be dependent on humans?" Bard asked, still confused.

"Because he got sick." Finny said simply, "remember that terrible cough? Sebastian said he was on the street coughing like crazy. Desperation must have caused Cinder to stay so he could recuperate. My guess is he'll want to leave again as soon as he's well, which doesn't give us much time to make a decision…"

Yet another pause stretched out as Bard considered all that Finny had said. It was true; the boy had always had an uncanny ability to be right about people and situations very quickly. Finally Bard said,

"Do whatever you think is best."

Finny's big eyes widened further as he looked at Bard in disbelief.

"What?"

"Is it so surprising that I should let you decide?" Bard asked, "I'm sorry if it is, because Finny, I _do _trust you."

Finny stared at him for a moment, and his expression softened.

"Thank you, Bard…just…thank you."

Bard gave a semi-sheepish grin and said,

"Don't thank me entirely…Cinder also had a hand in swaying me."

Finny cocked his head again as he had done earlier.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well…um…I spoke to him this morning."

"What?! When were you going to tell me this?!"

"I just did, didn't I? Anyway, I stopped by Sebastian's place because, well frankly, I wanted his advice on how to best go about…apologizing to you. I know it was cowardly not to try and come up with a proper one myself, but I-"

"No, no, I get it, go on already." Finny said quickly, a bit impatient.

"Well, Sebastian had to leave the room and he plopped Cinder right down into my lap because I guess he's afraid of storms or something. Anyway, I started talking to him and…let's put it this way; I think he has a good head on his shoulders, and with you influencing him, I think it can be a _great_ head."

Finny considered Bard's words and smiled widely.

"I'm glad, Bard. You know I always enjoy a challenge."

"Well, I think you'll have one with this Leonard." Bard said almost wearily, "He seems to smart but he's doing something so stupid-"

"Oh leave him alone until you understand his motives!" Finny said.

"Fine, I'll just leave him to you then." Bard said, winking at him.

They were pulling into the car park of Benny's now, and they had to run for the door again through the thick rain. The interior of the restaurant was the perfect place to eat on a stormy day. It was quite devoid of customers because of the weather, but with the warm tones of the walls, the stone fireplace and plush booths it was very cozy. The overhead lights were actually smoky chandeliers that gave off even more golden light. As they were seated Bard muttered to Finny,

"In a place like this you're going to order _fish and chips_?"

"They're the best here." Finny defended, as the approaching waitress made an agreeing sound.

"Well then I think I'll go ahead and order them too."

The waitress nodded and scribbled down their orders on her pad, along with their drink orders, and then disappeared to put them in.

"So, here's what I'm thinking." Bard said, fiddling with the condiment holder on the table. "Why don't I call Sebastian and arrange for us to visit again tomorrow? Sebastian can set you all up with your routine for pet sitting, and you can have a proper conversation with Cinder while I distract Sebastian. After all, if you want to start on Monday, there's no time like the present. What do you think?"

"Wonderful!" Finny said, and watched eagerly as Bard pulled out his phone and dialed. After a short conversation that sounded quite positive, Bard hung up and grinned at Finny.

"All set. Ten tomorrow." Finny took a deep breath and then blew it out.

"I don't know how Cinder is managing to fool Mr. Sebastian for so long. You said he was really smart as a CEO, and with you as his friend you'd think he'd be able to recognize a Leonard when he saw one."

"You'd think." Bard said, rolling his eyes. "But that man has a huge blind spot when it come to cats. I'm amazed he's never adopted a Leonard or a cat before."

"Well," Finny said with a smirk. "We'll see how much longer we can fool him."


	21. Playtime

(Note: In the store section of this chapter 'one pound' refers to the English money, not the unit of measure.)

After Bard left Ciel had to watch Sebastian finish his breakfast, and then observe him washing up the dishes from the apron pocket again. He was bored very easily, and when Sebastian put him down he even ignored the scratching post. He felt irritable now. He tried to explore the apartment a little, poking into corners and on the bookshelves, but he was startled every few minutes by the storm so he couldn't stay focused. In the end he just hovered around Sebastian's feet.

The man had gone to a little office on the second floor. This room was smaller than his bedroom, but the ceiling was just as tall. The walls were painted a calming shade of green, unlike the main floor than included red, white, and black. He had several hydra lamps of black steel and a few filing cabinets of the same color. There were two different desks in the room, one on either side with their respective filing systems. One held a computer and very little else, while the other seemed more like a drafting table, as it was very wide and was tilted up with many compartments that held drawing utensils and rulers. Each desk also had a different lamp that could easily light them up.

Sebastian was sitting at the computer desk, flipping through papers when Ciel ventured inside about twenty minutes after him. He looked very business-like at that moment; his face was lit up by the desk lamp and his expression was very serious as he read the papers. Ciel assumed it was some issue that he had brought home with him from work.

'_What kind of workaholic does work on a weekend?'_ Ciel thought, pattering over to the desk. Then with an inside grin he answered himself, _'well, _only_ a workaholic I guess.'_ He then realized how lame even his own inner monologue was and seriously wished he could groan aloud.

He stared up at Sebastian, who hadn't even seen him. As he watched, Sebastian put down the paper, frowning, and reaching for his computer mouse. Ciel glared at him as he clicked through something on the screen, staring intently almost as if worried.

'_He really must be a dedicated boss.'_ Ciel thought,_ 'but he should at least rest his brain cells for the weekend, right? It would be bad for business if he worked his brain so much that he couldn't think anymore.'_

Ciel didn't want to admit to himself that he really just wanted the man's attention. He began rubbing his body along Sebastian's legs, meowing and purring. He was surprised when Sebastian simply reached down and picked him up without speaking. He didn't even look at him, just put him in his lap and continued reading whatever was on his screen that had captured his interest.

'_Well someone certainly is distracted.'_ He thought, annoyed as Sebastian started petting him rather mechanically. Ciel peeked over the edge of the desk to glance at the computer screen. From what he could make out, Sebastian was reading work e-mails. He couldn't really understand anything that they were talking about, but the last one Sebastian pulled up was interesting to him.

From what he gathered Sebastian was trying to expand his business to include small toys for children, and the design team wanted him to try and give them an example of what he wanted the prototype toy to look like. Sebastian read it quickly, and then his warmth toward Ciel seemed to return in one great wave. He looked down at him and then lifted him to his face so he could kiss his tiny grey nose. Ciel wanted to wrinkle his face, but of course a real cat wouldn't do that.

"Oh, Cinder, you were sent to me, I just know it! You're going to be a star, little thing!" Ciel was taken aback as Sebastian clicked a few buttons on the computer. Before he knew it, his own face was staring at him from the computer screen. Sebastian had activated the camera in the computer.

"Smile pretty!" Sebastian said, holding him up to it and snapping a shot of his bewildered face. "There's the image for the prototype." He clicked away at the keyboard for a few seconds, and Ciel saw that he was sending his picture to whoever had sent him the first e-mail. When he clicked 'send' he leaned back in the desk chair and kissed Ciel again.

"Can you imagine it, Cinder? Children may play with a stuffed animal that looks just like you!"

'_Lovely,'_ Ciel thought sarcastically, _'that's what I always thought would become of my image.' _

"Now then, I think I can leave work for a while." Sebastian said, getting up and carrying Ciel downstairs. "I haven't even opened your other toys yet, have I? I picked up quite a few things, too." He put Ciel down and went to pull out one of the bags he had come home with. "Let's try these." He said, ripping open a box. Ciel sat watching him curiously, his head cocked to the side. He was anxious for anything to distract him from the storm and occupy his time. Sebastian looked up at him mischievously.

"What do you think is in here, Cinder? Eh? You want to find out?"

Ciel was so close to breaking character and scowling at the man that he was genuinely startled when Sebastian's hand shot out from the box and tossed a little orange ball at him. He sidestepped too fast and ended up flopping over for a second before he darted after the ball. He overcame it at the kitchen entranceway, and tried to catch it with his paws. It slipped between them and, propelled forward by his attack, slid away quickly. Ciel continued to chase the ball around the room until it rolled beneath the sofa. At which point he stuck his paw beneath it to try and get it out, shoulder lowered to the floor, arm sweeping frantically to no avail.

He could hear Sebastian chuckling, and eventually he just stopped and looked at the man.

"Why don't we try this next?" Sebastian asked, holding up another item he had pulled from the bag. It was a long stick with a thin rope attached to it. On the end of the rope was a fluffy stuffed mouse. Ciel became mesmerized as Sebastian began to sway the mouse back and forth in the air tauntingly. He moved forward cautiously, inch by inch toward the swinging mouse, instinctually wanting to stalk it. Finally when he was close enough, he pounced, and missed. Sebastian had pulled the mouse away at the last second.

'_Oh you asked for it now!_' Ciel thought, very close to speaking it out loud as he and Sebastian began a lengthy game with the stuffed mouse stick. It was exactly what Ciel had needed, and he completely lost track of time as Sebastian not only made the mouse dart around for him to chase, but also stood up and trailed it quickly all around the main floor of the apartment. Ciel's heart was soaring when Sebastian finally dropped the stick and he could chew on the mouse at will. He continued to claw at it and chew on it until he had pulled out a few mouthfuls of the synthetic fluff. Then he spat it out and looked up to see Sebastian watching him with a sappy smile on his face.

"Looks like I made a good choice, eh, Cinder?"

Ciel turned toward the toy, hiding his face so he could smile. At that moment, however, he began coughing. It was not nearly as bad as it had been a few days ago, and yet it was still popping up every now and again.

"Hmm…I thought that would be gone by now." Sebastian said, leaning down to pick him up. "I think I only have enough for one more dose…" He frowned, petting Ciel's head and going to the kitchen. He opened a drawer and took out the small box that held Ciel's medicine.

"Indeed. Only one more. I should have bought more than three I suppose, how foolish of me." He put the box down and looked into Ciel's face. "I'll have to go out and buy some more, won't I, little Cinder? I should do that now before I forget. Don't worry, the storm is nearly passed. I won't be gone more than twenty minutes." Sebastian put Ciel back down in the living room and then went to the door to put on his coat.

Ciel's heart began thumping. If Sebastian was going out…then maybe he had a chance to dart out as well and snatch something quickly for his human form to eat…

"Just sit tight, little thing." Sebastian called, slipping out the door. Just as before, Ciel ran to the door and listened until he heard the elevator leaving. He started thinking rapidly. He had such little time that he had to make a plan first. His mind began whirring with possible food sources close to the apartment building.

There was a small grocery on the corner, but how did he know that wasn't where Sebastian had gone? But then again, how many groceries carried animal medication? No, Sebastian must be getting it from somewhere else, or at least Ciel hoped he could take that chance.

He waited several long moments with a pounding heart until he could guess that Sebastian was out of the building, and then he shifted and left the door unlocked. He flew down the hallway and the stairs, creeping more slowly out the front door and then looking around to be sure that Sebastian was nowhere in sight. It wouldn't have mattered if he was; he had hidden his feline additions with practiced ease. To Sebastian he would just appear to be a normal boy on the street.

He walked quickly, but tried not to make it look like he was hurrying. The storm had indeed let up, and there were only a few dark clouds still hanging around, the world still grey in the aftermath. Everything was wet, and a few drops still fell here and there, but Ciel hardly paid them mind. He reached the grocery and took a deep breath before he entered. It was always a tricky business, stealing.

It was always hard to find the right moment to stuff something in his pocket, let alone something substantial enough to keep him going. He had to look harmless, so he always put on his most innocent expression while browsing the aisles. Trickier than the actual stealing was his strategy of shifting into a cat to get out of the store scot free. Whatever he stole would be waiting for him in his pockets when he shifted back into a human.

This process may have sounded easy to someone who had never done it before, but it was one of the hardest ways to get a meal for Ciel. Even though it was the technique he used the most, he was by no means close to finding a perfect result.

He summed up the staff quickly after a painfully slow walk-through: One woman behind the counter who was busy with a customer, and an older man stocking shelves. It was a very small grocery, but thankfully not so empty that he would be noticed right away. This also posed a problem for Ciel; there were plenty of ways he could be caught, plenty of eyes to catch sight of what he was doing.

His stomach growled, angry at being neglected. He kept an innocent expression on his face as he browsed the food area. He decided that he would lift several of the one pound sweet cakes from a shelf of individually-wrapped items. It was easier since it was in the back, and he had to be very, very careful. There were a few isles between him and the front check-out station, providing plenty of blind spots for the others in the store. He kept close watch, and he slowly slid two of the cakes into his jacket pocket. Their wrappers were crinkly and he knew they would make a lot of noise. This meant that he had to watch very carefully as he began to slide a few more of them just as carefully into his pocket. He managed to fit two in each of his pockets before he saw the front of a customer's cart heading around an aisle. He moved on at once, knowing that he could push his luck no further, neither in the store or in his time restraint. He found an empty aisle and crouched down, shifting forms and then slinking along the floor.

This was always the hardest part; waiting for someone to leave or enter. Luck must have been with him that day, for the customer who had been checking out was just leaving. With a glance at the checkout counter, he bolted as fast as he could and was out of the door and running along the sidewalk, with the adrenaline thrumming through his veins.

Every time he got away with stealing he could barely believe it. There had been many close calls, but always he had managed to escape. The only other time he hadn't was when a manager had caught him and called a Shelter to come pick him up. He only managed to escape by biting the man very hard.

Ciel panicked, wondering how much time had passed. He shifted in an alley before continuing on to the apartment building at a run. He tore open one of the sweet cake's wrappers and began biting into it like an animal, trying to eat as much as he could. If there was no time to eat in his human form at the apartment before Sebastian got back, then he probably never would.

It was agony to have to slow down when he went through the glass front doors, to have to look like he belonged there. As soon as he was through the door to the steps he began to run again. With his pockets bugling, he had to be careful as he ran up the stairs. It was difficult to hurry when he was trying not to let anything fall out of his jacket. Even so he felt like the clock was ticking against him, and he took the last flight of stairs two at a time, but just as he reached the landing he ran headlong into someone. He had hit so hard that he fell back, nearly falling down the stairs. A hand reached out and caught him, pulling him back into balance. Several of his sweet cakes fell from his pocket, the wrappings crinkling loudly like a death sentence. His hat also fell off with the force of the movement.

"I'm so sorry!" Ciel said, startled. Everything had happened so fast he hadn't realized that his ears were completely exposed. He found himself staring into a face covered by sweeping silvery bangs. It was the man who had been tuning the violin the night Sebastian had brought him home. He was carrying his violin case.

The man just grinned at him, but did not release his shirt. Instead he leaned down and picked up the cakes that had fallen.

"Yours?" He asked, holding them out. Ciel snatched them a little too quickly, blushing. "And this as well?" the man asked, lifting up his hat. Ciel froze, his eyes betraying him as much as his ears. Slowly, fearfully, he nodded.

"Let Laurence get that for you." The man said, carefully placing the hat over Ciel's ears before snatching Ciel's left wrist. Ciel struggled weakly, too in shock to really fight back as Laurence raised it a bit, using his thumb to push his up sleeve. His long, almost boney fingers met with bare flesh. When he found no I.D. band, Laurence grinned wide, and pulled Ciel forward to whisper in his ear,

"You'd better keep that hat on tight. I could care less if your kind live without us humans, but other people won't be so understanding."

"You…" Ciel said, unable to form a sentence. He still couldn't believe that he had been caught. Just like that. So easily.

"Calm down, lad, I've got three strays of my own who come a callin' every now and then. I put 'em up, feed 'em and let 'em stay as long as they want before they hit the streets again. I know what it's like to rough it out there. I'm the last person in the world who would have grounds to turn you in." Laurence pulled back and let Ciel go. "If I have such an arrangement with my own little Leonard friends, I won't begrudge you or Sebastian for having yours."

"Sebastian?!" Ciel said without thinking,

"Yes, you are the cat he came in here with a few nights ago, yea? On that rainy night?"

"Well yes, but we don't have an arrangement…I mean he doesn't…"

"Oh, I see," Laurence said, "He doesn't know. Tsk tsk, little one, that's not very kind of you."

"Get out of my way!" Ciel said, suddenly angry. Laurence held on to him for a few more seconds.

"I'll keep your secret, little one, never fear. But for Sebastian's sake, please consider dropping the ruse. I'm sure he'd let you stay." With that, Laurence released his arm and stepped away from him. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a performance to give at a lovely concert hall in the country. Don't want to be late."

With that the strange man was off down the stairs. Ciel wanted desperately to stop him. He didn't know what he'd say if he did, but he felt exposed, fearful. Now three people knew his secret…could he really trust any of them to keep it for him? Maybe he should just run, now, while he was out. It would be better for everyone.

"I'll stay for the medicine, I'll stay for the medicine." Ciel mumbled, hurrying back to apartment 606. He was relieved when he found the door open and no sign of Sebastian. He quickly locked it and then sprinted up to Sebastian's room. It was the farthest one from the front door, and he knew he would hear at once when Sebastian came in. Once there he caught his breath and then continued to eat the cakes. To his extreme relief, he was able to eat and enjoy all of them, with time to spare, before Sebastian came home. He also scooped up handfuls of refreshing water from the bathroom tap, feeling unbelievably clever, except he was worried that Laurence might tell on him. If he did…what _if_ he did?

His cat ears twitched at the sound of the lock being turned all the way downstairs. He quickly stuffed the empty wrappers into his jacket pockets and shifted forms. With that, he scampered down to meet Sebastian.

"Guess who's showing up tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, as Ciel pranced into the room like any normal kitten.

'_Your ability to know the difference between a human and a Leonard?'_

"Finny and Bard. I'm going to show Finny all around the house so he can take care of you when I'm not here."

'_Just what I need right now,'_ Ciel thought, as Sebastian shucked his coat and carried the little bag of medicine into the kitchen,

'_Spending another day with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Terrific.' _


	22. Devastating Discovery

It was late when Alois saw the lights from a car flash upon his bedroom wall. He was at his computer, watching a TV series online, but at the flash of lights he got up to peer out of his window. It was hard to see the turnabout driveway from where his room was situated, even though it was on the third floor. But he caught the tail end of the car as it pulled to the front steps.

Alois felt curious; his master hardly ever had guests. Especially never this late at night. He was only awake because Saturdays and Sundays were his to spend as he pleased, and he always stayed up late on both nights. He watched the back of the car as the lights faded, and he opened his window slightly, the cool night air hitting him in the face and making him inhale gladly. He could hear voices, but they were indistinct.

He knew he should just close the window and go back to his television show, but his curiosity got the better of him. He slipped out of his room and made his way in the dark to the main floor of the mansion. He caught his master's voice and the voice of a stranger as he delicately stepped down the last staircase. He peeked through the rungs of the railing and just caught sight of Claude and a much older man disappearing into the drawing room. The door closed after them. Alois stayed crouched there for a while longer before he dared to slip down the rest of the stairs and approach the drawing room door.

He crouched next to it and placed his ear to the crack between the door and the wall. The visitor was speaking,

"The last shipment was very versatile, I am appreciative of that, Mr. Faustus."

There was a pause before Claude spoke,

"I understand that there are a variety of customers; they all want something different. That was my reasoning."

Alois frowned, wondering if this was even worth his time. It just sounded like more boring business talk. Yet the idea of eavesdropping at all was so deliciously dangerous that he stayed there and continued to listen.

"It was well thought of. We sold all of them, every last one. I didn't even get any leftovers."

There was a slight sound that Alois recognized as his master's chair groaning as he shifted in it.

"Oh? Were you planning on acquiring a Leonard for yourself?" Alois' ears, both sets, perked up at these words. What did Claude mean? They had been talking about shipments and….leftovers…not Leonards.

"Yes, I had one when I was a young fellow like you, but I had to part with her for one reason or another. I'm thinking if I get one this time I'd like a male."

"Well, there was a purely male shipment that was meant to come in a few days ago, but the handler was careless and several of them escaped. Then he has the nerve to drag me down to the docks to beg me for compensation, saying that it was collateral damage and that he thought there was an insurance for things like that. I told him there was; 'deliver the goods.' I had to get into it with him, teach him a lesson. He got in a good swipe, but it wasn't even strong enough to make a mark on my face."

Alois' felt his heart drop like a stone in his chest. Leonards? Shipment? Oh god…

"Unthinkable! Young punk, no doubt? New to the whole business?"

"Indeed. An apprentice smuggler, his patron was letting him handle this one to show him the ropes."

Alois was horrified to hear the note of superiority in Claude's voice.

"And look what happened. Fine merchandise, gone."

"Exactly."

Alois was short of breath now. Smuggler. His master did business with smugglers? He placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping loudly. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. His master ran a _chocolate_ company!

"Would you like another Brandy?" Claude asked.

"Ah, yes. I'll get it myself, Claude." The sound of heavy footsteps and then clinking glass carried through the door, and then there was a pause before the man's voice spoke again,

"Who is that little one?"

For a second Alois panicked, thinking that they had somehow discovered him, but then Claude responded,

"My pet's brother. I allowed him to keep the photograph when I brought him here." Alois felt a slight burn of anger. They were looking at Luka's picture.

"Hmm, that's right, you have a lovely Leonard of your own, don't you? Quite the specimen of obedience from what I've heard. You've trained him well. So this is his brother?"

"Yes. It is, of course, several years old. The boy will have changed by now."

"Well, the younger ones seem to cling to their same faces longer than the older ones. I like his facial structure. He will be quite like his brother when he gets a little older, I'd say. I've seen it enough time with the little ones. That hair…it's a unique red-brown, isn't it? I could easily get fifty-thousand pounds for him at any auction, if I could get my hands on him."

The burn of anger turned to a raging flame inside Alois, and it flared up hot at Claude's next words,

"Well, he's not available anymore. I did in fact contact his Shelter a while back and they informed me that he had been adopted. I was of the same opinion as you; he would have brought in an excellent price had I got him in time."

Alois didn't even think twice. His mind was swallowed by the anger in his heart. He wrenched the door open and flung himself into the room. He was pounding his fists against his master before he could even begin to think about what he was doing.

"You lying, filthy bastard!" He screamed, managing to knock over the chair along with Claude, spilling them both onto the floor as Alois continued to land punches. Pain registered as his fist made contact with Claude's glasses. "You knew where he was all along and you didn't tell me!? You were going to sell him!?" Claude was so startled at first that he could barely react beyond holding up his hands too late to try and shield his face. Alois was kneeling on his chest and hitting him at random as he screamed.

"You're a trafficker! You, my master! MY master whom I trusted! All this time, you've bought and sold the flesh of my kind! My kind! And I just sat by your side, trusting you!"

By this time hot and angry tears were pouring down Alois' cheeks. Claude's eyes suddenly blazed. Quick as a flash he flipped Alois over on his back. The boy still fought, his anger giving him strength. He scratched at the hands that held him down, kicking his knees into Claude's sides. Claude's face was distorted by rage, an angry snarl curling his lip. It was the most frightening sight Alois had ever seen. However, he was satisfied to see the broken glasses. Remnants of the shattered right lens still clung to the mangled frame, and fragments were embedded into Claude's temple and around the flesh of his eye.

Claude drew back his arm to strike him, giving Alois a brief clear shot at the core of his body, which he took. He punched him hard in his stomach. Claude grunted and immediately doubled over, catching himself, his face inches from Alois'. The boy lashed out and bit the side of Claude's face as hard as he could. He tasted blood, and the very next second he was blinded by white light and a pounding pain in the back of his head. His jaw went slack as the world began spinning. He would slip away and fall, but he couldn't move to brace himself.

The only constant in the spinning world were Claude's fingers, tight in his hair. He had slammed his head back onto the floor. This thought registered with him, and he tried to focus his eyes on Claude, when the man began beating him.

Strangely, he only struck the boy twice in the face, the rest of the blows fell on his chest. Alois struggled and scratched, but it was Mr. Trancy who came to Alois' rescue, pulling Claude off him.

"Are you insane, man?" He said, looking down at Alois who lay sprawled on the floor. "You'll ruin his value. 'Never harm bodily' isn't that your own rule?"

Claude was breathing hard, his cheek bleeding badly, and his glasses cock-eyed on his face.

"I've never had to do that." He said, in a strained voice, "He's never attacked me or defied me before."

Mr. Trancy gave him a knowing look.

"Well, he never knew what you did underground, did you?" He asked, "Well, it looks like your own pet _is _strong enough to leave a mark on your face." The man was chuckling, but Claude was far from looking amused.

Alois groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Excuse me, Mr. Trancy, I must deal with this."

"Of course."

Claude seized Alois' shoulder and yanked him to his feet. The boy yelped at the pain, but he was ignored as his master dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.

"Monster…" Alois said, through gritted teeth. "You monster."

"I care not what you think of me, but you will either be repentant for what you have done, or I will punish you more severely than you can imagine." Claude's tone was back to being even and deep, infuriating Alois more. What kind of man could have just done what he had, and go straight back to being composed and distant?

"Like hell I'll ever apologize to you!" Alois said, struggling to free himself from Claude's grasp. They had reached the top of the stairs, and Claude stopped suddenly to look down at Alois, yanking his arm back enough to make him wince.

"You will," He said, with fire in his eyes, "or I will sell you off to some scumbag who will abuse you every day of your life until you are broken beyond use."

His tone was serious, as always, but his words horrified Alois. Claude was speaking the truth. He would and could do what he threatened. Claude took Alois' silence as satisfactory, and he turned away to continue leading him to his room.

Once they were there Claude simply pushed him inside and stood in the doorway.

"I will give you time to think. When you have decided to apologize and continue obeying me, then you may come down. If you refuse to do so, I will sell you and believe me, you'll find out how good you have it here with me."

The door closed on Alois, blocking out the light from the hallway and leaving him in the dark. He sank to his knees, too stunned and angry to shed any tears.


	23. Flight

How long he just sat there on the floor, in the blackness of his room, Alois couldn't tell. It was as if the sheer horror of all that he had just learned had paralyzed him, leaving him without the physical or mental ability to make a move. Even the pain in his body could not shake him into action for a long stretch of time.

When he finally did recover his senses it was because a severe itch on his face jolted him back to reality, demanding his attention. As he scratched at it he realized it was dried blood from where his cheek had split open. Where Claude had struck him. Again. And again. With this realization something snapped within Alois.

"I'm done." He whispered angrily to himself in the dark, his hands shaking with the weight of the decision he had just made. "I'm so done with all this."

So saying, he climbed unsteadily to his feet, groaning softly at the pain in his chest. He flicked on his desk lamp, which he had switched off when he had started on his little spying adventure earlier that evening. When he looked around the room, however, he found there was nothing that he wanted to take with him. Everything he owned had been bought for him by the very man who trafficked his kind. There was no possible way he would keep anything that man had given him. The only thing in the entire manor that he would want to take with him would be…

Alois' face fell. Luka's picture. It was in the drawing room on the mantelpiece. There was no way he could get to it with Claude and Mr. Trancy still in there. His heart broke. He wanted it so badly, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. His expression hardened a bit when he thought about the digital copy of the photo he had in his phone. He had taken it some time ago so he could stare at his brother's face wherever he went out of the house. Taking the phone meant taking a piece of his master with him. Plus, for all he knew Claude could use it to track him down.

Alois came to the decision that he would have to leave with nothing. Absolutely nothing but the wretched clothes on his back. No. Not even those…He shucked them off at once, and then concentrated for a moment. A set of clothes that was entirely of his own making suddenly materialized on his body. A pair of jeans, a warm sweater and jacket, and walking shoes. He wished that he could appreciate how good it felt to utilize his magic after so long being restricted, but he was in too much pain.

Decision made, Alois pulled out a pair of scissors from his desk, and with a deep breath, cut the I.D. band from his wrist. He watched in awe as it floated slowly through the air to land on his rich carpet. This thin band was all that had been holding him back, all that had truly connected him to Claude Faustus. His heart felt severely light, as light as that band, and yet it hurt. It ached just like his body. It was over. Alois then felt a slight flood of panic. Now that this unforgivable act was complete, he needed to run. At once.

He opened his door quietly and then shifted forms, breathing freely in relief from the pain of his human form. He darted quickly down to the kitchen, avoiding the direction of the drawing room completely. As he reached the kitchen door he had to shift to open it. He thought briefly of Reeda as he did so. She had gone home long before this entire incident had occurred. Had she been here it might have been different. He might not be leaving at all. He did feel a stab of guilt for leaving her behind with Claude, but he knew that she could handle herself. She was a human with rights, after all, and could leave anytime she wanted.

He eased the door open, slipped through, and then closed it.

The cold night air hit him, the silence seeming to want to betray every move he made to break it. There were no lights, but he knew his way around the outside of this house.

He shifted forms again at once to catch some relief from the pain, and at once began to run as fast as he could. He went straight out to the road and began following it, heading into the city. Though the rain had stopped some time ago, the ground was still soaked, and Alois' paws were drenched quickly but he did not stop. He could run for a very long time as a cat or a human. He had enjoyed running on the treadmill Claude had in his workout space, and had exercised in both of his forms. Now he felt it had been time well-spent.

It had been so easy, so very easy to just slip away. He had never imagined it to be so doable. The hard part came next; he had to find a way to survive and stay hidden. His mind was racing. He was consumed with one overwhelming concept; escape, escape, escape. There was also the overhanging cloud of fear in his mind. Fear of what he would do next, how he would live. Claude had reminded him many times when he misbehaved that he could be 'one of the strays that starve on the street.' Alois had always wondered about this statement. He had seen a few strays in their journeys through the city, but he had never had the chance to talk with any of them, find out how they managed to keep both of their forms alive.

It almost didn't matter now. He had to figure out a way now. Firstly, though, he simply had to put as much distance between himself and Claude Faustus as he could possibly manage.


	24. Plucked Up

"You really should think about getting a new car."

"New cars cost money, don't they? I could have just called a tow truck. You didn't have to drive me."

"That would look very nice, wouldn't it? _Famous violinist abandons brother after dazzling performance_. Late at night, too, no less. It would be very bad press for me."

"I'll admit it was dazzling, it always is. I daresay it was worth having that damn car die on me just to travel and see you in the spotlight."

"I'm flattered, but still, you should save up for a new car."

"That brings us back to the issue of money, Laurence!"

"Well you know I'd lend you some if only you weren't so proud."

"Pride is all you have in the pawn business. "

"Hm."

The two men rode in silence for a while, Grell pouting out the window and Laurence humming his violin piece to himself as he drove. The road he was taking was not the main highway to the city, so it was empty. They had passed very few cars on their trip back. Grell had driven all the way out to the famous, if quaint, little concert hall to see his brother's performance, but then his car would not start when he was heading home. Laurence offered to drive him back to the city and Grell had grudgingly agreed.

"You know I'm going to leave you with some money whether you like it or not, right?" Laurence said after a while. Grell huffed out a sigh.

"You are a beast, you know that? A horrible, generous beast."

Laurence smiled.

"You've called me worse."

Grell was smiling in kind when he suddenly sat up in his seat.

"Laurence, slow down."

"What?"

"Look. There's something on the side of the road up ahead."

Laurence caught sight of what Grell was talking about as the headlights outlined it more clearly, and he slowed the car to a stop, pulling off the road a short distance behind what he had seen.

"Is that…a body?" Grell asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Looks to be." Laurence said grimly, putting the car in park. Both men unbelted themselves and climbed out to approach the figure lying in the grass.

OOOO

Alois was blinded by light. Where was it coming come from? Was he dying? He _felt_ like he was dying. His body was freezing and wet, and he hurt so bad…

He had run until his feline form had been winded. Then he had rested, then run again. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but it was long enough for him to become aware of every single muscle in his body aching from the strain. Even then he did not stop but kept going, staggering, along the road. A few cars had passed him, but had not taken notice of him. He was afraid that every car he saw was Claude coming after him. None of them stopped, however, and he was left to continue his journey alone.

He had thought briefly about running away many times, but had never considered actually doing it, or how truly terrifying it would be. The darkness was the worst. The darkness and the vast emptiness of the countryside around him frightened him, but drove him on toward the promise of places where there would be light and activity again. The many horror shows he had watched in the comfort of his room worked to plague his mind and cause him more fear of wild animals attacking him, or worse.

He had finally reached a point where he could not lift his paws one more time. When that moment came he simply collapsed, his human body shifting up and sprawling onto the wet grass right beside the road. The aches, the pains returned, far worse than they had been when he left the manor. He had tried to get up, tried to keep going, but fatigue pinned him there like a heavy weight on his throbbing chest.

After what could have been hours for all his weary mind knew, he was suddenly awash with light. It disoriented him, his mind foggy now about where he even was and where the light could be coming from. Shapes began blocking the light out as they came nearer to him. A terrible fear gripped him. Was it Claude? The next second, however, he heard voices that were unfamiliar to him and knew that whoever the newcomers were, they were not with Claude.

"Good God..It's a Leonard…" Said a horrified, lilting voice.

"A runaway. He has to be, look at his wrist; no I.D. band…and his face…" Said another, more serious voice. The lilting voice sounded even more frightened as it asked,

"Is he even alive? What if he was beaten to death and then just dumped out here?"

The light was blocked out greatly and Alois eased his eyes open to see two fuzzy faces leaning over him. they were both so strange in appearance that he could not be sure he wasn't hallucinating from exhaustion. One appeared to have silver hair, while the other's was a red too bright to be natural. Both colors were shining in the light.

"Thank the stars, he's alive!" Said the redhead, jumping back a bit at the sight of his open eyes.

"Let's sit him up, at least." The one with silvery hair said, and then two pairs of hands were carefully pulling him up from the ground and sitting him upright.

"Hey, there, lad, what happened to you?" The redhead asked, softly patting his head.

Alois blinked at him, simply staring up at his hair like an idiot.

"Can you tell us your name?" The other man asked, and Alois just stared at him as well. His ears went back.

"It's ok," The silver-haired one said, "you don't have to say anything right now, you've obviously been through something. I think we should at least get you off the side of this road, though, don't you?"

Off the side of the road…yes…it was cold here…and wet…He was clammy and shivering. Alois nodded numbly. He did indeed want to leave.

"Up you come." The redhead said, and they lifted him by his arms. The world began spinning as he was hauled upright and he felt sick for a moment. He cried out as he was placed on his feet, and he clutched a hand over his chest.

"Safe to say his face is just the start of the damage." The silver-haired man said as they helped him walk carefully and shakily toward the light.

"Are you…some kind of weird angels?" Alois asked, glancing from one to the other. Both men laughed.

"Did you hear, Laurence? He called us _angles_!" The redhead chortled, while the silver-haired man, Laurence, replied in kind.

"What I heard was 'weird angles', Grell, which might describe you if you were an angel, which you most certainly are _not_."

Alois now saw that the light was coming from two headlights on a car. Grell let go of him to open the door to the back seat, and Laurence helped him to sit down there. He could not hold himself upright, and he let himself slip back onto his side, head in the middle of the seat, legs still dangling out of the car. The seat was covered with a plush, soft fabric. The opposite of Claude's car, which was all leather. This thought soothed Alois' addled brain somewhat, and he let his mind drift away. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Grell and Laurence exchanged glances as the boy went still.

"Where do we take him? A Shelter?" Grell asked, to which Laurence frowned.

"We'd have to find the right one…you know what? My neighbor has a friend who runs a very top-notch joint. We can take the boy back to my place and then ask Sebastian to contact his friend."

"You always did like taking in strays."

"As did you." Laurence said, winking at his brother. "Of our own kind."

Grell waved the comment off.

"That aside, we should get going. He needs those wounds seen to."

Grell gently rearranged Alois so that his legs were in the car, and he was belted in securely. Then he shut the door, getting back into the front passenger seat. They pulled back onto the road, Laurence saying,

"It really burns me up when I see anything treated that way. How could anyone lift a hand against something weaker than themselves?"

"Makes me sick." Grell replied, glancing over his shoulder to look at Alois' bruised face. "I wonder how long he was abused before he decided to run for it. For that matter, I wonder how long he's been running."

"He just ran away tonight." Laurence said firmly.

"How could you know that?" Grell asked incredulously.

"When you've taken in as many strays as I have over the years, you learn to read the signs."

"Well, I'm glad you can afford to take in that many." Grell said, "I've only had one stray that I can afford to take care of, and that's only because it's rare that he actually drops by and lets me."

"You were telling me about that on the phone the other day." Laurence said. "You told me lately he's living off some man without letting him know what he is. I guess there are numerous Leonards who probably at least try this. The number must be increasing though. There's one right in the building I live in. With the very man I'm taking us to, actually."

"Really?" Grell asked, taking his eyes off the sleeping boy to look at Laurence. "Then it might be hard for him to keep his secret when we show up with one of his own kind."

"Well," Laurence said with a grin, "The lad did seem resourceful. We'll just have to wait and see if he truly is."


	25. A Resting Place

'_I'm going to die of boredom. I'm going to die of boredom. I'm going to die of boredom…' _

Ciel was yet again reduced to sitting and watching Sebastian watch the television after he ate his dinner. As much as Sebastian appeared to enjoy cooking, he had ordered take-out tonight. Ciel had about had a seizure when the delivery man came to the door. His nerves had been jumpy all afternoon after meeting Laurence on the stairs. He had been afraid that any second there would be a knock on the door and someone from a Shelter would be there, having been tipped off by the strange violinist.

But as the hours had passed without any visitors Ciel calmed down enough to be bored when Sebastian wasn't playing with him. Now he just found himself yawning repeatedly even though he wasn't really that tired.

However, his boredom was erased in the last way he had expected. The knock on the door did come. It was almost eleven and Ciel felt his heart constrict. Without thinking twice, he sped to the other end of the room, hiding beneath the long curtain that hung from his favorite window.

"Who on earth could be..?" Sebastian muttered, as he muted the television and went to the door. Ciel was making a plan in his head fast. If it was someone from a Shelter he would sneak around to the door and wait until they came looking for him. Then he would make a run for it.

Sebastian opened the door, and Ciel was indeed seized with terror when he heard Laurence's voice.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry to bother you. This is important."

"Good Lord!" Sebastian exclaimed, "What-."

"Please let me bring him in?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

It was a policeman, Ciel was sure of it. They were bringing him in to search for Ciel and take him away. He should never have let his guard down on the stairs!

'_Damn you, Laurence you silver-haired freak!' _He thought to himself,_ 'If I could I'd find a way to pay you back for this.' _

"You can just lay him there on the sofa." Sebastian was saying.

"Thank you, he's been bumping around in the back seat of my car for the last twenty minutes."

Ciel was confused. That didn't sound like a policeman they were talking about.

"Who on earth is he?" Sebastian was asking.

"A runaway. We found him out in the country on our way back to the city."

Ciel's furry little jaw dropped. He knew that voice. But what was _he_ doing…here?

"You found him?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, on the side of the road. Poor thing, I thought he was dead, but then he opened those pretty blue eyes and we saw that he still lived!"

No doubt about it. That was Grell. Ciel clamped his eyes shut as if he could make sense of this bizarre turn of events. What the hell was even going on? How was Grell in Sebastian's apartment? Had Grell sold him out somehow? He'd never seemed the sort to do that, and there had been plenty of opportunity for him to do that before had he wanted to.

"Sebastian, I was wondering if you could call that friend of yours." Laurence was saying.

"On it." Sebastian replied. "Just let me get my phone."

Sebastian's footsteps fell close to where Ciel was hiding and he shivered a bit as the movement caused a gust of air under the curtain next to him.

"Sebastian's friend runs one of the best Shelters around here." Laurence said, presumably to Grell, "I've actually gone and taken a look before. That's the way it needs to be done. All kindness and good care."

"Well, that's exactly what this little one needs."

Sebastian's voice carried from the other side of the room as he contacted Bard.

"Hello, Bard? Yes….I know it's late, but a neighbor of mine just found a young Leonard runaway in the country. He looks like he's been beaten very badly…" There was a pause before Sebastian continued, "Can we bring him to Angel Wing, then?" Another pause. "Thank you so much, Bard. We'll wait for you."

There was a slight beep as Sebastian ended the call, and then his footsteps came closer.

"Bard says he'll come over to get him. He'll have the Shelter doctor fix him up and they'll set him up in a room."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Laurence said, sincerely.

"Don't thank me; Bard's the one who does the saving. For now, though, I don't think it would hurt to at least try and warm him up a bit. Grab those blankets and we'll wrap him up."

Ciel's curiosity was getting the better of him. He peeked out from behind the curtain. The sofa was at such an angle that he couldn't exactly see who they were talking about. He had to creep out further into the room. Thankfully they were too busy with this runaway to notice him.

He leapt onto the entertainment center where his vantage was much better. The television was still on even though it was muted, and so different lights and colors kept flashing behind him, reflecting on the shiny surface of the shelf. Sebastian, Laurence, and Grell were gathered around the form of a young blonde Leonard male lying on the sofa. His face was ashen white where it was not purple or red with bruises. Ciel had never seen injuries like this in person, and he felt shivers creep along his spine at the sight of them.

The men were wrapping the boy in blankets and attempting to make him more comfortable. After a few moments there was no more they could do, and they all drew back to look at him.

"Good God," Sebastian said suddenly, "I…I know this boy…"

"You do? Where from?" Grell asked.

'_Yea!?'_ Ciel thought.

"The man who's tried to merge his company with mine for the past four years…this Leonard belongs to him. Claude brought him to my office time after time when he came to meet with me."

Sebastian's face turned grim, and Ciel felt frightened just looking at it. If looks could kill, the boy's master, this Claude, would be dead from one glance at Sebastian's scowl.

"I always had a suspicion that he punished him somehow, but I never saw any bruises on him. Of course, I never got close enough." Sebastian said, reaching out and running the back of his fingers along the unmarred side of Alois' face. Ciel bristled a little, and he didn't know why.

"So you know who did this then?" Laurence asked.

"I know exactly who did this. I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him, too." Sebastian said in a harsh whisper. "Alois was always fearful around him, and that kind of fear doesn't come from nowhere."

"His name is Alois, then?"

"Yes. He really is a beautiful lad, which is why I suspect Claude adopted him in the first place." There was a pause as they all looked at Alois, and Ciel was still silently griping that Sebastian had called him 'beautiful' when he certainly didn't look it now.

"Well, Laurence," Sebastian said finally in a lighter tone, turning to Grell. "Who have we here?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Sebastian, I'd like you to meet my kid brother, Grell."

Ciel's jaw dropped again, despite the close proximity of the men. Grell was this nutcase Laurence's _brother_?! What kind of freak show had this night landed him in? Had he fallen asleep after eating his dinner and the medicine was giving him a weird dream? It had to be. But he knew that wasn't the case.

"So pleased to meet you, Sebastian." Grell said, shaking Sebastian's hand and holding it for what Ciel observed to be longer than normal once the shake was done. It was classic to the man.

' _He'll be drooling all over Sebastian like a hound after a hare.' Ciel_ thought, almost grinning, though he was repulsed.

"Pleased to meet you too," Sebastian echoed, politely extracting his hand. "Though I wish we had met under better circumstances."

"These are fine circumstances, though, don't you think?" Grell asked, gesturing to the boy on the sofa. "We are all endeavoring to save this poor young one from his abusive past from which he is running. What a better way to form a bond?"

He batted his eyes slightly at Sebastian, and Ciel saw Laurence grinning.

"That's one way to look at it." Sebastian said, and he moved unexpectedly, turning toward Ciel and spotting him as if he had known he was there.

"Ah, Cinder's wondering what all the commotion is about and why he's not the center of attention!" He said, picking him off the shelf before Ciel could do a thing about it. Sebastian held him against his chest like he normally did, petting his head with affection.

"I took in this little fellow just a short while ago. I suppose I have a heart for rescue."

Now it was Grell's jaw that dropped, very obviously and unavoidably. Ciel glared daggers at him, demanding that he adjust his expression, but he didn't.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked as Grell continued to stare open-mouthed at Ciel as though he could not believe his eyes.

"My little brother loves cats." Laurence chimed in, sounding delightedly entertained, "Ah, you see, Grell, that's the _cat _I was telling you about."

'_Sebastian isn't stupid enough, even around me to buy that.' _Ciel thought._ 'I'm finished. This is it. He's going to find out.'_

"Oh, are you making my little Cinder famous now?" Sebastian replied cheerfully, stoking his head with pride.

Ciel allowed himself the privilege of rolling his eyes.

'_This man is unbelievable.'_


	26. An Awakening Place

"I think he's coming to."

Laurence's voice saved Ciel from turning his head right around and scoffing in Sebastian's face. 'Airhead' was an understatement apparently when it came to Sebastian and cats. There was literally no way anyone in their right minds would have just skimmed over Grell's odd behavior and Laurence's obvious cover, which led Ciel to believe that Sebastian was, in fact, a complete nutter as long as Ciel was around to flick his tail.

Alois was making small groaning sounds, and all their eyes turned to him, except for Grell, who was still staring at Ciel indifferently. Ciel continued to warn him with his bright blue eyes to keep his mouth shut, even though it was hanging open.

"Hey, there, lad, can you hear me?" Laurence asked the boy on the sofa, leaning in next to him. He was blinking his eyes open, and his ears were twitching as he took in the sounds around him.

"Yea…" He replied, shivering a bit in the bundle of blankets. "Where…what happened?" He gazed weary-eyed up into Laurence's face and then a spark of recognition shown in them. "Weird angel…" He said, a slight trace of humor in his tired voice.

That was enough to tear Grell's focus from Ciel and make him chuckle and comment,

"There he goes with that again, I swear, we must be sprouting wings without our knowledge."

"Does he need something to eat, maybe, before your friend gets here?" Laurence asked Sebastian.

"I don't know…but at least a glass of water would be good, I'll get it." Sebastian started for the kitchen, walking straight by Grell and dumping Ciel into his hands as he passed. "Keep an eye on Cinder for me, will you? Thanks so much."

'_I swear I'll kill him any day now if he just keeps passing me off to people like a hot potato.'_ Ciel thought, glaring up at Grell, who had apparently overcome his shock and was now grinning down at him in a way that only meant trouble for the young Leonard.

"Well, now, _Cinder_, this is a surprise." Grell said, holding Ciel up so he could look into his angry face. Ciel ignored the fact that Laurence (who already knew his secret) and a strange Leonard were in the room and spoke to Grell directly, wriggling in his hands as he spoke,

"Grell, you say one word, and I promise you that-."

"Oh, PrettyPaws I've heard enough of your threats to know that you never carry them out!" Grell said, turning about and gracefully sitting down in one of the chairs by the sofa. Ciel gave up the struggle and let Grell hold him in his lap. "I've kept your secret long enough, do you really think that I'd give you up now?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ciel grumbled, looking nervously now at Laurence, who was only half paying attention to their conversation, as he was more focused on the runaway.

"Well, it's a fine place that you've landed yourself in, PrettyPaws," Grell said, looking around at the high ceilings and spiral staircase, " you really should just let your master know what you are so that-."

Ciel hissed and managed to escape Grell's hands, landing instead on the sofa, "He's not my master, you gender-confused frea-."

"Would you two shut it and let me talk to the poor boy!?" Laurence snapped suddenly, but in a quiet voice that was more effective than if he had shouted. It was a good thing he had spoken, too, for Sebastian came back into the room just then.

"Here you go, my boy." He said softly, picking Ciel up so he could sit down beside the runaway and holding a glass of water out to him. Alois worked one of his hands out of the mass of blankets to take the glass.

"Thanks." He said, gulping at it greedily.

"Steady, lad, or it might reappear." Laurence warned, and Alois took his advice, lowering the glass to simply lick his lips for a second before taking another sip. Then Ciel caught his eye.

"Can I..?" He asked softly, a little excitedly, looking at Ciel. Sebastian nodded and took the glass from him to place Ciel in his hands. Now so close to another of his kind, Ciel's instincts took over and he began purring loudly, rubbing his face against any part of the boy he could reach. Alois smiled, and held him close, beginning to rock a little. In his current state of course he could not run about the room with Ciel, but he was still happy to be near him, and with a small cooing sound, he also began to purr, rubbing his face in kind against Ciel.

"Alois, do you know who I am?" Sebastian asked gently. Alois looked up at him suspiciously.

"How…how do you…"

"We've met a few times before, don't you remember?" Sebastian prompted. Alois narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Do you…" his eyes suddenly widened with fright. "Do you work for my master?!"

"No, no, no, my lad, I have nothing to do with your master's business. He has tried to combine our interests in the confection business, but I've always refused him. That's how I know you; he's brought you to the office."

Alois relaxed a little, but still looked extremely wary of him. For all he knew Sebastian was lying through his teeth. But then, what _were_ the odds of two complete strangers somehow bringing him to someone who worked directly for Claude?

"Your name is Alois, isn't it?" Alois looked at Sebastian suspiciously, though his purring continued as Ciel began meowing happily and rubbing against him.

"Maybe…why do you want to know?" Of course Sebastian knew that really was his name, but he understood perfectly well why the boy was mistrustful.

"So we know what to call you of course." Sebastian replied, with a kind smile.

"Oh, feel free not to tell us," Grell said, "we could always make up a name for you; my Cousin Will and I are very good at making up names for strays."

Grell's eyes darted directly to Ciel, who ignored him to rub his head against the underside of Alois' chin.

"I'm not a…stray…" Alois said, trailing off a bit before lowering his eyes.

"You sound a bit uncertain about that." Sebastian said, tilting his head slightly to look at the boy with compassionate eyes. "Stray or not, everyone has a name. It wouldn't matter which you were, I'd still want to know what it was."

His tone was different than Ciel had ever heard it, even when he had cuddled or held him. It was even lower in pitch and his words came out slow and clear. The cadence of his voice was soothing to listen to, and Ciel surprised himself by feeling a twinge of jealousy. Even with all that he meant to Sebastian, as a cat, he had never been spoken to quite like that. It was as if he was trying to convince the boy that nothing bad would happen to him while he was there, that Sebastian would keep him safe. The words were aimed in their direction, but they were only meant for one.

"I'm...I don't want to tell you my name if you're just going to call my master…" Alois said, looking as if he was afraid to even say the word 'master'. His grip on Ciel tightened, and Ciel stopped moving in confusion.

"It's obvious," Sebastian said, tenderly brushing a single frizzy blond lock away from a substantial bruise on his temple, "that calling your _former _master would be the worst possible course right now." Sebastian assured him, "I will never do that. So, please, is your name Alois?"

Alois stared down at Ciel, who met his eyes for a split second before pretending to be enthralled with the palm of his hand. The boy then swallowed hard before whispering,

"Yes. My name is Alois."

"Listen to me, Alois," Sebastian said, leaning in toward him slightly, "I promise that whatever you've been through you're safe now. Nothing can harm you here, do you understand me?"

Alois' ears perked slightly, betraying his hope. His light blue eyes rose to look at Sebastian, and he nodded slightly.

"Now, I have a friend on the way. He's very kind, and he helps out Leonards in your position."

Alois' ears suddenly flattened onto his skull, his eyes frightened. Once more Ciel felt the slender hands squeeze him slightly, and he meowed a little harshly.

"Does that mean he works for a Shelter?"

"It means that he is the best possible person to take care of you." Sebastian replied cleverly, "In fact, he raised one Leonard boy for so long that he's adopting him as his little brother soon."

Alois seemed to consider this information, his ears lifting slightly.

"And…he won't…" Alois stopped to swallow again, "Sell me…or anything?"

Sebastian's eyes softened to the point that Ciel could have forgiven him on the spot for all his ignorance; no one could resist such a look of sincere benevolence. It was as if he was conveying his soul through that small shift in his expression. At the same time his tone became much more serious. Something about what Alois had just said rang a very loud bell of warning for him; so Alois was afraid of being sold like a product, eh? Why would that be?

"Alois, you will never have anything to fear from Bard, ever. I can guarantee that you are safe in his care."

Ciel sensed that both Grell and Laurence were also intrigued by Sebastian's method of gentle negotiation; they were almost hanging on every word he spoke. It was almost like watching a completely different person who had infinite patience and would sit there for hours just speaking quietly if that's what it took to convince Alois of the truth.

Alois was not as affected as the others, but he did seem to be calm, and he nodded slightly, reaching out for and drinking down the remainder of his water.

"I'm just going to get you another one, ok? Or would you like some tea this time?" Sebastian asked.

"No thank you. Just water."

Sebastian rose and went to the kitchen again, leaving them alone. Alois' eyes wandered to Ciel in his lap, and he considered him curiously.

"Did…did you…talk…earlier?" He asked tentatively, as if afraid to sound insane. Ciel didn't know what to do, or whether he should say anything or not. He simply froze, feeling the eyes of the two men and Alois boring into him.

_Ding Dong._

"That'll be Bard." Sebastian said as he re-entered the room. "Grell, is it? Would you answer the door please?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to."

Grell all but pranced to the door. Ciel felt like releasing a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know how many more times luck would favor him before his entire farce caved in, but if lucky chances were like lives, then he certainly had more than the cat's nine. At least for now he had been saved once more by circumstance.

Alois was distracted with his second glass of water, and Ciel felt confident that he would be even more distracted now that Bard was here. Just as he thought this Bard came walking in, with Finny at his side and Grell drifting behind them.

"That was fast." Sebastian said quietly, smiling at his friend.

"Well, we were in the area." Bard replied just as quietly, looking Alois over carefully before kneeling before the sofa. "Evening, lad. My name's Bardroy, but you can just call me Bard like everyone else."

Alois' eyes were neutral as he looked up at him. At that moment Finny came zooming across the floor in his feline-form to jump right into Alois' lap. Alois welcomed him with louder purring and even a smile as Finny did just what Ciel had been doing; rubbing up along his face, chest, and neck. Ciel likewise greeted Finny by rubbing up alongside him.

"Just look at them all!" Grell squealed, making all the other men stare at him in a less-than-friendly way. Bard just cleared his throat and pointed at Finny.

"This here is Finny, my little brother, well almost."

Alois pet Finny's head as the creamy cat took hold of his senses and grinned apologetically at him, hopping onto the floor and shifting back into his human form.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Alois."

"Good British name, that." Bard said, "now, Alois, I'd like to take you to get those wounds cleaned up. Is that ok?"

Alois looked uncertain, and cast a questioning gaze toward Sebastian, who nodded. Alois then turned back to Bard and nodded as well. Ciel saw Finny watching this interchange with interested eyes, as if he had picked up on exactly what was going on.

"Will you…come too?" Alois asked Sebastian. The man looked at Bard, who simply shrugged.

"Well, Alois, I would like to come with you, but you see I have my little Cinder to look after."

The boy's pale blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Cinder?"

Sebastian simply pointed to Ciel in Alois' lap. "I've left him alone so much this week that I don't like the idea of leaving him again so soon."

"I could look after him until you got back." Laurence piped up suddenly. "I've had a lot of cats in my day."

"He certainly has." Grell affirmed, "Our mother finally set his limit for pet cats at five, when he was six!" Grell chortled to himself as if this was the greatest joke in the world, while everyone else looked at him with deadpan faces.

Then a small chuckle sounded. It was Alois. Everyone else smiled as well to hear such a sound from him. It was obvious from Sebastian's face that he was not comfortable with leaving Ciel with either of the two strange men.

"You know, I could stay too." Finny said. "I know I was supposed to come over tomorrow, but this would be the perfect opportunity."

"Um…" Bard cleared his throat, glancing suspiciously toward Grell and Laurence. "you mean just you, right? By yourself, you mean. _Alone_."

"Mm-hmm." Finny said, understanding Bard's hesitancy. " I need to learn the layout and everything, right? And Sebastian, you would be back soon?"

"Yes, my boy, that would be a fine arrangement, as long as it's alright with Bard since he drove you."

"It's fine by me, and I can come by to pick him up later."

"Well, that settles it." Sebastian said, and turned toward Grell and Laurence. "Gentlemen, I'm going to let the young man here have his way. He is my official pet sitter now, anyway. Now, Alois, can you stand?"

"I think so…" Alois held Ciel out, and Sebastian took him, gently placing him on the floor. Ciel scampered straight toward Finny on instinct, who snatched him up at once. Alois moved cautiously, and Sebastian took his arms to help him to his feet.

"Easy now." Sebastian said, sending yet another unexpected shock of jealousy through Ciel. Sebastian had said those very words to him before.

"Laurence, thank you so much for bringing him here," Sebastian said, "It was good to meet you, Grell, please, both of you have a good night."

This was Sebastian's tactful way of asking the men to leave, and they took the hint, echoing 'good nights' and leading the way to the door.

Finny followed the small caravan, stroking Ciel's head as he went.

"Finny, feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry." Sebastian called as he disappeared around the door.

Bard was the last one out, and he turned to whisper to Finny,

"Lock the door, lad, you hear me?"

To which Finny grinned and saluted dramatically.

"Yes sir!"

Then they were all gone and the door was closed behind them. Finny obeyed Bard's request and locked the door. Then he looked down at Ciel in his hands.

"Well, Cinder. Now we finally have time to talk."


	27. Giving Chase

The two Leonards stared at each other for a long moment, Ciel frowning and Finny smiling. Ciel finally rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Well, here we are." He grumbled, pawing at Finny's hands.

"You must be hungry." Finny said, putting Ciel down on the floor.

"I've already had dinner." Ciel answered, sitting down right where he was placed like a deadweight.

"Sure, your feline-form might have eaten, but I'm sure that you haven't fed your other form for a while."

"I have my ways," Ciel said, turning his head up into the air. "I don't need much."

"Don't even think about lying to me." Finny said, his voice suddenly more serious. Ciel looked up at him and saw his face was more grim too, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your human form must be starving by now."

Ciel's mouth twisted a bit, wanting to deny it.

"What makes you say that?"

Finny cocked his head to one side, his tail flicking straight up as he spoke,

"Oh, let me think; you've been hiding out in Sebastian's house, genius." Finny's sarcasm almost made him a different person. He somehow seemed more harsh, "It's the weekend. No sneaking out for food now, or plundering from his own kitchen."

"That's where you're wrong." Ciel said, drawing himself up proudly, swishing his tail. "I actually did go out and get some food today."

"It couldn't have been very much, and Sebastian must have gone out too for that to have happened."

Ciel didn't answer, knowing he was trapped. Finny was having none of his excuses or his pride.

"Show yourself to me." He said bluntly. Ciel blinked, looking up at him. Finny was standing over him with his slender arms crossed and his face set in a no-nonsense expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ciel asked, actually feeling a little bit frightened of Finny. He was even more startled when Finny's big teal eyes suddenly changed, the pupils slanting like a cat's.

"I said, show me your human form." Finny repeated, the command in his voice shaking Ciel to the core. He was such a small boy, even for the age of sixteen, that Ciel had never even imagined that he could ever take him seriously. His voice was even higher pitched than Ciel's. Now Ciel felt an almost primal fear for one who was his elder. How had he made his eyes do that..?

With a shudder, Ciel shifted forms where he sat, ending up cross-legged on the floor.

Finny looked him over for a second with his slit pupils before they suddenly melted back into normal circles and he smiled wide.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Finny asked, suddenly bright again.

"How on earth did you do that?" Ciel asked, still in awe and slightly shaken.

"What?" Finny asked, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"How did you make your eyes…like your feline form?"

Finny looked puzzled, reaching out and cupping Ciel's chin while asking,

"You mean you really don't know about that?"

Ciel bit his lip to keep back a smart comment, and simply shook his head.

"It's a sign of maturity and wisdom; the mastery of merging a part of both forms. For our kind it's a way to show superiority and demand respect."

"I can see that…" Ciel admitted, "So you were…basically commanding me?"

"Something like that." Finny said, turning his back on Ciel and moving toward the kitchen. "It was more like a request, with a reminder that I am older and more experienced than you are. And I am; you didn't even know that an older Leonard could do that."

Ciel glared after him, and grudgingly stood up to follow him. He was pleased to find that he had shifted into soft lounge clothes. Even his magic knew that he was not in need of more. He met up with Finny, who was rummaging through the fridge. His ears, the only part of his head visible above the fridge door, twitched in Ciel's direction. Without looking up he said,

"You heard Sebastian, 'help yourself', so why don't we get some food into you?"

"Sounds good to me." Ciel said, opening the cupboards and feeling his mouth water at the sight of anything related to food.

"So, you must have been very young when you stopped hanging out around people." Finny said, as he pulled out a jar of jam from the fridge. "If you had never seen a display of age before, then either you left at a young age or you didn't have anyone older around."

"I left my Shelter about four years ago." Ciel said cautiously, on his guard in case Finny asked from where he had strayed.

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

Finny whistled, taking a plate from a shelf and placing it on the counter.

"Jam and Peanut butter ok with you?" He asked off-handedly.

"Are you kidding? When we have free rein of the kitchen, that's all you're willing to take?" Ciel asked, taking a bag of crisps from the counter.

"Even when people extend courtesy to you, there is a measure of politeness to offer back." Finny answered, beginning to prepare the sandwiches. "You've obviously been stealing for far too long."

"Have you considered that maybe because I've been stealing for so long that when something is offered to me I'll take full advantage of it?"

"Oh, no, how could I possibly consider that when you've been living as a stowaway in Sebastian's home." Finny said, the sarcasm once more biting Ciel with its truth.

"I don't think you're in any position to judge me." Ciel snapped, crossing his arms. "You're in the system, you have three square meals a day and a warm bed, how could you possibly know what it's like in my world? I'll take my freedom over that any day, though."

Finny turned his head slowly, and looked at Ciel. His expression was neither serious nor bland, it was more far away, as if he were remembering something and trying to think about how to respond.

"What?" Ciel asked at length, when Finny's pause began to make him uncomfortable.

"Not a lot of people know this about me," Finny began, "In fact, only one or two people really know... I have every right to comment on your situation, because I have been a stray as well."

Ciel felt an instant surge of guilt stab at him for his earlier words, but he swallowed it down and said,

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Finny took a deep breath, and continued, "Several years after I came to Angel Wing-."

"Angel Wing?"

"Bard's Shelter, my home. I was about seven years old, and Nicholas, Bard's father, was dying. Bard was being groomed to take over, so he began showing up more and more. He irritated me to no end in those days. I was so embittered by my abandonment that I hated to see other people happy, and Bard…"

Finny gave a small smile,

"Bard was happy all the time, even with his father on the verge of death he mustered up smiles and laughs whenever he was with all of us kids. I hated it. He tried to get me to open up to him. He visited me every chance he got, trying to lure me out with conversations about things that might interest me. I wouldn't even talk to him for the longest time. He never gave up on me, though. Even with me sitting there, frowning daggers at the floor, he would keep talking to me, slow and sweet and gentle…It hurt me…"

"What, it hurt you because he was being nice?"

Ciel asked, getting an inkling of understanding, and yet still confused. Finny nodded, fiddling with the knob on the silverware drawer for something to do.

"You see, I rejected any kindness because…I didn't want to grow close to anyone ever again. I really did want to like Bard back then, but I knew that I would be put up for adoption, and then I would be taken away from him. I couldn't bear it at the time, because he was the only person I truly cared for, even though I acted as though I hated him. Finally, Bard said something to me during one of our one-sided conversations about being adopted, and I snapped."

Finny pulled the knob and began sifting through the knives and spoons, selecting one of each before continuing,

"I started shouting at him, demanding he tell me why he was sending me away from him, why everyone always sent me away. He handled me very well, I think, but he still couldn't keep me from running away. I managed to get past him and out into the street. I really don't know how I managed it, but I lived out there for nearly a week."

"You were…seven?" Ciel asked quietly, the guilt returning to him. Held up against his own years on the street, that one week Finny spent on the street outweighed him because of his age.

"Yes. I was seven, I was scared, and I didn't know what to do."

"So, did you go back?"

Finny stared down at his spoon and grinned softly.

"No. I was caught."

"Caught?"

Finny nodded.

"Another Shelter got a hold of me when I was trying to steal from a grocery store. I had cut off my I.D. band, of course, and I refused to tell them my name, so they couldn't figure out where I came from at first. But all they had to do was run my photo out to the other Shelters in the area and…Bard came and found me."

Ciel scratched behind one of his cat-ears.

"So you let him take you back?"

"I practically begged him to," Finny said, "Once I saw that he came for me, I started…well, I started crying to be honest. I had always thought that I was alone, until I was out on the streets and I really was. I had thought that Shelters were horrible, but once I lived in that one for a few days…"

Finny blew out a short breath.

"Let's just say I had to change many of what I thought were my fundamental truths about the world, very fast, and at a very young age."

"That bad?" Ciel asked, reluctantly feeling that between the two of them Finny might have it over him in terms of hardships emotionally.

"Yea. They beat me on the very first night I was there, when I wouldn't sit still for them to take my picture. One of the men just wacked me right in the pit of my stomach. They didn't want to hit me on my face, you see, because then it would show up in the picture. But Bard told me later that the instant he saw it on the database he saw the pain in my eyes. Apparently that photo was what made him realize how convicted he was about making a Shelter where the kids are safe and taken care of. Bard doesn't know that I know this, but he printed it out later, and it is hidden in the back of his planner."

"Why on earth would he keep a picture of you in pain?" Ciel asked, feeling slightly sick to his stomach at the idea, or that might have been the hunger.

"To get him through the tough times." Finny answered simply, his tone returning to a lighter one. "If he starts to feel down, or that it is just too much, he looks at the photo, and remembers why he's doing what he is."

Ciel thought about this seriously for a moment. This Bard fellow sounded like had very powerful convictions. How unlike the Shelter Head where Ciel had come from, who seemed to be overly tired all the time, and watery about the reasons behind his decisions.

"So, Bard came and got you? What happened?" Ciel asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check.

"He came a-running all right." Finny said, "He came right into that little room where I was huddled on the bed, and he hugged me right up. On the spot he promised me that I would never have to leave him, if I didn't want to. He said that I could stay at Angel Wing."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. Why do you think I'm sixteen, still living in a Shelter, and about to be adopted by the man who owns the place?"

Ciel whistled.

"Well…that's quite a story."

"It certainly is. Bard and I have a history, more than most Leonards have with one particular human if they grew up in a Shelter."

"That's true." Ciel said, leaning against the counter and eyeing the ingredients of the meal he was waiting on. "I certainly didn't have anyone like that growing up, even within my own race."

"So it makes sense that you would only use humans nowadays." Finny said, his voice now having dropped right back into its tone of flippant truth that could slip into sarcasm easier than a sword into its sheath. "What I don't understand," Finny went on, finally starting to spread peanut butter on slices of bread, "is why you would go to all the trouble of pretending like a cat, when it should be obvious to you by now that Sebastian would probably take care of you regardless. Didn't you see how he treated that Alois? He's the last person who would try to get rid of you."

Ciel snorted, suddenly becoming aware of the crisps in his hand and stuffing a few into his mouth. He crunched almost angrily before saying,

"Yea, he certainly was all goody-goody with that punk."

"Cinder, have a heart," Finny said with a slight air of shock, "The poor lad was just beaten by his master and he was scared to death."

"He's still a punk." Ciel muttered, plucking a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water from the sink. He had been parched since that afternoon when he had eaten the sweet cakes. He gulped down a few glasses before sighing and saying, "Did you see how he was buttering Sebastian up with those sad eyes."

"Oh, like you're not?" Finny asked, thrusting a plate with a finished sandwich at him, "Eat that." He started in on making his own sandwich. "If Alois was a suck-up, then you're a downright basket case."

"I never looked at him that sappy before!" Ciel said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. His taste buds rejoiced at even such a simple combination of flavors.

"Well of course you haven't, you have to pretend like a dumb animal." Finny finished making his sandwich and then lead the way back into the living area. "Another thing I don't get is how you like doing that is less demeaning than actually belonging to someone."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, sitting in one of the dining room chairs. Finny sat opposite him.

"Think about it; you think that belonging to a human would insult your intelligence, and yet you pretend to be stupid to remain free. How does that make sense?"

Once again, Ciel had no rebuff to Finny's question. He took another bite of his sandwich to cover his silence. His stomach was greatly appreciating it. Finally he spoke again,

"Well, what about this Bard? He's going to adopt you and, what? You'll be his little pet?"

Finny paused and growled deep in his throat, making Ciel nervous again instantly. For reasons he could not even begin to explain, he knew that…

"Was that…a warning?" He asked, in a quieter voice. Finny seemed to shake himself, as if he had not realized he had just done such a thing.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all primal on you. I just…I hated how you worded that. You're not the first person to ask, but you are the first Leonard to. I guess I just sort of reacted to show my displeasure because you're one of my own kind."

"What do you mean?"

Finny sighed.

"There is so much you do not know about your own race, Cinder. To answer your question, Bard is adopting me in the mindset of anyone would adopt a human in the real world; I'll be his brother, and he'll be mine."

"Still, legally you'll belong to him." Ciel said, "How can you get past that?"

"With time, and practice." Finny answered. "We've talked it over already, and we're ready for whatever we have to sort out in the future."

Ciel shrugged, having to go back into the kitchen to refill his water glass before coming back. When he did, Finny looked like he was somewhat…sad. His expression showed that he was deep in thought.

"How do you enjoy your life, really, Cinder?" Finny asked quietly. Ciel was struck by the seriousness of his tone, but he really did not want to answer that question, so he skirted around it.

"Don't call me Cinder." Ciel grumbled. "I'm not a bonfire's leftovers."

"Ah, I suppose that's not your real name. Would you care to tell me what is?"

Ciel's ears flattened. After a pause he shook his head.

"I guess Cinder is fine after all then." Finny said, biting into his own sandwich. They chewed in silence for a while, Ciel pausing every now and again to take some crisps from the bag. Finally Ciel spoke.

"What…what do you think I should do?"

"Oh my, are you appearing humble all of a sudden?" Finny scoffed, but with a tender tone. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"What?" Ciel asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I'm not. You are your own person, right? That's what you want, that's what you get; make up your own mind."

"Thanks a lot!" Ciel said, finding himself wanting to smile despite how hopeless Finny's words left him. Try as he might, he just couldn't dislike the lad.

"It all depends on you, Cinder. What do you want to do with your life? What do you see in your future?"

"My future?" Ciel asked with his mouth full.

"Yes. Are you planning on living on the streets for the rest of your life? Or do you have a plan?"

Ciel swallowed and said,

"Well…uh…"

"You don't know, do you? How old are you, after all?"

"I'm fourteen."

"That's right, you left your Shelter when you were ten…" Finny's entire demeanor softened. "You didn't even know what you were doing. How could you when you were so young?"

"I knew exactly what I was doing." Ciel answered, but his voice was soft as well, his eyes looking suddenly far away. "I didn't want that man to adopt me. He was…he didn't see me as a person at all. They were going to just give me to him. They said he passed all the background checks and they didn't even care that he looked right through me. I couldn't bear the idea of belonging to him."

Finny was silent for a moment.

"That is a tough position. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cinder."

Ciel's heart jumped. No one had ever told him that they felt sorry for him. At least, not genuinely, as Grell didn't count.

"I'm sorry too, but to me living like this was the only option short of becoming someone's pet. I know there are a lot of us who are in happy homes, but…I wouldn't have been."

Finny saw Ciel's ears trembling a little, and he smiled gently. He began to purr softly in his chest, knowing the sound would put the young Leonard to ease. It did. Ciel felt calm pour over him, and he looked at Finny again.

"Is…is your purring doing that to me?"

"You need serious help understanding the basics of our ways." Finny said, without a trace of sarcasm this time. "You're not even in touch with your own magic yet, I daresay. But then, leaving at such a young age, you wouldn't know that much. You've been out of school for a long time too."

"Ah, yes, school." Ciel said flippantly, turning back to his sandwich, which was almost gone by now. "That will teach me everything I need to know."

"You don't intend to ever return to a school?" Finny asked, his purring ending abruptly. Ciel looked up questioningly, his ears flipping up again, his eyes questioning. "You can't get anywhere without an education, Cinder! I don't care if you do want to live as a hobo all your life, you need schooling."

Ciel tossed his head and scoffed.

"You sound like an old man…or a father!"

"Listen to me, Cinder." Finny said, and Ciel was nervous to see his pupils slitting again. "Any question you have about yourself can be found in the history of our race, which you don't even seem to know. Aspects of your own character, instincts, you name it, all of the answers are in books. And if you really want to think of yourself as someone with high intelligence, you need to start learning again."

"And what do you suggest?" Ciel asked, fighting the fear of those eyes as he gazed defiantly back at them, "That I just march up to the nearest schoolhouse and ask politely if they could let me in?" He picked up his glass and gulped down the last of his second glass of water.

"No," Finny said, his eyes shifting back to normal. "I can tutor you." Ciel sputtered and choked slightly on his water as he heard this. After coughing a few times he glared at Finny.

"You think I'm looking to be a charity case? Besides, you're not a school teacher."

"I'll have you know that I've been tutoring the younger ones in Angel Wing most of my life. I am what they call an 'advanced' student."

For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Ciel had to simply shut his mouth, unable to think of a retort that would not sound ridiculously feeble. He avoided telling Finny that he had always enjoyed school in his Shelter more than anything else in his life there.

"It would work out perfectly; I'm going to be here a few days a week, and I can bring books and all we need. Homework is going to be a problem, though…" Finny looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his slender jaw line and humming to himself as he thought.

As much as Ciel wanted to oppose to the very end, he had to admit to himself that there was merit in what Finny was offering. Who knew if he'd ever have this chance again? Someone so selfless was a rare find for Ciel. If he could really teach him how to use his magic…maybe he did know secrets that Ciel did not. Learning more about his own kind might actually be the key, just as Finny said.

"Well," Ciel said reluctantly after a long pause, "You could just ask Sebastian if you could leave the books and stuff here…tell him you want to work on a lesson plan or something while you're just hanging out here with me."

Finny's face lit up.

"Cinder, that's perfect! You'll just have to do the homework on the days when both Sebastian and I are at work, and the rest of the days I can help you. But don't worry," Finny said with a wink, "We'll have fun as well. Remember, as long as you're with me you can go out in any form and not have to worry."

Ciel sighed.

"What's my life come to? How am I agreeing to this?"

"Because you have a lot of things to work out in that little head of yours, and I think this situation is just what you need to short out what you want to do with your life. It's long overdue, if you ask me."

"Maybe you're right." Ciel muttered, stuffing more crisps into his mouth. As he crunched and watched Finny's smiling face he thought to himself,

'_Unfortunately for me, everything this Finny says is right. How irritating.'_


	28. The Urge to Kill

Alois certainly didn't think that the building was a Shelter. It seemed too nice and clean, too well maintenanced. There were paintings on the walls, which were colorful themselves rather than an ugly, institutionalized white. There were large potted plants set around, giving the place a much nicer and homier appearance.

Alois remembered the Shelter from which he had come had been much cheaper than this one. It was always in disrepair, and there had been a smell that seemed to linger in the walls. Many of the windows were fogged so he could hardly ever look outside. When they could go out they had to stay in the fenced-in area that only afforded them a close view of the surrounding buildings.

He wondered often how a man like Claude had managed to find him in a place like that. With bitterness Alois remembered what he now knew about the man; he was a trafficker, of course he'd get his personal pet from a Shelter that was more or less under the radar.

This place, Angel Wing…it was welcoming and warm. They were sitting in the deep lobby chairs waiting for the doctor to arrive. Bard and Sebastian were chatting lightly together, and this somehow made Alois feel more comfortable. Mostly, though, he was scared. He felt like any minute Claude would come walking in the door and take him back home and then….sell him…Alois shivered.

"Are you still cold, Alois?" Sebastian asked, seeing him shiver.

"No I'm alright."

"I should have had you bring one of those blankets with you."

"Really, it's ok."

There was a pause before Sebastian spoke again, his voice taking on that calm tone that Alois swore made his heart beat slower just listening to it.

"You must be very frightened. I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can say to assure you that you are safe."

Alois smiled a little.

"I'm just…I just don't want my master to find me."

"He won't, I already promised you that. You're going to stay here tonight, and while you're here you have complete legal protection."

"That's right, Alois." Bard interjected. "By the law, if your master has harmed you we will find you another home."

"Does he…will my master be punished?"

There was a pause, and Bard looked at a loss before saying,

"He won't face more than a steep fine, I'm afraid, but you will never go back to him, I swear."

"So…" Alois began slowly, "In the eyes of the law all he's done is harm an animal…" His ears flattened and his lips curled slightly with both anger and sadness. "It's not fair." He added as an afterthought. "I've even said before that I'm more human than that man ever will be."

Sebastian and Bard exchanged helpless glances.

"One truth remains, and that is that he won't be able to hurt you anymore." Sebastian replied gently.

"And I'll see to it that he never owns another Leonard again. That's how it works when a human has violated the ownership laws."

Alois was still staring angrily into space. Bard opened his mouth to say something else when the front door opened and Anne came in, carrying her black doctor's bag.

"Good evening." She said as she shed her coat and headed toward Alois. "Oh dear, just look at you." She said as she sat in the chair next to him. Her voice was measured much like Sebastian's, and Bard always enjoyed watching her when she cared for the children.

"Alright, I'm just going to look you over. Make sure you don't have any broken bones, ok?" Alois nodded. "The clinic is just down the hall here, so why don't you come with me?" Alois rose cautiously to his feet, and Anne place a careful hand on his back to lead him away.

"You two can wait here." She said over her shoulder, though both of them had already guessed that and had remained where they were. They watched Anne lead Alois into the hallway and then around a corner.

"I'm going to kill him." Sebastian said suddenly, his voice shaking with rage. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Now, now, Sebastian, there is a legal way of-."

"Damn the legal procedures!" Sebastian snapped back at him, "That boy was just beaten black and blue by the man who's supposed to be his protector! A man that I know! If he can even be called a man! He deserves to be punished, and all we do is make him pay a _fine_? For harming a young boy physically and emotionally too?!"

Bard let Sebastian vent his steam, watching the muscles in his neck moving as he tried to control his anger. After a few moments he breathed deeply and said in a much more even voice,

"Alois is right, Bard. For lack of a better or more sufficient phrase, it's just not fair."

Bard laid his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"It's very hard to witness. I've not seen this many times, but I have seen it enough to know how frustrating it is. But if you know the man who did this then at least we have a start."

Sebastian huffed loudly.

"Claude Faustus. His name is Claude Faustus and he's the owner of Gracious Chocolates."

Bard looked stunned.

"Gracious? We…we buy their candies all the time for the kids here. God…I feel like I've been feeding them poison now."

Sebastian managed a smile when he said,

"I keep telling you that I'll give you a good discount if you buy Funtom instead."

"You know that I can't afford that, even with your discounts, Sebastian."

"Would you rather me make my monthly donations in chocolate rather than money?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh no, by all means keep sending us that big fat check. It helps put clothes on the kiddies."

"You mean the _kitties_?" Sebastian quipped, and Bard laughed, happy to see Sebastian perking up a bit.

"That was a terrible joke, you know that right?"

"Yea, well, I need to do something to take my mind off murdering Claude." Sebastian replied, with a dark look. "I think I'd use my bare hands, just strangle the son of a bitch. I wouldn't even need any kind of weapon."

"Okay, taking your mind off of killing is a good thing." Bard said, honestly a bit horrified at Sebastian's statement, though he could understand the sentiment completely. "Why not discuss something else? Something I just thought of earlier today."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Bard rubbed the back of his neck and Sebastian smiled.

"I recognize that move. You only do that when you're about to talk about Finny. You and he made up, I saw."

"That's right, I took him for fish and chips and we had a good long talk, straightened a lot of things out. While we were talking…well…"

"Spit it out or I'll start talking about killing again." Sebastian threatened, chuckling. Bard shot him an amused but daring look before speaking again.

"Well, we were wondering if…now this wouldn't be absolutely official since legally he would be my pet, so it would be more or less a personal commitment on your part, but…I was wondering if…if you would be Finny's godfather, so to speak."

Sebastian's lips parted in surprise, his face softening and his eyes widening slightly.

"Bard…I don't know what to say…of course I will."

Bard let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sebastian. That takes such a load off my mind. If anything did happen to me I just wanted to be sure he'd have a home, and someone to look after him with care."

"I would be honored, Bard. You can let Finny know that he'll always be welcome, with or without you." Sebastian gave Bard a small punch in the arm, and Bard just smiled.

"I know how good you are with Leonards, Sebastian. Just watching you with Alois is enough to tell me that your temperament is perfect. I wish you would come down here and volunteer some time. Or at least adopt one of your own."

Sebastian shrugged.

"I have Cinder now, and I have to leave him practically all day. You know I'd love to adopt a Leonard, Bard, but I just need to have enough time to spend raising one. I don't have that right now."

"Yea, that Cinder," Bard said, sitting back and rolling his eyes so Sebastian couldn't see him. "He's high-maintenance alright. I hope Finny will be able to handle him."


	29. Finny

The two Leonards stared at each other for a long moment, Ciel frowning and Finny smiling. Ciel finally rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Well, here we are." He grumbled, pawing at Finny's hands.

"You must be hungry." Finny said, putting Ciel down on the floor.

"I've already had dinner." Ciel answered, sitting down right where he was placed like a deadweight.

"Sure, your feline-form might have eaten, but I'm sure that you haven't fed your other form for a while."

"I have my ways," Ciel said, turning his head up into the air. "I don't need much."

"Don't even think about lying to me." Finny said, his voice suddenly more serious. Ciel looked up at him and saw his face was more grim too, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your human form must be starving by now."

Ciel's mouth twisted a bit, wanting to deny it.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, let me think; you've been hiding out in Sebastian's house, genius." Finny's sarcasm almost made him a different person. He somehow seemed more harsh, "It's the weekend. No sneaking out for food now, or plundering from his own kitchen."

"That's where you're wrong." Ciel said, drawing himself up proudly, swishing his tail. "I actually did go out and get some food today."

"It couldn't have been very much, and Sebastian must have gone out too for that to have happened."

Ciel didn't answer, knowing he was trapped. Finny was having none of his excuses or his pride.

"Show yourself to me." He said bluntly. Ciel blinked, looking up at him. Finny was standing over him with his slender arms crossed and his face set in a no-nonsense expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ciel asked, actually feeling a little bit frightened of Finny. He was even more startled when Finny's big teal eyes suddenly changed, the pupils slanting like a cat's.

"I said, show me your human form." Finny repeated, the command in his voice shaking Ciel to the core. He was such a small boy, even for the age of sixteen, that Ciel had never even imagined that he could ever take him seriously. His voice was even higher pitched than Ciel's. Now Ciel felt an almost primal fear for one who was his elder. How had he made his eyes do that..?

With a shudder, Ciel shifted forms where he sat, ending up cross-legged on the floor.

Finny looked him over for a second with his slit pupils before they suddenly melted back into normal circles and he smiled wide.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Finny asked, suddenly bright again.

"How on earth did you do that?" Ciel asked, still in awe and slightly shaken.

"What?" Finny asked, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"How did you make your eyes…like your feline form?"

Finny looked puzzled, reaching out and cupping Ciel's chin while asking,

"You mean you really don't know about that?"

Ciel bit his lip to keep back a smart comment, and simply shook his head.

"It's a sign of maturity and wisdom; the mastery of merging a part of both forms. For our kind it's a way to show superiority and demand respect."

"I can see that…" Ciel admitted, "So you were…basically commanding me?"

"Something like that." Finny said, turning his back on Ciel and moving toward the kitchen. "It was more like a request, with a reminder that I am older and more experienced than you are. And I am; you didn't even know that an older Leonard could do that."

Ciel glared after him, and grudgingly stood up to follow him. He was pleased to find that he had shifted into soft lounge clothes. Even his magic knew that he was not in need of more. He met up with Finny, who was rummaging through the fridge. His ears, the only part of his head visible above the fridge door, twitched in Ciel's direction. Without looking up he said,

"You heard Sebastian, 'help yourself', so why don't we get some food into you?"

"Sounds good to me." Ciel said, opening the cupboards and feeling his mouth water at the sight of anything related to food.

"So, you must have been very young when you stopped hanging out around people." Finny said, as he pulled out a jar of jam from the fridge. "If you had never seen a display of age before, then either you left at a young age or you didn't have anyone older around."

"I left my Shelter about four years ago." Ciel said cautiously, on his guard in case Finny asked from where he had strayed.

Finny whistled, taking a plate from a shelf and placing it on the counter.

"Jam and Peanut butter ok with you?" He asked off-handedly.

"Are you kidding? When we have free rein of the kitchen, that's all you're willing to take?" Ciel asked, taking a bag of crisps from the counter.

"Even when people extend courtesy to you, there is a measure of politeness to offer back." Finny answered, beginning to prepare the sandwiches. "You've obviously been stealing for far too long."

"Have you considered that maybe because I've been stealing for so long that when something is offered to me I'll take full advantage of it?"

"Oh, no, how could I possibly consider that when you've been living as a stowaway in Sebastian's home." Finny said, the sarcasm once more biting Ciel with its truth.

"What I don't understand," Finny went on, spreading peanut butter on slices of bread, "is why you would go to all the trouble of pretending like a cat, when it should be obvious to you by now that Sebastian would probably take care of you regardless. Didn't you see how he treated that Alois? He's the last person who would try to get rid of you."

Ciel snorted, stuffing a few crisps into his mouth and crunching angrily before saying,

"Yea, he certainly was all goody-goody with that punk."

"Cinder, have a heart," Finny said with a slight air of shock, "The poor lad was just beaten by his master and he was scared to death."

"He's still a punk." Ciel muttered, plucking a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water from the sink. He had been parched since that afternoon when he had eaten the sweet cakes. He gulped down a few glasses before sighing and saying, "Did you see how he was buttering Sebastian up with those sad eyes."

"Oh, like you're not?" Finny asked, thrusting a plate with a finished sandwich at him, "Eat that. If Alois was a suck-up, then you're a downright basket case."

"I never looked at him that sappy before!" Ciel said, taking the plate.

"Well of course you haven't, you have to pretend like a dumb animal." Finny lead the way back into the living area. "Another thing I don't get is how you think doing that is less demeaning than actually belonging to someone."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, sitting in one of the dining room chairs. Finny sat opposite him.

"Think about it; you think that belonging to a human would insult your intelligence, and yet you pretend to be stupid to remain free. How does that make sense?"

Once again, Ciel had no rebuff to Finny's question. He took a bite of his sandwich to cover his silence. Even something this simple tasted so amazing to him after being so hungry.

"How do you enjoy your life, really, Cinder?" Finny asked quietly.

"Don't call me Cinder." Ciel grumbled. "I'm not a bonfire's leftovers."

"Ah, I suppose that's not your real name. Would you care to tell me what is?"

Ciel's ears flattened. After a pause he shook his head.

"I guess Cinder is fine after all then." Finny said, biting into his own sandwich as well. They chewed in silence for a water, Ciel pausing every now and again to take some crisps from the bag. Finally Ciel spoke.

"What…what do you think I should do?"

"Oh my, are you appearing humble all of a sudden?" Finny scoffed, but with a tender tone. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"What?" Ciel asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I'm not. You are your own person, right? That's what you want, that's what you get; make up your own mind."

"Thanks a lot!" Ciel said, finding himself wanting to smile despite how hopeless Finny's words left him. Try as he might, he just couldn't dislike the lad.

"It all depends on you, Cinder. What do you want to do with your life? What do you see in your future?"

"My future?" Ciel asked with his mouthful.

"Yes. Are you planning on living on the streets for the rest of your life? Or do you have a plan?"

Ciel swallowed and said,

"Well…uh…"

"You don't know, do you? How old are you, after all?"

"I'm fourteen."

"So you left your Shelter when you were ten…" Finny's entire demeanor softened. "You didn't even know what you were doing. How could you when you were so young?"

"I knew exactly what I was doing." Ciel answered, but his voice was soft as well, his eyes looking suddenly far away. "I didn't want that man to adopt me. He was…he didn't see me as a person at all. They were going to just give me to him. They said he passed all the background checks and they didn't even care that he looked right through me. I couldn't bear the idea of belonging to him."

Finny was silent for a moment.

"That is a tough position. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cinder."

Ciel's heart jumped. No one had ever told him that they felt sorry for him. At least, not genuinely, as Grell didn't count.

"I'm sorry too, so before you start judging me you might know that living like this was the only option short of becoming someone's pet. I know there are a lot of us who are in happy homes, but…I wouldn't have been."

Finny saw Ciel's ears trembling a little, and he smiled gently. He began to purr softly in his chest, knowing the sound would put the young Leonard to ease. It did. Ciel felt calm pour over him, and he looked at Finny again.

"Is…is your purring doing that to me?"

"There seems to be a lot you don't know about your own kind." Finny said, without a trace of sarcasm this time. "You don't even know how to work your own magic to your will, I daresay. But then, leaving at such a young age, you wouldn't know that much. You've been out of school for a long time too."

"Ah, yes, school." Ciel said flippantly, turning back to his sandwich, which was almost gone by now. "That will teach me everything I need to know."

"You don't intend to ever return to a school?" Finny asked, his purring ending abruptly. Ciel looked up questioningly, his ears flipping up again, his eyes questioning. "You can't get anywhere without an education, Cinder! I don't care if you do want to live as a hobo all your life, you need schooling."

Ciel tossed his head and scoffed.

"You sound like an old man…or a father!"

"Listen to me, Cinder." Finny said, and Ciel was nervous to see his pupils slitting again. "Any question you have about yourself can be found in the history of our race, which you don't even seem to know. Aspects of your own character, instincts, you name it, all of the answers are in books. And if you really want to think of yourself as someone with high intelligence, you need to start learning again."

"And what do you suggest?" Ciel asked, fighting the fear of those eyes as he gazed defiantly back at them, "That I just march up to the nearest schoolhouse and ask politely if they could let me in?" He picked up his glass and gulped down the last of his water.

"No," Finny said, his eyes shifting back to normal. "I can tutor you." Ciel sputtered and choked slightly on his water as he heard this. After coughing a few times he glared at Finny.

"You think I'm looking to be a charity case? Besides, you're not a school teacher."

"I'll have you know that I've been tutoring the younger ones in Angel Wing most of my life. I am what they call an 'advanced' student."

For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Ciel had to simply shut his mouth, unable to think of a retort that would not sound ridiculously feeble.

"It would work out perfectly; I'm going to be here a few days a week, and I can bring books and all we need. Homework is going to be a problem, though…" Finny looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his slender jaw line and humming to himself as he thought.

As much as Ciel wanted to oppose to the very end, he had to admit to himself that there was merit in what Finny was offering. Who knew if he'd ever have this chance again? Someone so selfless was a rare find for Ciel. If he could really teach him how to use his magic…maybe he did know secrets that Ciel did not. Learning more about his own kind might actually be the key, just as Finny said.

"Well," Ciel said reluctantly after a long pause, "You could just ask Sebastian if you could leave the books and stuff here…tell him you want to work on a lesson plan or something while you're just hanging out here with me."

Finny's face lit up.

"Cinder, that's perfect! You'll just have to do the homework on the days when both Sebastian and I are at work, and the rest of the days I can help you. But don't worry," Finny said with a wink, "We'll have fun as well. Remember, as long as you're with me you can go out in any form and not have to worry."

Ciel sighed.

"What's my life come to? How am I agreeing to this?"

"Because you have a lot of things to work out in that little head of yours, and I think this situation is just what you need to short out what you want to do with your life. It's long overdue, if you ask me."

"Maybe you're right." Ciel muttered, stuffing more crisps into his mouth. As he crunched and watched Finny's smiling face he thought to himself,

'_Unfortunately for me, everything this Finny says is right. How irritating.'_


	30. Ridiculous Man

Alois tossed slightly on the bed he had been given for the night. As tired as he was, his wounds were sore from Anne's tending, and he couldn't seem to get comfortable. This room was so small, so empty compared to what he was used to, but it was somehow comforting. No distractions, nothing to make his already whirring mind run even faster. He groaned as he moved his heavy limbs again. His body, uncomfortable as it was, had fallen asleep long ago, but he could not shut off his thoughts. They chased each other around his head continuously, going over the events of the day, and the prospects for the future. He wanted to trust the people he had met, wanted to believe what they had told him.

Anne was a wonderful person. She had spoken so softly to him when she was examining him, like a mother would. Even when she had to cause him pain, like tapping his sides to determine if his ribs were broken, she had explained exactly what she was doing so that he could trust her. She had put him at ease and assured him that this place would take care of him. Just thinking about her made Alois feel so much safer. And Sebastian, of course. The man was something of a saint in Alois' eyes now. Anne, Sebastian, and Bard, all had spoken to him in a way no one had in years, with the exception of Reeda, and she had not been able to help him. They treated him like a person, furthermore, a person who needed to be handled carefully, as if he would break. They did not do this in a condescending manner, but caringly.

He rolled onto his back to take the pressure off his face. He stared at the blank ceiling, devoid of intricate carved patterns. He had never thought that he would be happy about being back in a Shelter, but for now, with the guidance of these people, he felt he would be safe and hopefully, happy. Only the absence of his little brother could keep him from being truly happy. He wondered if he should ask Bard about it, but then again, what could the man do about it? He ran this one Shelter, and Alois could barely remember the one they had been in before, having tried to erase it from his memory. He sighed, wincing as the action hurt his bruised ribs. The pain-killers were working well, but they couldn't block out everything.

...

"Cinder, wake up!"

Finny's voice was slightly frantic in Ciel's ear, and the boy jumped up, startled, from where he had been lying on the sofa.

"What-"

"Change back! Quickly! Sebastian's at the door!"

Ciel did so, panic making his pulse race. He heard the door open, and Finny tried to look as though he had just been lounging on the sofa when Sebastian and Bard came in.

Finny had suggested after their peanut butter and jam dinner that Ciel should try to rest his human form for as long as he could before having to shift back. Ciel had grumbled and fought all the way, saying that he had gone without resting his human form for longer than Finny could probably conceive of doing. Eventually, though, he could not resist the call of the plush sofa, and was enjoying the softness when he drifted off to sleep. This rude awakening was no less than he had expected, but it was also rather frightening. Finny's voice was somehow chilling when it was laced with fear.

"Ah, Finny, how is my little Cinder doing?" Sebastian asked at once, his eyes finding Ciel. He was pawing at the cushion beside Finny, looking as cat-like as he could. His little heart was still pounding out of his chest, and he still felt like yawning.

"He's fine, Sebastian. Decided to take a nap a while ago but he's up now."

"Hello, little one." Sebastian said, scooping Ciel up and nuzzling him. "Did you miss me?"

'_You wish. You really wish.' _Ciel did yawn then, very wide, and when his eyes opened again he saw Sebastian's cheeks tinged slightly pink, and a sappy 'aww' look on his face.

"So very precious." He almost whispered, rubbing Ciel's cheek a bit with his thumb.

'_You ridiculous man.' _

"And Alois?" Finny asked, looking up at Bard. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Anne fixed him up and put him right to bed in one of the spare rooms. He'll be ok."

"That's good to hear." Finny said, relaxing at the news. "He looked like he was on death's door."

Bard chuckled.

"Not by a long shot, kid. Obviously he's just been through a lot. I'll get more details and set things up in the morning. Now, Finny, let's go back. It's way past your bedtime."

"My bedtime? What am I, four years old?" Finny grinned as he rose from the sofa.

"Thank you for staying here with Cinder, Finny." Sebastian said, tearing his eyes away from Ciel, "Don't forget to come over tomorrow still. I still have to show you around officially."

"It was no trouble at all. That's a very fine cat you have there, Sebastian. You don't need me to tell you that he deserves all the attention you can give him."

Ciel discreetly turned his head to look at Finny, unable to glare at him with Sebastian so close but hoping that Finny would know he wanted to.

"Oh, I know," Sebastian said, getting up to walk Finny and Bard to the door. "It is a shame that I cannot be here for him every day. It's up to you, Finny, to keep him company when I'm at work. We'll discuss it all tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Finny replied, yawning widely immediately after, his ears flattening as he did so and his tail drooping.

"Time to get this one home." Bard said, playfully taking hold of Finny's tail and tugging it.

"Yea, yea." Finny droned, rubbing his cheek against Bard's shoulder as he whipped his tail free.

"Good night you two." Sebastian said, and shook hands with Bard before closing the door. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the door, and then he looked down at Ciel.

"Ah, Cinder. Those two really care about each other, don't they?" Ciel gazed back at him with his practiced wide, stupid look before Sebastian turned to walk back into the apartment. "Must be so nice to have someone to care about like that, and to care about you…"

Ciel was surprised at what he was hearing.

'_You sound just like a highschooler, or a girl…or a high school girl.'_

"Maybe I _should_ adopt a young Leonard from Bard's…" Sebastian muttered to himself as he began shutting off all the lights on the lower level. "You'd get along, at any rate, and then I wouldn't have to worry about leaving either of you alone…I daresay Finny could still come over sometimes, but I wouldn't need a babysitter for a Leonard who's old enough…but then, bonding would be difficult with someone older…"

Ciel listened to his broken thoughts with interest, and a slight bit of anger. As much as he wanted to try and fool himself into thinking that he was confused by his anger, he knew it would be pointless. He knew that in his heart he was angry because at this point if Sebastian adopted anyone, it should be him. But this would cause Ciel to change, to put his faith in the man, to trust…but he couldn't…there were still so many aspects of living out of the shadows that he was uncertain about…Finny would help him, he felt sure.

Sebastian carried him up the winding staircase into the bedroom, where he placed him into his little cushioned bed.

"It's past your bedtime too, Cinder." He said fondly. "Just curl up now and go to sleep."

Ciel waited until Sebastian disappeared into the bathroom to obey, snuggling down thankfully into the softness of his bed. As he lay there, though, a thought occurred to him. It had come out of nowhere, but he remembered that back at the Shelter he and most of his roommates would almost always pile atop each other when they rested their feline-forms, and slept like a large pack of lions in one bed. He listened to Sebastian humming to himself in the bathroom, and made his decision. He had slept very well the night before anyway, and Sebastian had managed not to crush him.

He clawed his way up the side of the bed, and carefully curled up by Sebastian's pillow.

'_I'm mad. This is so stupid. I haven't slept with anyone in years, and he's not even a Leonard. No harm in testing a theory, I guess. I can always ask Finny if I'm wrong.'_

He waited there, eyes drooping with sleep, but wanting to stay awake to see what Sebastian would do. Finally Sebastian came out of the bathroom, clad in his boxers alone as sleepwear. He stopped when he saw Ciel laying there by his pillow.

"Oh, now that I've spoiled you I can't turn back, can I?" Sebastian said, and crawled into the bed, reaching over Ciel to switch off the bedside lamp. Once the man got settled he reached up a hand and drew Ciel in to rest against his chest like he had done the previous night. He let his fingers play with Ciel's fur as his breathing deepened and he drifted off to sleep. Ciel was lost long before Sebastian was, the warmth of the man's bare chest seeming to wrap him in safety and put him right to sleep.

'_Well,'_ he thought as he felt the world slip away, _'I guess I was right…'_


	31. Angel Wing

The sound of running feet woke Alois from his slumber. Morning sunshine streamed through the simple sheer curtains and the sounds of activity were thick through the walls around him. Children's voices were shouting and laughing, the volume rising and falling as they sped past the door of his room or echoed from much farther away. It took Alois a moment to remember where he was, and then his nose picked up the unmistakable scent of his own kind. How had ne not noticed it last night?

As he sat up, the aches and pains came flooding back to his senses, and he considered that maybe he had not noticed anything other than his injuries the night before. While Anne had told him they were not substantial, they still hurt very badly. Beyond the ache of the injuries, came the ache of an empty stomach. He licked his lips lightly and rolled out of bed. He was wearing the simple pajamas that he had been given, and his own clothes had been sent somewhere to be washed. There was nothing for it but to venture out in what he was wearing.

Cautiously, he opened the door to his room and peeked out. The closest activity seemed to have passed to the end of the hall, as he caught sight of a group of children there of varying ages. Some were in their human forms, and many were scampering around as felines. Alois' heart leapt within him at the sight. Following that age-old instinct, Alois instantly shifted and darted directly for the group, his paws pounding loudly on the thin carpet.

They welcomed him without question or concern, a dozen furry bodies of all sizes and colors suddenly jumping all over him. Alois' spirits soared; it had been so long since he had enjoyed the company of his own kind without punishment. The little party began dashing around the hallways again, chasing Alois, or Alois chasing them, or all of them running at once with no particular leader. Running, tripping, falling all over each other, they flowed stop-and-start like an uneasy river. Meowing loudly, and hissing every now and again, they all ended up through a flurry of stairs and hallways, spilling out into a wide room. Alois was briefly aware of running between the legs of a human, and then chuckling reached his ears.

"Alright, youngsters, break it up now! I need to talk to our newest member!"

The little feline crowd ignored the deep, amused voice of their guardian, Bard, and continued running around the room.

"Fine, while I wait for you all to calm down I'll just sit here and…_smoke_."

Bard said, with a long emphasis on the last word. The group all stopped at once, scattered gasps coming from them as they skipped to a halt and turned to look at the man. Alois didn't understand, but mimicked them. This sudden behavior helped to bring Alois' mind back to normal, and he panted slightly to recover from the mad dash.

"Mr. Bard, you can't do that!" A grey and white kitten next to Alois squealed.

"Yea, it's gonna eat your lungs!" An older orange cat said.

"Then the smoke will eat our lungs too and our voices will get all crackly!" Said a very young pure white kitten.

"Well," Bard said, pulling out a cigarette and putting it to his lips. "That's a shame, I really wish I had someone to stop me…"

All at once the little group launched themselves at Bard, leaving Alois standing alone, watching with a indigent expression. A few of the youngsters actually shifted back into being young boys and girls, all of them in both forms tackling Bard and knocking him clean onto his back. As he landed kittens and young cats darted around him and climbed on him and over him. The man's laughter warmed Alois' heart, and the cigarette was pulled from his laughing lips.

"There, now you're _less_ of an idiot!" Said one boy, who looked to be as old as Alois himself. Alois was admiring his two-toned light brown and black hair when Bard sat up, scattering kittens from him like he was shaking off raindrops and playfully seizing the boy in a headlock.

"You're trouble, you are, Evan, always have been!" He said, his voice pitched as though he were struggling to keep the boy still.

The boy, Evan, laughed, and the rest of the group broke off to let them wrestle it out for a bit. Alois felt strangely out of place watching the entire scene. It felt more like an extremely large family than a Shelter. He had never been a part of anything quite like this. His own Shelter had certainly never had this kind of atmosphere, at least, not with the director. No human was ever let into the Leonards' world where Alois came from. They always had their fun alone.

A cheer rose from the little Leonard crowd as Evan rolled Bard onto his side and broke his headlock.

"What's the matter, old man? Losing your touch?" Evan asked, as he rolled Bard onto his back.

"Better not let Finny hear you call me 'old man'." Bard chuckled, trying to throw Evan off him. "He'll have your skin."

"Ah, he's heard me call you that before." Evan's voice shook a bit with the effort of holding Bard still. "Besides, he'd probably encourage me; payback for you always calling him 'kid'!"

"Alright, you win!" Bard cried with mock desperation. "Just one last request."

"Oh yea? And what's that?" Evan asked.

"Let me speak to our newcomer, for goodness' sake, he's got to be scarred for life watching all of us just now."

"Ah, the little cream cat, yes." Evan said, dropped Bard's arms and turning to look into the small crowd of Leonards gathered at the other end of the room.

"You, there!" He said, pointing at Alois, "Welcome to Angel Wing!"

Dozens of eyes, human and cat, turned to look at Alois. He felt heat rise in his furry cheeks and his ears flattened slightly.

"Thanks." Alois responded, smiling.

Bard climbed to his feet and brushed himself off.

"I hope this lot didn't damage you too much, Alois," he said, "but at least they have given you a good welcome. Now," Bard turned to Evan, holding out an empty hand, "I will of course, want that back."

Evan frowned at him and slapped the wrinkled cigarette into his open palm.

"Thank you!" Bard almost sang, slipping the cigarette into his shirt pocket.

"It _will_ make your voice crackly, you know." Evan said, "I think it's already starting to, actually."

"You just want to have a good excuse to call me 'old man' again." Bard said with a grin.

"What are you saying?" Evan asked, tossing his head and letting his ears lay flat against his skull, "I never need an excuse to state the obvious."

"Oh, go on and wreak havoc for someone else, will you?" Bard said, waving Evan off. "You're a bad influence on the little ones."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I want to greet, Alois, was it? Yes, I'd like to greet him properly."

"By all that running around I thought that you had already done that." Bard said, winking at the giggling crowd who were still watching the exchange with wide, sparkling child-eyes. Evan simply hissed slightly, and plopped down into a chair that was sitting against the wall.

"You're the boss."

"I always get suspicious when you actually admit that you know that." Bard said, narrowing his eyes. "But I don't have time to bother with you right now. Alois? Come on, now." He gestured for Alois to follow him. "You can mix and mingle all you want later, Alois, for now you need breakfast."

Alois pattered out of the crowd towards the man, and could hear the voices of all the others chattering about him. Alois decided to remain in his feline form for as long as he could, to keep the pain of his human body at bay. Bard did not question this, but led the way out of the room. Alois had guessed it was some kind of common room, to judge by the sofas, tables, and television.

As they walked down the hallways he noticed for the first time that the main reason that this place stood out from the Shelter he had known was the windows. The hallways were lined with them, giving the bright morning sun complete access to bathe the walls gold. Alois remembered his own Shelter feeling more like a cage because of its lack of windows. There was something so tremendously freeing about the amount of windows he began to see as they moved from hallway to hallway. Even through open doors that led into the rooms, he could see at least one window in each and every one of them.

"How are you feeling today, Alois?" Bard asked, looking down at Alois as the boy lightly tread beside him.

"Well, I don't hurt as long as I stay in this form," Alois began, leaping forward slightly as if to prove his point, "but my other body is…hurting pretty bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bard said, "I'll have Anne give you some more pain killers after you've eaten."

Bard lead Alois to the cafeteria, where Alois wondered at the size of this place. It was so much larger than his own Shelter, only confirming for him for the hundredth time already that morning that this Angel Wing was nothing at all like where he had come from. This was the real deal. This was how a Shelter should be.

There were Leonards everywhere. Young cats and kittens were climbing, running, or sitting and eating all over the tables, with just as many in human form eating along with them.

"Mealtimes are always the craziest around here," Bard said, lifting his foot in mid step to avoid a few flicking tails, "but even more so at breakfast. You see, all ages are here right now eating together before classes begin. Lunch is divided by age, and the age groups eat at different times from each other. Dinner is the same as breakfast, and it's all crazy again."

Alois felt as though he would be trampled as Leonard after Leonard darted for him to greet him. He lost track of time as every Leonard in the entire cafeteria eventually had run about with him. Finally, he found himself literally clinging to Bard's ankle, panting. The man seemed completely unconcerned, and had stood and let the entire scene play out. Unable to stop himself, however, Alois said,

"I'm…I'm sorry about that."

"Why on earth would you be sorry?" Bard asked.

"I…I guess I'm not. It's just that, my master…" Alois shook a little.

"You don't have to worry about your master anymore. Here, we let you all be who you are." Bard assured him, "I will warn you, though, after breakfast I am going to have to ask you about the details of your break with your master. It has to go on record. I am sorry."

"I understand." Alois said quietly, rubbing his face a bit against Bard's leg. "But…are you sure that he can't…"

"He can't touch you here, Alois. The law might not recognize Leonards as human equals, but it does protect them against abusive owners. We can take this to court if we want to."

Alois felt a surge of warmth in his chest at those words. He had never felt that he had any power over Claude, and here he could fight for what rights he did have under the law. He had never known that before. He certainly hoped that it didn't come to that, though.

With that same thought came another, darker reality that he had somehow forgotten in his own quest for freedom. His heart suddenly sank. It would have to go to court. Not because of how Claude treated him, but because of Claude's business. There were more Leonards in danger besides just himself.

Alois literally shrank back, scampering quickly back out of the cafeteria to lean against the wall just on the other side of the door.

"Alois? What's the matter?" Bard asked, coming slowly after him, doing his best to keep his movements nonaggressive. He knelt down in front of the shaking cat, hands on his knees and his eyes gentle. Alois turned to look at him, and began,

"Mr. Bard-."

"Just Bard, please, Alois."

Alois nodded and took a deep breath.

"There is something…something about my master that you have to know. It can't wait until after breakfast, you have to hear this right now."

Bard's heart broke for the fear and urgency in Alois' tone, and he gently said,

"Then let's hear it, lad."


	32. A Morning of Unexpecteds

A loud ringing woke both Ciel and Sebastian from their deep sleep. Sebastian groaned slightly as he reached over Ciel to grapple on the bedside table. He finally managed to get a hold on his mobile phone and flip it open.

"Hello?" He answered blearily, dropping onto his back and making a mostly-asleep Ciel follow him grumpily and burrow into his side. Sebastian's slender hand dropped to pet Ciel rather clumsily as he listened to the caller for a few seconds.

'_Don't crush me with your great heavy hand, you twit…_' Ciel thought fuzzily, knowing all too well how heavy the limbs felt when jolted out of sleep.

"That's ok," Sebastian said into the phone, through a yawn, "Let me have it." Ciel growled a little, angry that his sleep was disturbed. It had been one of the best nights he'd spent in his life. He had forgotten that he could sleep that deeply.

Sebastian suddenly sat up, sending Ciel rolling into the dip in the mattress where Sebastian's back had been.

'_What the hell!?'_

Ciel almost shouted aloud, hissing and clawing his way back up beside Sebastian's hip. One look at the man's face and he knew something was wrong. His dark brows were furrowed, his mouth was open and yet set tightly, his breathing quickening. There was a kind of fury in the depths of his warm eyes, like the kind that he had seen the night before for a few moments. The muscles in his slender arms and chest flexed, his entire body tensing at whatever news he was receiving. Ciel was a bit frightened, but acted as he thought a cat might and nuzzled up against his thigh. He wanted to be surprised when Sebastian didn't even look at him, but then again, seeing how upset he was, it was hardly a shock.

"I can't believe it." Sebastian said in a low voice, "I knew that he was a bastard, but I…Bard, what can I do? How can I help take him down? Tell me there is some way that I can-"

Sebastian stopped to listen, and then closed his eyes as he asked,

"Is there any more proof than that?" Another pause, and then a small chuckle, "I promise I won't kill him…today at least. It is Sunday after all. It would be wicked of me to go straight from church to murder someone."

Ciel nuzzled a bit harder, meowing for attention. Sebastian seemed to notice him finally, and he smiled a bit at him, reaching down to rub his head with his thumb. Ciel purred, leaning into the touch.

"Alright, Bard. Thank you for letting me know. By the way, I'll be getting home around ten, so that's when you can still send Finny over here. Yea. Thanks again, bye."

Sebastian flipped his phone closed and gave a great sigh. Ciel meowed again, lowly, and Sebastian picked him up, hugging him to his chest.

"This is a cruel world, Cinder," He said, "At least I could make a small difference by saving you, eh?"

He sighed and threw the covers off with one arm, getting out of bed and placing Ciel on the floor while he went through his morning routine. This morning he dressed in his normal business clothes; collared shirt and tie with dress pants. Ciel guessed that he was, in fact, going to church.

'_I should have guessed he was the religious kind, with what a soft heart he has._' Ciel thought as Sebastian combed his long black hair straight back from his face. It was a good look on the man, but then again, Ciel had to grudgingly admit, he was handsome enough to look good no matter what he did with his hair.

'_Maybe if he were bald then he would be slightly less attractive.' Ciel_ sniggered to himself when Sebastian wasn't looking.

"Down to breakfast, Cinder." Sebastian said, leaving the room with Ciel scampering after him. More than ever Ciel wished that he could swallow his pride and speak to the man, wanting badly to know what Bard had called to tell him, and why it had upset him so. Again there was a stab of guilt within him for even caring, but he had learned just in these last few days that he had to care; just like with Finny, it was hard not to like this man. He was just too sweet.

"That cough of yours seems to be mostly gone, now, doesn't it?" Sebastian asked him as he gobbled up his breakfast, tuna this morning.

Another stab of guilt. If he were to follow his original plan, he would leave very soon. He didn't even know what had become of his life over the past few days. This short period of time being around humans, as an adolescent rather than a child, seemed to challenge and entertain him enough to make that time seem much longer. He had even developed an…affection, for a man that started out as the very symbol of what he despised; a master. He had been presented with opportunities to test his understanding of their kind, meeting several different personalities, all of whom seemed supportive of his own opinions. He had even had meaningful discussion with another of his own kind, close to his age.

'_Maybe…this is what it is to really live…_' Ciel thought as he ate, as he listened to Sebastian singing in the kitchen. It was a hymn this morning. How fitting for a churchgoer.

It was a simple bowl of cereal for Sebastian this morning, and Ciel entertained himself with the scratching post as the man ate. He had done quite a number on the recently-new toy; already there were enough loose straws sticking out from the main body that it almost looked furry itself. Ciel loved it, and he would continue to tear at it until he saw it in total shreds. He growled as he scratched at it, hooked his claws in and hung from it, climbed it, and knocked it over with a small yelp.

"What are you up to, you scamp?" Sebastian asked, passing by him with his empty bowl on the way to the kitchen. "Don't do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone. I won't be too long. Soon I'll be back, and Finny will be over for a visit too. Won't that be nice? That lad is going to be over here so much he'll soon be sick of the place!"

Sebastian chuckled to himself and disappeared into the kitchen. Ciel had only been half-listening to him, continuing to scratch at the post even from its defeated position on its side. It was only when Sebastian's slender hand came down to right the post that he took notice of him. He was holding his coat over one arm and smiling down at him.

"I'm leaving now, Cinder. Be good while I'm gone. Like I said, I won't be long."

Ciel pretended to ignore him, and went back to climbing the post, promptly knocking it over again, rather liking the way it looked on its side, closer to his own level.

"Don't expect me to fix it again." Sebastian called from the doorway, and then he left.

Ciel lost track of time as he played with the post, but eventually he became bored, and remembered that Sebastian had left. He sighed and shifted, dropping backward to lie on the floor. His attire was once again simple, comfortable clothes. He didn't even have shoes this time. He lifted his young legs to look at his feet. They looked soft and tender without shoes, his toes rosy and pink around the edges of his finely-shaped nails. He had not really had a chance to examine his own body in so long, living on the street it was all he could do to survive much less take time to think about what he actually looked like.

As Ciel looked at his feet, however, he felt he rather liked how healthy they looked. He let his legs drop, and used the momentum to leap to his feet, heading for the bathroom that he knew to be on this floor. He had never actually had time to peer inside it. It was obviously a guest bathroom; the décor was extremely simple and almost barren. He looked at himself in the mirror. He knew what he looked like, of course, but he had not stood and stared at himself for so long. He looked…so much older. Ciel followed his impulse and pulled off his shirt, letting his eyes trace every muscle, every curve of his upper body and arms. He was still very slender, but with his slenderness came the appearance of great strength, since his muscles were so prominent. He ran a hand across his chest, feeling the smooth, flawless skin.

He grinned at his reflection.

"Hmm, I look good for my age." Ciel told himself in the mirror. He had never really thought about it before, but he was in fact, very beautiful. His big, blue eyes, his small, full mouth, his thick dark hair, and even his slender body was lovely with all its pale and rosy flesh. He flexed his slender arms at his reflection, raising an eyebrow and pulling a 'manly' face.

_Ding Dong!_

Ciel jumped, instantly dropping the shirt he had been holding. He froze then, waiting.

_Ding Dong!_

He decided he would sneak out and peak through the peephole. For all he knew Finny was just here too early on purpose to visit him. He tiptoed over to the door, and realized that there was no peephole.

'This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea.' He thought to himself as he took hold of the door. Logically, he knew there were only a few people it might be, and most of those people had kept his secret so far. He took a deep breath and cracked the door just enough so he could see who was standing outside. As soon as he did he instantly pulled the door open out of pure shock just to confirm with his own eyes that he was seeing the right person.

"Ah, you are here, PrettyPaws! I'm so glad, I was hoping you would be the one to answer. How good to see you again! Won't you invite me in for some tea?"

Ciel slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

"Awww, PrettyPaws, please, just talk to me!" Grell moaned from the other side of the door, while Ciel slapped his forehead with his palm and leaned his back against it.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ciel grunted back, his ears flat against his skull and his tail touching the floor.

"I am begging you, I just need to come in for a second!"

"No way in hell."

"Really! I have lost something out of my pocket, and the only other place I haven't checked is here! It must have come out when I was helping carry in that little runaway!"

Ciel hissed.

"I think Sebastian would have noticed something on the floor. Besides, you found him on the side of the road, didn't you? Go back out and check there, at least it would get you out of my hair for a few hours! Now go away!"

The door moved slightly as Grell supposedly slumped against it on the other side, and Ciel could hear him slide to the floor dramatically.

"PrettyPaws, you really must help me! You don't want me to make a scene out here, would you? Drawing attention to this particular apartment?"

Ciel rolled his eyes with a growl. Cunning flaming devil! He turned and yanked the door open, spilling Grell inside.

"Oh, PrettyPaws you do have a heart!" Grell cried, staring at him upside-down.

"Just get in here and shut up!" Ciel hissed, closing the door quickly. "Sebastian went to church so we only have, what, an hour? So be quick and search, and then get out!"

"Bless you!" Grell said, climbing to his feet. He suddenly realized that Ciel was shirtless. "My my, PrettyPaws," He said, running a finger down Ciel's bare shoulder, making the boy hiss loudly and jerk back, "what were you up to before I came to the door? Does the fact that I interrupted you have anything to do with why you are so grumpy?"

"Sick bastard!" Ciel growled, darting back to the bathroom to whip his shirt on before returning. The look on Grell's face was so wicked that Ciel wanted to bite the expression clean off of him.

"Just stop smirking at me and start looking, already!" Ciel said, wishing that his cheeks weren't so red. Leading by example, he shifted and began to slink along the floor, looking for anything that might have rolled beneath the furniture.

"What am I looking for, anyway?" He asked finally, "What did you lose?"

"Rather embarrassing, actually," Grell said, on his hands and knees as well as he peered beneath the table, "It was the key to my shop."

Ciel stopped to turn and look at the man, then he burst out laughing.

"You locked yourself out?! Then you lost the key!? That's too rich, oh my god!"

Grell pouted suddenly.

"You could act like this is a bit more serious, you know, PrettyPaws! I couldn't get inside last night; I had to spend the night here with my brother! Why do you think my clothes are the same!?"

"Because you're a cracked egg, and your shell is always odd." Ciel responded at once, poking his head beneath the sofa.

"Always so cruel!" Grell wailed, returning to his own task of looking under the table.

"I may be cruel," Ciel said, wriggling back out from beneath the sofa, "but I found your key. Seems it was here, after all."

Grell practically sparkled when he saw it peeking under Ciel's white front paws.

"Oh, PrettyPaws! You are the light in my otherwise dreary morning!" He launched himself open-armed at the little cat, who promptly skirted the advance and let the man fall on the key instead.

"Don't lose it again! Just take it and get out of here before someone starts complaining about the noise." Ciel grumbled.

"Yes, it would be a shame for anyone to know what was really going on here," Grell said, blowing off the key and sticking it back into his pocket, "if this were a ship, you would be thrown overboard for being a stowaway."

"Well it's not a ship, so get out!" Ciel hissed, shifting back so he could pull the man to his feet and begin pushing him toward the door.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Grell said in a flowery tone, "but don't let a man like this slip between your fingers, PrettyPaws; you're set up for life in this place!"

"I'll remember that, thanks." Ciel said, opening the door and forcing Grell through it. The man turned back to grin at him and said,

"Don't forget to come and visit me in my shop like before, alright? Just because you're living the 'good life' now doesn't mean you should forget your old common friends."

Ciel huffed, and if for nothing but old times' sake he let Grell hold his chin as he continued,

"Will would love to speak with you again, too, I'm sure. He's getting frustrated just having me for company."

"That does not surprise me in the least." Ciel said, jerking his chin away.

"Well, goodbye PrettyPaws! Thank you for your help. Feel free to…ehem…return to what you were doing."

Grell winked at him and Ciel pulled a disgusted face, closing the door on him once again.


	33. Another's Confidant

(Sorry for the delay; moving back home for the summer from college doused my writing flare for a while, but it's lit up again and hopefully the chapters will just come flowing out. While I _was_ at college, and had access to a MAC lab, I made a few illustrations for this story, since I'm an art major it was enjoyable. I'm still a novice at digital art, but I used Photoshop to at least start these two: art/Sebastian-finds-Ciel-371551395, art/Grell-s-Pawn-Shop-371551857?q=gallery%3Amisaki78&qo=0 not finished yet and the colors are a bit flat, but I'll work on it when I get back in the fall. Still using a PC, you for reading!)

Alois was the picture of uncertainty as he sat outside Bard's office, wringing his hands slightly as he thought about all he had told the man just a few moments ago. He knew he had done the right thing in letting Bard know Claude was a trafficker, but he was also wary of what a delicate position he was in, having to trust complete strangers. The hearty breakfast had helped to lift his spirits, but then he had had to tell Bard all about the specific abuses he had suffered. Bard was kind, but honest and straight with him, letting him know that he would have to repeat everything to a lawyer that would be hired to represent him.

The idea of lawyers and court cases made Alois very nervous. The thought of actually sitting on the witness stand across a courtroom from Claude Faustus frightened the living daylights out of him. If anything happened, and they lost the case, then Claude would not only know where he was, but that it was he who had told the authorities everything. Alois was not sure how long Claude's arm was, but he had an idea that it could possibly harm him even under the wing of Bard and his Shelter lawyer.

Yet he had only to think of his nameless fellow Leonards who had been victimized by Claude's business and he let his anger fuel his courage. It all made sense now. All those meetings around the city. All those men or groups of men, ranging in appearance from wealthy to seedy, looking him up and down as he stood by Claude's side. He shuddered to think that Claude had actually let a few of them pet him when he was a cat on Claude's arm. To them, he was just a fine piece of merchandise that belonged to the breadwinner of the organization. Alois had always observed that these men carried the scent of his own kind. It had been a curiosity of his for years, but when he had tried bringing the matter up with Claude he had been struck on the back and told to stop thinking, because that was a job for people, not pets.

"Hey, Alois!"

At the sound of the voice Alois was plucked right out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Evan coming towards him. The boy was dressed now, having changed out of his pajamas into a black T-shirt and fashionably ripped jeans, a pair of thick black glasses on his face that he had not been wearing before, but somehow made him look cooler despite his rugged clothing.

"Oh, hi." Alois responded, "Evan, right?"

"Yea, that's right. I didn't get a chance to talk to you during breakfast, you and Bard looked so serious over in your corner."

"Well, we had a lot to talk about."

"I can see that," Evan plopped into a kneel right in front of Alois' chair. "you look awful, man. Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Alois glanced worriedly toward the door. Evan picked up on his uncertainty.

"Ah, don't worry, Bard likes our kind to confide in one another. You don't have to tell me, though, if you don't want to."

Alois sighed and opened his mouth to speak. But every time he tried to start a sentence he thought about how the conversation might end up and he had to stop himself.

"I just…I don't know…it's just…my master…"

"You wanna pick a sentence and just run with it?" Evan asked, not unkindly. Alois looked down into those warm eyes, behind the glasses, and let out a sigh that expressed his helplessness. "Tell you what, man," Evan said, "let's get out of here. We can go out to one of the balconies or something, ok?"

"But Bard…"

"He'll find you, don't worry, you're not joined at the hip, c'mon!" Evan shifted forms suddenly and began pawing and rubbing at Alois' legs. "trust me, it's fine."

"Well, alright." Alois shifted as well, briefly rubbing his nose against Evan's neck before bounding uncertainly after the calico cat.

Evan led him through another series of hallways, and up a few flights of stairs into an area of the Shelter Alois had not yet been. Finally he had to shift back to open a steel door. Alois followed suit. Behind the door was a small gym, with basketball hoops but no bleachers, and a supply closet. Their footsteps echoed in the wide empty space as Evan led Alois to another set of double doors on the other end of the gym. Those doors opened out onto a balcony.

Alois was completely taken surprise by the gym on the third floor in the first place, but to have a balcony right off the gym was just plain unexpected.

"Whoever designed this building must have been very strange." Alois said, as he leaned over the thick railing to look down into the playground below, which was crawling with younger Leonards and ringing with their racket.

"Yup, Bard is strange all right." Evan agreed, leaning his back against the railing beside Alois.

"Bard?"

"Oh yea, when his old man kicked it over ten years ago Bard decided to take his inheritance and turn this into a first-rate establishment. His dad started Angel Wing, laid the foundation of respectability and morality that Bard built upon when he passed. Decided to pour everything he had into making this the best start an unwanted or mistreated Leonard could have."

Alois listened to Evan's story carefully, and asked after a pause,

"How did you come here then?"

"I was put here by my parents when our master decided I was distracted them too much. My parents weren't just pets, you see, they actually worked for our master. His business was mostly home-based, which was why my parents were able to be together in the first place. When the cost of raising me grew to the point of our master taking notice, he told my parents that I'd have to go. Typical situation for most of the kids here, everywhere really. The difference is that I still get to speak to my parents."

"You do?" Alois asked, feeling a slight surge of both jealousy and anger. Claude had never let him contact Luka after his adoption.

"Every chance I get. I don't have a cell phone yet; can't seem to keep a job around here long enough to earn enough money for one. We write, though, and they call the Shelter from time to time. Our…well, _their_ master doesn't mind as long as I'm not costing him."

"So you've been here most of your life, and you've never been adopted?" Alois asked, a bit confused by Evan's story. Where he came from, the kids didn't to live there longer than two to four years before being snatched up. Ten was the minimum adoption age of Leonards through all of England, and the odds of being in a Shelter past fourteen were very slim. Everyone wanted to adopt young, and they always did. Unlike in human adoption agencies, the young ones went fast, and a case like Evan's was rare.

"I refuse to be adopted by anyone who doesn't clear my own background check," Evan said, turning to sit down on the balcony floor, back against the wall. He patted the ground next to him and Alois sat beside him. "I always liked to question the people who came to interview me." He explained, "I don't think anyone wants a pet or even a Leonard worker who openly displays intelligence. And those who do haven't found me yet. At least I'm not the only one. Finny's here too."

"Finny…" Alois thought for a moment. "I think I met him last night…I think I heard Bard call him that…"

"Short, freakishly teal eyes, with an overly-sweet disposition and honey-blond hair?" Evan asked. Alois nodded. "Yup, that's Finny. Great kid. He's only a little younger than me, but he's been here longer, if that makes any sense. Before Angel Wing was what it is today. He was here though the entire renovation and rebuilding."

"Oh? "

"Yea, I was about seven when I was brought here, but that poor kid was dumped here as a real little thing. Says he can still remember his mum though, when he had to hand him over to Bard's dad."

There was an almost respectful silence, and Alois thought about the fluffy cream cat that had purred in his lap so happily and comfortingly.

"So," Evan broke the pause, "you want to tell me why you looked like hell a few minutes ago?"

Alois thoughts all came whirring back to him. He shrugged and sighed once again. Evan chuckled a bit, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just give it another shot, try to put a full sentence together this time, ok, mate?"

Alois attempted to smile thankfully at him. He took a deep breath and began,

"I feel like…a complete idiot."

"Ok…that's a start. Why is that?" Evan asked, his face becoming slightly serious for the first time.

"It's complicated." Alois said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What isn't these days?"

"True. But…finding out that your master is a Leonard trafficker is more than a little complicated."

There was another silence which only the laughter and cries of the children below broke until Evan blew out a short breath.

"Whoa…that's heavy, man."

"But, you see, the more I think about it the more obvious it seems." Alois said, his voice growing stronger as he spoke. "Looking back on it all the signs are there, all the pieces fall into place and I feel like such a moron for not…for not seeing right through it all."

"I think everyone feels like that when they look back." Evan said.

"Maybe. But I could have done something. If I had realized then, I could have done something!"

"You're doing something now, Alois." Evan said reassuringly, "You're here, you've told Bard. You've done exactly what you should have."

"I should have done more, sooner." Alois shook his head. "You don't understand…I…I saw them."

"Who?"

"The trafficking victims. I saw them, and just didn't realize that they were…trapped."

Alois' breath began to hitch with emotion as the memory flooded him.

"Why don't you tell me about it." Evan encouraged gently. Alois had to take a moment to quiet his breathing and gather his thoughts before he spoke again.

"Claude always made me wait outside the meetings. Usually they were in corporate buildings, but a lot were also in warehouses or down by the docks. There was a few times when I met other Leonards who belonged to Claude's…'partners', I guess I could call them…I just assumed they belonged to them the way I belonged to Claude. There was one time, though…" Alois had to stop to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"When I was put in the waiting room as usual there were three other Leonards there as well: a small girl, a young man, and another girl who looked like his sister. We all greeted each other happily enough like all of us do, which was quickly shut down by our masters. When we were sitting there outside the meeting, I tried to talk to them. I tried everything, but they wouldn't speak to me. They refused to even look at me. I noticed they looked like they hadn't eaten in a while. I saw that they had bruises and that they were scared. The little girl kept crying, but she didn't make a sound. She just sat there…she just sat there and let the tears run down her face. It was like she was terrified to even try and dry them. When the meeting was over Claude took me away. I can still see that little girl's face. And now…now that I know…"

Alois had to stop as he felt the grief of the situation overwhelm him. The pain spread through his chest and throat and welled up into his eyes, causing him to tear up rapidly. He sniffed and blinked hard, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Alois," Evan said calmly, slowly, "don't you dare think that you could've done something different."

"But couldn't I have?!" Alois sputtered suddenly, rubbing at his eyes angrily. "Couldn't I have, I don't know, called the police or something? Anything? I was right there! My master was coordinating the buy-and-sell of my own kind and I was right in the middle of it! I could've done something…"

Alois choked slightly, then began to sob. He had been through so much just since the previous night, but so much more was rising in him now; all the memories of his life with Claude now tainted with the knowledge that Claude was doing evil practice with Alois by his side. It was too much to take, too much to think about, that Claude would have taken his precious little brother and sold him to anyone who would pay the money. Luka. Where was he? Would he ever see him again? All these thoughts and a million more were racing around in his head at once, forcing out the tears that flowed without end.

Evan said nothing more, but sat beside him and listened, rubbing his back soothingly with a single hand. when he gauged that Alois was calming down a little, he spoke softly,

"Whatever has happened, Alois, you're here now. You're safe, and you can keep those others safe now by bringing your old master down."

"I hope so." Alois said thickly, "He's so rich off the flesh and blood of our kind that he can probably hire the best lawyers in the world if it means defeating anything I have to say. At least if I do make it to court it may be the first time he's ever actually listen to a word that I say. Talking is for people, after all."

"Oh, tell me he wasn't one of those."

"Those?"

"The kind of human who thinks that all Leonards are complete and utter animals."

"I don't know about that," Alois said, sniffing loudly and drying his eyes roughly with the back of his sleeve. Talking about Claude was making him angry, which stemmed the flow of tears. "He preferred that I stay in my human form when I could. But he never wanted me to ask questions when the answers may have helped me learn something."

"Ah, so he was fine with you talking, he just wanted to keep you stupid." Evan observed.

"Sounds about right." Alois said, chuckling at how Evan had stated it so bluntly.

"Humans like that are the only reason you see older Leonards like you in the system." Evan said. "Finny and I are special cases in that we were given the option of staying here. Those like you, who need protection from abuse, well, normally you're in and out."

"What do you mean?" Alois asked, having a horrible image of being thrown back out into the street.

"Well, normally abuse cases are adopted pretty quickly. Always enough people wanting to heal the broken. Just like with any other shelter that deals strictly with animals."

"I see." Alois said, relaxing again and seeing Evan's point. "So, why is Finny allowed to stay?"

"Well, actually," Evan said, a smile spreading on his face. "Our own precious Bard is going to adopt him himself."

Alois' eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I guess after treating him like a little brother for so many years they decided to make it official. At least, official as Leonard adoption can be. They tend to focus on the word 'adoption' as a family-building word rather than a transfer of ownership title."

"That's…that's…"

"Cute, right? Sickeningly sweet." Evan laughed, and stretched his legs out.

Alois was just opening his mouth to speak when the doors next to them swung open.

"Evan Lukens! Return Alois to me this minute before I take him by force!" Bard's voice was far from threatening and more lined with feigned exhaustion.

"Told you he'd find us." Evan said, winking at Alois.

"By the way I caught the words 'cute', and 'sweet', and I don't think I appreciate you speaking that way about my Finny." Bard said, a sparkle now in his eyes. "It would puff up his pride more than I can imagine."

Alois chuckled at the words, and stood up to follow Bard back into the gym.

"Stay out of trouble." Bard said to Evan, who only held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"I do my best, but somehow I always find a way to avoid not avoiding what I should."

"Your sentence structure could use some work, why don't you do your grammar homework with all your free time?"

With that Bard closed the door on the smiling boy.

"I hope Evan wasn't tiring you." Bard said to Alois as they crossed the gym to the other entrance. His voice was gentle, having seen the redness around the boy's bright blue eyes.

"No, he was…he was nice." Alois said simply.

"Well, listen, Alois, I called Sebastian to let him know more about the situation."

"What?" Alois asked as he and Bard exited the gym. "What does Sebastian have to do with anything?"

"Remember? He's done business with Claude in the confection world before."

"Right…I don't know how I forgot." Alois ran his fingers through his hair wearily. "My brain's just muddled I guess. It's running so fast every thought bleeds into another."

"I understand, it's ok. I told Sebastian that he may be called upon as a witness; he said he always felt that Claude mistreated you."

"He did?" Alois asked, intrigued that Sebastian would pay attention enough to notice through their brief meetings.

"Yep. He's got a soft heart, Sebastian. It's like he's a hound dog when it comes to anyone in trouble. He can smell it."

"He…doesn't he have a Leonard of his own?" Alois asked, fuzzily remembering the little grey kitten pawing around with Finny in his lap. Bard cleared his throat a little, as if considering whether or not to answer.

"Well, urm…yes…well, not actually…see, it's a special situation…no. No he does not."

Alois frowned, stopping at the top of the second staircase, making Bard stop and look back up at him.

"But he was holding him, and saying that his name was…Cinder, right?"

Bard pinched the bridge of his nose suddenly and sighed before saying,

"Yes, Cinder is a Leonard, but Sebastian doesn't know that. It's a complicated situation. Finny and I are trying to convince the little guy to come join the Shelter instead of hiding out with Sebastian."

"Wait," Alois said, raising an eyebrow, "So, this Leonard, Cinder, is living in Sebastian's house and letting him think he's just a normal cat?"

Bard nodded.

"I don't know how the kid's managing it, but he's keeping his human form alive at the same time, too. I have to say though, I don't know how much longer it's going to last."


	34. Back to School

(Sorry for the long wait; what with moving back home from college and job-hunting and then starting that job, I haven't had a lot of time to write. Don't worry, though, I'm not giving up on this story. I know most of you are getting anxious for the 'big reveal' of Ciel's true form. I'm sorry if you're getting impatient, but this is a long-haul story, and you're just going to have to stick with me. I will say that the big moment is coming up _very, very_ soon and I intend on making it worth your wait. You have to remember that Ciel has only been with Sebastian for a few days at this time. I didn't want to rush right into it; Ciel needs time to really hash out a few things first. Give him a few more days *wink wink*. Thanks all for reading!)

00000

"You really expect me to read all of those?!" Ciel fumed, pointing at the stack of books on the living room table.

It was Monday morning, and Sebastian had already left for work, leaving Ciel in Finny's care for the first time. Yesterday Finny had come over to learn about the locks, 'Cinder's' feeding and medication schedule, and also the details of his job at Sebastian's company, Funtom. Finny had let Sebastian know that he would be bringing schoolbooks with him for research and lesson plans for the youngsters at the Shelter. He had ended up bringing about ten, all on various topics. Ciel could almost feel every ounce of his free time being sucked into their glossy, informational pages.

"I just thought I'd give you a few choices, that's all. Calm down." Finny answered, seating himself beside the books.

"How am I supposed to be calm while glaring this many books in the face?" Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Oh, come now, have a backbone," Finny said, picking up the first book on the pile, "even this book has a spine."

"That was the lamest joke I have ever heard." Ciel deadpanned, glaring at the book in Finny's hand as if it had offended him personally. Finny opened the book on the table, deciding to ignore Ciel's comment.

"Listen, Cinder, I brought a variety of different subjects here. You can decide which one we start with. I thought we could work on just one subject each week, rather than trying to cram several different topics into your head at once every few days."

Ciel had to admit that Finny's proposal made sense. After another moment-long standoff with the stack of books he finally huffed and plopped himself into the chair, resigning himself to the fact that this was happening, whether he liked it or not.

"So, what will it be?" Finny asked cheerfully, "English? History? Or how about math?"

"If I get to chose what we start with…then how about you show me how I can do what you do with your eyes?" Ciel asked, only half-serious.

"Magic apart from instinct." Finny answered him, "I don't have many books on that, but there is this one…" He pulled a thin green book out from the between two others and handed it to Ciel. "I thought that you would benefit from reading this. It explains a lot of your questions."

"'_A practical guide to understanding Leonards'_?" Ciel read the title printed above the picture of a Leonard in human form sitting back-to-back with a cat, a few sparkly swirls surrounding them.

"So…according to this we produce fairy dust?" Ciel droned, raising an eyebrow at the cover.

"For all you know about your own kind, we do." Finny said, his face the picture of happiness as he made the snide comment.

Ciel merely frowned and opened the book to the chapter guide, skimming over '_Leonards through the ages', 'form-changing',_ and '_instinctual behavior', _eventually picking chapter 4: _'magical ability.'_ He turned to the beginning of the chapter and began reading. The basics were listed first; that Leonards could shift forms, this being the most well-known of their magical powers. It also discussed clothes and objects in pockets being magically safeguarded.

"Look at that, he's actually sitting quietly." Finny whispered, after a few moments of watching Ciel reading intently. The boy made a growling sound and looked up from the page that had been holding his attention.

"For your information, this hasn't told me anything I don't know so far."

Finny shrugged and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head.

"Maybe you need to keep reading."

"Well maybe you should shut up and go away for a while."

Finny chuckled genuinely at his words, and then asked,

"Who would you talk to if I went away? With that mouth of yours it must be torture to keep bottled up around Sebastian. Especially when he treats you like a _cute little kitty-cat_."

Finny spoke the last words in a babyish voice, pursing his lips and then making little kissing noises.

"Why in the hell do I even like you?" Ciel asked sincerely, sighing.

"Because I'm cute as a button, why else?" Finny asked, laughing and cupping the side of his face with one hand, batting his eyes at Ciel, who could not help but crack a smile.

"There he is!" Finny chimed, smiling in kind. "You can go on reading, I won't bother you again."

"Yea, I thought this was what you wanted me to do."

Ciel carefully laid the green book back on the table, and glanced past Finny to look out the window. A few birds were flitting around in the branches of a tree to one side of it, and their chirping had become both annoying and alluring. Ciel looked back to Finny, and said,

"Do you think we could go outside? I feel like I haven't smelled fresh air in a lifetime."

"Well," Finny said, scratching his head and thinking, "if you've decided to want to study the basics of Leonard history and behavior as your first subject, then there is no reason we can't have study sessions outside. You should bring that book with you, though."

"Deal." Ciel said, accidentally letting an eager smile light up his face as he snatched the book and instantly headed for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Finny asked, standing as well and pulling on his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, but in the same instant knew exactly what Finny meant; that morning when he had shifted he was dressed in yet another comfortable set of lounge clothes and no shoes; completely useless for the chill weather of early spring still biting the air.

"This is a good a place as any to start lessons." Finny said, walking over to Ciel, "you'll have to chose what clothes you want to wear."

Ciel stared at him blankly.

"I can't do that," he said, "I've never been able to do that; I thought that was the magic's job to just know what I need."

"That's true to a certain extent." Finny said. "But you are not a child anymore. Sooner or later you will need to use your magic. It will only coddle you for so long before you are at its mercy like right now, and it doesn't do what you need. "

"So…what do I do?" Ciel asked, a little excited.

"First, shift into your cat form, and then shift back immediately. Let's see what happens."

Ciel did as he was told, but nothing about his outfit had changed when he shifted back into human form.

"Just as I thought." Finny said, "Your magic is only powerful enough to sense your surroundings and then create your outfits accordingly. At this point you need to change your surroundings in order to get something different."

"Now hold on a moment," Ciel said, "I've shifted into human form indoors before, and ended up with jackets and shoes."

"How often?"

"Well, I normally shifted outside because I was never indoors a lot…so…maybe…twice?" Ciel bit his lip, "But that's difficult to say, because most of the buildings I found to sleep in were cold or hot, depending on the season, and so my clothes were suited an environment that might as well have been outside."

Finny smiled, laying a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"You're catching on, my friend. But let me plant something in your mind for a second; I have a friend who is my same age down at Angel Wing, and he can custom chose his own clothes down to the thread-count."

"You're kidding." Ciel stated, feeling jealousy and admiration begin a war within him.

"No joke; I can do the same. I just choose not to go to the level of detail that he does, unless it's a special occasion and I want to look especially fine."

"How in the world do you control what clothes are going to appear on you when you shift?" Ciel asked, his attention now caught completely.

"Well, first of all for you, I would advise you not to think of magic as something that you need to beat down and use. It is like…" Finny paused for a moment, his brilliant teal eyes sparkling as he thought hard about how to verbalize such an abstract concept. "It's like a fire that you are trying to coax to life. A small flame may keep you alive; that's where you are right now," Ciel glared at him for a second before Finny continued, "but if you want that fire to grow and heat your entire body, you must feed it fuel. You also have to keep the wind from blowing the fire down to almost nothing. It takes patience and caution, or it can become dangerous."

"You had me up until 'fuel'..." Ciel responded, a slight expression of confusion on his face.

"Okay, let me explain it another way; magic is directed by your thoughts. In order to access conscious control of your magic, you need mental discipline. Your interaction with the magic is like fuel in the fire. The more you attend to it, the more it will serve you. Just like any other exercise."

Ciel mulled this over for a moment, wondering how in the world he could possibly understand how to 'access magic' with his thoughts. He had never even thought about mental discipline before, and he had no idea where to even begin.

"How do I do it?" He asked, his voice low with its seriousness.

"You need to find the connection to your magic within yourself."

"How…how in the world do I do that? Sit and meditate all day?"

Finny grinned at that comment.

"Something like that, if that's what it will take. But you will definitely know it when you have found it. It's like the feeling you get when a good friend walks into the room." Finny ran his fingers through his tawny hair, seeming to be struggling with something before saying, "I'll confess, I've never really had to describe it before, and I'm not doing a very good job. It's not something that can be very well understood without feeling it yourself. That's why all we can do is practice and hope that your connection comes soon. If not, then you will just have to wait until you hit puberty full-on. Then you couldn't avoid the connection even if you tried."

"What do you mean? I'm…I'm already in puberty." Ciel felt slightly frightened by the idea that among the other radical changes the next few years held for him he would somehow be thrown into some mental pathway he did not understand.

"You are at the average age that the connection is established, actually, which is why I am surprised that you haven't felt the tug yet."

"The tug?"

"Yea, that's kind of what it feels like. Again, it's hard to put into words even for me. It's like, if ever someone has gently pulled your hair from the very ends. It's a kind of tingly, tender, affectionate feeling in the back of your mind, that something is suddenly with you, taking care of you. From then on out it is there for you, no matter what you need."

"But before hitting this connection during puberty I can't use it? Then what's the point?" Ciel asked, frustrated.

"Now, now, just wait a moment, I never said that. You can use your magic before that, but it is more difficult. Some have said that trying to access your magic earlier can actually prompt the tug before puberty has taken over. There have been many children who have been gifted enough to use their magic consciously long before they hit their pre-teen years."

"Well, I'm past those." Ciel muttered, feeling somehow more stupid after Finny said that.

"Don't start worrying about being a late bloomer or anything, the age range is usually thirteen to seventeen. You're just shy of the thirteen line, so you're fine."

"Thanks so much, doctor." Ciel said sarcastically.

"We'll just have to wait and see for now," Finny said, heading for the door, "we can work on it while we're out. By the way, where did you want to go?"

Ciel blinked, the image of his favorite park flashing in his mind's eye immediately.

"Um…I don't know…I do have this one place…"

"'_This one place'_?" Finny repeated, "That could be any number of places, Cinder."

"It's kind of…_my_ place…I go there when I don't know where else to go, or when I just need to let my mind go blank."

Finny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So it's like a hideaway?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"Only it's a park. It is hidden, though. That's why I like it."

"I can understand why you'd want to keep it to yourself." Finny said, but then his face brightened and he said, "I have a place like that for when I need to get away. If I take you there, will you take me to your park?"

Ciel considered for a moment.

"Sure, I suppose that's a fair trade." He said, cautiously, "but after I show it to you, I don't want you showing up all the time."

"Whatever you say." Finny shrugged, opening the door. "Come on, let's get you outside so you can shift into something warmer than that."

Ciel stared at the open door nervously. Finny sensed his fear and smiled at him.

"You're with me, Cinder, no one's going to question you. I have an I.D. band and that should serve us well enough if anything happens."

Ciel's ears flattened slightly as he made his way toward the door.

"Just look at you," Finny couldn't resist saying, his voice devoid of all mockery, "don't you think it would be nice to shuck off all that fear and just be free to live your life?"

"I thought that's what this is all about." Ciel said shortly, making his way out the door and watching Finny lock it.

"It is. I just try to put your actions into perspective for you when I can." Finny answered with a smile that was more wicked then helpful. Ciel felt uneasy as they exited through the lobby and out onto the street. He normally had a hat with him, but he had not shifted with one today, being hidden inside.

"When was the last time you let your ears and tail out in public?" Finny asked him as they walked along the pavement, Ciel the picture of guilt as he cast nervous glances at everyone they passed. His ears were still down, showing to anyone who cared to look that he was not comfortable, and combined with the shivering from his lightly-clothed body, he looked almost miserable.

"It's been a while." Was his terse response.

"Try to loosen up a bit," Finny laughed, "Your face is saying 'come get me right now, I'm doing something I shouldn't be'. Really, that's exactly how you look!"

"Well excuse me for being on the run my whole life. You can't expect me to suddenly feel safe and secure just because you're here."

Finny tugged him into an alleyway, where he shifted forms twice, this time producing an outfit that would keep him warm. He reached up to put the hat on his head, but Finny stopped him.

"You don't need that right now, I'm telling you." He said, not unkindly.

"I…I'd like to keep it on."

"Whatever makes you feel better, but you really should just let your ears out. It's not good to keep them smothered down like that."

Ciel stared down at the hat in his hands for a moment, before taking a deep breath and tucking it into the front pocket of his thick blue hoodie.

"Lead on then." Finny said, standing to one side.

The short trip to Ciel's park seemed to drive home to the young Leonard exactly how stressful his life had been up until now. He felt as though his ears and tail were a death sentence every other time he was out blatantly among humans, and it had been years since he had actually walked among the crowds on the street without hiding them. The entire time they were walking Ciel felt nervous, as if everyone were looking at him, waiting to pounce on him. It was only Finny's continuous supportive glances, smiles, and occasional pats on the back that kept him from fleeing into an alley.

When they began walking through the thickening trees, Finny whistled.

"This is beautiful, look at the leaves all coming out!" He inhaled the fresh spring air deeply, and Ciel could see just how happy of a person he really was. Ciel was stabbed by jealousy unexpectedly. Finny wasn't afraid of humans. _He_ wasn't constantly looking over _his_ shoulder. He had a kindly man who would support him and provide for him the rest of his life, and he had put his complete faith in him; something that Ciel felt he could never do, at least…he didn't know anymore.

"Ah, so that's it!" Finny said, lighting up like a kid when the old swingset came into view around a bend in the overgrown path.

"Yea, that's my place." Ciel said, wanting to somehow feel proud but at the same time wondering if being proud of a single swingset was a sign of how isolated he had been.

Finny wasted no time but shifted into his creamy-colored feline-form and bounded toward the swings. Ciel shrugged with a smile and joined him, chasing after him and catching up just as Finny reached the swings and shifted back so he could sit in one.

"These are beauties!" He said, laughing like he really was a child. He pushed off and gave a little whoop as he lifted into the air. "They take you so high off the ground!"

Ciel could not maintain his frown in this, his favorite of places. He smiled constantly as he began swinging with Finny. Something deep within him warmed at the feeling of sharing this place, this memory, with another person. Rather than a private enjoyment, it was now something that brought him closer to someone else. He had never thought that he would be glad for that.


	35. Confrontation

Sebastian had barely walked through the door of his outer office and he knew something was wrong. May jumped at the sight of him, knocking over a few things on her desk in her surprise. Her pencil cup tipped, spilling pens, pencils, and highlighters onto the floor. Sebastian felt his heart quicken; May was usually never this clumsy, and for her to react so strongly was a warning signal that something had unsettled her.

"May, are you all right?" Sebastian asked, lending a hand by picking up a few pencils that had rolled in his direction.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She muttered, blushing apologetically, scurrying to retrieve the fallen pens. Sebastian saw that her ears were flat on her head, an instant sign to anyone who knew cats or Leonards at all that meant something was troubling them.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, um, it's more you I'm worried about." May said, righting the cup again and dropping its contents back in.

"Why is that?"

Sebastian handed her the few pencils he had picked up, and she added them to the cup. She then bit her lip and glanced toward his office door, before leaning toward him and whispering,

"That Faustus fellow from Gracious Chocolates is in there waiting for you. No appointment, no explanations, he just walked in and said he was going to wait for you in your office."

Sebastian felt his blood beginning to race in his veins. Claude Faustus, here? After beating his Leonard and emotionally driving him away? The audacity…Sebastian knew that the two events might not be connected at all, but it was impossible now to separate Claude from the image of an abusive owner. Dark thoughts began to swirl at once in him as the prospect of beating Claude Faustus to a pulp rose in his mind's eye. To make him suffer as he had made Alois suffer...

"Bastard…" Sebastian whispered.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, May. Don't worry, I'll handle it. Be on guard though."

"Why?" May looked very tense at his words, and Sebastian smiled lightly to try and put her at ease.

"I'll tell you after he is gone."

Sebastian walked toward his office with grim determination. However this encounter ended, Claude would finally know how Sebastian considered him. He opened the door to find Claude sitting in his usual seat across from Sebastian's chair behind his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Faustus, what brings you here today?"

Sebastian's tone was bright, and his heart gave a leap of joy at the sight of the dark bruising on Claude's face. Alois had failed to mention that he had managed to leave such marks upon his tormentor. He was also wearing a different pair of glasses that must have been a reserve pair; they were rather thick and did not go very well with his face. It was apparent to Sebastian that Alois must have broken Claude's regular pair. This lifted his spirits even further.

"Mr. Michealis, I am sorry about barging in here like this, but it's a matter of importance to me." Claude did not stand, but waited for Sebastian to sit opposite him in his desk chair.

"And that matter would be?" Sebastian asked, almost too cheerfully. Claude's eyes narrowed at this.

"Well, it is rather embarrassing, but I'm afraid I have lost something recently."

"Lost?" Sebastian asked, now letting his expression melt into one of mild concern and curiosity. "How unfortunate."

"Yes," Claude said, "I would greatly like to find it again, so I am starting with the main businessmen that I know and asking them to keep an eye out for me."

"Of course, a wise plan. What exactly have you lost?"

Sebastian had expected the pause that came. For all Claude's stone-cold front, he still had a sense of caution. He took a small breath before answering,

"My Leonard."

Another pause followed, and Sebastian was unable to keep a safe look on his face. His expression slowly fell, and he repeated,

"You have…lost…your Leonard?"

"Correct."

Sebastian slowly leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and covering one hand with the other, staring intently at Claude.

"And how, may I ask, does one _lose_ something as precious as ones Leonard?"

Claude's eyes seemed to ignite warningly, and his tone, while never altering, seemed to grow colder.

"That is hardly anyone's concern but my own. All that I ask is that if you should see him, let me know."

"And what will you do if you get him back?"

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian staring directly into Claude's face.

"I'm asking, what will you do with him if you get him back?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Michealis."

"So basically," Sebastian said, "you want me to keep a look out for a Leonard that has fled from you, in order that you should reclaim him and do God knows what with him?"

"I strongly resent the implication." Claude said, speaking a bit faster now.

"You should." Sebastian could not help letting a completely mirthless smile spread on his face, "I find it hard to believe that those bruises on your face came from your dealings in the sweets business."

"How dare you." Claude said, rising from his seat.

"I'll tell you how I dare." Sebastian said, rising as well. "I dare because a sweet, intelligent boy had the spirit beaten out of him by the one person on this earth who was supposed to protect him."

For a few seconds, the look of shock was evident on Claude's face. _Guilty as charged_, Sebastian thought.

"I dare, because Alois is a person, not an animal, and like all Leonards, he deserves to be treated as such; to be loved by people who respect and care for him. I dare because I need to protect him from scum like you."

Sebastian never thought he would ever see anything like the sight of Claude Faustus turning red in the face, but this was obviously a day of miracles; that was exactly what was happening, and he had not been punched dead in his face for defying the cold man. Then Claude spoke, his words were slow coming out, and shaking,

"You have seen Alois?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and lifted his chin defiantly as he said,

"I don't see how that's any of your business. He does not belong to you anymore."

Claude's lip curled in a silent snarl at the sound of his own words, and then he spoke slowly again,

"You have no right-"

"I have every right, Mr. Faustus. Under the law Leonards are to be treated by certain standards, and you have violated these standards in the most hideous of ways. It is you who no longer has any rights in regard to Alois."

Sebastian sensed that he needed to end the conversation, get Claude out of there before one or both of them snapped and hauled off on the other. So he walked briskly to the door of his office and held it open. Claude stood there for a moment with his back still turned, before he spun around and walked to the open door, silently fuming. He paused by the door, without looking at Sebastian.

"This isn't over, Michealis." He almost growled.

"That is for certain." Sebastian replied in a deep, serious voice, "I hope you have a good lawyer. You'll need one when the lawsuit is dropped on your doorstep. Any day now, Faustus."

They stood there for an extra half-second, neither daring to move. Finally Claude walked quickly to the door of the outer office and was gone.

0000

Claude was furious as he strode through the hallways of Funtom on his way down to his car. How the hell had that man, out of all people, been the one to find his Alois? His prized possession? Damn Michealis! He would pay for this! He would get Alois back if it cost him everything he had. Nothing slipped between his fingers without a fight. Least of all a pretty little decoration!

Before he had even left the building he whipped out his mobile phone and dialed angrily.

"Charlie, concentrate your searches on anyone connected to Sebastian Michealis, CEO of Funtom. He knows where Alois is."

0000000

When Claude had gone Sebastian let out a long breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in, and then realized that May was no longer at her desk. He glanced around, but did not see her.

"May?" He called softly, walking toward her desk. A fluffy auburn cat's head peeked out from around the corner of the desk, bright sea-green eyes peering up at Sebastian with concern and fear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian; I was eavesdropping. When you opened the door I just couldn't sit there and watch you and that Faustus man staring each other down, and I didn't know what to do so I came under here."

"It's alright, May." Sebastian said, reaching out to run his fingers along the top of her left ear. She purred and rubbed her face against his palm. "So you heard what Claude was here for?" May nodded, hopping up into her desk chair and promptly shifting back into her human form, straightening her glasses.

"I knew it, I did. That poor Alois was always cringing something awful around that man. It made me so sad and angry. So you've seen Alois then?"

"He was found on the road by a neighbor of mine, who brought the boy to my apartment. I sent him with Bard to Angel Wind Shelter. He's safe now."

"How bad was it, Mr. Sebastian?" May asked quietly. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Let me put it this way, May, I would be very surprised if our Mr. Faustus is not be behind bars before the year is out."

May's eyes widened.

"Prison? I thought he would just be restricted from ever owning a Leonard again."

"I'm afraid knocking Alois around is just the latest in his string of severe crimes, May. From what Alois has told us, Claude also deals in Leonard trafficking through London."

May gasped and her expression was horrified.

"Mercy, I knew that man was bad news! I could smell evil and fear on him, but I thought that was just because of how he treated Alois."

"You could smell it?" Sebastian asked, his frown turning to a curious smile as he looked at May.

"Yes. It's hard to explain…" May rubbed her arm for a second nervously before continuing, "there's a scent that follows bad people. It's difficult to parallel to anything in the natural world, but some of us Leonards can smell it, and we know when someone is committing evil deeds."

"How interesting." Sebastian said, "I learn something new about your race every day working with you. It's most enlightening."

May blushed again, but shook her head.

"It's not always easy having that ability, Mr. Sebastian. To always tell when someone has bad intentions…it wears on you after a while."

"At least it doesn't wear on you at home, since your owners are decent folk." Sebastian said, trying to lift her frown into a grin with more positive conversation. It worked.

"Oh yes, sir," May said, her entire demeanor changing as her face brightened, "Being the pet of a pair of doctors really is the best situation a Leonard can ask for. They take such good care of me, and they really are kind."

"That certainly was the impression I got when they signed the work permission forms for you all those years ago. If possible, I'd like to meet them again sometime."

"Maybe I'll ask them if they can have you over for dinner sometime." May said, blushing a little.

"Well, as long as I can have Finny stay later at the apartment for a night, that should be fine." Sebastian said.

"Finny? At the Apartment?" May asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I haven't had a chance to tell you about it; Finny will only be helping you a few days a week, the rest of the days I've hired him to be my cat-sitter."

"So that kitten is settling in nicely, then?" May asked. "You'd think that Cinder of yours is a member of your family already the way you talk about him."

Sebastian smiled.

"I've always wanted a cat, ever since the last one I had when I was young. Then we moved into the city and couldn't have pets. Thank God I went ahead and chose an apartment building that allowed them, just in case I'd ever want to take one in. Now that I have Cinder, well, life feels complete. There is someone to talk to when I come home, or when I get lonely. I adore him so."

"And spoil him too, no doubt." May said, giggling.

"Ah, well, what is one to do?" Sebastian asked, shrugging. "He is so very cute, I just can't help but spoil him."

"Well, soon you need to bring in a picture of this Cinder so that I can see how cute he is."

"Trust me, May, he is the most adorable kitten you've ever seen."

May rolled her eyes.

"To you, just like a mother with her child, I'm sure it seems that way. So is Finny watching him today then?"

"Yes, it's his first day on the job. I do hope that Cinder enjoys his company."

May smiled and now it was her turn to shrug.

"It's Finny, I'm sure that everyone he meets, even a kitten, enjoys the company of that dear boy."


	36. St Finnians'

Ciel inhaled the scent of his hot chocolate contentedly as he strode alongside Finny. In just a few hours Finny had managed to put most of his fears to ease, and he was walking around streets crowded with people without seeing every single one as someone who wanted to lock him up. Finny had taken him to a little café and bought them hot drinks, as they had chilled a bit walking back from their swinging adventure. Ciel had not had hot chocolate in a very long time, and even though he burnt his tongue slightly in his eagerness for his first sip, he was still enjoying the scent as he waited for it to cool.

"How far away is this 'secret place' of yours?" Ciel asked, gently swishing the hot contents in his cup to try and cool it down.

"Not far now. It's close to Angel Wing."

"That's your Shelter, isn't it?" Ciel asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Finny grinned and took a long sip of his own citrus tea before saying,

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to lure you there or anything. I only found this place because I could see it from my window when I was really young. I always wanted to go and explore it, and now I have."

"So you grew up in a Shelter?" Ciel asked, testing the heat of his drink with his lips, and then taking a cautious sip.

"Yea." Finny said, looking up at the puffy white clouds in the very blue sky. This short and simple answer surprised Ciel; normally Finny expounded on everything when Ciel didn't want him to, but now he was curious.

"How'd you get there? How old were you?" Ciel asked. Finny was quiet for a moment and his ears laid back a bit before he began,

"I was four. I can still vaguely remember my mum's face, as she passed me to Bard's father, Nicholas. She cried a lot and hugged me close before she let me go. That's all I can remember of her. She had blonde hair, like me, but her eyes were brown." Finny looked at Ciel and grinned weakly as he said, "I guess that means that my teal eyes came from my dad, but I don't remember him at all."

"Oh…" Ciel said, looking awkwardly at the lid of his cup before saying, even more awkwardly, "That sounds…a lot like me." Finny cocked his head, his ears perking up.

"Really?"

"Yea…I was really small when I was given to the Shelter I grew up in. I remember that my parents dropped me off together. I think I was about the same age you were, four or five. I can sort of remember that we belonged to rich people. It was a big house with servants and everything. I didn't understand why they were making me stay at the small, crowded Shelter after coming from a house like that. They cried, too, but they left me there and I never saw them again. I've even forgotten what they look like."

A long silence passed between them as they continued to walk. It was a reverent quietness shared by two beings who knew the other's pain. Finally, Finny spoke softly,

"It's almost worse than being a real orphan, isn't it?"

"Yea…" Ciel said, swallowing a mouthful of hot chocolate to cover the lump in his throat. "Yea it is."

"A lot of us suffer from abandonment issues, you know."

"Not surprising at all." Ciel said, a tone of sarcasm arising despite the conversation. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I know. But you see, at least a lot of us are able to work through it when we're adopted. I'm able to rediscover my sense of belonging because I found Bard. He's my family now. And you…you have Sebastian."

Ciel scoffed, though the way Finny has phrased that made something inside of him grow warm.

"I'd hardly call him family! He's no more than my meal ticket at this point."

"I don't think that's true." Finny said, his smile returning slightly.

"Really?" Ciel asked, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Really. Cinder, he had become your provider. If nothing else, that bonds you to him. As opposed to the scattered people you used to steal food from, this is a person who is actually taking care of you. I think that makes you care for him as well, much more than you are even aware of."

"Wonderful."

"We're here." Finny said abruptly. They were on the corner of a tree-lined street, before a huge stone church.

"We're going to church now?" Ciel asked, arching his eyebrow at Finny.

"No, this church has been abandoned for years. I think it's owned by an old man who used to come here, and when it shut down he bought it to save it from being demolished. He's never really done anything with it, though. Come on."

"'Come on' where?" Ciel asked, following Finny to the alley-side of the church.

"We can slip in here." Finny said, pointing to a broken window at street-level. "We have to shift forms though. Leave your hot chocolate where you can reach out and get it from the inside."

Finny leaned down and cup his tea beside the break in the window. Ciel shrugged and placed his own cup beside Finny's before shifting with him and slipping through the hole. It was dark inside, with only dusty shafts of light filtering in from the window, falling on old tables and blank stone walls. This must be the basement.

Finny shifted back and reached out to retrieve their drinks.

"Now just stick close, I know this place like the back of my hand." Finny said, starting forward into the dark room. Ciel did not need to be told twice, and shadowed Finny's every move. The place actually creeped him out, and he wondered why in the world Finny liked it.

Finny led him up a set of stairs which led into a hallway. There was more light here from the high windows, and Ciel felt his ears rising from his head a bit with the change. Even despite the dust there was something peaceful about the place, like it was at rest. Through a long series of hallways, then up through a very long set of stairs they went. Ciel suddenly sneezed.

"Look, this place is great, but with all the dust I'm going to clog my lungs!" Ciel said, coughing a bit.

"Hey, I've been coming here for years, and I'm still alive," Finny replied, "besides, where we're going, we won't have to worry about dust."

"And where exactly are we going?" Ciel asked, as they continued to climb.

"You'll see in just a second, one more flight."

Ciel began to have an idea where Finny might be taking him, and excitement rose in him regardless of his complaints about the dust. He had always wanted to be able to go out onto a churches'…

"Welcome to the bell tower." Finny said, swinging open a door at the end of the stairs. Wind gusted directly down to hit Ciel in the face. He closed his eyes against it and felt Finny tugging him forward. The wind was all around him now, and when he opened his eyes, he was facing an enormous bell. It was rusty from years without maintenance or use, but it was somehow still beautiful with its regal shape. Ciel looked around; there were no walls around him at all, just a few pillars to hold the small pointed roof over the bell. The wind was rushing through the open gaps and whistling slightly every now and again.

Ciel's heart sped up. It was exhilarating to look down upon the city, to feel the flow of the wind, and taste the freshness of the air this high above the streets.

"So, what do you think?" Finny asked, "Not too shabby, eh?"

Ciel shook his head, carefully walking over to the nearest pillar to hold onto it and gaze down the side of the building. The wind brushed his face, lifting his bangs from his forehead for a few long seconds.

"I think your secret place just might have mine beat." Ciel said, turning to look at Finny, his hair all tousled and his cheeks pink from the cool air. Finny smiled at him.

"Here, taking this back, you'll need it." He handed Ciel his hot chocolate, and then to the other corner of the small tower. In this corner there was an old faded blanket folded on top of a crate, which was lined with another blanket.

"Your hideaway?" Ciel asked.

"You said it." Finny knelt down by the crate and popped the lid off his tea before shifting. The fluffy cream-colored cat then settled himself in the crate, and began lapping the tea out of the open cup. Ciel chuckled.

"You have this all figured out, don't you? Can you even drink that when you're a cat? Won't you get sick?"

"There's nothing wrong with tea; it comes from leaves, after all, and those won't hurt me. Your hot chocolate now…you just can't drink that much."

"Well I don't fancy curling up as a cat right now anyway," Ciel said, instead leaning against the ledge of the tower. "I'm admiring the view."

"Suit yourself. In the meantime, we've played around enough for one day. It's time for lessons."

Ciel nodded.

"Right, so tell me more about our magic."

Finny lapped a bit more tea with his rough pink tongue before saying,

"Before you get too excited, let me tell you that the scope of our magic is nothing compared to fairytales with wizards and all that, just wanted to let you know that right away. If we did have those kinds of powers, do you really think we would have let humans treat us the way they have?"

Ciel's ears drooped a little.

"Don't be like that. Our magic has been called nothing more than 'extreme survival resources'. For example, did you know that we can hibernate if we need to?"

"No." Ciel said, frowning, "If I'd known that I probably would have been hibernating for too long when I couldn't find food."

"Hibernation goes with the seasons, just like any other animal. You wouldn't be able to pick and choose when you wanted to."

"Then what's the point?" Ciel grumbled.

"To save energy in the winter months, when food is most scarce."

"Yea, I guess that makes sense."

"Are you going to be this grumpy about everything I teach you? Because I'm afraid a lot of this stuff is less grand than you apparently thought, and I don't want you running off on me."

"I don't mean to be grumpy." Ciel said, "I'm just used to being that way."

"Ah yes, 'me against the world', am I right?" Finny's long fluffy tail swished and he crossed his paws as he looked up at Ciel.

"Hell yes." Ciel said, sliding down the wall to sit beside Finny's crate.

"So you never became involved in any of the gangs on the street?"

"Gangs?"

"Sure, you must have at least seen one or two. Stray Leonards who band together and travel around in a gang, collecting food."

Ciel shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like that. I probably would have joined in a snap if I had."

Finny was silent for a moment, before cocking his head and asking seriously,

"You really never saw a single gang? In all your years on the street?"

"No. Why? Are they common here?"

"They used to be…" Finny bit his lips as he began to think.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked. Finny shook his fluffy head slightly and looked up at him.

"That's not normal. The gangs used to make themselves known; they raided stores or markets before, everyone used to know about them."

"Well, maybe they were all caught." Ciel said halfheartedly, taking a very long drink from his cooling chocolate.

"Maybe…" Finny said, "Or worse…well, never mind. But in a gang, superiority and position are marked by how much a Leonard can channel of his feline form while in his human form."

"Like what you did with your eyes." Ciel stated.

"Quick learner, that's a good start! Yes, that is definitely the most important aspect of position; being able to retain your feline eyes. Other aspects are keeping the agility of your feline form."

"You mean being able to jump from high places and always landing on our feet?" Ciel asked, a smile tugging his lips. It was a myth that he knew was only partially true.

"Yes."

"But then wouldn't that make all of us able to escape our humans?" Ciel asked, and Finny noted to himself that he had said 'our humans' instead of 'your humans'.

"Not many of us know about these abilities; we're not taught, and even when we become in tuned to our magic, it is not used. It is just treated as a warm feeling that reassures us that everything will be ok, instead of a power source we can tap into when necessary. Like a fight. I thought for sure you would have been in a street brawl or two."

Ciel laughed.

"As if I'd stand a chance, my feline form is still barely bigger than a kitten. I'm only fourteen, look how scrawny I am!"

"Well, now you'll be getting a regular supply of food, so we can fill you out a bit." Finny said, lapping at his tea again.

For the next two hours the young Leonards talked atop the bell tower, Ciel drinking in all that his elder had to say, despite his apparent stubbornness to accept that Leonards did not wield tremendous magical power. For all his disappointment, Ciel learned much, and was very grateful that Finny had come into his life. He just hoped, that somehow, they could stay there, in their own little world forever. Or at the very least, that Finny and Sebastian could stay in his life…at least a while longer…


	37. It's Official

"How did it go today, Finnian?" Sebastian asked as he shed his coat and hung it up.

"Just fine, Mr. Sebastian. Little Cinder had the time of his life hanging out with me."

Ciel pretended to sneeze, knowing Finny would perceive it as a snort of indifference. Sebastian had just come home from work. The Leonards had come back to the apartment in the afternoon for lunch. The rest of the time they had spent just talking, Finny answering Ciel's questions for hours. Ciel had realized more than ever just how little he knew about his own race. According to Finny, they had covered all the basics of Leonards themselves, and the next time he was over the lesson would be on Leonards in history. Ciel was just about to protest this when they heard the key in the lock, and Ciel shifted into his feline-form quickly.

"How's my Cinder, eh?" Sebastian asked, coming to take Ciel from Finny's hands. Ciel felt like he was in a giving mood, so he threw out a paw to softly bat Sebastian's nose. The man's face was undeniably priceless as his eyes grew all liquid and his mouth opened and drooped like an enthralled imbecile. "Finnian, thank you for watching him today."

"No problem, Mr. Sebastian. I'm looking forward to my first day of work at Funtom tomorrow, too."

"May will be so happy to have you as an assistant." Sebastian said, tucking Ciel into his elbow as he made his way to the table. "Give me a moment and I'll write your check for today."

"Did…something happen at work today, Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked suddenly, in a cautious voice. Sebastian turned around to look at him, surprised.

"What on earth gave you that idea, Finnian?"

Finny shrugged and twisted his mouth slightly before answering,

"I could just tell that something was troubling you, I get hunches like that about how people are feeling."

"That is quite a gift. Does that have anything to do with 'smelling evil' on a person?" Sebastian asked, seriously. Now it was Finny's turn to look surprised.

"Where did you hear about that?" Finny asked, "I didn't think many humans knew about it."

"May told me just today, because, yes, something did happen. Alois' former owner came to see me."

Finnian let his lip curl back as he hissed, his brows furrowing for a second.

"My thoughts exactly." Sebastian said coldly, "he had the nerve to ask me to keep an eye out for Alois, and to tell him if I'd seen him."

"Well, with all due respect Mr. Sebastian, you should have told him to shove it!" Sebastian looked at Finny for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Yes, Finny my boy, that was exactly what I did, but I definitely did not use those words."

Finny was smiling now too, catching the laughter.

"What words did you use then?" Sebastian lifted his eyebrows innocently and replied in an airy voice,

"Well, apart from the businessman speech I can remember throwing out the words 'lawsuit' and 'scum'."

Finny actually giggled.

'_Oh God…'_ Ciel thought, unable to believe how girlish that had sounded. Finny really was too good a person to ever be hated by anyone. Sebastian placed Ciel lightly on the table as he took out his checkbook and a pen. Ciel rubbed his sides against the man's arm as he wrote, purring at his presence. He couldn't believe it, but he had actually…missed him.

'_You're turning soft, Ciel,' _he thought to himself,_ 'these people are turning you into a well-mannered house-cat.'_ He surprised himself even more when he realized he did not care. After having so many of his questions answered that day, and so many of his uncertainties addressed and explained, he felt almost like a new person. Finny was right; knowledge changed how he viewed everything.

"Aw, Cinder, do you want a check too, little thing?" Sebastian asked, rubbing Ciel's head with his free hand as he finished writing the check.

"I think he just wants you." Finny said, and the grin that could be heard clear as a bell flared Ciel's irritation.

"Well, that's my boy." Sebastian said, tearing out the check and picking Ciel up. "Here you go, Finnian. And I will see you at 8 o'clock sharp in my office tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Mr. Sebastian." Finny grabbed his coat off the back of the sofa and as he was slipping it on he said, "Bye bye Cinder!" Then he was out the door.

"I'm so glad you had company today, Cinder." Sebastian said, as he began climbing the steps to his bedroom.

'_It was nice, once I got used to the idea of actually having someone I could call a friend.'_

"It's a shame that you'll be alone tomorrow, though."

'_A shame all right; I have to study.'_

Sebastian sat him down on the bed and he began changing out of his stiff business clothes.

"I tell you Cinder, that Claude Faustus had better hope that he doesn't do anything more to actually provoke me. I'll break his nose, the bastard! Of course, Alois already tried to beat me to it."

'_Alois? Break a nose? I can't see him as being good for anything but looking pretty!'_

Ciel realized how nice it would be to actually be able to hold a real conversation with Sebastian. It was becoming frustrating. His own plan was folding on his emotions, that damn Finny had planted all kinds of positive and trusting thoughts in his head that he couldn't expel now. When Sebastian closed the bathroom door, Ciel sighed to himself. It was actually becoming very hard to act stupid. It was more work than he cared to admit.

Tired of his own thoughts after taking in so much information through the day, Ciel curled up next to Sebastian's pillow, getting comfortable in the folds of blanket. His last thought before drifting off was,

'_I can't keep doing this.'_

000000

When Finny opened the door to his room he found Bard sprawled out on his bed, reading one of the books from his shelf.

"Hey, I don't allow loiterers in my room!" He called, making Bard roll his eyes at him.

"Then don't leave your door unlocked."

"I didn't."

"Then tell Evan not to leave _his_ door unlocked."

Finny grinned and kicked off his shoes.

"How did it go today?" Bard asked, sitting up and closing the book.

"It was wonderful, actually." Finny said, pulling his shirt over his head and off. "That Cinder sure is a different person when you feed him some truth."

"What does that mean?" Bard asked.

"Well, I could tell that he was second guessing his stance on a lot of things after all I told him. He had never heard about our chemical attraction to humans, dating back through the ages. He had always thought that there was something wrong with him because he wanted to hate humans, but always felt a need to be near them."

"So you told him about the co-dependency?"

"Yea," Finny said, pulling on a loose sleeveless red pajama shirt and slipping out of his jeans but leaving his boxers on. "he scoffed at first, like he does to everything that he feels threatened by, but eventually accepted it."

"He said that?" Bard asked, sounding suspicious.

"No, but I could sense it." Finny answered, now running his brush through his wind-blown blonde hair.

"Well, you always did have the gift for reading people." Bard said.

"Why are you saying that in such a weary voice?" Finny asked with a smile.

"Because it's almost like it's too easy for you, that's why." Bard said, scooting over so that Finny could plop down heavily on the bed next to him. "My behavior just recently should be a testament to how it's hard for me to believe you can be right about someone so quickly without seeming brash."

"I understand that," Finny said, leaning his head back onto his pillow and stretching out his tired legs behind where Bard was sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's nice to hear you say it, though."

"Yea, well, if I go off on you you should at least know how it seems to me, right?

"That was our agreement, yes."

"So what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm wondering what you really came in here for."

"What, I can't be genuinely interested in your first day luring the prey to the pen?" Bard asked with a smile.

"What a terrible way to phrase the work I'm doing with Cinder!" Finny said, though he was smiling as well. "I know you really care, but there's another reason you're here. What is it?"

Bard took a deep breath and his smile grew even warmer.

"The adoption papers went through today…"

Finny's body stiffened, his eyes widened and he sat up, watching Bard's face like his very life depended on it, holding his breath for his next words,

"it's official now…little brother."

Finny' face lit up like a candle as his smile grew huge on his face. He couldn't find any words, he simply threw himself forward into Bard's strong and laughing chest, where he was held tight.

"Can you believe it, we're a family now, Finny! You can come live with me for good!"

Finny felt tears running down his cheeks, and tried to keep from crying, but the joy that overwhelmed him was too great, and soon he was sobbing and laughing at the same time. Bard was doing the same. After a few moments Bard stood up, literally lifting Finny from the bed in an even tighter bear hug and carrying him quickly into Evan's room.

"Evan, the adoption is finalized! I'm a big brother now! I'm a big brother!" Bard cried as he disturbed Evan from his guitar-strumming by swinging Finny about while both of them laughed and cried.

"Wonderful," Evan replied, "And here I thought your mum was too old to have any more kids."

"Shut up about _our_ mom, Evan!" Finny laughed, as Bard put him down at last and he wiped his eyes.

The second he hit the ground he heard Bard's laughter come to a halt. A split-second later he realized why; Alois was sitting next to Evan on his bed, watching them with eyes that were more than a little sorrowful.

"Alois! We, um…" Finny started.

"Oh, hell, kid, I…" Bard began, but Alois cut him off.

"It's alright, Mr. Bard. I'm happy for you two. Honestly." Alois did manage to muster up a smile, but then he rose from the bed and silently left the room. As the door clicked shut, Bard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn…"


	38. An Inevitable Moment

A steady week and a half passed for Ciel and Finny. Ciel was soaking up all that Finny told him like a sponge, while also finding life with Sebastian harder and harder because of it. Finny had told him early on that all through history famous people had Leonard companions, and there were even Leonards who were famous in and of themselves. He said that there was a codependency between their races; Leonards were drawn to the affection and comfort of having a human companion, just as humans were drawn to Leonards. It was more than natural, it was right.

After hearing this, every time Ciel saw Sebastian his desire to finally come out and tell him the truth was overwhelming. In his mind he felt like Sebastian could somehow sense that he was being lied to, and was playing his own game right back at him. He knew this wasn't really true, but he became more paranoid as the days rolled on. At least he was getting steady meals for both forms with Finny coming over almost every day. He was getting used to walking out in the open without his tails and ears hidden, although that inner sense of caution was still alive and well in him.

When Finny wasn't there Ciel read the books he was given, and even, to his chagrin, began writing short papers about his findings. Finny had managed to work in two subjects at once by teaching him how to structure an academic paper and correct his grammar. He had not had any luck trying to pick up on the link to his magic, though he had been trying hard with the mind-relaxation exercises that Finny had assigned him. It was a source of frustration for him, which was exactly why, Finny said, it wasn't working.

Finny had started his job with Funtom, and he told Ciel that he really enjoyed it, as he'd never had a job outside of Angel Wing. There were many other Leonards working at Funtom, and Finny confessed that he had hardly ever met any that were much older than twenty, but there were Leonards up to the age of fifty at the prestigious company. He had been glad to talk to them at length about their lives, and their owners, and their futures.

Finny had also moved into Bard's house a few blocks away from Angel Wing. He told Ciel it was an adjustment, not to be surrounded by running feet or paws every night and day. It was also hard to have to make his own meals even though he knew how to cook. He was used to all his meals being ready for him in the cafeteria. But life with Bard was already sweeter for the adoption. He proudly wore his knew I.D. band around his wrist, giving Ciel mixed feelings.

Bard had hired a lawyer for Alois, and the lawsuit had been served to the still-bruised Claude Faustus at the end of the week. There had been no response as of yet, but Alois was terrified of meeting him in court, though he knew he must.

So came the third Friday since Ciel had come to live in Sebastian's home as a stowaway. It had been a hard day, with Finny drilling him on famous events in history, and making him take a pop quiz. Ciel was actually excited when he passed, though he had groaned all through taking it.

"Listen, Cinder, it's the weekend. The next time we see each other will be at the adoption party tomorrow night, and I can't very well quiz you then, little fur-ball of stupidity."

Ciel had grown used to Finny's sarcasm, now understanding it as a way to show fondness.

"Yea, yea. Sebastian is going all-out, let me tell you, big cake and everything ordered from his own company." Ciel said.

"Don't ruin any surprises for me, or I'll shake you by the neck! This is a big event for me ad Bard; it'll be the first really fun thing we've done since becoming family."

"Well, you'll enjoy it, trust me. Who all is invited again?"

"Well, Evan, of course, then a few of the kids I've tutored over the years, Anne, and I wanted to invite Alois, but…I don't know if this would be the best party for him to attend right now. The poor lad is still shook up about the trial."

"When will it be?"

"In the fall, if all goes well."

A silence passed between them, which was abruptly ended by the familiar sound of Sebastian's key in the door lock. It had become routine by now, even the sudden rush of adrenaline shooting through their veins, and Ciel scrambling to shift back in time. Finny had said plenty of times how tiring it had become.

This evening passed just like all the others, with Sebastian and Finny chitchatting while Ciel made a show of greeting Sebastian or sniffing things he didn't really care about. Then Sebastian would carry Ciel upstairs, change clothes, carry him back downstairs for dinner and television before retiring to bed. It was not an altogether terrible routine for two people who had both had long days of work, only they could not speak together.

Ciel lay, curled against Sebastian's side that night, just listening to the sound of his breathing, feeling the comforting rise and fall of his chest against his own furry back, and wondered what it would be like to actually belong to this man. He knew how it felt as a cat, and it was…wonderful. Thoughts about Alois crept into his head. From what he had heard from Finny, this Claude fellow had been a bad egg from the beginning, but what if Alois had not seen him like that at first? What if he had seen Claude the way Ciel saw Sebastian? Ciel didn't like the thought. He fell asleep thinking about what had changed in this Faustus character in his life to decide to mistreat his Leonard.

Shortly after he fell asleep, Ciel was plagued by nightmares. He was locked in a cage somewhere dark, with a single light shining directly on him, leaving him nowhere to hide. A faceless man whom he knew somehow was Claude Faustus stood just outside the source of the light, chuckling menacingly.

'What do you want from me!?' Ciel asked, and the figure wordlessly came toward him, tossing something onto the ground before his cage. Ciel looked down and felt nausea threaten to overcome him; a pair of bloody orange cat ears and a tail. Alois'.

'I'm sure yours will make a nice addition to my collection.' Claude said in a strange, high-pitched voice, and he drew a knife, coming to open Ciel's cage.

'Stay away! Stay away!' Ciel screamed, inching back as far away from the advancing man as he could. Claude just kept coming, and he suddenly seize him by the arm.

"Get off! Get off me!" Ciel sobbed.

"Hey, wake up, lad."

"Stop it! Get off!"

"Lad, wake up!"

Like a wave crashing down upon him, Ciel jolted back to reality, panting hard. His brain took in traces of the familiar bedroom surroundings in seconds, and he realized he was lying on his back in bed. He had only been dreaming. The next second the shock doubled as he realized he was face-to-face with Sebastian. He could see him in the light of the lamp that the man must had switched on. Ciel wondered for a split second why the man's expression of alarm suddenly switched to confusion, and then almost…wonder. It was then that Ciel realized that the man was kneeling over him and holding onto his arms…his _human_ arms.

Shock rocketed through Ciel and he froze, his eyes widening with fear. He was in his human form. The nightmare must have made him shift out of fear…and Sebastian was looking directly at him. At long, long last, his farce had broken.

Sebastian's eyes took in the scene slowly; a young Leonard, with dark hair, laying in his bed, exactly where Cinder had been. In a flash of unbelievable truth, Sebastian understood. His face softened, and his heart as well. The Leonard looked absolutely terrified; his intense blue eyes so wide they looked like they took up most of his face, his mouth open to let his panting breaths in and out. His slender body was tense and shaking where it lay on the mattress, no doubt ready for flight at any moment.

"Oh…my god…" Was the best that Sebastian could manage as the moments dragged on. Ciel's ears flattened and he moved quickly, throwing Sebastian off of him and scrambling through thick blankets and sheets to nearly fall out of the bed.

"Wait! It's ok, you don't have to run!" Sebastian called, and Ciel stopped by the bedroom door, to look at him, body poised to flee. Sebastian righted himself in bed.

"Cinder?" He asked incredulously.

As soon as he spoke the words, Ciel darted out the bedroom door. All logic had left Ciel's mind; his defensive instincts were kicking in and he was running as fast as he could to avoid the potential threat. All knowledge of Sebastian's personality, his kindness, were meaningless in light of such fear. He tumbled down the stairs, Sebastian hot on his heels, calling after him. He felt the man gaining on him and he shifted at the last moment out of desperation, landing on his small paws. This turned out to be a bad decision, as he could not gain traction quickly enough on the slippery marble floor. An instant later he felt a large hand seize him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Ciel screamed, all caution thrown to the wind now that the truth had come out. He began twisting and wriggling, trying to escape. Despite his instincts, he was conscious that he did not want to bite this man, nor scratch him. Therefore he could not make much head way in the battle.

"Calm down, little thing, calm down!" Sebastian said, his tone attempting to be calming, while at the same time reflecting the struggle of keeping Ciel still. At the last second Ciel went for broke and shifted forms again. The momentum of this action sent them both sprawling on the floor. Ciel recovered at once, and darting for the front door, wrenching it open.

"Please, wait, Cinder, don't go!" Sebastian called, and Ciel caught a glimpse of his face, open and caring, before turning and running down the hallway to the stairs.


	39. Searching for Ciel

Sebastian sat, stunned on the cold marble floor. He stayed there for an incalculable amount of time as his mind began whirring. It was as if every moment he had spent with Cinder since he first picked him up on the street was playing once more before his eyes in double-time, but in an entirely new light. The cat had been a Leonard. All that time, and Sebastian had not realized it. All the nonsense he had spoken to the boy, all the times he had held him and listened to him purring. He had even slept with him in his bed…what had the boy been thinking, letting himself be treated like that for so long?

Sebastian felt like punching himself. He should have been able to tell. Somehow, he felt he should have known. For heaven's sake, he was best friends with the owner of the Leonard Shelter and…

"Finny…"

Sebastian breathed, another realization hitting him. Finny knew. He must have known. That meant that Bard knew too. What in the world had been going on around him without his knowledge? All those strange little behaviors on the night the two had met Cinder flooded back to him. He had known that they were acting strange for some reason, but he had thought it just had something to do with their emerging relationship, but now he saw the puzzle pieces falling into place. Finny had not just been darting around with Cinder because he was a cat, it was because he was another Leonard. Bard knew, he had seen it a thousand times, and must have wanted to tell him. For whatever reason, Finny must have been the one to keep him quiet. How could they keep that kind of secret from him? He wanted to be angry, but he knew better than to jump to conclusions. They must have a damn good reason, and he would find out what it was.

Quickly Sebastian stood up and made a beeline for his briefcase, almost ripping his mobile phone out of the little pocket that held it. He dialed as fast as his trembling fingers would let him. As he listened to the ringing, he started back upstairs. The clock in the hallway read almost one in the morning, but Sebastian cared not. Finally a bleary voice came over the line.

"Sebastian..? Whaddayou want?"

"Bard, I know it's the middle of the night, but I need to speak with Finnian, and now."

The urgency in Sebastian's tone coupled with his using Finny's full name made Bard's voice sober up a bit more when he replied,

"What? Why?"

"I can't explain right now, but it's an emergency. Please wake him up."

Sebastian began to change his clothes as rapidly as he could with the phone clutched between his shoulder and cheek. He listened to the rustling sounds of Bard climbing out of bed, and then of a door opening. Then a loud knock.

"Finny! Wake up, Sebastian's on the phone for some reason. Says it's an emergency or something…"

A surprisingly short amount of time later Sebastian heard another door open, and Finny's voice over the line, clearer already than Bard's.

"Mr. Sebastian? What's wrong?"

"I think you know, Finnian." Sebastian said, his tone not exactly menacing, but serious. There was a short pause, in which he heard Finny take a deep breath, and then the words came quietly,

"How did you find out?"

"He had a nightmare. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find a young boy thrashing about in the bed next to me, right where my cat had been. It was more than a little startling."

"He ran, didn't he?"

"Like a hunted deer."

Finny sighed wearily, and in the background Sebastian heard Bard asking what was going on, which the boy ignored.

"Where is he, Finny?" Sebastian asked.

"I can show you. Do you want to meet us somewhere or-."

"I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, I'll be dressed and waiting for you."

"What's going on?!" Bard's voice was loud now. "You're going somewhere? At this hour?"

Sebastian hung up at that point, pulling on his socks and shoes. His socks did not match. He also donned a plain shirt and jacket before grabbing his keys and hurrying out the door. His car was parked down in the lot behind the building, and it took very little time to rev up the engine and drive to Bard's house. It was hard not to scan the streets as he went, somehow hoping to come across his missing cat…Leonard.

When he reached Bard's decently sized house in the middle-class neighborhood Finny was already waiting outside the door, his big brother at his side. The second they climbed into his car they both began talking at once, as if in a race to out-explain one another.

"Quiet down!" Sebastian said, letting them both fall silent before asking, "Finny, which way do I go?"

"Left, out of the driveway. You're going to head for Ackerson Boulevard. That's near enough to where he is."

Sebastian followed the instructions in the silence of the car. It was a tense ride, before Finny spoke up.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Sebastian. But it was what was best for Cinder."

"Were you ever planning on telling me that my Cinder was one of your kind?" Finny closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that Sebastian was not angry, just frustrated. Finny couldn't blame him at all. Bard didn't quite get that far in his assessment of his friend's feelings, though.

"Hoy, take it easy on the kid, Sebastian, Finny here knows what he's doing, alright?"

Finny's heart warmed at those words. Bard had been true to his promise to trust and believe in him more over the last couple of weeks. Finny's progress reports about Cinder were a great factor in that trust. He just hoped it would last through this night.

"I'm not mad, Bard." Sebastian clarified, "I'm just a bit…irritated. I wish I had known. I feel like an idiot for treating that poor boy like a dumb beast when I could have been treating him like a person!"

"You can't think that way, man." Bard said softly, "This was what the lads wanted."

"So what, Finny, you both had a special pact or something?" Sebastian asked, running a red light as there was barely any traffic at this hour.

"He trusted me, Sebastian." Finny said, "I promised him that I would keep his secret."

Sebastian thought this over a second before sighing.

"That makes sense, I guess. I found him on the street anyway…living with me would be luxury for a real cat so of course he'd do whatever he had to in order to survive. But…how in the world did he keep both of his forms alive?"

Finny chuckled.

"It's a long story."

"Can you at least tell me a part of it?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you'll have to ask him."

"Do you…at least know his real name?"

Finny shook his head.

"He still refuses to tell me. His reasons will become clear once you hear him out."

"If he'll talk to me." Sebastian gripped the steering wheel. "I just can't believe he was right under my nose, living in my house for so long without me knowing or realizing what he was."

"He's a clever boy, Sebastian, trust me," Finny said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice, "Our schooling has been going well."

"Schooling?!" Sebastian asked, his voice straining with incredulousness. Bard cleared his throat quickly and tried to redirect the conversation away from things that Sebastian did not know.

"I'm wanting that lad to end up at Angel Wing, Sebastian. I think it would be the best thing for him. Finny has been trying to soften him to the idea."

"Is…is that what he wants?" Sebastian asked, his tone dropping into quietness suddenly.

"No." Finny said, and Sebastian saw Bard look over his shoulder at him with surprise and disappointment. In the back seat, Finny seemed to shrink a bit.

"He still doesn't?" Bard asked, trying desperately not to sound judgmental.

"No, he…" Finny hesitated. "He wants to stay with you, Sebastian."

There was a short pause, and then Sebastian asked,

"He told you that?"

"Not exactly, but I know for a fact that he does."

"Well holy smokes, kid, you really did turn that boy around in a short period." Bard said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Sebastian, Finny can almost read minds. He can sense things about other people. If he says Cinder wants to stay with you, then Cinder wants to stay with you."

Sebastian blew out a long breath, followed by a long stretch of silence. Bard finally broke it by asking the one question that was on all their minds.

"Sebastian, I know this seems very sudden, but…are you prepared to adopt him?"

Again Sebastian drew in a huge breath and let it out, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"My head is still spinning from all this," He answered, shaking his head, "I don't know, Bard…adopting a cat is one thing, but I have no idea if I can do right by a child."

"If you could, would you like to?" Finny asked quietly, rewording Bard's question in a much softer and personal way.

This time there was an even longer pause in which Sebastian once more began thinking of all his warmest moments with Cinder. The boy had shared those with him, right? He could have acted feral if he had wanted to, but he had willingly been affectionate toward him. A smile spread across Sebastian's face as the moments wore on, and more and more memories engulfed him. They had formed a relationship. It had not been at all what it could have been, but it was there by now. Finally he replied to Finny's question.

"Yes, Finny, I think I most definitely would."

"We're at Akron Boulevard." Bard said suddenly. "Where do we go from here, Finny?"

"Just park there in that lot."

Sebastian did so, and Finny jumped out as soon as the car had stopped moving.

"This way, into the trees." Finny instructed, and the men followed him quickly. Sebastian and Bard both cursed that they hadn't brought flashlights, but they shone their mobile phones through the darkness, hitting the trunks of trees with the pathetically small beams of light. Finny needed no light to see in the darkness; he simply shifted his eyes and continued leading the way.

When they reached the small clearing, the men seemed surprised.

"You think he's here?" Sebastian whispered to Finny.

"He's here." Finny said, sniffing the air and then turning his head in the direction of the swingset. "He's right over there."

The little group cautiously approached the swingset. It was empty.

"Where is here?" Sebastian asked again, sounding a bit desperate.

"Right there." Finny said, pointing to the other end. Sebastian moved closer and suddenly caught sight of him. There, under the last swing, was the Leonard he had been living with all this time. He was curled into a tight ball, still in his human form, asleep.

"Most likely exhaustion from the sudden fright." Finny said, kneeling down by him. "And he hasn't been getting enough sleep in this form, either, just a nap or two here and there. We'll have a hard time of waking him up. We should just very carefully take him back."

"To Angel Wing?" Bard asked. Finny frowned at him.

"No. If he woke up there it would seem like I betrayed him. It could damage the bridge I've spent all this time to build. I've put a lot of time into getting him to trust me and humans and I don't want anything to ruin that. No, the best thing would be-."

"To take him home," Sebastian cut in softly, "where he belongs."

So saying, Sebastian carefully slid his arms beneath the small, limp body, and picked him up from the ground. Cinder moaned softly and turned his head into Sebastian's shoulder, nuzzling there softly. Finny smiled.

"He recognizes you, even in sleep. That's the sign of a great bond."

"You're a wise fellow, you know that, Finny?" Sebastian said to him, making him flush slightly and his ears flatten.

"Let's get Cinder home, then." Bard said, leading the way back to Sebastian's car. Sebastian followed, carrying the sleeping boy. Finny walked beside him. They were almost to the car when Cinder moved a bit in Sebastian's arms.

"I think he's coming round a bit from all the movement." Finny said. He was right. Cinder's eyes fluttered open, and they flicked up at Sebastian's face. They closed again as if they did not care, but the next second were wide open.

"Sebastian…" Cinder whispered. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat to hear his name from a boy who was virtually a stranger to him.

"Yes, Cinder. I'm here." Sebastian wanted to reassure him so that they did not have a repeat of their last encounter. He spoke slowly and quietly, exactly as he had done with Alois. And it worked; Cinder was relaxing as he spoke. "Don't be frightened. I'm not going to send you away, and I won't hurt you."

Cinder stared back at him for a few long seconds before he relaxed completely. His small, tired voice sounded so sweet as he said,

"I know that…I just got…so scared. I've wanted to tell you…"

"Shhh, lad, just shut your eyes and go back to sleep. You don't need to worry about anything anymore. I'm taking you home, little Cinder."

Cinder's eyes softened and he even yawned at Sebastian's words.

"Ciel…" He mumbled.

"What was that, my lad?"

"My name…it's Ciel."

Sebastian's eyes filled with warmth and Finny smiled at him, his teal eyes big and bright with the revelation.

"Then, Ciel, we're going home."

Ciel's eyes drifted closed as he said in a very drowsy voice,

"Home…that's…nice…"

Then he fell back to sleep, relaxed in the caring cradle of Sebastian's arms.


	40. A Brewing Storm

Claude Faustus sat in his dining room, staring at the papers that had been delivered to him recently. He must have read through the suit a dozen times, but he was a stubborn man and couldn't believe this was actually happening to him unless he read it over and over again. The phrases 'unfit to care for…' and 'abusive actions…' kept reappearing, and he wondered how many times they could accuse him of the same things.

Reeda came in quietly with his dinner, and placed it on the table next to him, as he didn't move the papers he was reading. She turned to leave, but at the door she looked back. Claude had ignored the food she brought, and was still staring intensely at the papers. She swallowed and spoke up quietly,

"Excuse me, Mr. Faustus, but can I ask you something?"

Claude didn't seem to have heard her for the longest time, and she was actually considering leaving again when he answered,

"What is it?"

Reeda braced herself mentally for what might happen when she spoke her next words,

"Where is Alois? I haven't seen him for…well, more than a week now."

Claude's back, while already straight as a rod, tensed instantly at her question. It was in a very, very quiet voice that he answered,

"He is gone."

"Well, I know that, sir, that is why I asked you—."

"He's gone Reeda, alright? You won't be seeing him again anytime soon…whether I get him back or not…"

Reeda exhaled quickly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Alois made a choice, and now I am making one as well. You would do well to stay out of the way, Reeda. I would prefer it if at least one of my servants knew their place."

Biting her lip, Reeda turned and left the room. Something was wrong here. Something had happened that she had missed, and now she was in the dark. Alois was gone…hopefully that meant that the boy had run away, rather than meaning that Claude had injured him and…Reeda shook that thought off. Claude might be brusque and unkind, but she could not believe him capable of murder, for all his faults. Either way, however, she felt she had stayed on the sidelines for too long. When the time came, she decided to do what was right.

OOOOO

Alois stared at patches of light on the ceiling above him. Every now and again the headlights from a passing car would strobe across the walls, illuminating Evan's many posters. Bard had let Alois move in with the boy a few days ago, since they had become friends rather quickly. He liked the boy a lot; he was easy to talk to, as if being around him made his situation better. Even when serious topics came up, Evan seemed to be able to share his pain with him, therefore lessening it. Alois had a feeling, too, that Bard had let him move in so quickly to make up for what had passed the night he had barged in with Finny in fits of happy laughter.

Alois was still getting used to the mattresses here at Angel Wing. They were not uncomfortable, but they were nothing like the one he had back at Claude's mansion. Claude. Alois shivered and pulled the sheets up to his chin. He didn't understand it; the man had abused him, mentally and emotionally scarred him week in and week out, so why…

"Evan, you still awake?" Alois whispered into the darkness.

"You know it, bro. We only went to bed a half-hour ago, and I've got that sweet little Jessica on my mind. Ah, I'm in love and I can't get her out of my head!"

Alois smiled to himself; Jessica had been all Evan had talked about since she told him she liked him yesterday. Alois doubted Evan had known she existed before they had collided in the hallway and scampered up and down the curtains together.

"I'm having some strange thoughts…" Alois said quietly.

"Oh, what, you don't think we'd make a good couple? She's a calico too, you know."

"I don't mean about Jessica, lover-boy!" Alois said, slightly amused, slightly irritated. "I've been thinking, or rather, _feeling_…I think I…Uh, I don't know it's so…"

"Spit it out already." Evan said, but his tone was not scathing.

Alois took a deep breath and said,

"I think I actually miss…miss my old master…"

There was a silence in which Evan blew out a breath.

"I know…it's strange, wrong even, but…I don't know, I'll start thinking about him and…"

"It hurts." Evan finished for him.

"Yea." Alois said, feeling this throat ache. "I mean…I never really liked him, but I was always _trying _to. I wanted him to praise me so much…I cared about him."

"You know, Alois, no matter what else he was to you, he was your provider for a long time," Evan said seriously, "he fed you, clothed you, and kept you in decent luxury. That's got to count for some level of attachment, even if it was only material."

"Well there's that," Alois said, "it felt like he was just pampering me as a pet, but even that, in some sense, made me happy."

"Who doesn't like to be fawned over a bit?" Evan said, Alois practically hearing the shrug in his voice.

"I wouldn't call it fawning by any means. More like he was trying to keep me distracted from what he was really doing all that time." Alois' voice turned bitter, "I always thought that he was mean, cruel even, but I never suspected that he was evil…evil enough to buy and sell Leonards just like me."

The bed across the room from his own creaked as Evan rolled over.

"I'm sorry, man…" Evan said, and though his words sounded feeble, his tone conveyed how much he meant them. Alois blinked his eyes as a car passed, bathing the room in beams of light for a few long seconds.

"I just don't know how…I'm going to face him in court in a few months."

"Bard knows some kickass lawyers, trust me. He'll get you a good one and you'll be able to do it no problem. Plus, the more emotional you get, the more the jury will favor you."

"I wish I could be as confident as you." Alois said. "I don't like the idea of coming off like a simpering pet, which is exactly what I've been the past few years.'

"I don't know," Evan said, kicking his covers off of him. "I heard that a certain simpering pet shattered his master's glasses with his fist, giving him a black eye in the process."

Alois grinned again.

"That was just the heat of the moment. I had just found out what he does. I was so angry…I still am."

"That's how you face him, then." Evan said, perking up, "Concentrate on what you know he's done wrong, and that will give you strength. Just think of the justice that needs to meet that bastard head-on!"

"Perhaps…"

"Listen, you told me he threatened your brother, right? Why not use that angle to get you fired up?"

"Well he didn't threaten him exactly. What I heard Claude say was that he had planned on getting Luka from the shelter we were both raised in, and selling him underground. He would have done it, he said, if Luka hadn't already been adopted."

Evan growled deep in his throat.

"If that were me, just thinking about it would be more than enough. So, Luka, that's your little brother's name?"

"Yea…" Alois stopped for a moment, picturing the small, round face, big brown eyes and curly hair. For all he knew he looked completely different now. "He was only nine when Claude adopted me. I wonder who he lives with now."

"You know what, man, I bet he found a wonderful home. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better either, I mean it."

"I really hope so," Alois yawned. "He deserves someone kind, and sweet."

There was a pause. It was silent for so long that Alois thought that Evan had fallen asleep, until he spoke, softly, sincerely,

"We all do, Alois."

A slight quiver in his voice stabbed Alois' heart. So underneath all that bravado was just one more lonely child who needed a home.

"We all do."


	41. Ciel

A deep rumble woke Ciel from his slumber. He lay there, unsure of what it was that he had heard and disregarding it altogether when he saw where he was. His sleep-heavy limbs were being cradled in the familiar soft depths of Sebastian's bed. The curtains were still down, and not much light filtered through them, making Ciel uncertain as to what time of day it was. He was confused. He could not remember how he had returned here. Had he come back on his own? No, that didn't seem right…But then, he must have gotten back somehow. Had Sebastian come and found him? How was that possible, how did he know where to look?

Ciel sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit to clear their drowsiness. At that moment a low crack and rumble made him start. So that was what had woken him; it was another storm. He began shaking a little and he found himself instinctually looking around for Sebastian. He was nowhere in sight, leading Ciel to believe that he was downstairs. How in the world should he approach the man, now that he knew the truth? Ciel gulped at the distant rumble of thunder. He decided that he hardly cared; right this second just being near Sebastian was a better option than sitting here alone trying to answer questions he could not.

He climbed out of bed, finding in the process that he was dressed in one of Sebastian's own pajama shirts. It was far too large for him of course, and hung down to his thighs. The sleeves also went far past his fingertips, leaving Ciel with two long trails of fabric. He felt a bit embarrassed to be wearing the man's shirt, feeling very silly as he began trying to roll up the miles of sleeve.

Another crack of lightning hit very near, and Ciel jumped. Leaving the sleeves to themselves, he started for the top of the stairs. As he crept down the wrought iron staircase that he had come to know so well, he spotted Sebastian. He was reclining on the sofa, his legs propped with a cushion beneath his knees. The very picture of a man enjoying a day off. He was reading a book, and Ciel's heart began to thump as he recognized the green cover. He was reading the book Finny had given him for study, about the basics of the Leonard race. Ciel swallowed hard, stopping at the bottom of the staircase to fiddle with the sleeves again. Sebastian's back was basically to him from this angle, and he had not seen his descent.

'_How do I do this? What in the world do I say?'_

Thankfully Ciel did not have to think about it much longer, as a thunderclap made him gasp loudly. Sebastian's head snapped up at the sound and he looked over his shoulder. Their eyes, terrified blue, and warm russet, met at last. They regarded each other for a few seconds, before Sebastian closed the book and spoke.

"I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

His tone was gentle, cautious. It was a pleasant sound, which Ciel already knew, but he was not used to Sebastian speaking _to_ him rather than _at_ him. This made it very strange for him as well, but definitely not unpleasant. Ciel nodded in response to the question, still not knowing what to say. His tail suddenly flicked and his eyes darted to the window nervously as he saw a few silent white flashes in the sky. His small body tensed visibly at the following thunder. Sebastian followed his eyes, and then looked back at him. Clarity seemed to dawn on his face at once.

"That's right…storms frighten you, don't they?"

Ciel frowned suddenly, his entire demeanor changing with the expression as he showed his teeth in a little snarl.

"No, they don't frighten me!" He said defiantly, "They just, well…" Ciel's sudden outburst had surprised Sebastian, his expression stopping Ciel's sentence as he realized that there was no real reason to get so upset. He shifted on his bare feet a bit before finishing rather weakly, "They just…shake me up a bit."

"I see." Sebastian said, the very hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Little Cinder had more spirit to him as a human than he ever had as a kitten. The man changed the subject, "It's good to finally hear you speak, Ciel."

The boy's cautious frown turned into full-blown scowl, his eyes blazing and angry.

"How the hell did you know my name?!" He demanded, feeling more like his usual self now that they were actually passing words between them. He knew he was being a rude, but he didn't know how else to react, and fell back into his usual pattern of defensiveness.

Sebastian cocked his head and answered,

"You told me yourself, last night." Ciel's ears went flat and he looked confused. "You don't remember, do you?" Sebastian asked, shifting on the sofa to sit upright, placing his feet on the floor.

"I don't know, I…I don't think…" Sebastian could see that he was struggling, and helped him out,

"After you ran we came and found you." Ciel raised an eyebrow, his tail gracefully swishing to one side of him as he contemplated.

"Found me…at the…park?"

Sebastian nodded, and Ciel thought hard. Something was coming to him, much like remembering a quickly fading dream. His frown of concentration fell suddenly into a surprised expression of recollection.

"Finny told you, didn't he?"

"He only did it because I insisted."

"Did you…carry me?"

Sebastian's slow smile answered for him before he said,

"You were quite exhausted. I guess running away is tiring. It must have been why you told me your real name, as well, since you seem so opposed to me knowing it now that you're wide awake."

Ciel looked at him for a moment, and then asked pointedly, but a little more softly,

"Why? Why did you come to find me? Why did you bring me back?"

Sebastian hesitated, obviously thinking of how to word his response. It was a tricky situation; if he said it was because he wanted him back, Ciel might go off the deep end and think that meant Sebastian considered him his property. After what Finny had told him, he knew that Ciel was still quick to think the worse of humans and would easily come to that assumption if Sebastian said the wrong thing. Finally he spoke,

"Because you have made this place your home. This is where you belong now."

Ciel's mouth opened as if he was going to speak, but then he closed it when he honestly could not think of anything to say. The sincerity in Sebastian's voice, in his words…he believed him. He stared at the floor, unable to respond to such open kindness. His bare toes were pale against the cold black marble. Many times he had scurried across it on his four paws, slipping from time to time. Sebastian was right; he belonged here now. Even the floors were familiar to him.

"I guess…yea…"

A flash of lightning drew Ciel's attention away from the conversation, and his eyes looked up again as he shivered.

"Are you cold in that?" Sebastian asked him, gesturing to the shirt that was swallowing up his small frame. Ciel nodded.

"A little, yea."

The man patted the sofa cushion beside him, drawing a blanket off it's back to hold it up with a smile. Another crack of lightning sounded, probably hitting a few buildings away and shaking the walls. Ciel crossed the room in a dash, almost throwing himself down onto the sofa and leaning hard into Sebastian's side as if it were a magnet. The man chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ciel along with the blanket. Ciel's head was pressed into Sebastian's chest, his hands balled up his strong sides.

"Not frightened, eh?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his trembling back.

"Sh-shut up." Ciel said, wriggling to tuck his feet beneath him.

He was blushing slightly. He could not believe he had so easily flung himself into this man's arms. What was more, he couldn't believe it had and still did feel like the most natural course of action to take. Even now, held close to Sebastian's warm body, it felt right. Many times he had let this man hold him when he was a cat, and while he had to admit it was more comfortable in that form, this way it felt more…special. It was that bond, that irresistible force that drove a human and a Leonard together.

"So," Sebastian said, after they had sat there a while, "I apologize if I accidentally call you 'little thing'. I've become so used to it is all, but I don't want to risk offending you if it just slips out, even when I'm talking to you like this."

Ciel peeked out of the shelter of Sebastian's chest to say,

"I guess I don't mind, really. I am pretty small, anyway."

"Well, that will change," Sebastian said, with sudden conviction. "No more deception and starvation. You will eat from my table every day, and no excuses."

Something about that statement warmed Ciel's heart. He couldn't help it as he began to purr, quietly at first, but then growing louder.

"Are you..?" Sebastian's hand stopped rubbing Ciel's back to just rest and feel the vibration coming from him. "You're purring…" He stated, rather uselessly. "I guess that means that the idea of regular meals for both of your forms appeals to you."

Sebastian gently pet Ciel's soft head.

"I love this sound." He stated quietly.

"I know." Ciel said, continuing to purr. This feeling, being so close to a human who cared for him…even though he was no longer just a cat…it was almost more than he could believe. It was fulfilling, hopeful. He now understood what Finny had tried to explain to him over and over about a chemical attraction between their two races.

"Listen," Sebastian said, in a more cheery tone, "What do you say to some French Toast for breakfast? It's actually still pretty early."

Ciel's ears perked forward at once, and Sebastian chuckled at the feel of them against the underside of his chin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Sebastian carefully drew Ciel away from him so he could stand up. Struck by a sudden thought, Ciel asked in a slightly taunting voice,

"Are you sure you can cook anything without sticking me in your apron pocket?"

This had become a tradition whenever Ciel had been hungry enough to pester Sebastian while he was cooking his own food. It had only happened twice since the first time, but Ciel had become accustomed to it. Sebastian covered his eyes with his hand at Ciel's question.

"I can't believe I did that to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know." Ciel said, surprising himself with such a generous statement. Sebastian smirked and asked,

"Well, if you'd like me to-"

"No thank you!" Ciel said at once, tossing his head, "I'm done getting cooking steam all through my fur. That makes it greasy, you know."Thunder boomed nearby and Ciel swallowed. "But…I supposed I could at least come and watch you cook."

Ciel put the blanket back on the sofa and followed Sebastian to the kitchen. The man instantly slipped into his apron, as he always did while making preparations. As he began to lay ingredients out on the counter, Ciel jumped up a bit to sit beside them deliberately. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"This is your revenge for all those times I kicked you off the counter, isn't it?"

Ciel leaned back on his sleeve-covered hands and swung his bare feet.

"Damn right it is."

Sebastian simply clicked his tongue at the boy's use of language, and slid a skillet onto the stove, dropping butter into it and turning on the burner. Ciel watched, ears forward, tail straight in the air. Sebastian cracked a few eggs into a bowl and then added a generous amount of cinnamon. After which he beat the two together.

"I thought you were making French Toast, so what's with the eggs?" Ciel asked.

"Watch and learn." Sebastian answered, taking hold of the skillet handle to slide it back and forth quickly on the stove, moving the melting butter along the bottom of the skillet. He then began dunking slices of bread into the egg mixture, and scraping off the excess with his bare fingers. He then laid the soaking bread in the sizzling butter, and rinsed his hands off in the sink.

"Ah, now I see." Ciel said, and Sebastian smiled at him as he began filling the teapot with water.

"Would you like to try? We need at least two or three more slices."

Ciel set his jaw toward Sebastian as the man placed the teapot on another burner, and said sarcastically,

"Oh no, trying to soak bread in eggs? That's far beyond my capacity…but yes, I'd like to go ahead and try."

So saying, Ciel hopped down from the counter and proceeded to try once again and roll up his sleeves.

"Here, let me help you with that." Sebastian said, coming over and kneeling down in front of him. He slowly and securely rolled the long sleeves up to Ciel's forearms. The bundle of fabric there made him look like he was wearing extremely large bandages.

"Oh lovely." Ciel said. "I'll have to shift later and get some proper clothes."

"Sorry about that," Sebastian said, going back to the stove, "You were out cold last night and we didn't know what else to do."

"We?" Ciel asked, cautiously imitating what Sebastian had done with the bread, while the man flipped the bread in the skillet, revealing a lovely browning underside on both slices.

"Yes, after we brought you back Finny stayed for a while to help me put you to bed. I figured he must have known exactly who you were from the very first time he met you, that's why I called him once you left."

"Yea, from the first time we saw each other. It's like that with all of us." Ciel said quietly, trying to figure out if he was angry with Finny, or grateful.

"You'll need to wash off your hands, after that." Sebastian said, as he watched Ciel trying to hold back his grimace at the texture of the eggs on his fingers. "Just put those slices on this plate, I'll put them in when these two are ready."

Ciel did so, hurrying to the sink to rinse his hands as instructed. He returned to his spot on the counter, watching as Sebastian slowly browned the first slices. All became silent with the exception of an occasional boom of thunder and the constant sizzling of the skillet. The atmosphere became somewhat awkward, now that the subject of last night had been unearthed once more. Neither of them spoke until Sebastian was about to scoop out the last two slices of French Toast, and the teapot began whistling.

"Ciel, do you think you could pour us both glasses of milk? I'll take care of the tea, so what kind would you like?"

Ciel got down from the counter again to pull down a few glasses, as well as mugs for the tea as he thought about it.

"Um…I like that orange spice stuff. Finny made it a few times."

Sebastian stilled, the teapot hanging suspended in his hand. A few seconds later he placed it down on the hot-pad and spoke slowly,

"Did he now?"

The uncomfortable silence fell again at the mention of Finny. Ciel poured the milk and Sebastian prepared the tea. They finally carried everything out to the table once Sebastian had turned all the burners off.

They both knew that they would have to talk about their current situation, and soon. The knowledge that they must have such a potentially volatile discussion was wearing on them suddenly. Sure, they had just passed a decently friendly hour together, but they could no longer ignore exactly what was going on.

Ciel felt just as tense as Sebastian looked, but at the first bite of his powdered-sugar laden French Toast he was able to forget for a while.

"This is delicious!" he said, his face brightening with a smile. It was not often that something made him smile, let alone something so simple, but the taste was incredible. Sebastian surprised him by making that sappy face, looking at him like he had just done something too adorable to resist. Ciel realized that his ears were standing straight up and his tail was whipping back and forth almost like a dog's. He looked quickly back at his plate, taking another bite. That was another thing they would have to discuss; how Sebastian truly saw him.

"I'm so glad you like it." Sebastian said, taking a sip of tea and letting out a contented breath.

Ciel managed to cause Sebastian to blush over him at least twice more before their breakfast was over; the first time he was gulping down his milk like a maniac because he could not help his love for it, and the second was when he got powdered sugar on his cheek and then wiped it off with the back of his hand, which he then licked a bit. Ciel could have easily become annoyed with the sentimental expressions that kept crossing Sebastian's face, had he not already been used to it from all the time he had passed with the man as a cat.

Sebastian was not unaffected by his own actions either. When he had finished his last bite he took a deep breath and said,

"Ciel, we should talk about this."

Ciel swallowed his mouthful of tea and nodded slowly, staring at the wood grain in the table. A very long few moments passed, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Finally, Ciel spoke.

"Where…where do we start?" He asked quietly.

"Well, why not the night I found you? No," Sebastian said quickly, changing his mind, "go back further than that. Explain to me what you were doing out there all alone in the first place. Did someone leave you there? Did someone hurt you?"

Ciel really didn't want to have to explain this again, feeling like telling Finny about it had been one person more than he would have wanted to know. But he was well aware that if nothing else he owed Sebastian the truth. He took a deep breath of his own before he began,

"I was given away to a Shelter when I was a little kid. My parent's rich owners must not have wanted me around. This Shelter was nothing like that Angel Wing place Bard runs. From what Finny says it's incredible. No, my Shelter was severely underfunded. The food was bland, the teachers didn't care if we learned anything or not, and the building was falling apart. I remember being cold at night because there were cracks in the walls. Most of us only kept warm by huddling together."

Ciel stopped to bite his lip, not wanting to go on. He chanced a look up at Sebastian. The man was leaning forward on his elbows, his mouth pressed against his hands as he listened intently. His face was all patience, given Ciel confidence to continue.

"I lived like that for almost ten years before I was officially put up for adoption. Like any Shelter, once you reach that age it's like your world becomes chaos. So many humans want one of us, but only if we're old enough." Ciel stopped to give a little mirthless chuckle. "It's just cruel, isn't it? Humans force our parents to get rid of us because they don't want us when we're too young, but they'll line up for us once we're just a little older. It's all about convenience and not at all about our well being. They don't like to think about how they're ripping us away from loving families and dropping us into the laps of underpaid Shelter workers who just want to keep us alive long enough to get us out of their hair. They're just dying for us to be someone else's problem."

Ciel paused again to see if Sebastian would refute any of his statements. He did not. His eyes looked grieved, but he remained silent, allowing Ciel to speak. And he did.

"I may have been little when I was brought there, but I always knew we deserved better than what we were given. The teachers and the Shelter Head hated me because I always 'asked too many questions'. I wanted an answer to everything, but mostly, I wanted to know why. Why were we kept together in this Shelter as if there was no other place for us? They never answered me beyond 'that's just the way it is'."

"When I turned ten they were glad to start lining up interviews for me, but I…" Ciel stopped to swallow, finding his anger was beginning to make his throat dry. He took a gulp of tea before going on, "I couldn't stand the way all those humans treated me when they met me; Like I was stupid, like I was nothing. Finally, a man…a man came to look at me. And I really mean it like that." Ciel let his eyes meet Sebastian's. "He just looked at me. He didn't speak to me at all, didn't even want to know my name. He just asked the Shelter Head questions about me like I couldn't even understand his words. He made me change forms and then he…he pet me."

Ciel shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

"His hands felt cold, and…I don't know, I just hated the way he touched me. It was like…somehow I knew that he was a terrible person, and was going to treat me like some kind of slave. The next day the Shelter Head told me that the man was going to adopt me. I couldn't face the idea. I just couldn't so…"

"You ran." Sebastian finished for him, his voice strained a bit. Ciel nodded. "And how old…are you now?"

"I'll be fifteen in a few months."

Sebastian's eyes softened dramatically, and Ciel could practically feel the pity emanating from him. Strangely, Ciel was not offended by this aura as he might have been before meeting Sebastian. He recalled the night that he had felt jealous of how Sebastian had spoke to Alois, and now, Sebastian was extending the same compassion toward him. How could he complain or be offended by that?

"So for almost five years you lived on the street?"

"Yea."

"What in the world did you eat?"

"Whatever I could find or…steal…"

"Where did you live?"

"I slept in anything that functioned as a roof, depending on what form I took. Sometimes I would sneak into little shops before they closed so I could hide out and sleep in them."

"Didn't you ever talk to anyone?"

"Every now and again, but not very often. Up until you found me I had to constantly be careful of who I spoke to, in case they decided to turn me in. If I did go out, I'd hide my tail and ears. I had to convince the world that I was a human, not a stray Leonard."

Ciel paused, then huffed out a breath, feeling a bit lighter.

"That's most of it. You know the rest."

"Yes…" Sebastian said, "but let me ask you; when I picked you up right off the street that night, why did you let me?"

"Well…" Ciel scratched at one of his cat-ears nervously, "I was pretty sick, and I figured, if I could keep it up for a few days, that being fed and medicated for free would be the best choice I could make. In all the years I'd been out there I'd somehow managed to avoid sickness. I still don't know how."

"I hope you know," Sebastian began, sounding very serious, "that while I love cats, I am a firm believer that Leonards are, in fact, equally intelligent to humans?"

"Yea I…I know that." Ciel admitted. "I could see it clearly in how you treat Finny. In the way you treat me now."

"So then you will understand, how upset I am that you played me for a fool for so long?"

Ciel looked up at him, genuinely surprised. The expression on Sebastian's face was not angry, no, it was more like…hurt.

"Well I…I…"

"I don't care that you lied to me, Ciel, I understand why you did. What upsets me is how you let me treat you. I spoke gibberish to you and cuddled you and slept with you in my bed, and you just…let me? With all that you told me just know I kept hearing that you hated being treated as if you were less than human, so why in the world would you let me…treat you like that?"

Sebastian watched Ciel carefully, noting his every reaction. His face was confused, conflicted, and finally, weary as he answered,

"I…don't know."

There was a pause before Sebastian repeated,

"You don't know."

"I mean, at first I did really hate it, but…then some part of me always liked how you fawned over me and…I still do…"

"What?" Sebastian sounded confounded. Ciel struggled to put his thoughts into order as his words came stumbling out of his mouth quickly, his tolerance for the tension suddenly breaking.

"I thought I was a complete idiot for even staying here in the first place, even though I was sick and you were so kind to me. I just didn't know how to react since no one had ever treated me that way before and I couldn't help but like it since I'd never been cared for like that in my life. Then I met Finny and he began making me doubt how much I really knew about my own kind and all the assumptions I'd made about humans, and he offered to start schooling me, and I couldn't say no when I'd always wanted answers before and no one would give them to me. And every day that went by I was eating better and leaning more and more and you were kinder and kinder to me and I wanted to tell you the truth so badly I couldn't stand it but I was so afraid that you would…you would…"

Ciel stopped, unable to finish his spouting sentence as the very idea of what he had been about to say hit him. He realized that his hands were actually shaking, and he was breathing fast. Sebastian's expression was intrigued as he asked,

"You didn't think I would actually throw you back out into the streets, did you, Ciel?"

The boy didn't speak, he just turned his anguished blue eyes up to meet the concerned man's.

"You didn't know what I'd do, did you?" Sebastian asked, a note of understanding in his voice as the reality dawned on him, "You…wanted to stay with me…but you couldn't say how I would treat you when I knew the truth. That was what frightened you the most."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian continued,

"Because I was so kind to you…when you were a cat…" Ciel lifted his eyebrows slightly, urging Sebastian on, "…you had no idea if I would accept you or reject you when I knew your human form. So you held your tongue, just hoping the answer would come in time."

Ciel drew in and let out a shaky breath before saying,

"That's right. And, even now…I just don't know what you're going to do with me."

There it was. The two held each other's gaze for a very long time, waiting for the inevitable. Everything had been said. All the cards placed on the table.

Except one; the ending note, the final question.

Sebastian stood up slowly, and walked over to Ciel, stopping right in front of him. He cautiously reached out a hand and placed it on top of the boy's head. Tentatively, he let his thumb rub one of his soft feline ears.

"Ciel…would you like to live here with me?"

Ciel felt his breathing become instantly shallow as his heart leapt within him.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"N-no Shelters?"

"No Shelters. No adoption. No ownership. Just me, offering you a home."

Like a sudden rush, Ciel began purring as loudly as a lion. So great was his happiness that the sound literally vibrated through his slender frame and made him shake with its intensity. In Sebastian's words he heard promises that he knew he could trust. No more starvation. No more loneliness. No more fear. And, with a jolt of humor he thought, 'no more Grell.'

With this last most capricious of thoughts, Ciel began laughing, quietly at first, but then swelling to a full-blown laugh of joy such as he had not laughed in his entire life. He leapt up from his seat suddenly and shifted forms in midair, landing on Sebastian's shoulder. The man was so surprised that he lurched backwards and dropped to the floor. Ciel was still laughing, still purring, rubbing his face and sides all over Sebastian's neck and face.

"I'm assuming that means yes." Sebastian said, chuckling right along with Ciel. The kitten stood on his shoulder, placing both of his paws and his furry little chin down on top of Sebastian's head. He stayed there for a minute or two before his laughter calmed a bit, then he spoke,

"Your assumption is most definitely correct."


	42. Invites and Insecurities

(Sorry for the looong delay everyone, I won't make excuses, coz I know you don't really care and most of you might not even read this note anyway. If you do read this, you'll learn that I've gone back and edited both heavily and lightly, **every single chapter** that I've written thus far. I've corrected a ton of grammatical and spelling errors as well. I'm not suggesting that you read the entire story over again, but it is much improved now. Some chapters have only one line or a couple of words added or subtracted, others have whole paragraphs that are new, and a select few have huge changes that impact the story as you currently know it. **The chapters that you really, really, really need to read again are 13 & 14, 20, and 30; I have completely changed a lot of what happens in them, and it establishes much for the upcoming chapters, this one included.** In case you are wondering yes, I am working hard on the next few stages of this tale, I just need to get the facts right about legal systems, etc. Be prepared for something big to happen, and soon. Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!)

))))))

"Alois!" Finny called from down the hallway, seeing the boy walking amidst the dense crowd of Leonard children. Alois' ears perked, and he turned around to see Finny coming toward him. He could not wave back on account of the stack of books he was carrying, but weaved this way and that through the stream of children who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you need a hand with those?" Finny asked, snatching a few from the top of the pile without waiting for Alois to answer. The boy smiled at him, which Finny noted happily since Alois had been acting aloof around himself and Bard lately since hearing of their adoption.

"Thanks, I don't have my bookbag."

"They started you into the school but didn't give you a bookbag?" Finny asked, raising a pale eyebrow, "I thought they came standard for every student…"

"Oh, they gave me one, but…Evan borrowed it this morning to um….um…smuggle a ton of those mini milk cartons out of the cafeteria. He took all of my books out of my bag so he could use it."

Finny sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"He should have at least given it back to you, the selfish..." Finny muttered under his breath and Alois quickly jumped in,

"Well, I'm sure he would have given it back, but I bumped into Anne on the way out, and she insisted on doing an impromptu check-up of my injuries. So I had to go over to the clinic for a while. I didn't get a chance to go back to our room and get my bag back. I literally just came from the clinic."

Finny took a short moment to study Alois' face. His bruises were beginning to fade enough to where they did not obstruct his fine features, and though the remaining scrapes were dark with scabs, they were shrinking every day.

"So, how did she find you, then?" Finny asked, taking the lead to start them walking in the direction Alois had been headed. As they fell in step together with the few straggler students Alois answered,

"I'm recovering well. I still need pain meds every now and again, but the bruising on my ribs is healing well, she said."

While Alois spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, there was a hint of deep sadness in his tone that pricked Finny's heart.

"And you?" Finny asked. Alois looked at him questioningly.

"Me…what?"

"How are you recovering? I haven't had much chance to speak with you, I'm afraid."

"I am…doing as well as can be expected I suppose. I don't really even know myself. There's still a lot that I'm confused about."

Finny's eyes softened.

"Well then, don't worry about it. You don't have to try to explain it to me; at least you have found a friend here at Angel Wing who seems to be boosting your confidence."

"He's one of the first real friends I've ever had, besides Reeda."

"Reeda?"

"She was a maid in my master's house. Always kind to me, but she could never really do much to help me except…clean me up and put me back on my feet when it was all over."

There was a pause and a few kittens scurried past them, disappearing into one classroom or another as they passed the doorways.

"In any case, I'm glad that you and Evan enjoy each other's company. Where are you headed right now, which class?"

"Um…your class, actually…"

"Really? Well, I'm excited to have a new pupil." Finny said, practically glowing.

"I have to say though," Alois said, "I've never had a teacher who was my same age, or who was the adopted brother of my Shelter Head."

Finny shrugged, understanding that Alois was trying to work through the confusion and jealousy that came with knowing that Bard had adopted Finny. The poor boy was grieving the loss of his own master, however cruel he may have been, and was trying to find hope for his future beyond the trial that was coming up in a few months. Finny had never been exactly where Alois was, but he wanted to help him in any way he could.

He made a decision in that moment, one that he had not intended to make before.

"Alois, would you…would you like…"

Alois stopped to look at Finny, who had bitten his bottom lip, obviously unsure of how to ask the question delicately.

"What is it?"

"You see…Sebastian, you remember Sebastian, right?"

Alois nodded, a small smile tugging his lips.

"I can hardly forget him, he was so kind to me."

Finny nodded, and continued, hoping that the mention of Sebastian would somehow smooth over the question he was about to ask.

"He's a very kind man. So kind that he's even put together this party tonight, you see…for Bard and me…" Alois' face fell slightly, but he worked to keep his expression interested. "It's not going to be that big of a deal, I've only invited a few people, but it is special and if you'd like to come…we'd be glad to have you."

Alois stared back at him for a long moment, awkwardly opening and shutting his mouth as he tried to consider what to say. Through the silence a bell suddenly rang out very loudly in the halls. Both Finny and Alois' ears went back harshly and Alois said in a strained voice,

"We're both going to be late, come on."

As they both dashed to the classroom, Finny hoped that in time he could speak properly with Alois, and try to help him through exactly what he was struggling with. He could sense just how uncomfortable he had made him, though. Finny remembered his own experience, however, and how his very last wish was for someone to try and pester him about how he felt. Alois was opening up to Evan, at least, Finny thought. Perhaps he could somehow get him to open up to him as well.

But as they reached the right classroom and Alois slipped into an empty seat, Finny noticed that he was not looking at him. Even when Finny began to address the class, and the other students were laughing with him and answering his questions, Alois did nothing but stare down at his open book. As Finny began laying out the lesson for that day, he felt his heart sinking farther than it had in a very long time. Very little could make him feel as hopeless as he did now, and all he could do was cling to his own story, and pray that Alois' would soon turn out just as sweet.

)))))

"Wait, you're telling me that the same red-headed gender-confused freak that was pawing all over me that night was a friend of yours?!"

Sebastian's voice was incredulous, as well as slightly disturbed as he asked the question. Ciel laughed at the look on his face.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend; he was more like a last resort for survival when life on the street got ugly."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. He actually stitched me up once when I sliced my leg open really bad. If he hadn't done that I have no idea what would have happened to me; I might have caught at infection and died. That was the first time I met him, and so from then on out I just kept going back when I needed to."

Ciel and Sebastian were both busy at work decorating the apartment for the upcoming party. Ciel was on the staircase wrapping several strands of colored crepe paper around the railing, and Sebastian was on a step ladder hanging a huge _congratulations _banner from the ceiling. It was probably the best possible situation they could have found themselves in that day; participating in an activity like this together was helping the conversation flow smoothly as opposed to just sitting and trying to keep it going. They were establishing their relation to one another, trying to learn just who the other was, while being able to focus on something creative together. The atmosphere was a light one, despite all the heavy issues that still hung in the air from that morning.

"A man like that," Sebastian said, while tacking a corner of the banner into the ceiling, "seems like he would eat you alive."

"You've got that right, and I'm sure he would have had I not been so incredibly agile." Ciel responded, giving a dramatic little flourish with his slender hand, waving crepe paper in the air. Sebastian laughed.

"What did you say his name was? Grettle or something?"

Ciel chortled and shook his head.

"Hardly, though I wouldn't be surprised to see him chasing breadcrumbs in a little German dress!" Ciel stopped to laugh at the image before saying, "Grell is his real name."

"Strange name."

"Perfect for a strange man. But like I said, he saved me more times that I care to admit. I even slept in his little shop sometimes when I was too tired to go anywhere else."

"Incredible." Sebastian said, climbing down a few steps on the ladder to reach the bottom corner of the banner. "Sad too, though. I don't like to think of you as being desperate enough to need the help of such a man."

"Trust me, I never really like the idea either," Ciel said, "but I guess I was just too stubborn to do anything else."

"Well, you found me, at least." Sebastian chuckled.

"You mean _you_ found _me_," Ciel corrected, "snatched me right up off the street, if I recall, completely oblivious to my vicious hissing and my possible disease-ridden body."

"Yes, well…" Sebastian concentrated on tacking in the last corner of the banner before responding, "it was precisely because you sounded ill that I wanted to take care of you. That cough sounded awful."

"It was awful." Ciel muttered, struggling a bit with the thin crepe paper and trying not to tear it as he wound it further down the iron railing. He was glad that the storm had dispersed shortly after they had cleaned up from breakfast. It had become tiresome to be continually jumping with fright and tensing up at every flash of lightning. He had managed to splash Sebastian at least three times before the man had taken over the washing of the dishes completely, leaving Ciel grumbling and irritated. On Sebastian's suggestion, they had begun decorating.

Ciel could not help but feel like he was living some else's life with every word he spoke and every action he performed; he was here in this fine apartment with a kind man who was treating him like a part of his family. Such a dramatic change was almost a shock to him, but mostly because of how wonderful it was. He felt strangely disembodied as they interacted, and yet more aware of himself than ever before. The contradiction was startling, but exciting, and…comforting.

"Ciel?"

Sebastian's soft voice made Ciel realize that he had paused completely in his decorating and was staring into space.

"Huh?" He responded stupidly, looking up to see Sebastian standing beside the staircase, the folded up ladder beneath his arm.

"You look like you drifted off there for a second," Sebastian said, a slight inkling of concern in his warm eyes. "are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Ciel said, unconvincingly. Sebastian simply stared at him kindly, as if silently willing him to rethink his answer. Ciel sighed and shrugged. "There's nothing wrong, but…this just…doesn't seem real."

"It will be quite an adjustment, no matter how much we may enjoy each other's company." Sebastian said, obviously satisfied with his answer and moving away to put the ladder away in the entranceway closet.

"I know." Ciel said, a little bit of life back in his voice again, "I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worried about?" Sebastian asked, brushing his hands off and closing the closet door. When Ciel did not respond right away he went over to the staircase to look at him. He was biting his lip as he thought about how to answer. Finally he said,

"I'm just…so happy…"

Sebastian laughed quietly and asked,

"How is that worrying you?"

Ciel hesitated before saying, very softly,

"I'm afraid it won't last."

Sebastian's face melted into a compassionate expression. He reached up through the rungs of the railing and laid his hand on Ciel's arm. This action made Ciel look down into his eyes, where they urged him to listen to his words, and believe them.

"I won't regulate your life, Ciel. You can come and go as you please, but I will take responsibility for you and see to it that you live your life to the fullest. Do you understand me?"

Ciel nodded slowly.

"Yea…yea I know that…at least…I hope so."

Sebastian smiled slightly, understanding that no matter how happy they were, this was going to take time. He let his hand trail up to rest on Ciel's bowed head, threading his fingers through the soft hair as he said,

"That is all either of us can do, little thing."

Ciel drew in his breath slightly at the sound of his pet name, but it didn't bother him. More than anything it seemed to seal this moment, confirm the truth of Sebastian's words in some inexplicable way. They stayed like that for a moment before Sebastian drew back.

"Well, next is the confetti holders."

"Tell me you're not serious." Ciel said, the mood instantly light again, "this is an adoption party, not a huge national event!"

"Come on, I thought kids were supposed to enjoy festive things like this." Sebastian teased, as he dug through one of the many plastic shopping bags of party supplies that they had laid out on the table.

"Call me a kid just once more," Ciel growled, "I dare you."

"It's not worth it," Sebastian said airily, "inviting your wrath won't prove my point."

"Ugh! You remind me so much of Finny right now that it makes me sick!" Ciel said, finally finishing with the crepe paper and taping down the end.

"Do I really?" Sebastian laughed, pulling out a few bags of eye-wateringly colored confetti, "how so?"

"For one thing, you're being a smartass just to get a rise out of me." Ciel stated, coming over to the table to perch on one of the chairs, watching with amusement as Sebastian tore open one of the bags and spilled a little of the bright contents. "for another, you are an obviously wise adult who seems to like cutesy things…of course...none of us Leonards really have room to talk."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, scooping the spilled confetti into one of the many cone-shaped holders, filling it up with all that would fit from the bag.

"Well, we tend to give in to our feline side a lot, like I did with the milk at breakfast. We do tend to enjoy things that may seem childish to others, but really, it's more animalistic instincts than childishness."

Sebastian lifted his eyebrows as he listened, and when Ciel was finished, he tossed an unopened bag of confetti at him.

"Here, maybe you could be a little childish with me and fill up the holders."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but reached for a box of holders.

"Are there even going to be enough people to use all of these?" He asked.

"Well, there will be enough younger ones, and you know that just one won't be enough for them; they'll probably want to throw as much of it as they can."

Ciel groaned.

"Do you know the mess that we're going to be left with tonight?"

"A dreadful one, I'm sure," Sebastian said with a grin, "but it will at least be a delightfully colorful mess."

Ciel sat back and watched the man for a few seconds, before Sebastian sensed the blue eyes on him and looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You are an incredible friend to do all this for the two of them." Ciel's tone was quiet, almost reverent as he spoke the words. "I don't think I could ever be as good of a friend to anyone."

"Now, now, don't say that." Sebastian said, "what makes you think so lowly of yourself?"

"I guess I've just always been a bit…cold to others, I guess?" Ciel said, stopping to tug at his confetti bag with his teeth to open it. "I can become frustrated, or angry, or offended too easily. Of course, I haven't had any friends since I was really small...because I haven't trusted anyone for such a long time."

There was a short pause as Ciel began copying Sebastian and pouring the confetti into the cone holders. After a moment Sebastian spoke, and his tone was warm, and affectionate.

"I suppose I should count myself blessed then."

Ciel looked up at him again, and the sight of his smile rocketed through the boy like an arrow, spreading warmth to his heart. After what he had just said, Sebastian had not judged him, not commented on how he could improve himself, not even made a smart remark. He had instead used it as an opportunity to express his own thankfulness that they had met.

"Yes…" Ciel said, with no traces of superiority or arrogance, but simple happiness. "…we both should."


	43. Big Brother

Finny sighed as he stood before Bard's office door. It was customary to knock first, but Finny knew he did not have to. He was special after all, and had gone in to visit Bard many times without knocking, and the man had never cared. Finny needed to speak with him. His mind was troubled, and he needed to spend some time with his big brother. He opened the door, and instantly wished that this time he had followed protocol and knocked; there was a man sitting across from Bard's desk clearly engaged in discussion with the Shelter Head. Both men turned to look at him and he started to back out of the door again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"That's alright, Finny," Bard said, waving him in, "Come on inside, we're almost done here."

Finny closed the door behind him and crossed the room to the extra chair in front of the desk, right beside the stranger. The man observed him a bit critically behind his thick-rimmed glasses, making Finny's ears go back against his will.

"My little brother." Bard clarified for him.

"Finnian Clemmons." Finny said, holding out his hand to the man.

"Little brother, eh?" The man asked, taking Finny's hand and shaking it politely, "Bardroy _Clemmons_…You even took his last name, that is an encouraging sight. In my line of work I rarely see an adoption where the Leonard is made an actual part of the family."

"Your line of work?" Finny asked, not sure if he should feel complimented or not, but his ears perked back up in his curiosity. The man's expression was a complete mask of indifference, and Finny could not make heads or tails of his true feelings, regardless of what the man said. It was a strange position for him to be in considering he could normally tell in a heartbeat what others were feeling.

"Yes, Will here is a Leonard defense lawyer. I've called him in to represent Alois."

Finny's face grew serious as he looked at the man again. There was newfound respect in his eyes as he said,

"You do an important job, sir. I'm glad there are those like you in the world."

Will nodded, his green eyes lighting up a bit with the praise, though his face did not change.

"The job is far from being stress-free or emotionally draining, but it has to be done well. There are too many of your kind being mistreated out there. The worst part is, most of them have no idea that they have a right to legal counsel if their masters are cruel to them. Many shelter system fails to educate them on that little crucial point."

"That is why we make it point to be sure that all our kids do know about what rights they do have." Bard interjected, being unable to resist.

"Angel Wing is one of the finest Shelters I have ever visited," Will said, "I applaud you for making this place the way all Shelters should be. Now, I believe the next step is for me to talk to the boy, Alois, myself."

"Of course," Bard rose from his chair, "I'll see you out. The receptionist at the front desk will give you his room number."

Finny scooted his chair so that Will could get past him, and Bard led him to the door, shaking his hand one more time before he left. Bard closed the door and turned to face Finny, blowing air out of his cheeks.

"Wow, that guy is something else."

"What do you mean?" Finny asked. Bard walked back over to his desk, but plopped himself down in the chair beside Finny, that Will had just vacated.

"He's not one to be easily wavered. Did you see his face? It was like nothing affected him." Bard ran his fingers through his hair, "I suppose that's a good trait to have, considering that our Alois' future is in his hands."

"What do you mean?" Finny looked concerned, "There's no possibility of this Faustus fellow actually winning, is there? There's no chance he could actually take Alois back, right?"

"Oh, no," Bard assured him, stretching backwards in the chair and sinking down into it to let his long legs rest out at their full length, "we've got too much on him for that. Anne took the photos of Alois' injuries the night Sebastian brought him here, and from what Alois has told us, the police have been able to follow some very strong leads regarding the trafficking."

Finny sighed heavily. Bard glanced at him and frowned a bit.

"What's with that sound? Long day teaching the kiddies?" Finny shook his head.

"Not really…I mean yes…but it's not that. It's Alois."

"Oh?" Bard pulled himself back up into the chair to sit properly.

"He won't talk to me." Bard made a thoughtful sound.

"He won't talk to you at all, he just ignores you?" He asked.

"No, he'll speak to me, he just…won't confide in me. I mean, I don't exactly need him to, but I guess I'd feel more…useful if he did."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Finny, but Alois has grown close to Evan, and no one else. If he's going to confide in anyone, it will be that little troublemaking devil."

Finny sighed again, rubbing his eyes with weariness.

"I know that, and I'm glad that he's made such a connection so quickly. That's not what's irritating me."

Bard's tone was softer as he asked,

"Then what is?"

"It's just…" Finny looked lost for a moment before he continued, "everyone around us is so very happy for us, you know? They're all congratulating us and saying what a beautiful sight our relationship is because we're family now. Even that Will just now, he's a complete stranger and he noticed. Sebastian is even throwing us a party for goodness' sake!"

Bard raised an eyebrow.

"And…why is that bothering you? What does that have to do with Alois?"

Finny shook his head.

"Well, I guess with everyone else being so excited for us, I can't pinpoint just what it is about my adoption that makes Alois so…uncomfortable around me, even considering his own circumstances. This is a Shelter, adoption is our end goal. Plus, we're different, we're special; everyone knows you would never even think about abusing me, so why would it make him so estranged?"

Finny's cheeks were flushed a little with the intensity behind his words. Bard hooked his hands behind his head and tossed it back to look at the ceiling, hoping that his causal posture would somehow help to ease the boy.

"I've hardly ever seen you like this before," He said, "can't you normally tell why people act the way they do? Why is Alois so different?"

Finny growled a bit and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and rub his face.

"That's part of why I'm so frustrated. It's not that I can't read him; on the contrary, I can read too much. There are too many reasons for why he could be acting this way towards me. So many that all I can do is guess unless he tells me his reasons directly. He's confused, that much is clear. On a major level he doesn't even know how he feels about us being family now."

"Oh? Why is that?" Bard asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Finny asked, looking over at him. Bard grinned back at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking me that? I told you it makes me feel stupid." This comment managed to crack a smile from the boy, but he continued,

"Adoption to us and adoption to Alois are two different things. To him, adoption was ownership, being trampled on and abused. That was his life day in and day out when he was adopted. So naturally it is hard for him to truly understand that what we have is what adoption should be; inclusion into a family. He's trying to figure out if he really believes this or not because technically, as far as the law is concerned, you own me, Bard. Even Cinder is having trouble swallowing the fact that you're legally my master but personally my brother. The fact that I took your last name was an extra step and a personal decision that had nothing to do with the legal process."

Bard hummed in understanding.

"Yea, that would be confusing to someone who'd belonged to Claude Faustus, or even a street-dweller like Cinder."

"But I can't be sure if that's Alois' reason for avoiding me," Finny went on, "I mean, confusion could drive a person to find answers or shy away. He's shying away."

"There you go then," Bard said, nodding with confidence, "it's confusion."

"But that's not the only reason, there are just too many." Finny huffed, "He's angry for one."

"Well of course he'd be angry with Claude, just look what he-"

"No, he's not angry with Claude right now."

"What?" Bard asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. While he was a very intelligent man, sometimes he found himself amazed with Finny's insight into the emotional state of others, and how he could see what Bard himself could only guess.

"He's angry with himself." Finny said, "because he wishes that he could go back to Claude, wishes that their relationship had been different."

"Finny, are you trying to tell me that Alois actually wants to go back to that motherfu-"

"Of course he does, Bard." Finny cut him off with a quick pointed look about his use of language, the seriousness in his eyes and the utter flatness of his ears against his skull startling Bard. "Don't you see? Claude may have been awful to him, but he was the only authority figure Alois has ever known. Authority is supposed to mean security, but in their case it was not, at least not emotionally. I have no idea if his material needs were met because he won't talk to me…anyway, he can't help but wish that things had been different, and that Claude could be kind and loving like you are to me, and take him back. That's what makes him angry, because he can't help his longing for a Claude Faustus that cares for him, rather than a Claude Faustus who is locked away from him forever."

Bard sat there for a moment as silence fell in the room.

"Wow…" He said finally, unable to say anymore.

"I know," Finny said softly, "the poor boy is a mess. He's angry at himself for missing Claude, and for being jealous of us. I just wish he would talk to me about it."

"Well, Finny, no one's going to walk right up to the person they're jealous of and tell them that they are. What do you expect?"

Finny let out a great breath and shook his head.

"I don't know…"

Bard smiled gently, and laid a hand on Finny's shoulder.

"It sounds like you know everything that he's going through to a T, so why are you upset that he won't tell you about it himself?"

"Because he needs to get it the hell out of his system!" Finny said quietly, "Don't you remember when I was little, how I used to sit there and ignore you when you tried to talk to me?"

"Of course I do. You were like a robot, always staring off into space like you didn't hear a single word I said."

"Exactly. I just let it boil up inside me until I couldn't take it anymore and did something stupid like running away!"

"Do you hear just what you are saying?" Bard asked, chuckling slightly.

"What?" Finny asked, frowning at him.

"You're saying that I drove you away, because I was trying too hard to get through to you."

Finny thought about the statement for a moment before his eyes widened slightly with clarity.

"Oh…"

Bard chuckled again.

"You're so smart, Finny, but I can't lie; I love it when the obvious slips past your notice."

"Oh shut up." Finny said wearily, "You're right…I'm doing exactly what you tried to do with me...I certainly wouldn't want the outcome of that to befall anyone else."

"But that ended up to be what brought us together. If I hadn't pestered you, made you run away, and then come to save you, what do you think would have become of you?"

Finny bit his lip, thinking.

"I…I have no idea. I have no possible way of knowing that."

"Exactly." Bard said, encouragingly, "You can't keep paralleling everyone else's situations to ours just because we had a rocky start and a relatively happy end. Alois and Claude's situation is completely different. Look at what had to happen to you before I could get through to you. I definitely didn't want that to happen to you, and I don't think you'd want something like that to happen to Alois either, just to make a connection."

"But something has happened," Finny argued back, "Claude beat him to a pulp and then he ran away."

"There are far too many deviations in their story to even begin to compare them to us, Finny. Think about it; Claude is a trafficker, he kept Alois from his little brother, and he was emotionally and physically abusive through their entire relationship before Alois ran away. Now, Finny, tell me; which part of that sounds like us?"

Finny opened his mouth as if to make a quick retort, but slowly closed it as he seriously thought over Bard's words. Finally his shoulders drooped and he said softly,

"You're right…they're nothing like us."

Bard rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"I understand why you would want to relate to everyone because of how our story is turning out, but you can't always help everyone, Finny. No matter how good of a lad you are, there are going to be plenty of times when you just have to step back and let life steer the other person. You're not going to be able to fix everyone else's problems."

Finny leaned into his hand slightly and said,

"I know that. In my heart I do…it's just so hard not to…take it on myself you know? Everyone else's worries and problems."

"Trust me, Finny, with this job, I know. And think about Will, and what he has to see every day."

Finny shuddered.

"I couldn't imagine. After a while I'd probably have to become just as detached as he is in order to deal with everything."

"Well, luckily all you have on your plate that you really need to worry about is that Cinder." Bard said, sensing that the heavy part of their discussion was at its end for the moment, and standing up to round his desk once more.

"Cinder!" Finny exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, Cinder, the Leonard who ran away from Sebastian's house last night and who we had to go find at an ungodly hour?" Bard said sarcastically, "Maybe that rings a bell for you?"

"Don't be a smartass." Finny said, "But I had forgotten about him because of Alois…how in the world are he and Sebastian getting along today, I wonder…"

"Well, I haven't gotten any more frantic calls about him running away again, so I'm assuming their working through things just fine," Bard said, shifting some papers on his desk, "or at least aren't at each other's throats."

Finny's ears shot up and his tail began thrashing suddenly as he smiled.

"Oh god, I can't wait to see him tonight. I hope he'll be comfortable enough to be there during the party. I have so many questions for him!"

"Well, be careful, remember Cinder doesn't have any identification, and we wouldn't want that to get out."

"What are you talking about? You know I won't say anything, and there will only be kids at the party, and they won't care."

"Anne will be there too."

Finny's ears lowered a fraction.

"Yea but…she won't notice or ask about it, right? I mean as long as he's wearing long sleeves then she won't see his wrist. And if she asks, I'll just say he's a friend from a different Shelter that I-"

"Finny," Bard had stopped his paper-sorting and was looking at Finny with a serious, but compassionate expression on his face, "the situation really needs some resolution beyond Sebastian just letting him stay there. You know that, right?"

Finny's lip curled slightly.

"I know what the law says…"

Bard picked up on the undeniably volatile undercurrent that having this conversation could unleash, and so he changed the subject. The last thing he wanted for them to have another argument the day of their party.

"Well, we'll leave that for later. As for right now, we need to go home and start getting ready."

Finny sighed, obviously unhappy about where their conversation had left off, but understanding immediately why Bard had ended it there.

"Ok, let me go grab my stuff from the classroom and then we'll go."

Finny jumped up from his seat and made his way over to the door. Once there he stopped and looked back at Bard.

"Thank you."

Bard smiled at him.

"Any time, li'l bro."

Finny chuckled, and closed the door.


	44. Adoption Party

"It's a good thing that Finny is almost of age now, otherwise I have a feeling you would have gone crazy with the baby adoption decorations." Ciel said a bit tiredly as he tied a few more helium balloons to the back of a dining room chair. They had been putting up decorations for several hours, and he was beginning to tire out, while Sebastian's enthusiasm for the entire evening only seemed to be increasing.

Sebastian laughed from the other side of the table, where he was also tying balloons to the other chairs.

"That's true; I can't help but take something like this more seriously than most people. In my line of work I have learned a lot about presentation, and party decorations are little different than candy or cake packages. They must be the right colors, and invite the right atmosphere."

"How exactly did you get the job you have now, anyway?" Ciel asked, plopping down in the chair he had just finished decorating, determined that from here out he would refuse to put up one more streamer, balloon, or strip of crepe paper even if Sebastian begged him. The man seemed to read this in his body language and simply began to gather up what was left of the decoration wrappings as he answered the question.

"Funtom has been in my family for almost five generations." Sebastian said, pride coloring his voice. "So I knew from the time I was young that, being the only child, I would inherit the responsibility of running the company. I was raised for that job."

"That must have been difficult," Ciel muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, to me, it seems like your entire future was decided for you before you were even born." Ciel hooked his hands behind his head, "As a Leonard I know how that feels…to an extent…the difference is no one cared exactly what happened to me, but my status was determined for me. It sounds like it was sort of the same with you too; everyone telling you what position you were to slip into."

Sebastian gave a consenting look, studying the boy's face.

"That is one viewpoint, but another is that my future was ensured for me, rather than forced upon me. I can't really compare that to anything that your kind experiences, but as for me, I do not resent it."

There was a pause in which the only sound was the crinkling of the wrappers that Sebastian collected and stuffed into a trash bag. Finally Ciel asked another question,

"So do you enjoy what you do? Or do you wish that you could do something else?" Ciel stretched his arms behind his head, arching his chest to ease the slightly sore muscles.

"Yes, I do enjoy my job but like any other field there are days when I wish I could just walk away. The feeling never stays for very long, though. Regardless of the ups and downs of the business world, I also have many people who rely on the company as their source of income. I have many of your kind working there, actually."

"You employ Leonards?" Ciel asked, pulling himself out of his relaxed slouch. Sebastian smiled at this and nodded,

"Yes, quite a few. I find that they are consistently good workers, even though some are only there because of their masters' wishes."

"Oh…" Ciel trailed off, letting himself slide back down into the chair. After a few seconds he asked, "How hard is it for a Leonard to find a job?"

"Well, the process is the same as a human's, except a Leonard needs the signature of their owner in order to apply to any position."

"That's what I thought…" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian was opening his mouth to say something else when the doorbell rang. Ciel stiffened, shifting instinctively without even thinking, and darting beneath the table.

"Calm down," Sebastian said gently, moving toward the door, "I think it's just the caterer."

"Show-off." Ciel hissed, scampering across the room to hide behind the curtains.

It was indeed the caterers, and Ciel spent the next fifteen minutes huddled behind the curtain while Sebastian directed the unseen people on where to place the dishes and whatnot. When they finally left Ciel poked his head out.

"I guess I'll always have to hide, even with you knowing my secret." He said quietly, hopping up onto the sofa.

"I'd have thought it would be second nature to you by now." Sebastian said.

"It is, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it." Ciel sighed, flopping over onto his side and rubbing his face along the sofa cushion. "But you're right; at least I know what I'm doing."

"So are you going to hide at the party tonight?"

"Haven't figured that one out yet…"

Sebastian sat beside him, the weight of his body on the cushion making Ciel roll toward him and rest on his leg.

"I think you should go ahead and mix and mingle. Finny will be glad to see that you're here, and I don't think there will be more than a few adults besides Bard…maybe some of the teachers that Finny has helped out."

Ciel struggled to roll over and then succeeded in getting to his feet. He looked up at the man, scowling his little cat face.

"And what in the world do you expect me to tell _shelter workers_ about who I am and where I came from?" He demanded. "Or is it a plan of yours to turn me over to them the moment they arrive?" The fur along Ciel's back bristled just as it had that first night when Sebastian had found him.

"Not at all, Ciel." Sebastian said, "I just want you to be able to enjoy the party without having to pretend you're just my cat the whole night."

Ciel let the fur along his back smooth down into place as he gave a little 'humph' and shifted, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms tightly as he sat there, frowning.

"There's no way to get away with it." He growled, bright blue eyes filled with anxiety.

"There will be a few younger ones as well, maybe you can just blend in."

"Don't you think that the workers will know that I don't belong? I mean, they must be the ones who are bringing the kids in the first place."

"Well…I guess I haven't really thought this through very well, have I?" Sebastian frowned apologetically.

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments before Sebastian snapped his fingers.

"May!"

"May…what?" Ciel asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"May is my secretary. She told me that Finny has invited her tonight, and you could pose as one of her friends."

"Hm…I don't know, but…I guess it's the only backup story we have at this point." As if the decision itself had marked the beginning of the night's activities, the doorbell rang again. When Sebastian answered the door, however, there was no need for their farce just yet. It was Finny and Bard.

"Ah, the guests of honor!" Sebastian said, ushering them inside.

"Whoa…" Bard said, taking in the sight of the decorations, "I thought you said this was just going to be a quiet little-"

"It's wonderful!" Finny exclaimed, his big eyes flicking around the apartment as if not knowing what to look at next, "Thank you so much for doing all this, Sebastian!"

"My pleasure." Sebastian said, closing the door after them. "I'm sorry if you think it is over done, but I tend to favor eye-opening over simplicity." Bard just shrugged.

"Well, as long as Finny likes it…but this is a bit much for the few people who are coming."

"That's what I thought…" Ciel said from his sulking position on the couch. "But you have to admit that it looks fantastic."

"Cinder!" Finny exclaimed, catching sight of him. "I mean, Ciel."

He corrected himself and then dropped down onto the couch beside him.

"I'm glad to see you still here." He smiled brilliantly at his friend, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose you thought that I'd run away again, huh?" Ciel asked.

"I wasn't sure what I would find. I'm just glad to see that you're alright."

"I'm fine. Sebastian is going to let me stay until…" Ciel trailed off, still unsure how to phrase the arrangement they had come to between them. "…until I decide where I want to go in life, I suppose…"

"Is that so, Sebastian?" Bard asked, turning to his friend. When Sebastian nodded Bard lowered his tone and turned him around to say in a lower tone, "So, no adoption in the near future yet, eh?"

Sebastian made a small sound of displeasure before answering,

"No, Bard. I promised him I wouldn't make him commit to anything. I'm just offering him a home. Though if Finny could somehow coax him into attending your school, that's an opportunity I wish he could have right now."

Bard glanced over at the two young Leonards sitting on the sofa, his eyes lingering on Ciel's serious face. He was not used to seeing him in his human form. As Finny said something to him, he saw the boy smile slightly, a little glow coming into his cheeks.

"Hmm…well, I suppose I could prepare his paperwork and keep your situation quiet. He'd have to wear a bracelet though, in order to fool anyone."

Sebastian frowned, also looking over at Ciel who was now suddenly watching them suspiciously even though Finny was still chattering to him happily.

"I don't think he'd like that very much…" Sebastian muttered.

"Well, the way I see it, that's the only way to keep this little arrangement going smoothly." Bard said, with the air of one who hated always being the bearer of bad news.

"Let's discuss this later, please. We are just beginning to get acquainted, and the last thing I want at this point is for him to lose the fragile trust he has in me."

"Of course." Bard said, and turned to walk nearer the two boys. "So, Ciel, what's the story for tonight? Are you going to pretend to be a cat all evening or can we expect the pleasure of your company in this form?"

Ciel glared at him, which only made Bard smile, as he answered,

"Apparently I'm a friend of one of Sebastian's employees who's going to be here. June or something."

"May." Sebastian corrected him with a chuckle.

"Whatever," Ciel shrugged, "she was named after a month, that's all I could remember."

"May is coming?" Finny all but squealed, "Oh my goodness I haven't seen her in so long!"

"I thought you would enjoy seeing her again, Finny." Sebastian said, seating himself in one the chairs beside the sofa. "I was going to let it be a surprise, but I figured that Ciel's need was greater than the need for surprise."

"I agree," Finny said, "I'm just glad that you'll have a way to enjoy tonight without having to worry about hiding all the time."

"Hiding does become very tiring." Ciel said, eying Bard uncertainly as the man continued to stare at him, absorbing every detail of his human form. Little did Ciel know that this was a regular routine Bard employed whenever bringing a new youngster into his flock, so that he could remember what they looked like in each form.

"Stop it, Bard, he doesn't know what you're doing!" Finny said, huffing.

"It looks like he's giving me a once-over." Ciel growled, his ears going back.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing those eyes in a human face." Bard said, clearing his throat.

"It is interesting how much they look the same, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"That's true," Finny said, turning his own large teal eyes to stare into Ciel's. "Even mine don't stay the same color when I'm a cat."

"Well I guess I'm more unique than I thought." Ciel said cheekily, turning said eyes toward his lap as if trying to hide them from the three observers .

At that moment the doorbell rang again. When Sebastian answered it Anne stood on the other side with several younger Leonard children at her side.

"You must be Sebastian," Anne said, her eyes discreetly scanning him from head to toe as she offered her hand. "I have heard a lot about you from our own Finny."

"All positive, I would hope." Sebastian smiled back as he gave her the cliché response to such a sentiment.

"Of course, so where do the little ones need to go?"

"Anywhere they wish, they can do no harm." Sebastian winked at the youngest, a young girl with white ears who looked to be only about eight. She grinned. "But you can all just go into the living area and wait until the rest of the guests to arrive, and then we can eat."

The older children stepped boldly into the new surroundings, heading straight for Finny whom they saw at once. The younger ones, like the little white-eared girl, stayed closer to Anne as she entered more slowly. But this lingering did not last for long as they caught sight of Finny and Ciel; the usual greeting dance commenced in a flurry of furry little bodies chasing one another about and pouncing on each other while the adults watched with amusement.

Over the next fifteen minutes two more teachers arrived, each of them shepherding a few students, as per the invitation request. The gathering was relatively small, but the youngsters made quite a lot of noise as they laughed and talked together, not to mention that every time a new group arrived the greetings had to start all over again. Even the adults were speaking louder than usual as they enjoyed each other's company outside of the Shelter.

Ciel was still nervous as the other boys and girls his age engaged in him conversation. Of course he loved the running and tumbling that they were all doing, as instinctual happiness always won out over caution, but he could not shake the feeling of needing to hide. With Finny there to ease his concerns, he was able to relax somewhat, as his only friend smoothly lied over which Shelter Ciel came from and whom he came with. May hadn't even arrive yet, but somehow no one poked holes in Finny's story. All of the young ones had been taught by him, and trusted every word he spoke.

It was a moment of great joy when May arrived, she and Finny greeting one another briefly before being swallowed by the small crowd of kittens and cats who also wanted to meet her. She extracted herself earlier than the others, as she was older, and gave Finny a hug.

"Where's this friend that I'm to have brought with me?" She whispered to him.

"Dark hair with huge blue eyes." Finny whispered back quickly, "White tip on his tail."

"Thanks. And his name?"

"Ciel." Finny then turned to the scattering cat bodies and said, "alright, all of you, back into your human forms!"

They obeyed at once, even Ciel, whom May was able to pick out immediately by Finny's description.

"May, you're the last invited guest to arrive, so—"

"Oh dear, does that mean I was late?" May asked, looking dreadfully upset.

"Not at all," Sebastian said as he went over to her, "you were right on time, and now we can all eat."

There was a little cheer from the youngest in the Leonard group, and chuckles from the adults.

At this exact moment the doorbell rang yet again. Finny decided to break away from May and get the door himself this time. As he opened it, his huge smile shifted into a surprised gape.

It was Evan, and beside him, stood a very nervous-looking Alois.


	45. The Ugly Truth

Ciel remembered the blond boy standing in the doorway vividly. How could he forget the night he had been brought here by Grell of all people, beaten and looking half-dead? As he recalled, Sebastian had been extremely kind to him and it had irritated Ciel for some reason, even though it had been completely warranted. Regardless of the slight resentment he had felt during their last meeting, Ciel pounced on Alois with all the others. The chasing did not last very long this time, though, as they were all rather tired from the endless greetings. In the end, they all tumbled to the floor around the sofas, giggling and laughing before straightening up to act more civilized.

When all righted itself again, Finny shook Alois' hand and began going on about how happy he was that Alois decided to come. To Ciel, it did not seem like Alois was glad to be there. He was not frowning, exactly, but his smile did not reach his eyes either. He seemed more like he was just tolerating the situation. Ciel wondered why he had even come. He felt a snarl rising to his lips at the thought that he may have returned to see Sebastian again.

"I talked him into coming," Evan said, slapping Finny on the back, "I told him it would be good to get him out of the school for a while and into the world a little, even if it was just a trip across town."

"How did you even get here?" Bard asked suspiciously as he broke off from the small circle of adults.

"Rode my bike." Evan said with a shrug.

"There's no way you rode your bike all the way here!" Finny exclaimed, "It would have taken you a lot longer. How did you really get-"

"Oh, come on, don't worry about it." Evan said, "Where's the grub? I expect pretty fancy food from this Sebastian fellow. Where is he, by the way? You need to introduce us."

Finny looked to Bard, both of them still staggered by how Evan managed to bring Alois across town alone. Before either of them could say another word, Sebastian stepped in.

"I believe I heard my name." He said, offering Evan his hand. "Sebastian Michaelis, delighted to meet you."

"Whoa so formal, dude." Evan said, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm Evan. From what Alois has told me, you've already met."

Sebastian's gaze fell on Alois, standing a ways behind Evan, surrounded by a few of the other Leonards. Ciel was one of them, but he was lingering just on the edge of the group. Sebastian wondered briefly why his expression was so critical.

"Alois, it is good to see you in such good health." Sebastian said, also offering Alois his hand. The boy took it.

"It's good to be in good health. Thanks for helping me out."

"It's always a pleasure to help a fellow being in need. I think the world would be a lot less complicated if more people did so."

"You're a slick one, aren't you?" Evan said, rolling his eyes. "I don't see everyone helping each other out and forming a perfectly peaceful world anytime soon."

"I never said it would be like that." Sebastian said, still smiling and not in the least put off by Evan's words.

"So…we eating yet?" Evan asked, and many of the Leonards lifted up their ears.

"Yes, the food is over there. I hope you like it."

"Awesome." Evan said, leading a little parade of youngsters toward the buffet-style line. Sebastian and Bard exchanged glances as they realized that Finny, Ciel, and Alois were the only ones left where they were.

"Well," Finny said a little too cheerfully, obviously trying to break the tension that had inexplicably arose, "let's go see how much Sebastian really splurged on this party!" He threw one arm around each of their shoulders and led them toward the line.

"How do you think Ciel is doing with all the others?" Bard asked quietly. Sebastian shook his head.

"I can't tell, but there haven't been any brawls, so I'm assuming all is going well."

"We'll see what happens now that Alois is here."

"I confess I am a bit shocked; I thought he was too timid to step foot outside Angel Wing."

Bard shrugged his broad shoulders and took a sip from his cup of punch.

"Obviously something Evan said convinced him to come."

Sebastian looked over at the three boys at the end of the food line. Finny was talking to one or both of the others, and yet neither appeared to be listening. As far as Sebastian could tell, Ciel and Alois were concentrating intensely on the other. They were not obvious with their interest, but years in the corporate world had taught Sebastian how to read people and even Leonards. Their shining eyes kept sizing each other up when the other was not looking, or their tails would twitch a certain way when the other moved. Both of their ears were laid back.

"I just hope that they get along, if only for this evening."

)))

Ciel liked Finny, but at the moment he just wished that he would shut up. It was sickeningly obvious that the sweet boy was just trying to make everything comfortable for everyone, but in doing so he was accomplishing the very opposite. His efforts also seemed to temporarily blind his usual sharp instinct on how people were feeling, otherwise he would have read the signs that neither Ciel nor Alois cared about anything he was saying and shut up. As it was, the two Leonards let him talk. It was his party, after all. So as he went on about the decorations, and the food and everything that made the party wonderful, Ciel and Alois quietly tried to take stock of one another.

It was difficult to do so completely when stuck one behind the other in a line, but they did the best they could with glances.

'_He's taller than me.'_ Ciel grumbled in his head. He didn't know why he felt the need to resent the boy, other than a slight jealousy. Sebastian was kind to everyone, so he really had to reason to feel the way he did, but he had come to find very quickly that he was possessive.

They were all momentarily distracted from each other when they began loading their plates with food. It was not overly luxurious; roasted garlic chicken with brown rice and sautéed vegetables, not to mention the thick bread, but it looked sumptuous. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds when they had their food, unsure of where to go to sit. Evan and a few of the older Leonards were sitting with the adults at the table, while the younger ones were either on the sofas or on the floor by the sofas. Finny was about to make a seating suggestion when Evan caught sight of him and waved him over. Ciel and Alois did not follow him, which Finny noticed at once, but did not make them. They couldn't see what Evan said to him, but Finny put his food down at the last available spot at the table and cast them an apologetic look, seating himself.

"Well, I guess we're on our own." Ciel said.

"Looks that way." Alois replied.

"We can sit on the staircase if we're careful." Ciel suggested, part of him feeling a twinge of ownership and wanting to appear as if he had the authority to offer up different areas of the apartment.

"Alright, that sounds good."

Ciel was aware of several pairs of eyes following them as they made for the staircase. No doubt Sebastian, Bard, and Finny were trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Ciel sighed; his life was sometimes like a mini-drama. They placed their plates on the bottom most stair, sitting on the floor to utilize it as a makeshift table. Their punch cups went on the smooth black marble floor. They began to eat in silence, and again were distracted by the delicious food. It did not last, however.

"So," Alois said softly, aware of all the other Leonard ears in the apartment, "are you Sebastian's?"

Ciel's ears perked forward suddenly before flattening again.

"Sort of." He muttered, taking a bite of brown rice.

"I've heard about you."

"Whaat!?" Ciel choked out around his rice, having to down some punch and clear his throat. He glared at Alois openly as he demanded, in a low hiss, "Who bloody told you about me?! No one is supposed to know that-"

"I kind of held you in my lap when I was here last." Alois said, a slight edge to his voice as he contemplated Ciel's reaction. "I could tell what you were, of course."

Ciel relaxed, once more feeling stupid for lashing out at something that was nothing.

"Since I already knew what you were Bard didn't lie to me when I asked him directly." Alois explained. Ciel still frowned, wanting to turn around and hiss in the man's direction, but knowing it was unnecessary…for now. Plus, it was partially the man's party and assaulting one of the guests of honor was in poor taste, even for Ciel.

"Sorry," He said, "I don't trust many people and so I need to be sure that I'm not making mistakes choosing which ones I do."

Alois nodded, a slight shadow falling over his face. He paused for a while, thinking before softly saying,

"Trusting the wrong person is how you end up like me, I suppose."

"That's why I've mistrusted everyone my whole life, to avoid ending up like you."

Ciel spoke without thinking, and instantly wished he could take it back. The worst part was that he still knew the statement had been true and he didn't truly want to feel sorry he had said it. Alois' brows contracted a bit, and his ears twitched. He took a bite of chicken and they both chewed for a while, the silence becoming uncomfortable. Ciel knew he should say something, but as more and more seconds went by he knew it would be harder and harder to act like he was genuinely sorry…so he said nothing.

"Has it worked?" Alois asked finally.

"Huh?" Ciel asked.

"Mistrusting everyone. Has it worked? How have you ended up?"

Ciel was instantly torn between the urge to scratch the pretty-boy's face at his presumption, and the knowledge that if Alois' situation hadn't worked out, naturally he would want to know how Ciel's had. He took a deep breath, and drank some more punch before answering,

"There's no blanket answer for that question. No matter who you are there will be people who lie and people who are goodhearted. I just haven't had a lot of experience with the latter, so…I assumed everyone was the former. I was able to remain free for most of my life because I didn't trust anyone, but…" Ciel bit his lip, now reminded that he was reassessing his own definition of 'freedom'.

"But then you had no one." Alois finished for him. Ciel nodded without thinking.

"No one of importance, anyway." Ciel followed up, thinking of Grell. "Tell me something, Alois," He said, putting down his cup and his fork and looking straight into the boy's light blue eyes. "What is it like to blindly trust someone? Does it bring a sense of warmth and security? Does it feel like…you're loved?"

Alois' tail laid itself gently on the floor as Alois swallowed a little. He fiddled with his own fork, avoiding Ciel's piercing gaze. Ciel had not meant to question to be scathing, and Alois knew that, could tell by the eagerness in Ciel's expression. Yet it still stung for him to have to admit just how blind he had been. He cleared his throat before answering,

"At first…yes. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world to know that there is someone who will care for you. To have a home, security, a master. It was…I was happy."

He glanced over at the group of party guests, and Ciel was suddenly aware of how strange it was to be having this kind of conversation in such a festive atmosphere. Such was their lot, the Leonards.

"But it was nothing more than a deception." Alois continued, his voice now harsh, "And I do find myself wishing that I had been wise enough to withdraw as much hope and trust from my master that I could, instead of thinking that adding more would resolve the hurt."

"I guess we're all stuck then." Ciel said quietly, disappointed at the answer even though he had been sure it was the kind of response he would receive. "You either trust and are hurt, or you mistrust and are miserable."

"You're different than anyone else I've met." Alois said, causing Ciel's ears to stand up in surprise.

"Wh-what? How?"

"You're blatantly honest in all you say, regardless to if the truth will hurt because…well…it's the truth, after all. Not many people I'm living with now are like that, besides Evan, and he just views everything like it almost doesn't matter."

Ciel felt himself undeniably happy at what he considered a compliment while Alois went on,

"Everyone else tries to fawn over me and assure me that everything will be alright…like they can even know that if they don't know what I've been through. How can anyone tell me to my face that they can make me happy again?"

"Do they even ask what you've been through?" Ciel asked.

"Bard did, and so did the lawyer he hired, but then they have to; there's a case after all. Anyway…it's kind of nice to hear someone talk about our situations as they really are. Even if it's somewhat depressing," Alois gave a small smile and his tail flicked, "it's nice."

"I try to be realistic." Ciel said, playing with a piece of chicken on his fork before popping it into his mouth.

"But I do think the solution is in a balance." Alois said, thoughtfully. "There has to be a middle ground between the two options you just described. To be honest…" Alois glanced over at the table again, and Ciel had a creeping suspicion that he knew who Alois was looking at. "I guess hiding out in a nice apartment as a cat…could be considered an alternative…"

"I'm…uh…not really hiding anymore."

"No." Alois agreed, looking him up and down with a smile. "You certainly aren't. It's puzzling to me, especially considering you say you don't trust anyone."

"Yea…I…I…"

Alois started smiling more widely at him, and Ciel frowned at him directly.

"What? What do you want me to say?!" He blurted, and Alois actually chuckled.

"I'd just like to hear the story, that's all. I mean, listening to you talk and then knowing your current living situation…come on. You have to expect me to be curious. To tell the truth…you're the only reason I came here tonight."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"I had no idea that you would be so obvious. I thought I'd be lucky to even to spot you peeking out from a hiding place."

Ciel quickly recovered and shot back, "That's so unfair to Finny! If he invited you then you should come because of him! He's a really great guy!"

"I like Finny," Alois said cautiously, "and he's one of the few who are close to being honest with me, but he tries too hard, works too much to try and help me, you know?"

Ciel took another bite of rice to cover up his expression. Yes, he knew Finny was like that. What was Alois going to say when he found out he had been basically schooling Ciel for the past month? Oh yes, he knew how hard Finny worked to help others. He _was_ helping Ciel though, but Ciel supposed he certainly hadn't wanted it at the outset. Maybe Alois would come around too if he just told his story.

"When Evan reminded me that I might catch a glimpse of you, then I decided I had to come. I can't explain why, but the idea that you were living here without Sebastian knowing what you were just intrigued me."

"It's not as intriguing when you hear how much work it was." Ciel sighed, downing the last of his punch.

"It sounds like life outside of being a pet is hard regardless." Alois said, sounding so much like an ignorant pet himself that Ciel had to restrain the urge to taunt him on how hard life really was. Ciel had to remind himself that Alois _had_ been an ignorant pet. Perhaps not a happy one, but he still had been one regardless. Alois knew very little about the harsh realities of the world outside of ownership and had only recently been made aware of some of the worst. Of course Ciel needed to cut him a break.

"So do you really want to hear this story?" Ciel asked, "Because if you really want me to tell the whole thing from start to finish, I'm going to need more punch."

Alois' ears perked.

"I'll get you a refill."


	46. Breathing Easier

"They look like they're getting along alright." Finny said nervously, nodding in Ciel and Alois' direction. The two of them were still sitting at the bottom of the stairs, their plates long empty. They had refilled their punches several times.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Bard asked, "They are fellows in misery, after all."

"Are you trying to imply that Ciel is miserable where he is?" Sebastian asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You know what I meant." Bard said, "besides, I'm not implying that Alois is miserable where he is either. That wouldn't do me any favors at all."

"Well, how is he, really?" Sebastian asked. Finny sighed, tearing his eyes away from the two other Leonards at the bottom of the staircase and looking up at Sebastian.

"I'm the last person who knows."

"Oh?" Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and Bard stepped in.

"You know Finny by now; he tries to help everyone. I'm afraid Alois is facing his own battles alone, and doesn't even know where to turn for support besides that Evan bloke, and I think he's more of a balm to be honest."

"Hey, who are you callin' a bum?" Evan's voice sounded right behind Bard's chair and nearly caused the man to spill his punch.

"Evan! What the-"

"A _balm_, Evan, he said a _balm_!" Finny said loudly, trying not to laugh at the sight of Bard sputtering.

"Sounded like he said 'bum' to me."

"You know very well it's just my accent!" Bard fumed, then quickly recovered as he saw the other adults looking at him with slight concern, even though they all knew that Evan was notorious for pushing Bard's buttons.

"You know, Evan," Finny said, "I'm really suspicious of you right now."

"Why is that, professor?" Evan asked, leaning casually on the back of Finny's chair and poking his cheek.

"Because I still don't know how you even got here on your own."

"Still barking up that tree, are you, little pup?" Evan asked, making everyone at the table laugh at the irony of the statement.

"Hilarious." Finny said, deadpan, "seriously, tell me how you got here."

"You won't like the answer."

"I knew that the moment I saw you here without a ride. Now tell me."

Evan sighed dramatically and shrugged, holding up his hands.

"We stowed away."

There was a short silence before Bard, Finny, and Sebastian all asked, in unison,

"You stowed away?!"

Evan pretended to be physically rebuffed at the sound of their incredulous voices, and made a big deal of catching himself on the back of one of the living room sofas before pushing himself upright again and grinning.

"Why of course; the back of your car is very comfy, Head Director Bard."

Bard closed his eyes slowly and shook his head.

"Tell me you're lying."

"Nope."

There was a smattering of quiet laughs and murmurs from the other few adults.

"That's our Evan." Anne said, though there was marked disapproval in her tone. "Wild as ever. Someone needs to try and tame him eventually."

"If you can think of a way to keep him tied down, I'd like to hear it." Bard sighed, rubbing his temples.

"How did you even get in there?" Finny asked, caught between severe annoyance and admiration.

"It's not so hard to pick the lock of a car if you know how to do it right."

"Or look it up on YouTube." The sound of another quiet voice entering the conversation made everyone glance to the head of the table. Alois had wandered over, unnoticed when Evan's confession began to get a reaction.

"He looked it up on YouTube?" Anne asked, befuddled.

"I told him he could just ask Bard for a ride but…" Alois smiled, "he said it would be more fun this way. It was, to be honest."

"Oh, Evan!" Finny barked at him, "now you've gone and influenced Alois for evil?"

"It was hardly evil," Evan said, going over to Alois and leaning cheekily on his shoulder, "it was just a prank, that's all."

"I think a prank involves the offended party actually being aware of what's been done to them."

Yet another voice joined in. It was Ciel. Sebastian tried to push aside nervous thoughts about Ciel speaking too much around the other adults who might question him. Thankfully, the focus still seemed to be on Evan's bad behavior.

"The 'offended party' is aware now." Evan shot back with a smile, "so it's a prank."

"Whatever," Bard said, "I'm tempted to make you find your own way back just to teach you a lesson."

"Bad idea," Finny chimed in, "he'll just break into someone else's car next."

Bard bit his lip and finally said,

"Anne, how do you feel about escorting this ruffian home when tonight's over, eh?"

"I wouldn't mind." Anne said over his sip of punch.

"I don't want to go back with all the little kids!" Evan protested.

"Hey, we're not little!" A small orange kitten squeaked at Evan's feet.

"Really, tough guy?" Evan asked playfully, kneeling down to look the kitten in the face, "because from where I stand, you're pretty short."

"Give it a rest, Evan." Alois said, humor evident in his voice, "I think you've gotten into enough trouble for tonight."

"That is for dam—er—darn certain!" Bard tripped over the curse when the little kitten hoped up onto the table, glaring at Evan. "I'd punish you, but I'm more worried about what you'd do to get out of it than anything else. So just don't cause any more trouble tonight, here me?"

"No promises." Evan said, leaving the table to head toward the remaining food. The younger guests seemed to follow him, and he ended up playing waiter to most of them, dishing out the leftover food with less finesse than a bulldozer. Ciel and Alois smiled at each other over Evan's attitude, while the adults shook their heads and returned to their conversation.

"Let's sit on the sofas while they're free, shall we?" Sebastian suggested, gesturing to Finny, Bard, and Ciel. Alois tagged along as they all made the move, but no one seemed certain whether they should exclude him or not. When they were all seated facing each other on the sofas, Bard was the first to speak.

"So, Ciel, how do you feel about your…situation?"

Ciel observed him carefully, weighing whether or not Bard actually cared before answering,

"I am content for now. I don't think Sebastian will argue that we have had very little time to truly adjust, so there is not much more I can say about it."

"No arguments here." Sebastian said, "I for one am happy for the companionship and the opportunity to give Ciel a home."

"I knew it." Finny said, unable to keep silent. "I just knew that this would happen; Sebastian, you're too nice of a person for this not to happen!"

"What does that make me?!" Ciel demanded, though he was grinning slightly.

"Right now that just makes you tentative." Finny said, without skipping a beat.

"Tentative?" Ciel responded, thinking it over, "I suppose that could be a good word for what I am."

"I'd say it's the perfect word." Sebastian said, "If it wasn't, then I'd think it should be. You seem cautious by nature anyway."

"That's how you survive on the streets." Ciel said with a tenacious nod.

"Really?" Alois asked, "I thought you needed the help of cross-dressing freaks."

Everyone stared at Alois for a second, amazed that he had made a joke let alone one about Ciel's acquaintances. Before anyone could say anything, Ciel began laughing. It was a clear, pretty sound.

"Way to listen, Alois." Ciel said. "I wondered if you'd drifted off around that part."

He formed a fist with his hand and stretched it toward Alois, who answered it with a friendly bump of his own knuckles.

"Birth of a bromance. What a wonderful sight." Bard commented, grinning.

"Back to the topic at hand." Ciel said, suddenly serious again. "I've been talking with Alois here and…well…I think I…it might be a good idea to…um…" He shifted around on the sofa slightly, nervous.

"What?" Finny asked. Ciel looked uncertain, but his eyes met Sebastian's, and they were filled with support and encouragement. He took a deep breath and said,

"I thought that perhaps I could…maybe…visit this Angel Wing, or…whatever…"

The silence that fell was now on Ciel's behalf as the three other men tried to take in what he was suggesting.

"You want to…come to the school?" Finny asked, unbelieving.

"I didn't say attend or anything!" Ciel all but snapped, "I just think I might…visit. Finny's been after me to come over for ages anyway."

Bard shot Sebastian a sly grin and winked before saying,

"That can certainly be arranged with no amount of fanfare. If that's what you want. _This_," Bard gestured between Ciel and Sebastian, "is all about what you want, remember, Ciel. Sebastian has made that very clear."

Ciel nodded.

"I'm more than aware of the kindness that's been offered to me. It's a rare if not exclusive gift that I'm not about to undermine. However, I'm not about to fling myself into the system just yet. Quite the opposite now that I've been granted sanctuary from that exact situation."

Now it was Bard's turn to shift nervously in his seat.

"Calm down," Finny said to him in a ruffled tone, "He's not putting Angel Wing down, and you know it."

"Not exactly." Ciel clarified, "But I can't know if I want to lift it up as the answer to all problems if I don't at least check it out. I would prefer that you somehow make me invisible…if I decide to come."

"Sounds like a challenge, but I'll see what I can do." Bard said with a sigh. "Then again, you have done nothing but challenge my professional career since you entered the picture."

The boy smiled deliberately, and Finny laughed.

"You've gone and made him proud of that fact, Bard." He said, nudging his big brother.

"I tend to give people more than enough reason to be proud of themselves when I'm such a pushover, just look at Evan." Bard was smiling, despite the implication of weakness on his part. His words gave Ciel a sudden insight into the man's character; here was someone who sacrificed for others, constantly. He cared for so many orphans and lost ones without asking for anything in return…he really was like the best big brother Angel Wing could have.

"It's no wonder that Ciel living here would pose a challenge to you." Sebastian commented, "It's not like you to ignore your faith in your own establishment and let situations work themselves out."

"Oh thanks," Bard said, "you make me sound like a heartless dictator who condemns the unconfirmed masses!"

"I do remember a certain someone saying 'he belongs in a shelter', when this entire situation arose." Finny said thoughtfully.

"Oh you did, did you?" Ciel asked.

"What was I supposed to think?" Bard said, shrugging, "I knew nothing about you at all other than you were a dirty little runt off the street who could very well have been stealing my best friend blind."

"Oh, do give me more credit than that." Sebastian said around the rim of his cup.

"Are you kidding? You're a gooey puddle of sentiment whenever you catch sight of a cat, of course you'd be totally blind!"

"I was pretty good at blinding him with my cat-ness." Ciel threw out, leaning back with an amused expression.

"With all that mewing and wide-eyed, lost staring how was I ever to suspect a thing?" Sebastian asked, winking at Ciel, who gave a small bow with his head where he sat.

"From what Ciel told me there were a few close calls." Finny said, feeling amused at the light bouncing of the conversation and wanting to watch it go on.

"Oh really?" Bard asked, raising a pointed eyebrow at Sebastian, who looked back at him innocently.

"Care to explain, Ciel?"

"Not really."

"Come on," Alois said, finding a food in the flow, "you never told me the exact situations either beyond that first morning."

"You slipped up on the first morning?" Sebastian asked with amusement.

"I did not slip up!" Ciel insisted. "I was just hungry and I…sort of…changed forms in my sleep."

There was a small chorus of chuckling before Alois said,

"There are a few more, I think?"

Ciel, who had been looking smug over the acknowledgment of his performance, was now feigning irritation by pursing his lips.

"Fine." He leaned forward on his knees. "How about when I had a conversation with Bard about how he should apologize to Finny? Sebastian nearly caught both of us."

"What?" Finny asked, laughing and turning to look at Bard, whose cheeks had flushed suddenly.

"Forgot about that one." He said gruffly. Ciel found his smile again and launched into the story.

Sebastian listened, smiling. He observed them all; Leonard and human, sitting around, talking and laughing, sharing stories…isn't this how it should be? The more he watched Ciel, relaxed, happy, and talking, the more he viewed him as an addition to him family. Bard and Finny held their own places in that family, and having them all together was wonderful. As his thoughts were nearly drowned out by laughter at one of Ciel's tales, he found himself hoping that nothing would ever, could ever, take this dear little gift away from him.


End file.
